


Nigureth

by Rozku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, BL Situations, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, High School, Hostage Situations, Japanese Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Superpowers, Swordfighting, fujoshi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozku/pseuds/Rozku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todavía estoy pensando en el resumen porque tengo muy poca imaginación para ello sin mencionar spoilers. U_U Pero va algo así.</p><p>Un chico (casi) solo en la vida se entera que su vidaestá en juego... Literalmente en un juego ya que el juego consiste en matarlo. Sin embargo su vida es salvada por una chica misteriosa que por las circunstancias se ve obligada a permanecer a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Noche del Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que escribo en mis ratos libres. Espero y les guste. ^o^

Junio, 7:15 am, pueblo de Shirahama. En una pequeña habitación resonaba la alarma de un despertador. El sueño de un joven que estaba durmiendo plácidamente es interrumpido.  
  
Al principio, se esconde entre las sábanas para escapar del sonido de la alarma, pero el ruido es demasiado persistente como para ignorarlo, así que desliza torpemente su mano hasta alcanzar el objeto que interrumpió su sueño y lo apaga.  
  
"Qué pereza", fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero después de un momento decide levantarse, por más excusas que quiera buscar, al final tendrá que encarar la realidad.  
  
El chico sale de la cama con pasos temblorosos, su nombre es Amamiya Seto, 16 años, cursa el segundo año de preparatoria. Al salir de la cama, tropieza con una pequeña pila de libros y mangas que la noche anterior había estado leyendo hasta muy entrada la noche y cae al suelo. Ya tirado, voltea para ver con lo que había tropezado, chasquea su boca y despeina un poco su negro cabello como señal de auto reprimenda por su descuido de haber dejado esos libros y revistas tirados.  
  
De inmediato se incorpora y se dirige al baño para arreglarse, hay que ir a la escuela.  
  
El joven ya arreglado baja por las escaleras, viste un pantalón gris oscuro y una corbata roja en el cuello, es su uniforme escolar, era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra, por lo que sus pasos bajando las escaleras rompían el silencio de la casa.  
  
Pone su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirige hacia el refrigerador para buscar algo para desayunar, saca una caja de leche y vierte un poco de su contenido en un vaso de vidrio, saca de la alacena una bolsa de pan, mayonesa, entre otras cosas y se prepara un sándwich, y como aún tiene tiempo de sobra antes de que sea el momento de irse, desayuna con calma.  
  
7:50 am. Termina de comer su desayuno, agarra su mochila y se dispone a irse, no sin antes detenerse frente al altar familiar.  
  
    - Me voy.  
  
Se despidió y entonces salió. El joven vivía solo, sus padres habían muerto hace ya algunos años en un accidente automovilístico, tampoco tenía parientes, por lo que ya estaba más acostumbrado a vivir solo, a valerse por sí mismo y realizar las tareas del hogar, principalmente el cocinar: una vida de sopas instantáneas y comida chatarra no es para nada saludable.  
  
Seto se aproxima a la parada de autobuses, ve que el autobús ya está en la parada, por lo que acelera el paso, logra tomarlo a tiempo.  
  
Al poco rato, Seto baja del autobús y vuelve a tomar rumbo hacia su escuela, la cual se encuentra a una cuadra de la parada del autobús. Mientras va caminando con calma hacia la entrada, alguien se le acerca desde atrás y pone su brazo encima de sus hombros.  
  
    - ¡Buenos días!  
  
Su nombre era Kazuyoshi Andrew, compañero de clases de Seto y un buen amigo de la infancia, se conocían desde la escuela primaria y también habían asistido juntos a la secundaria, Andrew era un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color negro.  
  
    - Buenos días.  
  
Respondió Seto un poco desganado, las mañanas no eran muy buenas para él, en especial si no había dormido lo suficiente.  
  
    - ¿Qué sucede con ese saludo? Yo me tomo la molestia de alcanzar y darle un gran y energético saludo a mi mejor amigo y sólo obtengo a cambio un deprimente "Buenos días".  
    - Quizás si fueras una linda chica, pero siendo tú... Además, estás demasiado "cariñoso" esta mañana, lo que significa que quieres algo.  
    - Exacto, préstame tus apuntes de matemáticas, anoche intenté hacer la tarea, pero... no le entendí del todo.  
    - ¿Con "no le entendí del todo" te refieres a que no la hiciste por estar jugando videojuegos hasta muy tarde? Deberías primero hacer los deberes y ya no estar jugando muy noche, por eso luego eres regañado por los profesores.  
    - Mira quién habla, ¿no haces tú lo mismo? Te quedas hasta la madrugada leyendo y al otro día estás de mal humor toda la mañana. ¿Y qué es eso que noto en tu frente? De seguro te tropezaste con tus libros que siempre dejas por doquier.  
  
Seto no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco y cubrió rápido su frente con su mano derecha. Andrew se le quedó viendo con sorpresa.  
  
    - ...¿Era cierto? ¡Yo sólo te lo dije en broma!  
  
Andrew comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Seto lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, había sido ridiculizado por él. Después de forcejear un poco, Andrew interrumpió a su amigo que lo estaba estrangulando.  
  
    - Por cierto, ¿viste las noticias esta mañana?  
    - No, ya sabes que no me gusta ver la televisión por las mañanas, me distraería y me tocaría un castigo por llegar tarde... junto a ti.  
  
Andrew no estuvo muy contento del todo por el comentario de su amigo, pero simplemente lo pasó por alto y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
    - Hubo un accidente en la carretera principal que conecta la ciudad con la autopista nacional, al parecer un derrumbe provocó que un autobús perdiera el control y se saliera del camino, no sin antes provocar que otros autos también perdieran el control y chocaran entre sí.  
    - Se ve que fue muy grave.  
    - Grave es poco. Fue de tal magnitud que tardarán unos cuantos días en remover los escombros y lo que quedó de los autos y mientras se tendrá que usar la vieja carretera. Hubo muchos muertos.  
  
Seto y Andrew siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, la escuela preparatoria pública de Shirahama, una de las escuelas de mayor renombre en el pueblo y bastante famosa por su nivel de educación.  
  
Durante el trayecto desde la entrada hasta su salón de clases, muchas de ellas se detenían y saludaban a Seto, él era bastante popular entre ellas debido a que siempre aparecía entre los primeros lugares en los exámenes parciales, y sumado a su apariencia y sus ojos azules, muchas chicas a menudo se le declaraban, pero él siempre las rechazaba.  
  
A Andrew eso le molestaba un poco, ya que a pesar de estar a su lado, a él lo ignoraban.  
  
    - En verdad, ¿cómo es posible que todas siempre fijan su mirada en ti y a mí ni me toman en cuenta? Y lo que más me molesta es que tú simplemente las ignoras. Hombre, si yo estuviera en tu lugar sería en verdad feliz, ya a estas alturas tendría una linda novia.  
    - Pues elige a la que quieras, te las regalo todas si quieres.  
    - Cuando lo dices en ese tono, más bien pareciera que te molesta que ellas te dirijan la palabra.  
    - Ya te lo había dicho antes, no hay ninguna en particular que me guste, y no le encuentro sentido a salir con alguien que no me interesa del todo. Además, el que siempre estén encima de mí es más una molestia que algo que me agrade.  
    - Mmm. Ya sé, para alegrarnos el día, vayamos de compras saliendo de clases. Hoy llega un nuevo videojuego que he querido jugar desde hace mucho.  
    - ¿De nuevo un videojuego? Deberías gastar tu dinero en cosas de mejor provecho, no estarlo desperdiciando a lo tonto.  
    - Oye, el comprar videojuegos no es un desperdicio, más bien es una inversión, una inversión. Aunque si hablamos de inversiones...  
  
Su mirada cambió, como si le insinuara con ella algo a su amigo, se le acercó y le dijo con un tono de voz más bajo.  
  
    - ...podría comprar algunas revistas, ya sabes, de esas que son para "liberar el estrés" cuando lo necesitas. Por supuesto que también te las prestaría para que te ayudes cuando lo necesites...  
    - Está bien, te acompañaré a comprar tu VIDEOJUEGO.  
  
Seto lo interrumpió súbitamente, sabía en qué dirección Andrew estaba llevando la conversación y el dejar que continuara sería demasiado arriesgado.  
  
Al terminar las clases, ambos amigos se dispusieron a ir a donde habían planeado. Habiendo llegado a su destino, el clima comenzó a empeorar y pronto empezó a llover.  
  
    - Ah... Ha comenzado a llover. En el reporte del clima dijeron que hoy iba a estar despejado.  
  
Dijo Andrew algo decepcionado, no le gustaba la idea de mojarse. Seto iba a responder al comentario de su amigo, pero prefirió guardárselo para él mismo, el pronóstico del tiempo no es del todo fiable ya que se basa en la probabilidad para decir los pronósticos.  
  
    - Sólo tenemos que esperar a que termine de llover.  
    - Ojalá termine pronto.  
  
Ambos esperaron un rato abajo del techo de un local, pero la lluvia no cesaba. Después de un rato, la lluvia se detuvo, pero fue sólo por un momento, daba señales de que pronto volvería. Andrew le dijo a Seto.  
  
    - Aprovechemos que se detuvo, rápido.  
  
Andrew y Seto comenzaron a correr. Llegando a un cruce vial, ambos apuraron el paso para cruzar al otro lado de la calle antes de que la luz cambiara a verde.  
  
Cuando estaban cruzando, Seto sintió un entumecimiento, como si algo invisible lo estuviera deteniendo y le impidiera avanzar. Poco a poco comenzó a ver cómo todo avanzaba en cámara lenta, veía a Andrew alejarse de él y llegar a la acera, Seto intentaba hablarle, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, como cuando un niño queda mudo debido al miedo.  
  
Fue entonces cuando pudo notar algo a la distancia, a lo lejos un camión se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia él, se acercaba cada vez más, más cerca, más rápido; y fue cuando ocurrió lo peor, el agua de lluvia que había caído en la calle, sumado a la velocidad del vehículo, provocó que éste perdiera el control y volcara. Ahora el cuerpo del camión avanzaba abarcando toda la calle, lo que disminuía las posibilidades de que Seto lograra esquivarlo, cada vez se acercaba más.  
  
"Éste es mi fin", pensó el joven, sólo unos cuantos metros lo separan de su ya inevitable destino.  
  
Entonces, de la nada, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por detrás, Seto volteó su mirada, sólo alcanzó a notar un brazo que lo abrazaba firmemente y una cabellera corta de color rosado, se trataba de una mujer. Después sintió una fuerte presión que lo impulsó hacia el frente. Seto fue proyectado hacia la banqueta. El camión impactó.  
  
Seto, ya a salvo del otro lado de la calle, tardó un poco en reaccionar, de inmediato se incorporó. Andrew corrió hacia él.  
  
    - ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Seto?!  
    - E-Eso creo...  
  
Le contestó Seto, titubeando y aún confundido por lo que había ocurrido. Entonces recordó que una misteriosa mujer lo había ayudado.  
  
    - ¿En dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Andrew se le quedó viendo confundido.  
  
    - Una chica... Una chica me ayudó, me empujó hasta la acera.  
    - ¿De qué estás hablando? No había nadie. Tú solo te impulsaste, no había nadie. De todas formas, ¿estás bien? ¿Te heriste en alguna parte?  
    - Eh... No...  
  
Seto se quedó pensativo sobre lo que había ocurrido, creía en lo que decía Andrew, quien pudo ver mejor las cosas, pero tampoco podía creer que se hubiera imaginado el que alguien le hubiera ayudado.  
  
No pasó mucho para que llegaran al lugar la policía y los paramédicos para auxiliar a los heridos y controlar la situación. A pesar de que había sido un accidente de una magnitud considerable, no hubo ningún muerto, sólo unos cuantos heridos, inclusive el conductor del camión que provocó el accidente resultó con unas cuantas heridas menores.  
  
Ya caía la tarde, Seto regresaba a su casa después de todo lo ocurrido antes, Andrew le había aconsejado que dejara que los paramédicos lo revisaran por si hubiera llegado a sufrir alguna herida, pero Seto no quiso ya que se sentía bien, lo único que quería era regresar a casa, algo le decía que no permaneciera más tiempo en ese lugar.  
  
Seto estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves de dentro de su mochila, abrió la puerta.  
  
Ya estando dentro, estira su mano para alcanzar el encendedor de la luz, lo oprime pero la luz no se enciende.  
  
"Quizás se haya fundido el foco", pensó Seto, cuando de repente sintió a alguien detrás de él, volteó rápido para ver quién era, pero antes de poder ver algo sintió un golpe por detrás de él, Seto cayó inconsciente.  
  
Cuando despertó, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo ya que se encontraba atado de sus pies y también sus manos estaban atadas por la espalda.  
  
El sitio donde se encontraba era el interior de un edificio abandonado, se podía ver el cielo a través de una parte del techo que había colapsado, ya era de noche. El sitio estaba en total silencio, tampoco se podía escuchar el ruido de gente o vehículos transitando cerca, por lo que él pensó que quizás no estaba cerca de la ciudad.  
  
Después de unos cuantos intentos, logró sentarse, intentó aflojar las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos, pero no tuvo éxito. De repente se escuchó una voz.  
  
    - Vaya, al fin has despertado.  
  
De entre las sombras aparecieron 2 sujetos, uno era un hombre rubio, el otro era de cabello castaño oscuro, ambos se acercaron a Seto.  
  
    - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
    - Cállate – dijo el de cabello castaño – Eso es algo que no necesitas saber. Sólo tienes que portarte bien y hacer lo que te digamos.  
    - Ya veo, ¿se trata de un secuestro? Lamento decepcionarlos, pero yo no soy rico ni nada parecido, tampoco tengo parientes, así que no podrán conseguir nada de rescate por mí.  
    - ¿Secuestro? ¿Rescate? No es nada de eso, eso no tiene valor para nosotros. Lo que queremos de ti es algo más sencillo.  
  
El sujeto rubio agarró a Seto de la parte posterior de su camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando, Seto forcejeó un poco, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
  
    - En verdad. Sí que nos diste muchos problemas, a pesar de que preparamos el escenario especialmente para ti.  
    - ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cuál escenario?  
    - ¿Tan rápido y ya lo olvidaste? Lo que sucedió esta tarde.  
  
Seto se quedó pensando un momento, entonces la idea vino a su mente.  
  
    - ...Entonces... ¡¿El accidente del camión fue cosa de ustedes?!  
    - Exacto. – contestó el tipo rubio – Preparamos todo a detalle: la lluvia, el camión, el que no te pudieras mover, pero tuviste que salir librado en el último momento. Nos has costado muchos puntos a favor, ¿sabes? Nuestro jefe está furioso con nosotros por haber arruinado la oportunidad.  
    - Su jefe... ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué quiere matarme? ¡Respondan!  
  
Ambos hombres ignoraron a Seto y lo continuaron arrastrando hacia afuera del edificio.  
  
¿Quién era la persona que quería matarlo?, ¿por qué?, eran los pensamientos que llenaban en ese instante la cabeza de Seto, pero de entre todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo había unas en particular que más lo intrigaban, podía entender que ellos hubieran de alguna forma planeado que el camión volcara y lo matara, ¿pero cómo habían podido planear que lloviera?, ¿qué hicieron para que él no fuera capaz de moverse?, ¿quiénes eran en realidad?  
  
Todo aquello había coordinado demasiado bien para que sólo hubiera sido una simple coincidencia. Habían llegado al exterior.  
  
Seto miró a su alrededor y por fin pudo identificar el lugar, se trataba de una vieja fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad que había sido abandonada hace muchos años atrás, la cual se encontraba dentro de un pequeño bosque cercano. El tipo de cabello castaño se le acercó, lo puso de pie y le dijo:  
  
    - Escucha bien. Vamos a jugar un poco. En cuanto te desatemos tienes que comenzar a correr lo más rápido que puedas, no importa hacia qué dirección.  
  
Seto simplemente quedó confundido, los hombres que lo habían secuestrado ahora le estaban diciendo que huyera, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso.  
  
    - No pongas esa cara. – Le dijo el sujeto rubio mientras cortaba las sogas de sus manos y pies – Es algo sumamente fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es correr, entre más rápido corras mayor será el tiempo que se alargue tu vida. Incluso te daremos un poco de ventaja para hacer más interesante el juego.  
    - Así es. Tienes que correr con todas tus fuerzas, de otra forma no será divertido... para todos.  
  
"¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? Solamente son ellos dos", pensó Seto. De repente sintió algo extraño, bajó la mirada a los pies de los tipos que lo habían abducido y notó una extraña sombra que comenzó a extenderse, cuando alcanzó cierto tamaño, aparecieron dentro de ella muchos ojos rojos. Por instinto, Seto supo que no debía quedarse más en ese lugar y comenzó a huir sin dudarlo.  
  
Seto se adentró en el bosque cercano a la fábrica, recordó que cerca de allí pasa la carretera, así que si lograba llegar a ella, alguien podría ayudarlo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que por fin llegó al sendero, pero no había ningún vehículo transitando, entonces recordó lo que Andrew le había platicado esa mañana, que debido a un derrumbe que había ocurrido el paso a los vehículos había sido cerrado, así que decidió avanzar por el camino, no tenía que detenerse, debía esconderse en algún sitio.  
  
Entonces algo lo atacó, cayó por un lado del camino y rodó cuesta abajo, la herida que le habían provocado era profunda y había comenzado a sangrar, no pudo ver lo que era, sólo sintió que algo lo había herido por la espalda, siguió rodando hasta que un árbol lo detuvo, de inmediato se puso de pie y siguió corriendo, no se detuvo a revisar su herida, debía huir, ya que aquellas cosas de ojos rojos ya lo estaban alcanzando.  
  
Continuó corriendo mientras dejaba a su paso un rastro de sangre, corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un claro, ahí cayó al suelo, ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para seguir corriendo, y la herida que tenía no le ayudaba del todo, fue cuando aquellas cosas que lo perseguían lo alcanzaron. Se trataba de unas bestias de color negro, con sus ojos rojos se daban a notar en la oscuridad, su apariencia era la de lobos enormes, los cuales comenzaron a acorralar a Seto.  
  
Una de aquellas bestias saltó hacia él para atacarlo, Seto cerró sus ojos sólo esperando el momento en que clavara sus dientes en él, pero ese momento no llegó, sólo se escuchó el sonido de algo que era cortado, abrió sus ojos y vio que aquella bestia que le había saltado encima estaba sin vida tirada a un lado de él, algo la había cortado en dos.  
  
Frente a él estaba de pie una esbelta figura de negro dándole la espalda, esta figura portaba una gran y gruesa espada que hizo que Seto pensara en las espadas que usaban los caballeros medievales en la antigua Europa, poco a poco alzó la mirada para ver bien de quién se trataba.  
  
Unas botas oscuras de tacón alto que se elevaban hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas esbeltas piernas de una hermosa piel blanca, unos pantaloncillos negros cortos que apretaban ligeramente unas caderas algo voluptuosas con unas curvas bastante bien definidas, la zona de arriba de la cintura hasta llegar casi a la mitad de la espalda estaban descubiertas exponiendo así una fina cintura y poco más de aquella piel blanquecina, le continuaba más de aquella vestimenta oscura cubriéndole el resto de su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros seguido de un fino cuello un poco descubierto éste ya que ahí era en donde comenzaba una corta cabellera de un fuerte color rosado.  
  
Al ver esta parte última, le vino a la mente la silueta de quien había visto en la tarde, no había duda, la persona que le había salvado la vida en aquel accidente de la tarde era ella.  
  
La chica se dirigió de forma veloz hacia las otras criaturas que los estaban rodeando. Se acercó a una, y con el movimiento de su espada la cortó; las demás bestias de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre ella para atacarla, pero ella hábilmente las esquivaba y acababa con ellas, primero una, después otra, después la siguiente.  
  
Seto se quedó viendo la escena asombrado, a pesar de lo que estaba presenciando, el miedo no lo invadía, es más, estaba asombrado, los movimientos de aquella misteriosa chica mientras acababa con las criaturas bañados por la luz de la luna lo dejaron perplejo, hasta el punto de parecerle hermosos. Pronto su momento de fantasía fue interrumpido, ella acabó en un instante con aquellas criaturas. Seto reaccionó y juntó sus fuerzas para intentarse poner de pie.  
  
    - Tú... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué son esas cosas?  
  
La chica comenzó a caminar hacia él. Cuando ella se hubo acercado lo suficiente Seto, aún tambaleándose un poco para levantarse, pudo observar mejor a su salvadora.  
  
Unos cordones que se entrecruzaban entre ellos recorrían desde la base del pie hacia arriba las largas botas oscuras al igual que toda la parte delantera de una chaqueta corta que aprisionaban en parte a unos pechos algo voluptuosos que se llegaban a asomar un poco, su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos mechones de su cabello rosado situados a cada lado y que le llegaban hasta los hombros, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Seto fueron sus ojos, unos ojos de un tono rojo intenso que llegaban a ser aún más imponentes que los de las criaturas que habían atacado a Seto y que parecía que con una simple mirada lo podían atravesar, que podían ver a través de él.  
  
En su mano izquierda, esta mujer estaba sosteniendo la espada con la que había acabado rápidamente a las criaturas, la hoja era de un tono bastante cercano al blanco y estaba limpia por completo a pesar de hace un instante haber cortado en dos a los que se habían metido en su camino, el mango era de un color oscuro.  
  
Aquella persona tan imponente miró un poco a su alrededor, tomó a Seto del brazo y lo empujó hacia arriba para ayudarlo a levantarse y, sin dar aviso, lo jaló y comenzó a correr.  
  
    - ¡Espera, explícame lo que está sucediendo!  
  
Seto le seguía hablando pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba.  
  
Ambos corrieron una corta distancia, pero la herida que había sufrido Seto se abrió más, lo que provocó que éste callera al suelo.  
  
La chica se acercó a Seto, iba a levantarlo para continuar corriendo a pesar de sus heridas, cuando de entre los árboles una sombra se estiró hacia ella, usó su espada para bloquear la sombra, agarró a Seto del brazo y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, lo soltó y Seto cayó de nuevo al suelo.  
  
La sombra se contrajo y de entre los árboles aparecieron los dos sujetos que antes habían tenido cautivo al joven.  
  
    - Buen trabajo al esquivarlo. – habló el hombre rubio.  
    - Nuestras mascotas estaban tardando en volver, así que vinimos a verlas. Y resulta que todas han sido eliminadas. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Quien las acabó, y también quien interfirió en la tarde.  
  
La chica no les respondió nada, sólo se les quedó viendo sin cambiar su expresión.  
  
    - Bueno, no importa. Si te eliminamos, podremos compensar con el jefe el fallo de antes.  
  
De debajo de los pies del hombre rubio salieron proyectadas sombras con forma de cuchillas que se abalanzaron sobre la chica, ella usó su espada para esquivarlas, uno, dos, tres ataques; cuando esquivó el cuarto, el otro sujeto ya se había colocado atrás de ella y estaba en perfecta posición para atacarla con las mismas sombras que su otro compañero había usado, ella reaccionó rápido, esquivó el ataque proveniente del hombre y le dio una patada en el rostro, él salió proyectado hacia atrás. Sin perder el tiempo, ella corrió en dirección al otro atacante que seguía en pie.  
  
El sujeto intentó repelerla con un puñetazo, la chica lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, dio medio giro mientras cambiaba la posición en que sostenía su espada, ahora la empuñaba al revés, y clavó su espada por el costado derecho del hombre, volvió a cambiar la posición de su mano derecha con la que estaba sosteniendo la espada para poder ejercer más fuerza, cortó al sujeto por la mitad.  
  
Sin darle tiempo de descansar, el hombre rubio la tacleó con su hombro, como si se tratara de un juego de fútbol americano, que la aventó hacia un costado hasta chocar contra unos árboles, seguido de varias cuchillas sombra, una gran nube de tierra se esparció por el lugar.  
  
    - Jé. Esa tipa nos dio algo de problemas, pero no importa. Gracias a ella todo el crédito será para mí.  
  
El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Seto, él intentó ponerse de pie, pero su intento fue en vano, ya había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para continuar, cayó sentado.  
  
    - Sólo quédate quietecito, terminaré pronto.  
  
El sujeto sacó una nueva cuchilla y la apuntó hacia Seto; entonces, como salida de la nada, la chica se encontraba atrás del hombre, lo cortó; el cuerpo de aquel hombre ahora ya sin vida cayó.  
  
    - Dime... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es todo esto...?  
    - Tú... Estás destinado a morir.


	2. Juego por Aburrimiento

7:15 am. El sol entraba a través de las persianas de una pequeña habitación, era una mañana tranquila cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de un reloj despertador. Un joven se levanta precipitadamente y apaga la alarma. El joven se queda sentado encima de su cama mientras se  sostiene con ambas manos y se le queda viendo fijamente al reloj, entonces suelta un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, como si se sintiera aliviado de que el día al fin hubiera llegado.

  * Sólo fue un sueño…
  * No fue un sueño.



Una voz se escuchó desde atrás de él, el joven no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto debido al susto, dio media vuelta. Al fondo de la habitación, una chica vestida de oscuro estaba sentada en una silla cruzando los brazos y su pierna izquierda de forma algo arrogante, el joven se le quedó viendo con una mirada nerviosa, pero que a la vez que con todas sus fuerzas se negaba a creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Su nombre era Seto, y la noche pasada él había sido salvado por aquella chica.

7.35 am. Seto, ya listo para ir a la escuela, bajaba las escaleras, más desganado que de costumbre, unos cuantos pasos atrás la chica lo va siguiendo con un rostro serio. El joven llega al comedor, coloca su mochila encima de la mesa y se dirige a la cocina; la chica, quien lo va siguiendo de cerca, jala con su pie una de las sillas del comedor y se sienta de forma altanera. Seto regresa al comedor, al verla sentada no puede evitar el poner una cara de enojo y fruncir una ceja, le gustaría gritarle “¡Deja de seguirme, vete de mi casa!” pero no puede, esa chica que ya comenzaba a molestarle le había salvado la vida anoche, no podía reclamarle nada, así que sólo se limitó a ignorarla.

Seto terminó su desayuno, dejó los platos en la cocina y se dispuso a irse. Pasó frente a su altar familiar y se detuvo un momento, en esta ocasión no hubo despedida, sólo se le quedó viendo mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro, como si le estuviera pidiendo a sus padres muertos que le dieran la respuesta para zafarse de la situación en la que ahora estaba envuelto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la chica lo iba siguiendo. Seto cruzó la entrada, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y le dio a la chica una mirada de indignación.

  * ¿Qué? ¿También piensas seguirme hasta la escuela?
  * No, la situación no lo amerita, además tampoco eres tan relevante como para que te siga.



“¡Entonces deja de estarme siguiendo dentro de MI casa!”, fue lo que pensó Seto, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo.

  * Pero… será mejor que no te desvíes del camino de aquí a tu escuela, lo mismo va para cuando vengas de regreso…



El rostro de Seto se relajó un poco, pensó que eso que ella acababa de decir sonaba como si en verdad se estuviera preocupando por él a pesar de su repentino acoso, quizás ella no sea tan mala persona como lo aparenta.

  * …a menos que quieras morir joven, por supuesto.



Ése fue el comentario que colmó su paciencia, cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue. Durante todo el camino desde su casa hasta la parada del autobús fue echando rabietas para descargar su coraje, simplemente no podía entender a aquella mujer y le enojaba aún más el hecho de que no quiso explicarle del todo su situación actual. El autobús llegó, subió a él y se sentó en un asiento hasta el fondo de éste, durante el trayecto logró tranquilizarse un poco en lo que se puso a meditar sobre lo que había sucedido anoche después de que ella lo salvara…

  * Tú… estás destinado a morir.



La chica dijo esas palabras mientras miraba fijamente a Seto.

  * ¿Yo? ¿Destinado a morir? ¿A qué te refie…?



Seto no pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y sentía cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia. La misteriosa chica se le acercó y se agachó hacia él, lo puso boca abajo y se sentó encima de él, en la base de su espalda, alzó con su mano izquierda la camisa de Seto por detrás dejando expuesta su herida, ya había perdido mucha sangre, era natural que se encontrara al borde de la muerte, entonces ella hizo un gesto con la otra mano que tenía libre como si esperara que alguien le pasara algo que ella había solicitado. En su mano comenzó a formarse un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido rojo, entonces retiró con su dedo pulgar el tapón de la botella y vertió el contenido encima de la herida que había sufrido Seto.

El líquido, al hacer contacto con la herida, comenzó a hervir mientras iba deteniendo el sangrado y la herida iba cerrándose poco a poco, pero a pesar de ello, Seto no recuperaba sus fuerzas. La chica notó eso, por lo cual lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó, pasó el brazo derecho del joven por atrás de su cabeza y, apoyándolo en su hombro, se lo llevó; Seto no pudo decirle nada, ya no tenía fuerzas, perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó el joven, se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama. Se incorporó de golpe y comenzó a examinarse su espalda, su herida ya no estaba, ni siquiera había quedado cicatriz alguna, sólo sentía un ligero hormigueo. Volteó a los lados, y vio a la chica que lo había salvado al fondo de la habitación sentada en una silla al lado de su escritorio.

  * Qué bien que ya despertaste, pensé que ya habías muerto.



Seto se le quedó viendo fijamente a la chica, le costaba trabajo hablar, había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle pero sus ideas estaban todas desordenadas. Hizo una breve pausa para despejar su mente.

  * Tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?
  * ¿No te lo dije? Estás destinado a morir.
  * Sí recuerdo eso, ¿pero a qué te refieres? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los tipos que me atacaron?
  * Eres el blanco de una sociedad cuyo objetivo es el de matarte.



Fue una contestación corta, no dijo más detalles, pero Seto no se conformó con eso, así que siguió preguntándole.

  * ¿Una sociedad?
  * Así es.
  * ¿Sociedad de qué?
  * No necesitas saberlo.
  * ¿Por qué quieren matarme?
  * No necesitas saberlo.
  * …Bueno, ¿desde hace cuánto están tras de mí?
  * No necesitas saberlo.



Seto se molestó, él quería respuestas pero ella simplemente se las negaba.

  * Entonces, ¿al menos me dirás tu nombre, Señorita No-Necesitas-Saberlo? ¿O acaso eso es algo que tampoco puedo saber?
  * …No tengo por qué decírtelo.



Cambió la frase, pero seguía negándose a explicar lo que ocurría, Seto no lo soportó más y le gritó.

  * ¡Oye! ¡De repente unos sujetos me secuestran, usan un tipo de magia o no sé qué para matarte, de repente llegas tú de la nada y me salvas, y ahora esto! ¡Al menos tengo derecho a que me expliques qué es lo que está sucediendo!



Seto, ya enojado, intentó levantarse de la cama, pero un repentino dolor proveniente de su espalda lo inundó y le impidió ponerse de pie.

  * Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, aunque tu herida ya haya cerrado por fuera, por dentro aún no.



La chica cerró sus ojos en señal de decepción, si quería que Seto cooperara, tendría que darle un poco más de información. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él.

  * Se trata de una sociedad conformada por demonios, espíritus malignos, llámalos como quieras. Su objetivo es el de matarte como parte de un juego que vienen realizando desde hace miles de años. Te han elegido no en base a algo en particular que poseas o que hayas hecho, sólo fue cosa del azar.



Seto, al escuchar la explicación, se sintió un poco más satisfecho y se tranquilizó.

  * Entonces, ¿estás aquí por ellos?
  * Sí.
  * ¿Para qué exactamente? ¿Vas a encargarte de ellos?
  * Así es. Últimamente su líder está saliéndose de control, así que me han ordenado que me haga cargo de la situación, y la forma más rápida de hacerlo es a través de ti.
  * Oh… Entonces, ¿me dirás tu nombre?
  * No necesitas saberlo.



De nuevo estaba ahí esa contestación, pero en esta ocasión Seto no se enojó del todo, al menos algunas de sus preguntas ya habían sido resueltas.

  * Bueno, ¿hay algo más que necesite saber? ¿O acaso si pregunto más me volverás a responder con tu “No necesitas saberlo”?
  * Es bueno que ya vayas entendiendo tu situación. Como ya dijiste, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, confórmate con ello.
  * Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué pasará desde ahora? ¿Acaso enviarán a más sujetos extraños tras de mí?
  * Sí, por eso mismo te estaré vigilando en todo momento para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presente para llegar a su líder.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Así que no te preocupes, en cuanto consiga mi objetivo de llegar a su líder tú ya no me serás de interés, y si llegas a morir después de eso, pues será problema tuyo.
  * ¿Eh?
  * Lo que significa que a partir de ahora estaré cerca de ti, así que debes hacer todo lo que te diga si es que quieres alargar tu vida.
  * ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento!
  * Igual implica que me estaré quedando aquí para poder vigilarte todo el tiempo. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas a dormir para recuperarte, mañana por la mañana ya habrá sanado del todo.
  * ¡Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo!



Esas palabras lo hicieron regresar a su realidad.

  * Ah… Acabo de recordar algo desagradable.



Seto recobró su enojo al recordar las palabras de la chica. Su enojo fue tal que incluso lo notaron algunos pasajeros que estaban cerca de él. El autobús llegó a su destino, el joven bajó de él y comenzó a quejarse en voz alta.

  * ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Ordenándole a los demás como le plazca. ¡Si necesita mi ayuda al menos debería ser más amable!



En eso, desde lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Andrew.

  * ¡Oye! ¡Seto!



Seto estaba demasiado ocupado desquitando su enojo que no notó a su amigo hablarle. Andrew lo alcanzó, estiró su brazo y alcanzó el hombro de su amigo, Seto giró y le dio una agria mirada.

  * ¡¿Qué quieres?!
  * Oye, tampoco es para que te pongas así.
  * ¿Eh? Oh, disculpa, no te noté.
  * ¿Qué te pasa? Estás de muy mal humor, más que de costumbre. ¿Acaso te sientes mal? Te dije que debías ir a que te examinara un doctor después de lo de ayer.
  * Ojalá fuera eso…



Andrew se quedó confundido. Seto no podía simplemente contarle lo que le había sucedido después de que se despidieran ayer, que el incidente del camión había sido premeditado y que ahora unos demonios estaban tras él y, para completar, una molesta chica lo andaba vigilando, definitivamente no había forma de que su amigo creyera una historia tan loca que parecía sacada de la trama de un manga shounen.

Durante el resto del día Seto estuvo meditando sobre lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, si lo que esa mujer era cierto, ya no podría salir libremente a donde quisiera, tendría que estar recluido en su casa todo el tiempo, y lo que era peor, estar al lado de esa desagradable mujer. Quizás lo único que le quedaba era el resignarse y dejarse mandar por esa mujer, ¿pero cómo podía confiar en alguien de quien ni siquiera conocía su nombre? Todos esos pensamientos rondaron por la cabeza de Seto durante toda la mañana, y antes de que se diera cuenta, las clases ya habían terminado. Seto y Andrew iban caminando juntos, siempre se iban juntos a la hora de salida, sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección, pero Andrew vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, por eso se confiaba en las mañanas y a veces llegaba tarde a clases.

  * Oye, ¿no quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? Mi mamá va a preparar la comida que te gusta.
  * ¡¿En serio?! ¡Por supuesto que vo…!



Seto hizo una pausa, por un momento había olvidado la situación en la que estaba, pero de inmediato lo recordó.

  * Lo siento, quizás en otra ocasión, no me siento muy bien del todo.
  * Vamos, no digas eso. Ella la va a preparar pensando en ti.



Seto se detuvo antes de llegar a una esquina mientras pensaba un momento. La mujer desagradable le dijo que no se desviara de su camino de la escuela a su casa, y como la casa de Andrew queda por el mismo rumbo, entonces no se estaría desviando del todo, así que no habrá ningún problema. Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos delante de Andrew, parándose al lado de la esquina del último edificio de la cuadra.

  * Está bien, voy a ir.
  * Que ni se te ocurra ir.



De repente, la voz de la desagradable mujer se escuchó, un sudor frío recorrió a Seto.

  * No voltees, a menos que quieras que tu amigo me vea, y quién sabe qué le pueda pasar después de ello…



Ella estaba a la vuela de la esquina, vigilando a su chivo expiatorio, y procurando hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Seto la pudiera escuchar.

  * ¿Qué sucede?
  * ¿Eh? No, nada…



Ahora estaba en un dilema, podía simplemente ignorar a su nueva acosadora e irse con su amigo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no podía hacerlo, no, más bien que no debía hacerlo, él ya había visto de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, pudo acabar con los sujetos y las criaturas que lo habían atacado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que algo muy parecido le podía pasar a él si la hacía enojar, de eso estaba seguro. Simplemente estaba a su merced.

  * A-Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a otro lado. Lo siento, en la próxima será.



Seto dio vuelta en la esquina donde se estaba ocultando la chica y se fue corriendo. Corrió unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque, ahí se detuvo para recobrar el aliento. La chica llegó por atrás de él caminando con tranquilidad.

  * Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.



Mientras seguía jadeando, Seto se le quedó viendo mientras hablaba con un poco de dificultad.

  * Tú… ¿No habías dicho… que no me ibas a seguir hasta la escuela?
  * …Nunca dije eso.
  * ¡Sí lo dijiste!



Ya no podía más, aunque había pasado menos de un día, ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, cada vez se le hacía más difícil el estar soportando a aquella chica altanera y mandona. Si ella quería que Seto cooperara, y él de paso salvar su vida, tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo.

  * Me rindo, simplemente no se puede de esta manera.



La chica quedó un poco sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Seto.

  * Mira, yo no me estoy negando a ayudarte, ya que también me beneficia a mí, pero la forma en que me tratas es en verdad molesta, hasta incluso pareciera que lo haces a propósito. Lo único que te pido es que al menos no me trates de forma tan déspota, de esa forma todo iría mejor.



La chica se quedó un momento en silencio analizando la situación, lo meditó un momento, pero viera por donde lo viera, el joven tenía razón, si ella quería acabar la misión que le había sido encomendada tendría primero que lograr que Seto cooperara de buena manera, tenía que hacerlo con tal de terminar pronto e irse, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, no le gustaba estar ahí.

  * De acuerdo, tú ganas.
  * ¿En serio?
  * En serio.
  * …No te creo, puedes estar diciendo que lo harás, pero nada me asegura que en verdad vaya a ser así, justo como esta mañana que dijiste que no me seguirías.



La duda de Seto era bien fundada, si ya lo había hecho una vez nada le costaba volver a hacerlo otra y otra vez. La chica caminó hacia una banca cercana y se sentó.

  * Está bien, te lo demostraré respondiendo a cualquier pregunta que me hagas, pero sólo una.



Seto quedó sorprendido, de entre todas las cosas, no se esperaba que ella fuera a ceder tanto. Se acercó a la banca y se sentó a su lado. Tenía que elegir bien qué preguntarle ya que sólo respondería a una sola, aunque eso no le gustaba del todo, pero era mejor que nada.

  * ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es algo incómodo el no saber cómo llamarte.
  * Cualquier cosa menos eso.



El joven se molestó, pero no intentó reflejarlo en su rostro.

  * Bueno… Es cierto, dijiste que una sociedad de demonios quiere matarme, ¿qué es exactamente esa sociedad?
  * Hace miles de años, varios demonios que estaban aburridos por su rutina del día a día, decidieron juntarse y crear una sociedad cuyo objetivo era el de matar humanos para su entretenimiento. El juego se divide en fases, y cada una de ellas dura 100 años durante los cuales ellos ponen a los humanos en situaciones en las que puedan morir. Cuando terminan esos 100 años eligen a un ganador de acuerdo a qué tan elaboradas hayan sido las muertes que cada uno haya provocado y ese ganador se vuelve el líder durante los siguientes 100 años. Muertes por accidentes, epidemias, desastres naturales, masacres, guerras, actos de terrorismo son ejemplos de los resultados de sus juegos.
  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ellos fueron los que provocaron eso?!
  * Sí, debido al límite de tiempo que poseen, las muertes que provocan pueden ser desde unos cuantos miles de humanos hasta incluso millones, todo depende de qué tan bien hagan sus movimientos para provocar las muertes. Aunque claro, hay algunos sucesos no son provocados por ellos, pero en la mayoría de los casos es por influencia de ellos.



Seto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que en lo que estaba involucrado era algo relevante, pero no se imaginaba que fuera a tan gran escala. La chica siguió hablando, él solamente se quedó escuchándola en silencio.

  * En total, esa sociedad está formada por 6 individuos, pero de entre esos 6 el más problemático es su líder actual, él fue quien originalmente le sugirió a los otros 5 que formaran su sociedad, y aunque dije que esa sociedad está tras de ti, en verdad es sólo su líder. Su nombre es Prose y desde que la formaron él ha permanecido como la cabeza de la sociedad, pero tiene un defecto, nunca pasa a matar a su siguiente objetivo hasta que haya acabado con la actual, y es ahí en donde tú entras, actualmente tú eres su objetivo actual, así que mientras te vigile y evite que sus sirvientes te maten, él tarde o temprano actuará por su cuenta y es entonces cuando yo lo acabaré.
  * ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué tal si decide ya no matarme? Entonces todo habría sido en vano.
  * No, no lo hará. Ya que él tiene siempre tiene la tendencia de matar a las líneas sanguíneas completas, así que nunca dejará a ni un solo sobreviviente.



Al escuchar eso, el miedo comenzó a invadir a Seto, como si se hubiera enterado de algo que hubiera sido mejor nunca saber, así que algo temeroso le preguntó.

  * ¿Líneas sanguíneas? ¿A qué te refieres?
  * En otras palabras… que mata a familias enteras.



Seto comenzó a ponerse pálido, eso era justamente lo que no quería escuchar. Si a ese sujeto le gustaba matar a familias enteras, significaba que sus padres habían encontrado su fin debido a él. El joven no pudo evitar el exaltarse, se paró de golpe.

  * ¡Espera un momento! ¡O sea que…! ¡¿O sea que mis padres murieron… fueron asesinados por él y su retorcido juego?!



La chica sólo cerró sus ojos y con gran serenidad le respondió.

  * Así es, el que tus padres hayan muerto es obra de él.



Muchos sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a formarse en el interior del joven, comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas se iban, volvió a sentarse y se quedó cabizbajo en silencio. Después de un momento, y después de haber ordenado sus ideas, alzó la mirada y se le dijo a la chica.

  * Está bien. Te ayudaré. No sé cuánto te pueda ser de ayuda, pero te ayudaré en todo lo posible. Acabemos con esa sociedad juntos, así nadie más morirá por culpa de ellos.



Seto extendió su mano hacia la chica, su mirada reflejaba que estaba decidido, que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de vengar a sus padres, con tal de acabar con el bastardo que los mató. La chica se le quedó viendo fijamente.

  * ¿Quién dijo algo sobre acabar con la sociedad?



El joven se quedó mudo.

  * Te lo dije antes, mi objetivo es el de acabar con su líder, nada más.
  * …Pero… si acabas con el líder, entonces la sociedad se desintegraría y…
  * Si no tienen líder sólo tienen que nombrar a otro, ¿recuerdas? El ganador de la ronda se vuelve el líder para la siguiente, si uno muere significa menos competencia entre ellos para volverse el líder, así que es muy probable que sigan realizando su juego de masacre. De todas formas, lo que hagan o no hagan me tiene sin cuidado.



Al escuchar esto, Seto simplemente no pudo quedarse callado, no era posible que ella dijera tales palabras de esa forma tan tranquila, se levantó y comenzó a gritarle con ira.

  * ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso?! ¡Ellos están matando personas, ¿sabes?! ¡Están jugando con la vida de las personas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te interese?! ¡Respóndeme!



La chica se puso de pie y agarró a Seto del cuello de su camisa, por primera vez lucía en verdad molesta por los reclamos de Seto.

  * Escúchame bien. No es que esté aquí por gusto, sólo estoy aquí para matar al líder de la sociedad, es más, odio este lugar, odio estar aquí, odio estar cerca de ti. Por eso mismo planeo terminar esto lo más rápido posible y entonces largarme para nunca volver. Lo que hagan los otros 5 miembros restantes después de la muerte de su líder me tiene sin cuidado, pueden matarse entre ellos o seguir matando a los humanos hasta exterminarlos, eso a mí no me interesa. Así que haz tu parte y compórtate como un buen cebo.



Aventó al joven contra la banca en la que antes habían estado sentados. Él no alzó la mirada.

  * …¿Acaso… no tienes sentimientos? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?
  * No, no lo tengo.



Seto se quedó en silencio un momento.

  * Entiendo…



El joven se levantó, se limpió un poco y con una voz calmada pero que a la vez retenía furia le respondió:

  * Entonces… que te vaya bien, yo no pienso ayudarte.
  * Si es así, entonces te mataré, sabes demasiado, y así podré usar al siguiente que vaya a matar el líder para llegar a él.



No lo soportó más.

  * ¡Haz lo que quieras, sólo no te me acerques! ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!



El joven se fue corriendo del lugar, ella tampoco hizo el intento por seguirlo.

Seto corrió sin rumbo fijo, ya cuando se calmó fue aminorando la marca, caminando cabizbajo mientras intentaba olvidarse de todo, cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en la zona comercial de la ciudad.

Siguió caminando, hasta pasar frente a una librería, en el mostrador había varios libros en exhibición, a Seto le gustaba mucho leer toda clase de libros y mangas, siempre que no se encontraba de buen humor leía algún libro o novela para intentar levantarse los ánimos, aunque en esta ocasión lo más probable es que no sirviera de mucho, pero decidió entrar a la tienda, la puerta corrediza se abrió.

Dentro de ella había unos cuantos clientes, justo a la entrada se encontraba una exhibición de revistas sobre moda y algunas chicas hojeándolas, pasó entre los estantes de libros, sin detenerse a ver ninguno en especial, siguió caminando hasta llegar al fondo de la tienda, ahí se quedó viendo unos libros en unos estantes, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

La puerta corrediza de la tienda se volvió a abrir, esta vez entró un hombre que lucía algo maduro, vestía un saco largo y llevaba puesta una gorra, se acercó a la chica que estaba en la caja, de la bolsa de su saco sacó una pistola con la cual le apuntó.

  * ¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Esto es un asalto!



El pánico invadió el lugar, las chicas que estaban leyendo las revistas en la entrada comenzaron a gritar, el hombre les apuntó con su arma para hacerlas callar. Le ordenó a los clientes que se tiraran al piso y que no intentaran nada o los mataría, volvió a apuntar a la chica de la caja con su pistola mientras le ordenaba que sacara todo dinero y se lo metiera en una bolsa.

Mientras la asustada chica hacía lo que se le había ordenado, el asaltante notó al fondo a un chico que permanecía en pie, se trataba de Seto. El asaltante dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y le amenazó que se tirara al suelo ya que de lo contrario le dispararía. Seto lo ignoró por completo, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado de la situación, el asaltante avanzó más hacia él mientras seguía apuntándole con su arma.

  * ¡¿Qué no escuchaste, mocoso?! ¡Dije que se tiren al piso!



Seto alzó la mirada hacia el asaltante y de inmediato volvió a bajarla.

  * Adelante, mátame. Haz lo que quieras.



Ese comentario sólo hizo enojar más al hombre, quien no dejaba de apuntarle, dio unos pasos más hacia Seto.

Lo que acontecía en el interior de la librería no pasó desapercibido en el exterior, varias personas que se dieron cuenta del asalto llamaron a la policía para que viniera a auxiliar, llegó de inmediato al lugar una patrulla de policía que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, se situaron justo frente a la entrada de la librería, bajaron dos oficiales. El asaltante se dio cuenta de la llegada de la policía, decidió que si quería salir librado tendría que tomar a algunos rehenes, así que eligió a la persona más cercana que tenía, a Seto, lo tomó pasando su brazo por su cuello, regresó a la caja y arrebató la bolsa del dinero que ya había preparado la chica, Seto seguía inmutable. Los policías entraron a la tienda, con sus armas apuntaron al ladrón y le ordenaron que soltara a su rehén.

  * ¡Libera al chico!
  * ¡Cállense! ¡Si no quieren que lo mate, tiren sus armas y acuéstense en el piso!



El ladrón ahora apuntaba hacia los oficiales. Llegaron más policías al lugar, la situación empeoraba, así que dejó de apuntarle a los policías, ahora su arma apuntaba a Seto, a quien estaba a la vez usando como escudo humano. El hombre cada vez estaba más nervioso, presionó un poco el gatillo. El sonido del gatillo hizo reaccionar a Seto, por fin se percató del estado de la situación. ¿Por qué no se había tirado al piso? ¿Por qué le dijo al ladrón esas palabras? En realidad él todavía no quería morir, no quería morir así, ¿así que por qué le dijo eso? Muchas ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, de entre todas ellas se formó una imagen, la de aquella chica, aquella chica que ayer le había salvado la vida, aquella chica que lo hacía enojar, aquella chica que le había dicho esas palabras tan frías. A pesar de todo, sólo podía pensar en ella, quería que lo salvara, que lo salvara como en aquella ocasión, pero eso no era posible, antes le había gritado que no le iba a ayudar, que nunca más la quería volver a ver, así que ella no estaría ahí para ayudarlo. Entonces escuchó una voz, la voz que con tantas fuerzas quería escuchar.

  * Por eso te dije que no te desviaras.



Seto miró a los lados, miró a través del poco campo de visión que tenía y fue cuando la vio, estaba de pie junto a la asustada chica que atendía la caja. ¿Cuándo fue que llegó ahí? Eso no le importaba, por primera vez se sintió feliz de verla.

  * Tú… ¿Por qué…?



El ladrón escuchó hablar a Seto, le ordenó que se callara.

  * No te preocupes, no pueden verme.



La chica señaló al ladrón con su dedo, no, señaló al arma del ladrón con su dedo, hizo un leve movimiento con su dedo y, como si pequeñas cuchillas lo hubieran atravesado, el arma del ladrón cayó al suelo en varios pedazos. Los policías se quedaron confundidos, pero reaccionaron de inmediato y arrestaron al ladrón, pusieron al joven a salvo.

Algunas horas después, Seto iba saliendo de la estación de policía, después del incidente con el ladrón fue llevado allí para que rindiera su declaración. Afuera lo estaba esperando la chica, contando esta ocasión, ya era 2 ocasiones en las que ella lo salvada, Seto caminó hacia ella.

  * Gracias… por salvarme de nuevo.



Seto siguió caminando, pasándola de largo, ella lo siguió. Durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Seto, ambos caminaron en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Ya habiendo llegado a su casa, Seto se detuvo en la puerta.

  * Ya te puedes ir. Disculpa las molestias.



Seto no volteó a verla, a pesar de que lo había salvado nuevamente, aún seguía molesto por lo que ella había dicho antes, el joven cruzó la puerta. De inmediato, la chica avanzó hacia él, lo empujó hacia dentro, ella igual entró, y cerró la puerta. Seto se quedó un poco confundido, normalmente le hubiera gritado, pero no estaba de humor para ello.

Le dijo la chica, quien caminó hacia el comedor, jaló una de las sillas y se sentó. Seto la siguió e igualmente tomó asiento frente a ella. No le dijo nada, sólo escucharía lo que tuviera que decir y le después le diría que se marchara. La chica se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera acomodando sus ideas.

  * ¿Sabes cómo está formado el universo?



El joven se quedó confuso, ¿por qué pregunta eso tan de repente?

  * No me refiero a cosas como planetas, sistemas solares ni galaxias.



Seto seguía sin entender. Viendo que la conversación no iba a ningún lado, la chica dio un suspiro.

  * El universo… o mejor dicho, la existencia está formada por 3 mundos: el mundo humano, el mundo espiritual y el mundo de los demonios. En algunas culturas suelen referirse a ellos como el cielo, la tierra y el infierno, aunque no es del todo correcto. Como sus nombres lo dicen, cada mundo es habitado por los humanos, los espíritus y los demonios respectivamente. Aunque es cierto que el cielo y el infierno existen, pero estos son controlados por el mundo espiritual, ellos se encargan de juzgar a los muertos y decidir si son enviados al cielo o al infierno de acuerdo a las acciones que hayan hecho en vida, igual se encargan de mantener a raya lo más posible al mundo de los demonios de atacar al de los humanos, en cierta forma estos 3 mundos coexisten y mantienen un equilibrio entre sí.
  * ¿Y qué con eso?



Seto le respondió de una forma muy fría. Ella había hecho una explicación muy sencilla, pero no entendía por qué se lo estaba contando y mucho menos estaba interesado en saberlo, de todas formas ya no tenía nada que ver con él.

  * …Así es como está formado el todo, pero a la vez no es así.
  * ¿A qué te refieres?



De repente el joven comenzó a interesarse un poco. Después de todo, la chica acababa de negar lo que había dicho con tanta confianza.

  * Esos 3 mundos son la forma en que está dividido todo, pero existe uno más. El mundo humano, espiritual y de los demonios sólo forman parte de otro. En realidad toda la existencia está dividida en 2: los 3 primeros mundos en conjunto forman a Nilhgeimm, el otro mundo restante es el que habitan quienes crearon a Nilhgeimm, los dioses.
  * ¿El mundo… de los dioses?
  * Sí, aunque bueno, ellos no se refieren a sí mismos como dioses, ésa es solamente la forma en la que quienes habitan Nilhgeimm llaman a quien o quienes crearon su mundo. Más bien, el término “dios” fue creado por ellos para poder explicar las cosas que no lograban entender y a la vez justificar su propia existencia.
  * Sí, eso lo sé. Nos lo enseñan en las clases de historia en la primaria.
  * Bueno, y al de la interacción que tienen los 3 mundos que forman a Nilhgeimm, los dioses no interfieren en lo absoluto con lo concerniente a Nilhgeimm, aunque hay unas pocas ocasiones especiales en las que ellos deben interferir con Nilhgeimm. Un buen ejemplo es este problema en el que estás metido.
  * ¿A qué te refieres?



De repente, todo el enojo que sentía Seto se fue, había comenzado a interesarse en lo que la chica le estaba contando, pero había algo que no entendía, ¿qué tenía que ver esa plática con su situación?

  * Tiempo después de que los dioses crearan a Nilhgeimm, hubo 8 seres que se revelaron contra ellos e intentaron matarlos. Al final, lograron escapar, no sin antes haber cometido un sacrilegio.
  * ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?



La chica hizo una breve pausa.

  * Lo que hicieron no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que lo hicieron y escaparon impunes.
  * ¿Qué explicación es ésa…?
  * De todas formas, esas criaturas no son humanas, no son espíritus ni son demonios, ni mucho menos dioses, pero a la vez son cercanos a estos últimos. Es por eso y por lo que hicieron que los dioses deben acabar con ellos.
  * Ajá… ¿Y en dónde entro yo en todo esto?
  * Prose, ése es el nombre del líder de la sociedad de demonios y quien está tras de ti, él es uno de los 8 que se alzaron contra los dioses. Como ya te había dicho, el mundo espiritual se encarga de vigilar al mundo de los demonios para que no hagan lo que les plazca en el mundo humano, en el caso de esta sociedad de demonios, con el simple hecho de tener a Prose de su lado la sociedad está en una liga fuera del alcance del mundo espiritual, por lo tanto no pueden hacer nada para detenerlos, así que le toca a los dioses resolver el asunto. Sin embargo, existe un problema, los dioses no pueden hacerlo directamente.
  * ¿Eh? ¿Pero no se supone que son dioses? Ya sabes, que con sólo un chasquido de sus dedos hacen lo que sea.
  * Sí lo son, pero no son lo que tú te imaginas. No son seres que todo lo pueden y todo lo hacen a su libre antojo, ellos igual tienen límites que deben respetar con el propósito de mantener un equilibrio, si no lo hicieran simplemente todo sería un caos. Eso que acabas de decir es sólo un estereotipo que todos los que Nilhgeimm han creado erróneamente.
  * Ah, ya veo. Entonces… son algo inútiles, por lo visto.
  * Lo mismo pienso.
  * …
  * Y como te estaba diciendo, los dioses no pueden encargarse de ellos directamente, la explicación del por qué de eso es un tanto complicada, así que la omitiré, y por eso mismo es que tienen a gente como yo para que se haga cargo de eso.
  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces… ¿tú trabajas para los dioses?!



Seto estaba sorprendido, debido al impacto no pudo evitar el ponerse de pie. Por todo lo que ella le había platicado y por lo peligroso de su misión, sabía que ella no podía ser alguien normal, que no podía ser humana, pero no se esperaba que fuera algo tan grande en lo que ella estaba involucrada y, lo que era peor, en lo que él ahora estaba envuelto.

  * ¡Oye! Pero… ¿podrás tú sola? Digo, tú dijiste que ese tipo Prose es case como un dios y… tú pareces fuerte pero…



Aunque el joven seguía molesto con la chica, no podía evitar el estar preocupado por ella, era normal que se preocupara así.

  * Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy más fuerte de lo que te puedas imaginar, por eso mismo puedo hacer esta clase de cosas. Pero a pesar de eso, necesito de tu ayuda para poder hacerlo, así que coopera conmigo.



No lo podía creer, aquella chica tan altanera e insoportable ahora se estaba comportando extrañamente amable y le estaba solicitando su ayuda. Seto ya tenía ante él la explicación que había querido en un principio, pero no pudo evitar el ponerse un poco tsundere, no podía olvidar todos los comentarios que dijo antes y aceptar así nada más el ayudarle a la chica que había pisoteado su orgullo. Seto volvió a sentarse.

  * A-Aunque te agradezco que me hayas explicado mejor la situación, no pienso ayudarte, t-todavía sigo enojado por lo que me dijiste antes. No planeo ayudarte si es que gente inocente va a seguir muriendo por culpa de ese retorcido juego.
  * Se ve que… eres bastante estúpido.
  * ¡¿Qué dijiste?!
  * Te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? El mundo espiritual no puede evitar que sigan matando a los humanos debido a Prose, así que si él se quitara de en medio las cosas serían más fáciles para ellos.
  * Entonces…
  * Sí, cuando acabe con Prose, el mundo espiritual podrá encargarse de los otros 5 sin ningún problema. Se podría decir que yo les ayudaré encargándome de la parte difícil y ellos de lo fácil, aunque tampoco es como si estuviéramos cooperando, es más, ellos no saben sobre mí, ni sobre lo que te conté. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?



Seto se quedó pensando un momento.

  * Está bien, si ése es el caso entonces te ayudaré, pero sólo con una condición. Que ya no me vuelvas a ocultar nada y me expliques bien las cosas, de esa forma podremos cooperar mejor.
  * Sabes, no estás en posición de exigir tanto. – el joven se molestó – pero… lo intentaré hasta donde se pueda.



De esta forma, el acuerdo entre Seto y la chica quedó establecido.

  * Por cierto… ¿Ahora sí me dirás tu nombre? Es algo molesto el no saber cómo llamarte.



La chica desvió su mirada, claramente se veía que no quería decirle al joven su nombre, pero por el bien de su acuerdo tenía que decírselo.

  * Su… Sunemesis.
  * …Qué nombre tan raro.



Seto habló en voz baja, pero ella logró escuchar su comentario, así que por debajo de la mesa le dio una patada. Tardó un poco en que le pasara el dolor, ella no lo había pateado con mucha fuerza, pero como había sido la punta del zapato de la chica lo que lo había golpeado, claramente eso había intensificado el daño causado. Ya cuando aminoró el dolor, Seto le dijo a ella.

…Bueno, llevémonos bien desde ahora.


	3. Familia Nueva

Era una mañana despejada, el cielo era completamente azul, había sólo unas cuantas nubes en el firmamento. En un salón de clases, un profesor estaba impartiendo su clase, se trataba de una clase de historia, por lo cual muchos de los alumnos estaban aburridos, deseaban que pronto terminara la clase ya que era la última del día sumado a que ya era al fin viernes. Seto estaba sentado viendo hacia afuera de la ventana de su salón de clases viendo hacia la nada, su asiento estaba junto a ésta, así que estaba bien ubicado para distraerse un poco cuando se sentía aburrido. Mientras miraba al vacío reflexionaba sobre lo que le había pasado, hasta hace unos pocos días él era alguien completamente normal, pero por un giro desafortunado del destino terminó en medio de un juego entre unos demonios que se divertían asesinando a los humanos; y para complementar, ahora una chica algo temperamental y que decía trabajar para los dioses lo estaba vigilando e incluso ahora vivía con él.

Todo eso le parecía la típica historia sacada de un manga shounen, como los que a él le gustaban leer, pero no forma alguna de que pudiera zafarse de esa situación, así que sólo le quedaba el resignarse y aceptar los hechos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien le susurró, se trataba de su amigo Andrew, él se sentaba junto a Seto.

  * Oye, ¿qué haces soñando despierto? Si el profesor te sorprende distraído te va a castigar.



Seto no volteó del todo a verlo, bajó la cabeza y le contestó.

  * Lo mismo va para ti.
  * Kazuyoshi, continúa leyendo.



Se escuchó la voz del profesor que llamaba a Andrew. Lo había descubierto platicando con Seto, así que lo hizo que continuara leyendo. Andrew se paró un poco nervioso, había perdido de vista el párrafo en donde el profesor se había quedado. Viendo el aprieto en el que estaba su amigo, Seto le susurró para ayudarlo.

  * Es en el quinto párrafo.
  * Ah, sí.



Ellos habían estado juntos desde la escuela primaria y desde entonces se hicieron buenos amigos. Desde ese entonces Seto era bastante popular entre sus compañeros debido a sus buenas calificaciones pero él no era muy cercano a ninguno; a pesar de que se llevaba bien con todos, ninguno intentaba acercársele del todo ya que era un poco difícil de tratar, nadie excepto Andrew. La campana de la escuela sonó, las clases ya habían terminado. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias para después irse a sus casas.

  * Oye, ¿puedo ir después a tu casa?
  * Seguro, ¿por?
  * Pues ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano, y el profesor de matemáticas me dijo que si no me apuraba tendría que venir a clases durante las vacaciones y la verdad no quiero estar encerrado aquí, así que quiero que me ayudes a estudiar.
  * ¿Y por qué no en este momento?
  * ¡Es que anoche me quedé a 3 niveles de terminar mi nuevo videojuego y planeo llegar a casa a terminarlo!
  * Oye, ¿prefieres acabar tu juego que el no venir en vacaciones a clases extras?



Su plática fue interrumpida, muchos chicos estaban causando mucho alboroto afuera en el pasillo, así que ambos salieron a ver qué sucedía. Allí, muchos chicos estaban corriendo hacia la salida, a simple vista no parecería extraño eso, después de una dura semana, muchos estarían felices porque el fin de semana ya había llegado, pero estos muchachos parecían más emocionados por alguna otra razón. Andrew detuvo a uno de los chicos.

  * Oye, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?
  * ¿No saben? Afuera de la escuela está parada una belleza de cabello rosado.



Al escuchar eso, Seto sintió un escalofrío, rápidamente corrió a la ventana de enfrente que daba a la entrada de la escuela y buscó el sitio en donde se suponía que estaba esa belleza, y fue cuando la vio; esa belleza que estaba causando tanto alboroto se trataba nada más ni nada menos que su nueva guardaespaldas, Sunemesis, quien estaba rodeada de varios chicos que intentaban cortejarla, pero para desgracias de ellos, Sunemesis se limitaba a ignorarlos, aunque lucía algo molesta; el joven no pudo evitar que comenzara a crecer su ira, se suponía que ella estaba de encubierto para completar su misión, pero al estar llamando la atención de tanto chico con cero control de su flujo de hormonas no pasaba para nada desapercibida. Andrew igual se apresuró hacia la ventana para observar.

  * A ver, ¿en dónde se encuentra la belleza?
  * …Acabo de recordar… Tengo algo que hacer, ¿te parece mejor que mañana te ayude a estudiar?
  * ¿Eh…? ¿Seto?



Cuando Andrew volteó, Seto ya no estaba a su lado, había desaparecido. En realidad, Seto salió corriendo de inmediato a darle el encuentro a la belleza que estaba causando tanto revuelo. Llegó a la planta baja y salió del edificio corriendo, todos los muchachos que estaban alrededor de Sunemesis no notaron a Seto quien se acercaba corriendo; es más, estaban demasiado ocupados contemplando a la chica de ropas algo vistosas que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pasaba desapercibido. De la nada, una nube de polvo se formó en donde la chica estaba, y cuando se dispersó ésta ya no estaba, había sido Seto, que corrió a todo lo que pudo para llevarse a Sunemesis del lugar, ambos se ocultaron a la vuelta de la escuela, Seto estaba jadeando debido al esfuerzo que había hecho.

  * ¿Qué te sucede?
  * Eso… mismo… digo… yo. – Seto hizo una pequeña pausa para recobrar el aliento. – ¡¿Qué hacías en la entrada de la escuela dando tal espectáculo?! ¡¿Qué no se supone que debes pasar desapercibida?!



Sunemesis se quedó pensativa un momento.

  * Ah, es cierto.
  * ¡No me salgas con “Ah, es cierto”!
  * Lo siento, andaba pensando en cosas desagradables que no me di cuenta de la situación.



La chica comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Seto.

  * ¡Oye, no me ignores! De todas formas, ¿no se suponía que nadie podía verte?
  * Nunca dije eso, tú solo llegaste a esa conclusión.
  * ¿Entonces qué es?
  * Simplemente es que a veces pueden verme y a veces no, más bien es que yo decido ser o no vista a voluntad.
  * ¿Como un fantasma?
  * No, al contrario de ellos, yo sí tengo un cuerpo físico.
  * De todas formas, ¿no habría forma de que trajeras puesto algo diferente? Algo menos… llamativo.
  * ¿Como qué?
  * Por ejemplo…



Seto comenzó a mirar en los alrededores. Cerca había un anuncio de una línea de ropa que estaba anunciando su nueva colección de temporada, había varios impresos pero de entre ellos uno se destacaba, era un vestido blanco con falda corta, tenía unas mangas largas igual de color blanco, en la parte del torso tenía una faja de color crema claro que servía como adorno, Seto lo señaló.

  * Como eso. O sea, ropas normales que una chica usaría.
  * …Malditos, todos tienen el mismo fetiche.
  * ¿Eh? ¿Fetiche? ¿Todos?
  * Está bien. ¡Pero que quede claro que no lo hago porque me guste, sino por el bien de todo esto!



De repente, la ropa que traía puesta Sunemesis comenzó a cambiar hasta tomar la misma forma y color que el vestido del aparador que le había señalado Seto.

  * ¿Con esto ya estás contento?



Seto se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que acababa de suceder, le tomó un momento el poder responder.

  * …Supongo, aunque siento que algo aquí no está bien.
  * Bien, entonces continuemos.



Sunemesis comenzó a caminar, Seto tardó en reaccionar y entonces le dio alcance.

  * Pero cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que todos esos tipos estaban haciendo escándalo por ti.
  * Te lo dije, estaba pensando en algo desagradable, así que no puse atención a lo demás.
  * ¿En qué?
  * En cierto idiota.
  * …Oye, ¿no te estarás refiriendo a mí?
  * No, tú eres un mocoso. Un idiota y un mocoso son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.



Seto se molestó. No iba a permitir que alguien a quien conocía apenas hace unos cuantos días lo humillara así.

  * Ni que tú fueras tan madura. Es más, luces de la misma edad que yo. A ver, ¿cuántos años tienes?



Sunemesis se quedó pensando un momento, le habían hecho una buena pregunta.

  * En realidad… nunca me tomé la molestia de contar mi edad. Es más, sólo llevé la cuenta 3.000 años…
  * ¡3.000 años!



El rostro de Sunemesis cambió, claramente reflejaba melancolía. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Seto. Sunemesis notó que el joven la estaba viendo y de inmediato reaccionó.

  * …De todas formas, si hablamos de edad, yo soy claramente mayor, por eso para mí eres un mocoso.
  * …



Siguieron avanzando. Seto tardó un poco en calmarse después de que lo hayan rebajado al nivel de un mocoso; ya estando más tranquilo, comenzó a preguntarse muchas cosas acerca de Sunemesis, qué cosas se avecinaban, qué harían si las cosas se llegaran a complicar, por qué ella estaba inmiscuida en algo tan peligroso, por qué había puesto ese rostro tan triste hace rato.

  * …Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?
  * ¿Qué es?
  * Verás, pues desde hace unos cuantos días te había querido preguntar esto, pero no sabía si lo ibas a responder.
  * Sólo dilo. Si no necesitas saberlo simplemente no te responderé.
  * Bueno… ¿Por qué estás inmiscuida en todo esto? Ya sabes, en eso de cazar a esas criaturas con las que los dioses tienen conflictos. ¿Acaso si logras acabar con ellos recibirás algo a cambio? Ya sabes, como que los dioses te concedan un deseo o algo así.
  * ¿De dónde sacas todas esas tonterías? Yo no voy a obtener algo a cambio. Lo hago porque así quiero, no es como si alguien me estuviera obligando.



Seto se quedó en silencio. Incluso llegó a pensar que las historias antiguas de dioses otorgando deseos a los mortales a cambio de favores eran mentira, o que incluso él había leído demasiados mangas.

  * Tampoco nunca dije que yo sola me hago cargo de todo. Hay más gente que igual se encarga de matarlos, pero dependiendo de quién sea el objetivo es que envían a la persona adecuada.



De nuevo un silencio incómodo interrumpió la conversación. Seto intentaba romperlo pero no se le ocurría nada bueno qué preguntar.

  * …Por cierto… Tu nombre es algo curioso. ¡No digo que sea raro ni nada de eso! Sólo digo que un tanto peculiar. ¿Tiene algún significado?
  * …No significa nada en particular. No como el tuyo, en español “seto” es el nombre de una planta decorativa.
  * ¡No pregunté nada de eso!



El joven notó algo en su contestación. Sunemesis estaba intentando cambiar el tema sobre su nombre provocándolo con comentarios molestos para que él se enojara.

  * ¿Acaso… no te gusta tu nombre?
  * …



Había dado justo en el clavo.

  * Si ése es el caso, entonces presentarte con los demás usando otro nombre, para que no te llamen como no te gusta. Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si te llamo “Su”? De esa forma no te llamaré de la forma que no te gusta y también así se me hace más sencillo el pronunciarlo.
  * …Haz lo que quieras… mocoso.
  * ¿Sabes? No te va a matar el que seas un poco amable. ¡Ah, y acabo de recordar! ¡¿Por qué estabas parada frente a la escuela?! ¡Se suponía que ibas a estar oculta!
  * Ah, eso. Sólo estaba vigilando la entrada para poder detectar a cualquiera que pareciera sospechoso. Prose tiene a muchos demonios bajo su mando, así que a menos que hagan sus movimientos son imposibles de detectar, y más cuando no se tratan de demonios.
  * ¿A qué te refieres?
  * ¿Recuerdas a los sujetos que te atacaron primero?
  * Ah, sí. Los sujetos de las sombras extrañas.
  * Ellos eran humanos.
  * ¿Qué? ¿Pero no acaso ese tipo es el que los mata? ¿Por qué un humano lo ayudaría a matar a otros humanos?
  * Tú lo dijiste hace rato. A cambio de favores. No sólo Prose, todos los que forman a la sociedad buscan “Intermediarios” para realizar sus movimientos. Por lo general buscan a gente que anhela algo desesperadamente a tal grado de hacer lo que sea con tan de obtener lo que desean, entre más desesperación posean son más fáciles de manipular, y también les dan los medios necesarios para que puedan realizar las muertes, como las sombras que controlaban esos sujetos. Los miembros de la sociedad les prometen concederles cualquier cosa que ellos quieran a cambio de su fidelidad, cuando ven que sus Intermediarios ya no son de utilidad se deshacen de ellos.
  * Eso es horrible…
  * Y por lo consiguiente tendré que vigilarte más de cerca. Y si por alguna razón no pudiera estar cerca, sería recomendable que nunca te quedaras solo, procura estar en sitios concurridos. De esa forma les es más difícil el crear situaciones en las que sólo tú específicamente puedas morir.



Inesperadamente la situación había cambiado. Seto no se esperaba que tan rápido el enemigo hubiera regresado a la acción, pensaba que quizás su paz, si es que se le podía llamar así, duraría un poco más. Tendría que afrontar la situación y de alguna forma u otra superarla.

  * Está bien. Entiendo.
  * Así que a partir de mañana te acompañaré a la escuela y de regreso de ella.
  * …¡¿Qué?!
  * No hay de qué preocuparse, esta vez procuraré no llamar la atención.
  * ...



Sunemesis y Seto siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a casa. Su día ya había terminado.

Al siguiente día, Seto se alistaba para irse a la escuela, Sunemesis ya lo estaba esperando abajo. Seto bajó las escaleras, comió su desayuno y se fue, Sunemesis lo acompañó. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, éste todavía no llegaba por lo que algunas cuantas personas lo estaban esperando. Mientras lo esperaban, Seto comenzó a platicar con Sunemesis.

  * Es cierto. Hoy va a venir a mi casa Andrew, así que ni se te ocurra permitir que te vea.
  * No te preocupes, ya idearé algo.
  * No sé si sentirme aliviado o aún más preocupado por eso.



El autobús llegó y las personas comenzaron a subir, Seto y Sunemesis estaban casi hasta el final de la fila.

  * A propósito, no pienso pagar tu pasaje.
  * Deja de estarte preocupando por todo…



De repente, Sunemesis dejó de hablar y comenzó a mirar fijamente en dirección a por donde habían venido. A simple vista no había nada extraño, no había nada en particular, pero algo había llamado la atención de Sunemesis.

  * ¿Qué pasa, Su?
  * …Cambio de planes, tú adelántate.
  * ¿Eh? Oye… ¡Su!



Sunemesis se fue caminando, Seto no entendía qué era lo que le sucedía, pero se sentía aliviado de que ella no iba a acompañarlo todo el camino como había dicho, subió al autobús. A lo lejos un hombre vigilaba el avance del vehículo, estaba oculto arriba del tejado de una de las casas que Sunemesis había estado mirando, se trataba de uno de los Intermediarios de Prose que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su movimiento; estaba demasiado distraído observando a su objetivo que no notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás en posición para atacarlo, se trataba de Sunemesis quien estaba ahora vistiendo su traje oscuro.

Ella blandió su espada y lo cortó en 2. Parecía que su ataque había sido exitoso, pero los restos de quien había cortado se desvanecieron, se había tratado de una ilusión. Sunemesis Sintió que desde atrás de ella algo se aproximaba para atacarla, dio un salto formando una parábola para evitarlo y mientras hacía esto pudo observar cómo algo impactaba contra el sitio en donde ella estaba anteriormente, era una masa negra, casi gaseosa, que en cuanto chocó contra la superficie del techo se desintegró. Sunemesis aterrizó arriba de una barda y volteó de inmediato en todas direcciones para buscar a quien había originado el ataque pero no había nadie, quienquiera que haya sido ya había huido.

Varias horas después, Seto y Andrew estaban saliendo de la escuela, ya habían terminado las clases. Seto no había visto a Sunemesis después de que se separaran en la parada del autobús, estaba preocupado, quizás las cosas se habían complicado, o lo que era peor, le podía había ocurrido algo. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de la escuela, pero al llegar notaron nuevamente a mucha gente reunida en la entrada, al igual que el día anterior.

  * ¿Qué estará pasando?
  * ¡Quizás de nuevo se trate de la belleza de ayer!



Era justo lo que Seto no quería escuchar. Corrió de nuevo y se abrió paso entre la gente, pero al llegar al centro de lo que estaba causando tanto revuelo sólo se trataba de un grupo que estaba haciendo publicidad sobre una película que dentro de unos cuantos meses iba a ser rodada en la ciudad, estaban invitando a los jóvenes para que fueran a ver la filmación. Los jóvenes que estaban ahí reunidos estaban muy emocionados, en especial porque los protagonistas de la película iban a ser actores muy famosos, en especial uno de ellos que causaba gran revuelo entre las jóvenes. De repente, la gente comenzó a empujarse entre sí, causando que Seto fuera sacado de entre la multitud. Ya estando afuera de la masa de gente, se arregló un poco y tomó un respiro.

  * Qué bien… No se trataba de Su.
  * ¿Por qué debía de ser yo?



Alzó la vista, frente a él se encontraba Sunemesis, a quien había acusado de haber causado el revuelo.

  * Ayer te dije que no iba a ocurrir lo mismo.
  * Sí, pero la verdad cuando tú lo dices no me inspira mucha confianza.
  * No importa, vámonos.



Seto estaba entretenido hablando con Sunemesis, tan entretenido que no notó a Andrew acercarse.

  * ¡Oye, no desaparezcas así…!



Andrew se quedó en silencio viendo a su amigo, a Seto le pareció rato esto.

  * ¿Qué sucede, Andrew?
  * …¿Quién es ella?



La vio. Andrew vio a una chica desconocida parada al lado de su amigo. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Seto, ¿qué explicación le daría a Andrew? No pudo evitar el comenzar a balbucear.

  * Pues… Verás… Este… Ella… Ella es…
  * ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Imamura Arisa!



Sunemesis corrió hacia Andrew y lo tomó de las manos. Su actitud había cambiado totalmente, ahora estaba muy sonriente y actuaba de forma alegre, a tal grado que incluso el propio Seto la desconoció.

  * ¡Así que tú eres el amigo de Se-chan! ¡Seto me ha platicado mucho de ti! Él y yo somos primos lejanos del lado de su madre.
  * ¿De dónde salió ese “Se-chan”?



Era obviamente una mentira, y bastante absurda. Andrew conocía a Seto desde hace mucho, sabía que los padres de su amigo estaban muertos y que tampoco tenía parientes, y ésa era la misma razón por la que él vivía solo. No había forma de que Andrew creyera algo tan absurdo, por más despistado que Andrew pudiera ser no lo creería.

  * ¡¿En serio?! ¡No sabía que tenía una prima, y por cierto, tan bella! ¡Se lo tenía bien oculto!



Lo creyó, Andrew cayó totalmente en el engaño. Inclusive Seto estaba sorprendido, y más sorprendido estaba por el cambio en Sunemesis, simplemente no podía explicarse de dónde había salido la chica carismática que tenía enfrente.

  * Sí, yo tampoco sabía que la tenía…
  * Es que en realidad Se-chan es demasiado tímido y no le gusta platicar sobre mí, aunque es igual porque no nos frecuentamos mucho que digamos ya que vivimos lejos el uno del otro.
  * ¡Sí, es cierto, Seto puede a veces llegar a ser tan tsundere!
  * ¿Verdad?



Seto tomó a Sunemesis del brazo y la apartó un poco para hablarle en voz baja.

  * Oye, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Te dije que no dejaras que Andrew te viera.
  * Te lo dije, ¿no? Que idearía algo.
  * ¡Pero no algo como esto!
  * Ya deja de quejarte y sólo sígueme la corriente.
  * ¡No, oye! ¡Espera!



Sunemesis dejó hablando a Seto solo y regresó a platicar con Andrew.

  * ¿Y de dónde eres, Arisa-chan?
  * Soy de Estados Unidos. Me mudé allí con mis padres cuando tenía 5 años.
  * ¡Ya veo! ¡Así que eres extranjera! Entonces supongo que no conocerás la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece si te la enseño?
  * ¡Eso sería de mucha ayuda!
  * ¡Bien, entonces vamos!
  * ¡Espera un momento! ¿Y qué pasó con que te iba a ayudar a estudiar?
  * ¿Eh? ¿Estudiar? Ah, sí… Otro día será. ¿Nos vamos?
  * ¡¿Cómo que otro día?! ¡Oiga, esperen!



Andrew se fue con la nueva prima de su amigo a hacer un recorrido turístico ignorando ambos los gritos de Seto quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos. Los problemas iban aumentando para Seto de la forma más imprevista posible, y más aún ya que ni él ni Sunemesis notaron que había alguien más que los estaba vigilando desde las sombras.


	4. BL

Era de noche en una muy concurrida ciudad. A pesar de ser de noche, la luz emitida por los vehículos y los edificios iluminaban el firmamento, había muchos edificios de gran tamaño, pero de entre todos ellos uno destacaba, no por su altura ni por su arquitectura, ni mucho menos por la luz que emitía, sino todo lo contrario, destacaba porque permanecía en total oscuridad, la única iluminación que recibía era la proveniente de los autos que con sus faros apuntaban hacia las negras ventanas al momento de pasar y del alumbrado de la calle. Se trataba del edificio de una compañía que estaba rodeado por una barda y en cuya entrada había una pequeña caseta en donde dos guardias de seguridad estaban alerta constantemente revisando los monitores frente a ellos. Un automóvil se acercó a la caseta y se estacionó frente a la puerta, los guardias lo vieron aproximarse a lo lejos desde uno de los monitores y lo dejaron pasar. El auto siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada principal del edificio, un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro bajó de él, parecía aún estar en sus treinta, estaba vestido de forma muy elegante vistiendo un saco color café, el cual hacía resaltar su corbata verde. El hombre subió unos cuantos escalones hasta llegar a una gran puerta de cristal y entró, atravesó el lobby hasta llegar al área de los elevadores en donde presionó un botón en la pared, esperó a que se abriera alguna de las puertas corredizas y entró al elevador, ya estando adentro presionó uno de los botones del panel que se encontraba frente a él, su destino era el último piso.

El elevador subió hasta llegar a su destino, las puertas se abrieron y el misterioso hombre salió, había llegado a un área bastante amplia, salió del elevador y caminó a través de un largo pasillo. El lugar de noche lucía tenebroso, como si en cualquier momento de entre alguna esquina pudiera salir un fantasma. El hombre llegó hasta una gran puerta, a su derecha se encontraba un escritorio bien acomodado, el hombre extendió su mano, abrió la puerta y entró a una nueva habitación casi en oscuridad, la luz de los edificios aledaños entraba a través de los enormes ventanales que se encontraban al otro extremo de la puerta por la que el hombre había entrado e iluminaban un poco el lugar, se trataba de una oficina; en la mitad de ésta se encontraban dos pequeños sillones uno frente al otro y sólo separados por una pequeña mesa, en cada uno de estos muebles estaban sentados dos sujetos  a quienes la luz del exterior apenas lograba iluminar, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir sus rostros. En el fondo de la habitación, justo enfrente de los grandes ventanales, se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre atrás de un escritorio, estaba sentado en una silla con un gran respaldo. El hombre que había ingresado a la habitación se acercó y se paró frente al escritorio, el hombre que estaba detrás comenzó a hablar, su voz era grave y con claridad imponía su autoridad.

  * ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la situación?



El hombre que recién había ingresado al lugar habló.

  * Sí.



Frente al hombre apareció una pantalla, como si se tratara de un holograma, en ella aparecían muchos datos, un gran recuadro se expandió mostrando el mapa de una ciudad, otros dos recuadros pequeños se abrieron en la parte superior mostrando la imagen de dos hombres, un tercer recuadro apareció en la esquina inferior mostrando la fotografía de un joven.

  * Hace 10 días se le encomendó a los Intermediarios encargados de la región de Shirahama la tarea de deshacerse del individuo número 1532-897, a los dos días hicieron su movimiento para eliminarlo pero fallaron.
  * Eso ya lo sabemos, dinos algo que no sepamos, información relevante, relevante.



Una voz interrumpió, uno de los sujetos que estaba sentado en el mueble de atrás habló, su tono era algo burlón, el hombre que estaba exponiendo la información lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

  * Ese mismo día volvieron a elaborar un plan para acabar con su objetivo, y para asegurar su éxito secuestraron al sujeto en cuestión, después de eso perdimos todo contacto con ellos. Hace unos cuantos días yo personalmente fui a investigar lo que sucedía, descubrí que el individuo seguía vivo, por lo cual debemos asumir que alguien interfirió y mató a los Intermediarios.
  * ¿Y qué con eso? Ellos sólo eran un par de inútiles, no fue una gran pérdida como para hacer tanto escándalo por ello.
  * No tiene que ver con el haberlos perdido o no, sino que obviamente alguien se está interponiendo en nuestro camino.



El otro hombre que estaba sentado entre las sombras tomó la palabra interrumpiendo a su compañero, su voz era la de un hombre maduro pero a la vez no sonaba como la de alguien ya entrado en años.

  * ¿Y? ¿Sabes de quién se trata?
  * Después de que descubriera el fracaso de ambos Intermediarios yo mismo me dispuse a montar otro escenario para causar su muerte, pero de alguna forma u otra logró librarlo. Unos días después, una de mis copias que estaba vigilando al individuo fue atacada y eliminada en el acto, no pude recoger suficientes datos, asumo que la persona que ha interferido en las cuatro ocasiones se trata de la misma.
  * ¿Oh? ¿Se trata acaso de algún agente del mundo espiritual? Pensé que ya desde hace mucho se habían hecho de la vista gorda con nosotros.
  * Puede que se trate de eso.
  * ¿“Puede”? ¿A qué te refieres?



El sujeto de la voz burlona habló, no entendía del todo aquella contestación. El hombre del traje dio media vuelta y lo vio fijamente.

  * En nuestra base de datos tenemos registrados a la gran mayoría de los agentes del mundo espiritual, y aunque los datos de quien ha estado interfiriendo son escasos, por no decir casi nulos, comparándolos con los de los agentes que tenemos identificados no concuerdan en lo absoluto, lo más probable es que se trata de alguien con quien nunca antes habíamos lidiado.
  * En otras palabras, debe ser algún nuevo agente, eso explicaría el que el Gran Sabiondo Sakurada desconozca de quién se trata.
  * Deja de llamarme así, un chiquillo como tú que actúa por puro impulso no lo entendería.
  * Sí, como digas.
  * …Regresando al tema, no creo que se trate de alguien normal. Como todos ya saben, el detectar a mis copias no es nada sencillo, prácticamente es imposible ya que se mimetizan con el ambiente; pero en este caso en particular, mi copia fue descubierta y eliminada en el instante en que comenzó su vigilancia.
  * Entonces… se ha de tratar de alguien fuera de lo común. Quizás hasta incluso piensen que pueda ser la solución para la Sociedad.



El segundo hombre interrumpió.

  * No seas tonto. Si se tratara de su carta de triunfo, la deberían de mantener oculta y usarla cuando fuera el momento, no antes sólo para que estuviéramos al tanto y nos preparáramos para enfrentarlo.
  * Así es. Y tomando en consideración esto, y que los dos Intermediarios eliminaron eran mis subordinados… – El hombre de nuevo se volteó, pero esta vez mirando a quien estaba tras el escritorio – …quiero ser yo quien se haga cargo de la situación.
  * ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? Tú ya has tenido algo de acción y yo no he hecho nada más que aburrirme.
  * Concuerdo con el chiquillo, nosotros no hemos tenido acción desde hace mucho, ya es hora de que nos toque.



Los dos sujetos siguieron discutiendo y quejándose, pero su pequeño pleito fue interrumpido. Aquel hombre sentado detrás del escritorio por fin habló imponiéndose entre los demás.

  * Muy bien, tú te harás cargo, Sakurada. Espero ver resultados; y como ya dijiste, el fracaso de esos dos es igual el tuyo, así que no toleraré que igual cometas errores.
  * No lo defraudaré… Señor Prose.



Domingo. Seto fue de compras saliendo de la escuela, ese día salían a la venta los mangas que cada semana compraba sin falla, Sunemesis lo acompañaba, quien de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en su nueva familia.

Hace unos cuantos días Sunemesis se presentó con Andrew como pariente de Seto como medida para salir de una situación apretada, pero lo único que provocó fue empeorar las cosas. Afortunadamente Andrew creyó cada palabra que le fue dicha, pero ahora mañana, tarde y noche no se despegaba de Seto, o mejor dicho, de “Arisa” hasta el punto de esperarla todas las mañanas afuera de la casa de su amigo para acompañarla en su recorrido diario de encaminar a Seto a la escuela, e incluso después de las clases regresaba con ellos y se quedaba hasta muy tarde en su casa platicando con “Arisa”. Obviamente se había enamorado a primera vista de ella y esto le incomodaba a Seto, pero no el hecho de que Andrew se haya enamorado, sino más bien que haya podido creer todas esas mentiras. Andrew en esta ocasión no había venido, se tuvo que quedar castigado ya que un profesor lo había sorprendido mientras estaba distraído.

  * Aún no puedo creerlo. Ya había visto a Andrew comportarse así con varias chicas, pero esta vez sin duda es la peor de todas. Incluso siento lástima por él, no sabe con lo que se ha metido.



Seto vio a Sunemesis con una cara lastimera, ella no comentó nada. Ambos entraron a un edificio departamental, subieron al elevador que estaba al otro extremo de la entrada, Seto presionó uno de los botones, subieron unos cuantos pisos antes de llegar a su destino. Caminaron entre algunas tiendas departamentales y entraron en una librería, Seto se dirigió a buscar el estante en donde se encontraban los mangas que iba a comprar mientras Sunemesis lo esperó en el interior, cerca de la entrada. Junto de donde ella estaba había un exhibidor bastante adornado, al parecer estaban promocionando una revista, alrededor del exhibidor había muchas chicas bastante emocionadas procurando conseguir una copia de la publicación, Sunemesis se les quedó viendo con intriga, ¿cómo pueden estar así sólo por unas cuantas hojas de papel? Ya había visto ese mismo comportamiento en Seto cuando leía sus mangas, pero no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

Seto se dirigió a la caja, pagó por los mangas, la chica de la caja los metió en una bolsa y se la entregó a Seto, él y Sunemesis salieron de la tienda. Seto iba demasiado emocionado por su nueva adquisición, al parecer, las historias que estaba siguiendo se habían quedado en una parte emocionante, así que Seto no podía contener sus ganas de llegar a casa para leerlas, era tanta su emoción que ni siquiera le prestó atención a Sunemesis. Volvieron a ingresar dentro del elevador, Seto presionó el botón de la planta baja.

  * Me pregunto qué pasará esta semana. No puedo esperar para leerlo. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres para cenar?
  * Mmm…
  * Hay un poco de estofado de anoche y también hay pasta que la mamá de Andrew me dio.
  * Mmm…



El elevador llegó a su destino y abrió sus puertas, ambos salieron de él y dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente.

  * Ya sé, hagamos hamburguesas.
  * Mmm…
  * …Oye, ¿me estás poniendo atención…?



Seto volteó a verla, y fue cuando notó que ella estaba leyendo una revista, no podía ser alguna de las que él había comprado, ella no había mostrado antes interés alguno por sus mangas.

  * Esa revista… ¿De dónde la sacaste…?
  * ¿Esto? Estaba en la tienda a la que fuimos.
  * ¡No me refiero a eso, sino que por qué la tienes! ¡No me digas que la robaste!
  * Ya te dije, estaba en la tienda. Había un mostrador con muchas de éstas y varia gente las estaba llevando, así que sólo la agarré.
  * ¡Eso no se debe hacer! ¡Ven, vamos a devolverla!
  * Eso sería perjudicial para ti, piénsalo. Para empezar, ¿cómo es que pude sacarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Y más importante, ¿cómo lo explicarías?



Ella tenía razón, no había forma de que Seto pudiera dar una explicación creíble, y además él podía ser tachado de ladrón, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así como estaban.

  * Está bien, pero que ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer. ¡Robar es malo!
  * Igual lo es el obsesionarse con unos simples trazos sobre el papel.
  * …
  * Pero en cierta forma ya puedo comprenderte, cuando la historia que lees es interesante te quedas atrapado y es inevitable el emocionarte por ello.
  * ¿Verdad? Y, ¿qué es lo que lees?



Sunemesis le acercó lo que estaba leyendo con tanto afán, Seto tomó el libro en la página en que ella estaba ubicada. De pronto comenzó a ponerse pálido, sólo le bastó una ojeada para perturbarse, de inmediato arrojó el libro, Sunemesis lo detuvo antes de que callera al suelo.

  * ¡¿P-P-P-P-Pero qué es esa cosa?!
  * Tú le llamas manga.
  * ¡No! ¡Eso no es un manga! ¡Eso es una aberración, es una porquería, es, es…!
  * Ah, cierto, no es un manga. Si mal no recuerdo, quienes lo estaban llevando le llamaban “BL”. Me dejó sorprendida, nunca creí que lo que viene aquí en verdad pudiera ser tan interesante, quienes escriben esto son en verdad unos genios.
  * ¡Qué va a tener de interesante el ver a unos homosexuales…! ¡El verlos…! ¡Ah, ni siquiera me atrevo a pronunciarlo! ¡Maldición, por tu culpa no voy a poder conciliar el sueño! ¡De seguro tendré pesadillas! ¡He quedado marcado de por vida!
  * Qué escandaloso eres. Como si tú no leyeras también este tipo de cosas. Además, esto es totalmente natural.
  * ¡No es para nada natural! ¡Lo natural es que los hombres estén con las mujeres, no que entre ellos hagan esas porquerías! ¡Y yo no leo nada de ese tipo!
  * Claro que lo lees. Es más, debajo de tu cama hay una revista parecida a ésta, te la dio tu amigo. Dijo que era para que te liberaras del estrés de los exámenes.
  * ¡¿Que Andrew qué?! ¡Maldito, se atrevió a dejarla sabiendo que me desagradan! ¡Mañana que lo vea me las pagará, se la regresaré hecha añicos! ¡De todas formas, tira de esa cosa! ¡No permitiré que algo así entre en mi casa!
  * Oblígame.



Un impedimento, Seto no podía contra eso, aunque llevaban poco tiempo conviviendo, sabía que cuando Sunemesis se ponía en esa actitud no había forma de que él la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse.

  * ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no quiero ver esa cosa mezclarse con mis mangas! ¡Déjalas en donde no las pueda ver, como en la basura o en un incinerador!



Ambos siguieron caminando hasta salir del edificio. Dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando Seto notó a dos sujetos en un callejón que estaban molestando a una chica de cabello castaño, el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

  * Anda, ven con nosotros.
  * Sí, vamos a divertirnos, nos la pasaremos bien.
  * No… Yo… Este…
  * Vamos, no te niegues.



Uno de los sujetos agarró a la chica del brazo y comenzó a forcejear con ella. La chica dejó caer su bolsa e intentó zafar la mano de quien la estaba agarrando; repentinamente alguien se acercó, sostuvo la mano del tipo por la muñeca y comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente, se trataba de Seto.

  * ¿Qué no la escuchaste? Ella no quiere ir con ustedes.
  * ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! ¡Métete en sus propios asuntos!



El sujeto le arrojó a Seto un puñetazo, él lo detuvo con su mano izquierda y, sin soltar el puño del tipo, le golpeó en un costado del rostro con el codo de su otra mano que tenía libre, el agresor cayó al piso de rodillas. Su otro compañero sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuchillo y se aproximó a Seto con la intención de atacarlo, el joven se percató de esto y logró esquivarlo por el costado izquierdo para propiciarle a su atacante un golpe en el tabique de la nariz, su arma cayó al suelo. El otro agresor estiró su mano para alcanzar el arma que el otro había dejado caer, Seto reaccionó y de inmediato pateó el cuchillo con su pie para evitar que el sujeto lo alcanzara.

  * Mierda… ¡Nos las pagarás!
  * ¡Será mejor que lo recuerdes!



Ambos sujetos, viendo que no podían ganar, decidieron mejor retirarse, pasaron de largo a Seto y a la chica y salieron del callejón. Afuera de éste se encontraba Sunemesis quien no había dejado de leer su nueva adquisición mientras sostenía la bolsa de compras de Seto. Seto levantó del suelo la bolsa de la chica y se la entregó.

  * ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?
  * Sí, estoy bien…
  * Procura tener más cuidado, hay muchos sujetos como ellos por todos lados.
  * Sí… Gracias…



La chica le agradeció y se fue rápido. Seto salió del callejón, Sunemesis le regresó sus cosas.

  * Oye, ¿no se suponía que me ibas a estar cuidando?
  * Sí, pero estoy leyendo la parte emocionante, así que no la iba a dejar sólo para interferir en la pelea de un mocoso.
  * …
  * Además, te las arreglaste bien tú solo, nunca me imaginé que tuvieras la suficiente fuerza más allá de la que usas para caminar.
  * ¡¿Acaso parezco tan débil?! Y pues… antes solía practicar karate, pero lo dejé cuando entré a la preparatoria.
  * Ya veo, lo dejaste porque la persona que te gustaba igual lo dejó.
  * ¿De dónde sacaste eso?
  * Mira, aquí lo dice.



Sunemesis le acercó su nueva revista BL, la historia trataba sobre dos hombres que practicaban karate juntos pero que lo dejaron cuando se separaron.

  * ¡No me compares con esa porquería! ¡Y tampoco me la acerques! Bueno, de todas formas vámonos, ya quiero llegar a casa para leer mis mangas.



Lunes, Seto y Andrew entraban a la escuela mientras este último se despedía alegremente de su querida Arisa, Seto sólo se limitó a verlo con una cara lastimera. Pasado de medio día, el timbre de la escuela sonó anunciando que ya había terminado la hora del descanso y que había que regresar a sus salones. Seto y su amigo iban de regreso hacia su salón, ambos estaban entretenidos hablando entre sí que no vieron que dos chicas venían caminando justo frente a ellos, ellas tampoco lo notaron ya que igual venían platicando entre ellas. Una de ellas y Seto chocaron. La caja de almuerzo que traía la joven cayó al suelo, Seto de inmediato se disculpó y recogió el almuerzo para entregárselo a su dueña. Cuando alzó la mirada vio que la chica era la misma que el día de ayer había salvado de aquellos rufianes, no la reconoció al instante ya que estaba vestida de otra forma; en esta ocasión estaba portando su uniforme, un saco café claro con un listón rojo en el cuello y una falda corta gris oscuro de tablones.

  * Ah, eres la chica de ayer. Ten.



Andrew se le quedó viendo a su amigo, tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde se conocían. La chica extendió sus manos para recibir su caja de almuerzo, Seto entonces le dio una sonrisa.

  * Ten más cuidado cuando salgas sola.
  * Sí. Gracias por ayudarme ayer, Amamiya-senpai.



La chica se despidió y se fue acompañada de su amiga. Seto se le quedó viendo con curiosidad, no se trataba de alguna de sus compañeras de clase y no recordaba el haberla tratado alguna vez, pero ella parecía conocerlo.

  * ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?
  * Hasta la pregunta ofende. Estamos hablando del Gran Amamiya Seto, quien obtuvo el mejor puntaje en el examen de admisión y de fin de curso de los de primer año. Lo raro sería que hubiera alguien que no te conociera.
  * Supongo que tienes razón.
  * Ah… En ocasiones como ésta me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo.
  * ¿O sea que por lo general te doy vergüenza?
  * Y, ¿quién es ella?
  * Ah, es una chica que conocí ayer cuando salía del centro comercial. Unos sujetos la estaban molestando y la ayudé.
  * Oh~ Así que el caballero de blanca armadura hizo su aparición. ¿Acaso te gusta?
  * ¿Por qué lo dices?



Ambos llegaron a su salón de clases y se dispusieron a ir a sus asientos.

  * Pues te despediste de ella con una gran sonrisa. Eso es raro en ti, considerando que siempre tratas de forma indiferente a todas las chicas que te hablan.
  * ¿Qué acaso no viste? Tropecé con ella y tiré su caja de almuerzo, no podía poner una cara seria como siempre siendo que yo fui el culpable de tirarlo.
  * ¿En serio? ¿No habrás tropezado a propósito? Deberías intentarlo, es una chica linda, aunque no tan linda como Arisa-chan.
  * Ya me estás fastidiando con tu “Arisa-chan esto”, “Arisa-chan lo otro”. Es más, esa sonrisa que le di no significó nada, sólo fue una pantalla, algo hipócrita, justo como lo que Su…



Entonces Seto se detuvo a analizar lo que estaba a punto de decir, “justo como lo que Su hizo contigo”, “justo como lo que Su hizo”, “justo como Su”. Seto no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, sin querer había imitado lo que esa loca mujer hizo con su amigo y que no le gustó para nada.

  * ¡Maldición!
  * ¿Qué te pasa?
  * No es nada… Sólo me di cuenta de algo horrible.
  * ¿Que si sigues así nunca te vas a casar?
  * Mucho peor…



El día terminó. Afuera de la entrada de la escuela, Sunemesis esperaba a su protegido, Andrew la vio y corrió para darle alcance.

  * ¡Hola, Arisa-chan! ¿Esperaste mucho?
  * No, acabo de llegar.



Sunemesis le dio una gran sonrisa a Andrew, cuando Seto vio eso recordó la revelación que había descubierto ese día después de haberse topado con aquella chica, no pudo evitar sentir náuseas, Sunemesis lo notó.

  * ¿Qué te pasa, Se-chan? Luces terrible.
  * No le hagas caso. Mejor, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine? Están pasando una película que ha recibido buena crítica.
  * No, no va a haber ninguna salida. Hoy dejaron mucha tarea y tus notas en la última evaluación estuvieron horribles. ¡Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa a hacerla! – Respondió un malhumorado Seto.
  * Oh, vamos, no digas eso. Claro, como tú ya tienes novia…
  * ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!
  * Escucha, Arisa-chan. Hoy, cuando acabó el descanso, Seto se topó “de pura casualidad” con una chica que según ayer ayudó, pero a mí no me engaña, en su rostro pude ver que le gusta bastante y que por eso mismo tropezó “de casualidad” con ella.
  * Oh, ¿en serio?
  * ¡Claro que no es así! ¡Andrew, ya deja de estarte inventando cosas!
  * No me las estoy inventando, todo lo que digo es verdad.



Los tres se fueron caminando juntos. En la entrada estaba parada la chica de la que Andrew estaba hablando, veía cómo Seto se alejaba mientras discutía con su amigo.

Al siguiente día, Seto y Andrew entraban a la escuela. Como siempre, Andrew se despedía alegremente de “Arisa”, Seto sólo miraba decepcionado cómo su amigo era tontamente engañado por Sunemesis. Ambos entraron al edificio y se dispusieron a ponerse sus zapatos de interior, la casilla de Andrew estaba a la entrada, así que rápido se cambió en lo que su amigo iba a pasos lentos hacia el de él. Seto llegó a su casilla y la abrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos, entonces vio que había algo adentro, estiró la mano y sacó lo que había sido introducido en su casilla, Andrew se acercó.

  * ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay adentro?



Es… una carta.


	5. Acorralado

Una carta había sido dejada. Seto y Andrew estaban en su salón discutiendo sobre tal descubrimiento, el profesor de la primera hora iba a estar ausente, así que tenían el tiempo necesario para platicar acerca del asunto. Seto estaba sentado en su asiento mirando fijamente la carta, Andrew estaba a su lado igual sentado, había arrimado su silla para poder estar más cómodo.

  * Bueno, ábrela para que veamos lo que dice.
  * Ese “veamos” me suena a muchos. Esta carta trae escrito mi nombre, no veo el tuyo por ningún lado.



Se trataba de un sobre rosado claro, unos pequeños adornos verdes con forma de pequeñas hojas adornaban las esquinas, en el reverso una pequeña estampa verde con forma de hoja sellaba el sobre para evitar que se abriera, en el frente traía escrito con tinta azul el nombre de su destinatario “Amamiya Seto”, no había duda, se trataba de una carta hecha por una chica, es más, era una carta de amor hecha por una chica. Seto se disponía a sacar el contenido de la misma, pero Andrew con un movimiento rápido le arrebató el sobre y sacó lo que había adentro, se trataba de una hoja del mismo color del sobre y con los mismos adornos en las esquinas, el texto dentro de ella igual estaba escrito con la misma tinta azul, la escritura era muy linda y no había faltas de ortografía, habían puesto esmero para escribirla sin ningún error. Seto no le dio oportunidad para leer y rápidamente le quitó la hoja y el sobre. Entonces leyó en silencio.

  * ¿Y? ¿Qué dice?
  * Es una carta de amor.
  * ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya se me hacía extraño que recientemente no te hubieran dado alguna!
  * ¡No lo digas en ese tono! Pareciera como si las coleccionara.



Seto era bastante popular entre las estudiantes femeninas, muy seguido chicas de otros salones se le confesaban pero él siempre las terminaba rechazando, él no podía aceptar los sentimientos de chicas de las cuales no conocía nada o aceptarlos sólo por lástima.

  * Entonces, ¿quién la manda?
  * No dice el nombre. Sólo dice que me estará esperando a la hora del descanso.
  * ¿En dónde?
  * No te voy a decir, si te dijera es 100% seguro que estarías ahí para enterarte del chisme.



Seto volvió a doblar el papel y a introducirlo de nuevo dentro del sobre, guardó la carta dentro de su mochila para evitar que su amigo la leyera. Andrew reprochó un poco, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, Seto no le diría en dónde iba a ser el lugar del encuentro. Llegó el medio día, y con él la hora en la que habían citado a Seto, el joven se dirigió al sitio del encuentro, sólo unas cuantas amenazas acerca de “Arisa” sirvieron para quitarse a Andrew de encima, sabía por experiencias pasadas que lo mejor era que Andrew no estuviera presente cuando él fuera a hablar con su admiradora, de otra forma metería sus narices más de la cuenta. Seto se acercó al lugar acordado, se trataba de la parte posterior del invernadero del club de jardinería. Siguió caminando hasta rodear el edificio, mientras caminaba vio que al costado había unas cuantas herramientas de jardinería tiradas al lado de una gran bolsa de abono, quizás alguno de los miembros del club las habían dejado ahí descuidadamente. Mientras seguía dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás, pensó que quien lo había citado ahí había escogido bien el lugar, ya que el invernadero se encontraba casi al fondo de la escuela, sólo los miembros del club de jardinería iban a esa parte, y ya que en el interior había muchas plantas de adorno y estantes en donde colocaban macetas y otras cosas, obstruían sutilmente la vista y evitaba que alguien pudiera interrumpirlos.

El joven llegó a la parte posterior, cuando dio vuelta en la esquina pudo ver que quien fuera que lo hiciera citado ya lo estaba esperando, sólo le bastó verla de perfil para darse cuenta de quién se trataba, era la chica con la que ayer había tropezado en el pasillo, a quien había ayudado el día anterior al salir del centro comercial. La chica no se había dado cuenta de que a quien había citado ya había llegado, seguía distraída, claramente se notaba que estaba un poco nerviosa. Seto avanzó unos cuantos pasos, fue cuando ella se percató de que alguien más estaba ahí, de inmediato dio la vuelta, Seto se paró frente a ella y sacó algo del bolsillo derecho de su saco, era la carta que le había llegado.

  * ¿Tú me enviaste esto?
  * Sí… Este… S-Soy Erizawa Akane d-de la clase 1-C y pues… Bueno…



La chica estaba bastante nerviosa, balbuceaba un poco, aunque ya había confesado sus sentimientos en la carta, el decirlos frente a frente a la persona que tanto admiraba era totalmente diferente. Después de una pequeña pausa, la chica juntó su valor y declaró sus sentimientos hacia el joven.

  * T-Tú me gustas. Por favor acepta mis sentimientos.



Seto se quedó en silencio un momento, no porque estuviera sorprendido por la confesión sino por consideración. Desde el principio él no pensaba en aceptar, y si de inmediato le daba su rechazo a la chica, ella podía tomarlo a que sus sentimientos fueron tomados a la ligera, Seto debía tener tacto.

  * Lo siento. No puedo aceptarlos.



Seto extendió su mano, le estaba regresando a la chica la carta que le había escrito. La chica vio cómo la mano del joven le devolvía la carta que con tanto esmero había escrito, se sintió devastada, al punto de comenzar a llorar, en sus ojos comenzaron poco a poco a formarse lágrimas. La chica tomó un pequeño respiro, se limpió un poco los ojos y tomó de regreso su preciada carta.

  * Acaso… ¿hay alguien que te gusta? ¿O puede ser que estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Se trata acaso de aquella chica que siempre te está acompañando?



Seto se quedó pensando por un instante. Sólo había alguien que se ajustaba a lo que la chica que tenía enfrente le estaba preguntando, quizás se estaba refiriendo a Sunemesis, ¿pero cómos sabía que Sunemesis estaba siempre junto a él?, no podía explicárselo, quizás ella se refería a que Sunemesis siempre lo acompañaba a la escuela todas las mañanas y por la tarde regresaban juntos a casa, pero decidió dejar ese cuestionamiento para después, tenía que responderle rápido, de otro modo sería como estarlo afirmando.

  * No, no se trata de eso, ni tampoco estoy saliendo con ella, es más, ella es mi prima.



Una sensación de nauseas atacó a su estómago, Seto se sentía incómodo diciendo que él era pariente de esa loca mujer, no le gustó la idea de declarar que era su prima, pero tenía que usarlo como excusa para poder librar la situación, tampoco pudo titubear al responder ya que podían descubrir la farsa y generarle problemas.

  * Y-Ya veo… D-Discúlpame por los problemas.



La chica se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, cuando ella dio vuelta en la esquina Seto pudo observar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero se limitó a sólo observar, si la perseguía o intentaba consolarla lo único que generaría sería darle falsas esperanzas. Seto se fue del lugar.

En el salón de clases, Andrew esperaba a que su amigo regresara, estaba en su asiento, acostado encima de su mesa con una apariencia desganada. Cuando vio que Seto entraba por la puerta sintió cómo las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo, se paró de repente de su asiento y le reclamó a su amigo que le contara los detalles de su encuentro amoroso.

  * ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!
  * Cállate, haces demasiado escándalo.



Seto caminó hacia su amigo y se sentó en su lugar.

  * ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? Es obvio que la rechacé.
  * Ah, y yo que pensé que ésta podía ser la excepción… ¿Y quién fue quien te la envió esta vez?
  * ¿Recuerdas a la chica con la que ayer tropecé en el pasillo?
  * …¡¿Qué?!



Andrew tomó a Seto de los hombros.

  * ¡Hombre, ¿cómo pudiste rechazarla?! ¡Ve de inmediato a decirle que cambiaste de opinión, corre!
  * ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?!



Seto se quitó de encima las manos de su amigo y lo empujó hacia atrás, se acomodó su saco. Andrew siguió insistiendo para hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero todo era en vano, Seto simplemente lo ignoró.

Al siguiente día, Andrew y Seto estaban en su salón de clases, el timbre que anunciaba el descanso resonaba en todo el edificio. Seto se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la cafetería a comprar algo, en esta ocasión Andrew había traído un almuerzo de lo que sobró de su cena de anoche ni tampoco irían a comer a su lugar habitual ya que en ese día el acceso había sido prohibido debido a que estaban dando mantenimiento a una parte de la malla que rodeaba el techo para evitar que hubiera algún percance. Seto se dirigió hacia la puerta, a unos cuantos pasos de llegar levantó la mirada, había alguien afuera esperándolo. Se trataba de la chica a la que él había rechazado el día de ayer, estaba sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de almuerzo. Cuando vio que Seto se aproximaba, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y le habló.

  * ¿Qué sucede?
  * Yo… te he preparado este almuerzo.



La chica extendió sus brazos para entregarle a Seto el almuerzo en el que había puesto tanto empeño en preparar, estaba cuidadosamente empaquetado dentro de una servilleta de color naranja y por debajo del nudo de la servilleta estaban un par de palillos envueltos en una servilleta blanca listos para ser usados.

Seto se quedó viendo el almuerzo, la situación se había vuelto problemática, a pesar de que el día anterior había rechazado a la chica, hoy había regresado y al parecer ahora intentaba llegar a él por otro medio. Ése era el tipo de chica más problemático, las que siguen insistiendo una y otra vez a pesar del rechazo.

  * No lo quiero.



Seto respondió fuerte y claro sin vacilar. La chica se le quedó viendo impactada por la contestación que había recibido.

  * Antes te lo dije, ¿no? No estoy interesado en salir contigo, así que no pienso aceptarlo.



Aunque sonaba algo cruel, era necesario darle esa contestación ya que si lo aceptaba sólo le estaría creando falsas esperanzas y seguiría buscándolo.

  * No es eso… – La chica habló con una voz un poco temblorosa. – Este almuerzo te lo traje como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado el domingo, no tiene que ver con lo de ayer. Así que por favor acéptalo.



Seto se quedó pensando un momento. Al parecer tendría que aceptarlo. Si ese almuerzo era en verdad para agradecerle entonces no podía rechazarlo.

  * Está bien, lo acepto.



La chica no pudo evitar el mostrar su alegría. Le entregó el almuerzo a Seto y se fue felizmente. Seto regresó a su asiento. Andrew había visto toda la escena y no pudo evitar molestar a su amigo por ello.

  * ¿No que la habías rechazado? – Dijo Andrew con un tono burlón.
  * Sí lo hice.
  * ¿Entonces qué sucede con ese almuerzo?
  * Sólo me lo dio para agradecerme por haberla ayudado el otro día. Sólo lo acepté por compromiso, sólo por eso. – Dijo Seto mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba en su asiento.
  * ¿Seguro que fue sólo por eso?



A Seto le molestó ese comentario, su rostro claramente denotaba su enojo, pero se limitó a ignorarlo. Quitó los palillos que estaban bajo el nudo que había sido cuidadosamente amarrado y procedió a desatarlo, revelando así el contenido. Se trataba de un recipiente rectangular de plástico de tamaño mediano, retiró la tapa. En el interior estaba repartida la comida entre las diversas divisiones que tenía la caja. En la división mayor había una cantidad considerable de arroz cuyo centro estaba adornado con una gran y roja umeboshi, en las demás divisiones estaban repartidos unos cuantos rollitos de tamagoyaki y una gran rodaja de pescado frito.

Seto se le quedó viendo detenidamente. Andew se acercó para echarle un vistazo al almuerzo en lo que Seto se acomodaba los palillos en la mano para comenzar a comer.

  * ¡Vaya, se ve delicioso! Debe ser agradable que una linda chica te prepare con tanto amor y esmero un almuerzo. Cómo me gustaría que Arisa-chan me también me preparara uno~



Seto estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, pero al escuchar el nombre de “Arisa” no pudo evitar molestarse y regresó a la caja lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. El solo hecho de recordar a esa mujer enferma que de la nada había desarrollado un gusto por las historias BL y que ahora se la pasaba leyendo esas cosas hizo que perdiera el apetito por lo que tenía enfrente.

  * Si quieres, puedes comértelo. – Dijo Seto intentando esconder su enojo.
  * ¿Qué? ¿En serio?
  * Sí.
  * ¡Bien! ¡Que aproveche!



Sin dudarlo dos veces, Andrew le arrebató a si amigo los palillos y el almuerzo que le había sido entregado hace un momento y comenzó a comerlo. Ahora Seto se había quedado sin desayuno, y tampoco podía ir a comprar algo a la cafetería ya que aquella chica podría darse cuenta y averiguar que no había probado el desayuno que con tanto esmero había preparado, pero había una opción más al alcance para reemplazar al almuerzo que Seto le había entregado a su amigo.

  * …A cambio me quedaré con el tuyo.
  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, no te lo comas!



Seto agarró el almuerzo de Andrew y comenzó a comerlo. Andrew se quejó un poco pero desistió rápidamente ya que tenía el almuerzo que había preparado la chica.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la campana de la escuela sonaba nuevamente, pero ahora anunciando el fin del descanso y que había que regresar a clases. Seto fue a regresar la caja del almuerzo ahora vacía que le había sido entregada antes, se paró en la entrada del salón de la clase 1-C buscando a la chica que le había dado el almuerzo. Al asomarse dentro del salón, muchas chicas que lo vieron no pudieron evitar el emocionarse y causar un pequeño alboroto, uno de los ídolos de la escuela estaba en su salón, los comentarios preguntándose qué traía a su salón al chico que idealizaban no podían faltar.

Seto recorrió el salón con su vista hasta que encontró a quien había ido a buscar, se encontraba sentada en el último asiento de la fija de junto a la puerta del salón. La chica, al notar que Seto la estaba viendo, se levantó de inmediato y fue a darle el encuentro, comenzaron a hablar; todas las chicas notaron esto y comenzaron a preguntarse sobre la relación de aquella chica con el chico de sus sueños.

  * Ten, te vine a devolver esto. – Seto le regresó a la chica el recipiente.
  * ¿Fue de tu agrado? ¿No hubo nada que te disgustar?
  * No, estuvo sabroso. – Era una mentira, él ni siquiera lo había probado, pero no podía decírselo, así que tuvo que mentir.
  * Qué bien. Temía que se le hubiera colocado algo de lo que no te gusta. Por eso mismo fui cuidadosa de no agregarle semillas de sésamo.



Al escuchar ese comentario, Seto se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Por qué había dicho que a él no le gustaban las semillas de sésamo? Era cierto que a él no le gustaban pero le pareció extraño que Erizawa Akane, quien era una total desconocida para él, supiera de esto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

  * S-Si gustas, mañana te puedo preparar otro.



Una mala señal, la chica había hecho una proposición demasiado osada. En condiciones normales esto no hubiera parecido nada fuera de lo común, pero considerando la carta que anteriormente había escrito confesándosele al chico y que había sido rechazada era obvio que aún no había desistido en su intento por conquistar al joven que tenía enfrente. Seto sabía muy bien esto y tenía que hacer algo rápido para cortar el problema de raíz.

  * No es necesario. – Seto puso una cara seria. – Este almuerzo lo acepté porque dijiste que había sido como agradecimiento por haberte salvado de aquellos tipos, pero si me quieres ofrecer más simplemente los rechazaré ya que no tengo ninguna obligación de aceptarlos.



Seto se fue y regresó a su salón. La chica sólo se quedó viendo con una cara que denotaba tristeza y decepción cómo se alejaba Seto, las demás chicas que estaban dentro del salón comenzaron a hacer comentarios de mal gusto y burlándose sobre cómo le había tratado el joven. La chica no pudo evitar escuchar lo que sus demás compañeras estaban diciendo, fue un golpe muy duro, tanto que estaba a punto de llorar, tampoco pudo ocultar su enojo, apretó con todas sus fuerzas la caja de almuerzo vacía que le había sido entregada; después de un instante se calmó y se limpió un poco los ojos.

Eran las 4 p.m., el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, las clases ya habían terminando y Sunemesis y Seto iban caminando hacia su hogar acompañados de Andrew quien iba platicando cosas sin importancia con su querida “Arisa-chan”, Seto de alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado a eso y en sus recorridos de saliendo de la escuela ya no se molestaba, sólo los ignoraba, como si no estuvieran allí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían llegado a la casa de Seto.

Seto y compañía se pararon frente a la puerta, Andrew ya estaba más que listo para entrar y continuar su plática sin sentido con Sunemesis, Seto ya había decidido ignorar incluso las auto invitaciones de Andrew a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta, Sunemesis habló.

  * Es cierto. Andrew-kun, ¿no me habías dicho que hoy tenías que irte temprano porque ibas a ayudar a tu padre en algo?
  * ¿Qué dices? Pero si mi papá… – Andrew se quedó pensando un momento. – Ah, es cierto. Ya se me estaba olvidando. Qué bueno que me recordaste, Arisa-chan. Nos vemos mañana.



Andrew se fue de prisa, Sunemesis y Seto se quedaron en la entrada viendo cómo se iba alejando cada vez más, Seto esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente y entonces habló.

  * Oye, ¿qué estás tramando?



Dijo Seto mientras veía a Sunemesis de forma sospechosa, algo se traía entre manos ya que esa misma mañana Andrew había echo el comentario de que ese mismo día su padre había salido de la ciudad por cuestiones de su trabajo y que no regresaría sino hasta al otro día, Sunemesis también había escuchado la plática sobre ese tema, era más que evidente que estaba mintiendo.

  * Nada en particular.



Sunemesis entró a la casa. Seto estaba confundido, no se explicaba cómo era que ella logró hacerle creer a su amigo esa mentira, ¿le habrá controlado la mente?, simplemente era un misterio para él. Quizás a ella ya le había comenzado a molestar la presencia de Andrew y solamente se lo había sacado de encima, con este razonamiento en mente Seto entró a la casa.

Ya adentro, Sunemesis estaba sentada en la sala leyendo una revista, al parecer se trataba de una revista concerniente a su nuevo y particular gusto. A sus pies había una gran pila de más revistas que al parecer trataban de lo mismo. Al parecer ésa era la razón por la que hizo que Andrew se fuera, para leer en paz. El joven subió a su habitación, ese día habían dejado mucha tarea y era mejor que comenzara a hacerla pronto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, la noche ya había caído. Seto estaba enfrente del escritorio de su habitación haciendo su tarea, se trataban de unos problemas matemáticos, el profesor había dejado varios ejercicios, eso le molestaba a Seto no porque no pudiera resolverlos, sino porque eran bastante tediosos de resolver.

Seto movía hábilmente su lápiz de un lado a otro escribiendo el desarrollo de los problemas mientras rectificaba las ecuaciones en un pequeño formulario que tenía a la mano y anotando sus resultados, terminaba con un ejercicio y se pasaba con el siguiente. Continuó con otro y otro hasta terminar el último de ellos, se estiró un poco ya que había permanecido mucho tiempo en la misma posición y ya comenzaba a dolerle la espalda, por la ventana se podía ver que ya había caído la noche, no se escuchaban muchos ruidos provenientes desde el exterior, lo único que se podía percibir era el calor que apenas y se apaciguaba un poco por las noches. Un antojo vino a él, el de comer algo en compensación por su arduo trabajo que recién había terminado.

Se levantó del escritorio y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al pasar vio a Sunemesis que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala leyendo una revista y junto a ella una pequeña pila de las mismas probablemente esperando a igual ser leídas, Seto no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse una idea de qué era exactamente lo que ella estaba leyendo y decidió solamente ignorarla. Al llegar a la puerta, Seto se paró frente a ella y estiró su mano hacia la manija y la giró, la puerta se abrió; el joven sólo alcanzó a poner un pie al otro lado de la puerta cuando una voz se escuchó desde atrás de él.

  * ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Se trataba de Sunemesis, estaba situada a escaso metro y medio atrás de Seto cruzada de brazos en señal de desaprobación de que su ingenuo protegido pensara en escabullirse sin su consentimiento; también llevaba en mano la revista que hasta hace poco había estado leyendo en la sala, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder la página en donde iba su lectura por nada.
  * ¿Qué no puedes decirlo con sólo verlo? Voy a salir. – Respondió Seto no del todo molesto, estaba más interesado en saber cómo era que Sunemesis, que hasta hace poco estaba localizada en la sala leyendo, se había desplazado hasta estar atrás de él en tan poco tiempo.
  * No intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo. Me refiero a que por qué vas a salir sin mi autorización.
  * No tengo por qué estarte pidiendo permiso, tan sólo voy a la tienda a comprar algo para comer.
  * La tienda… – Sunemesis se quedó pensando un momento hasta que por fin volvió a hablar. – Está bien, te permito ir, pero a cambio quiero que me traigas algo.
  * ¿Por qué debería? Y en primera no soy tu criado para que me andes ordenando.
  * Bien, entonces no puedes ir.
  * ¡Tampoco puedes estarme dando tu autorización!



Era la misma rutina de siempre: Seto decía algo inocentemente y Sunemesis encontraba la forma para hacerlo enojar con aquello que él había dicho y de ahí empezaría una discusión. Seto se dio cuenta de esto, pero en ese momento no tenía las energías para discutir, así que si quería salir librado de esto tendría que ceder.

  * Ah, está bien. Te traeré unas galletas o algo.
  * Tráeme una caja de esos palitos que están cubiertos de chocolate y que se rompen al morderlos. – Ella se refería a los pokis. – Y pobre de ti si es que te distraes por ahí y no me los traes.
  * Sí, sí, como sea.



Seto salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar. Había una tienda a unas cuantas cuadras desde su casa, pero para poder satisfacer la demanda de Sunemesis tenía que ir en otra dirección para conseguirlos, y la distancia a la tienda más cercana que los vendía era fácil 3 veces mayor a la que siempre solía ir, en parte no le gustaba la idea de caminar más en una noche calurosa, pero Sunemesis le había soltado la amenaza de “Y pobre de ti si es que regresas sin ellos”, así que no tenía otra opción.

Seto siguió su camino pasando una casa tras otra, y si no fuera por la luz del interior de éstas que irradiaba por las ventanas, el ambiente podría ser fácilmente confundido con el de alguna historia de terror ocurrida en el verano y que era costumbre contar en la primaria, aunque él ya tenía la edad suficiente para saber que no eran más que eso, simples historias hechas para asustar a los oyentes, pero no pudo evitar el acordarse de ellas en ese momento.

En su camino hacia la tienda se percató de que en esta ocasión Sunemesis fue en parte “flexible” con él. Normalmente ella no le hubiera dado permiso de salir por su cuenta, o hubiera dicho que lo acompañaba, pero en esta ocasión él se “ganó” su salida simplemente con prometerle que le iba a comprar algo. Le pareció raro esto, pero en gran parte estaba contento de habérsela quitado de encima por un rato, quizás era obra del calor, quizás era que no quería dejar su “sana lectura”, como ella le llamaba, pero al final de cuentas Seto pudo dar un respiro de ella.

Después de una prolongada caminata llegó a un parque, se trataba de un sitio que era visitado todos los días por familias que trataban de relajarse de sus estresantes rutinas diarias; el camino estaba pavimentado con ladrillos de color marrón, aunque con la oscuridad no era fácil reconocer de qué color eran, igual había zonas con arboledas con enormes árboles, ya que el parque era bastante antiguo y considerando su altura, era muy probable que aquellos árboles pudieran fácilmente tener decenas de años, muchos de ellos eran habitados por algunas aves e incluso había ardillas que siempre estaban listas para robarle en cualquier momento un poco de comida a cualquier transeúnte descuidado, en el centro había un lago de tamaño mediano en el cual mucha gente se reunía alrededor de él. Durante el día, el lugar siempre estaba lleno de bullicio y era muy visitado por la gente, los niños jugaban en los columpios y demás juegos, las personas mayores se sentaban cerca de las fuentes para ofrecerles un poco de pan a las palomas que numerosamente llegaban al sitio para obtener una comida gratis, los estudiantes asistían después de sus tediosas horas de estudio para relajarse un poco y no habían de faltar las parejas que se la pasaban coqueteando sin vergüenza alguna; sin embargo, durante la noche, como si el reloj hubiera marcado la media noche, el encanto desaparecía dejando al lugar completamente solitario, muy poca gente, por no decir casi nadie, caminaba por allí.

Seto ya se encontraba cerca de su destino, pero para poder llegar a él tenía que atravesar el parque que se encontraba frente a él, Seto entró al sitio. Siguió caminando un poco hasta pasar junto a una fuente que estaba cerca de la entrada, se trataba una fuente mediana de un solo nivel en la cual durante el verano los niños jugaban a arrojarse el agua que contenía para intentar escapar del calor de la temporada.

Seto siguió caminando por un pequeño camino entre la arboleda que lo llevó a un claro en el cual se encontraba el lago. Se trataba de un lago rodeado por muchos árboles y que era dividido en dos por un puente que lo cruzaba de un extremo al otro, en una de las orillas había un pequeño local que ofrecía la renta de botes para pasear en el lago y que era muy popular en especial entre las parejas. Pero por la noche era totalmente diferente, nadie transitaba por él y todo permanecía en silencio y aunque el alumbrado público alumbraba un poco el sitio, era algo inquietante, a tal punto de incluso parecer que en cualquier momento un fantasma podría aparecer de atrás de algún árbol o salir del lago o incluso justo por detrás de uno. El joven siguió avanzando sin preocuparse por esto.

Cuando Seto llegó a la altura en la que estaba el puente, unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse desde atrás, pero al parecer Seto no los escuchaba ya que lo único que tenía en mente era el llegar pronto a la tienda, comprar lo que tenía que comprar y regresar pronto a su casa a donde podría refrescarse tras su caminata nocturna, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, más próximos, hasta que por fin le dieron alcance al joven distraído. Una mano hizo su aparición de entre la oscuridad y se estiró hacia Seto hasta situarse sobre su hombro.


	6. Acoso

Una mano se estiraba hacia Seto de a poco en poco hasta que se situó justo encima de su hombro, la mano entonces bajó de golpe provocando que el joven se sorprendiera y rápido diera media vuelta para ver quién o qué era lo que lo había tocado; al girar se pudo percatar de quién se trataba, era Erizawa Akane, la chica que ese mismo día le había preparado a Seto el almuerzo que terminó en el estómago de Andrew; todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme y traía consigo su mochila, quizás venía de regreso de la escuela, la luz del alumbrado del parque la iluminaba un poco ya que estos se encontraban a algunos cuantos metros de distancia de la orilla del lago, cerca de las bancas. La chica, al notar que Seto estaba frente a ella, puso una cara de alegría.

  * Amamiya-senpai. Qué coincidencia encontrarte por acá.
  * H-Hola. – Tartamudeó un poco Seto, aún no se reponía del todo del susto por el cual había pasado hace un momento. – Eres… Erizawa, ¿cierto?
  * Sí, qué bien que recuerdes mi nombre. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – ¿Y qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿Dando un paseo nocturno?
  * ¿Eh? No, sólo me dirigía a la tienda a comprar.
  * ¿A la tienda? ¿Pero no hay una tienda más cerca de tu casa?
  * Así es, pero es que en esa tienda no venden… – Al escuchar esto, Seto se detuvo en seco, algo le pareció extraño. – Disculpa, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?
  * Dije que hay una tienda que está más cerca de tu casa que ésta. ¿No me digas que te olvidaste de ella?



Ésa fue su respuesta, si Seto fuera otra persona, el comentario que había dicho hace un momento Erizawa Akane hubiera parecido de lo más normal, pero Seto se dio cuenta de algo, para poder haberlo dicho ella tendría que saber en dónde vivía Seto, pero el único que sabía en dónde vivía Seto era Andrew ya que era su único amigo y por lo tanto era el único que sabía en dónde vivía él, igual los profesores sabían en dónde vivían o al menos tenían acceso a la información de en dónde vivían los estudiantes, pero ese tipo de información no era algo que estuvieran proporcionando a otros tan fácil. Y si de alguna forma algún profesor se lo había dicho a algún estudiante, eso no le molestaba a Seto, pero el problema era que quien sabía eso era Erizawa Akane. Él ya había notado que ella había dicho varias cosas sobre él con demasiada seguridad, si tomaba en cuenta de que esa chica había o más probable aún seguía enamorada de él, podía darle explicación a algunas cosas, como que supiera su nombre y quizás en algún momento en la escuela podía haber escuchado a Seto decir que no le gustaban las semillas de sésamo; pero aún así el que conociera en dónde vivía sólo podía ser explicado con que hubiera obtenido la información de algún profesor o, peor aún, que lo hubiera seguido hasta su casa.

Seto vio fijamente y con una cara seria a Erizawa Akane, algo lo había estado inquietando desde hace un par de días, y ahora que se había presentado la ocasión para aclararlas pensó en aprovecharla.

  * Oye, me gustaría preguntarte algo. El día que me diste la carta me dijiste que la chica que me espera todos los días afuera de la escuela siempre me estaba acompañando, ¿por qué dijiste eso?
  * Es que siempre veo que está junto a usted, inclusive el día en que fue a la librería del centro comercial a comprar los mangas que le gusta leer ella le acompañaba, ya sabe, cuando me salvó de los sujetos que me estaban molestando.



Ella respondió a la brevedad la pregunta que se le había formulado, sin embargo sólo hizo que las sospechas de Seto se fortalecieran más.

  * ¿Y cómo es que sabías que había ido al centro comercial? – Dijo Seto, y sin darle tiempo a Erizawa Akane para que le respondiera continuó. – En ese momento cuando te ayudé, yo no llevaba conmigo ninguna bolsa ni tampoco cuando te fuiste pudiste haberla visto e identificado de dónde era ya que quien me acompañaba la estaba sosteniendo de tal manera que el logo de la librería que trae impresa no era fácilmente visible, pero aún si lo hubieras visto no había forma de que conocieras su contenido. Quizás pudiste haberme visto cuando estaba dentro de la librería o incluso cuando iba saliendo de ella, pero a menos que estuvieras adentro no podrías saber lo que había comprado. ¿Cómo explicas eso?



Erizawa Akane se quedó en silencio.

  * También cuando me diste la caja de almuerzo dijiste que no me gustaban las semillas de sésamo, ¿cómo es que sabías que no me gustan?
  * B-Bueno, sobre eso, una vez escuché que estaba hablando con su amigo sobre ello.
  * ¿Y fue casualidad que hallas escuchado eso? No lo creo. Hay varias cosas que no pueden ser tomadas como simple casualidad el que te estés al tanto de ellas, solamente haciéndolo a propósito es como te pudiste enterar de eso.



Todo lo que acababa de decir Seto estaba bien fundado, no había quedado ningún detalle al aire, claramente la ponía en evidencia como su acosadora. Lo normal en esta situación sería que ella comenzara a ponerse nerviosa e intentara inventarse una explicación, eso era lo que Seto se esperaba; pero no ocurrió así, Erizawa Akane no mostraba rastro alguno de ansiedad sino todo lo contrario, lucía calmada al punto de parecer que ya había visto venir todo ello, se le escapó un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

  * Qué bien, al fin te das cuenta.



Seto estaba confundido, no se explicaba el por qué estaba feliz de que se le hubiera expuesto.

  * Ya te lo había dicho antes, tú me gustas mucho. Fue durante los primeros días de clases de este semestre, yo recién había ingresado a la escuela. Me había saltado mi clase ya que me aburría tenerla, y ya que había varios estudiantes en el patio, fui a allí para que no me encontraran. Cuando llegué había varias chicas haciendo mucho alboroto, así que fui a ver lo que ocurría, se trataba de las clases de segundo año que estaban teniendo un partido de fútbol entre ellas, y fue entonces cuando te vi. Había varios chicos jugando, pero el que más sobresalía de todos eras tú; la forma como jugabas, la facilidad con la que ibas rebasando a un jugador tras otro y anotabas un gol sin esfuerzo alguno, de inmediato supe que era amor a primera vista. Por lo que estaban platicando las demás chicas que estaban viendo el partido supe tu nombre y el hecho de que siempre rechazabas a cualquier chica que se te confesara, así que comencé a investigar todo lo posible sobre ti: lo que te gusta, adónde vas, todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo, y de esa forma poder encontrar una forma de acercarme a ti; y así pasó un mes. Y entonces la oportunidad que esperaba al fin llegó, el día que te seguí al centro comercial y esos tipos comenzaron a molestarme, llegaste y me salvaste de ellos, entonces supe que no debía esperar más y que tenía que acercarme a ti de una vez por todas. Ahora que ya lo sabes, senpai, por favor sal conmigo.
  * …¿Que salga contigo? – Un silencio se formó, Seto estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero lo estaba más aún por la proposición que ella le había hecho de forma tan descarada. - ¿Por qué debería?
  * …¿Eh?
  * ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir? Dijiste que me has estado siguiendo a todas partes averiguando lo que hago y no hago, eso no es algo que a cualquiera le agrade, sino todo lo contrario, es algo en verdad desagradable.
  * ¿Por qué va a ser desagradable? Si todo eso lo hice por ti.
  * Por eso mismo, el que estés persiguiendo a alguien hasta ese extremo lo encuentro desagradable, y aún más porque se trata de mí. ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso? Se le llama acoso y por lo tanto eso te vuelve una acosadora. ¡Las personas que hacen eso no le agradan a nadie!
  * ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy eso que dices! ¡Si hice todo eso fue simplemente para acercarme a ti, para saber lo que te gustaba y así poder llegar a gustarte…!
  * Entonces, – Seto la interrumpió. – si en verdad querías que me gustaras, hubieras comenzado por no hacer algo que me desagradara, y lo que hiciste es algo que odio.



Erizawa Akane se quedó muda, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido y bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Seto notó esto mismo, pero tras lo que recién había ocurrido no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su acosadora, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse y olvidar el asunto, Seto dio media vuelva y emprendió la marcha, sólo alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó una voz en tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible detrás de él.

  * Ya veo, entonces es por eso… – Seto dio media vuelta, quien había hablado era Erizawa Akane quien todavía seguía cabizbaja. – La razón por la que no me puedes querer es por ella, ¿cierto?
  * ¿De qué estás hablando?
  * Que yo no te puedo llegar a gustar porque ella está en medio.
  * Por eso mismo, ¿a quién te refieres?
  * ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes bien a quién me refiero! Hablo de esa mujer que siempre está junto a ti. Te viene a dejar en las mañanas a la escuela y por las tardes igual te viene a recoger, se la pasa el resto del día contigo en tu casa y si llegas a salir ella igual va contigo, ¡me refiero a ella! – Erizawa Akane se refería a Sunemesis, la prima fingida de Seto.
  * …Ya te lo había dicho antes, ella es pariente mío que está de visita, no tiene esa clase de relación conmigo, y aún si la tuviera no tengo por qué estarte dando ninguna explicación.
  * ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso de que es tu prima es mentira! Igual revisé tu registro familiar y en él decía que tú no tienes familia, que eres un huérfano, y que por eso mismo es que vives solo. ¡Si en verdad ella fuera familiar tuyo entonces vivieras con ella desde hace tiempo! – Ahora era Seto el sorprendido, la obsesión de Erizawa Akane por él había llegado hasta el extremo de buscar todo lo relacionado con él y su familia, ahora ya no había forma de hacerle creer la mentira acerca de Sunemesis. – Esa mujer es demasiado peligrosa, lo noté desde la primera vez que la vi. Apareció un día de la noche a la mañana y desde entonces no se ha apartado de ti; igual he visto que siempre estás enojado con ella pero a pesar de eso dejas que esté a tu lado. ¡¿Por qué ella sí puede gustarte a pesar de que te molesta y yo no?!
  * …Ya te lo había dicho, yo no tengo por qué estarte explicando nada. – Seto ahora estaba más que molesto por el hecho de que Erizawa Akane se había atrevido a investigar a su familia, eso era lo que había agotado su paciencia, ya no quería seguir soportando el escucharla hablar, no le importaba que fuera divulgando lo que sabía, él encontraría alguna forma de solucionarlo y de seguro Sunemesis también haría algo al respecto ya que no lo convendría del todo el que se supiera la verdad.
  * Es porque a ti igual te gusta ella, ¿no? ¡Por eso es que soportas todo lo que ella te hace! – Ya no importaba lo que ella dijera, Seto se hizo de oídos sordos y continuó su camino, aparte de que lo que ella estaba diciendo era una tontería, no había forma de que a Seto le pudiera gustar alguien tan loca y pervertida como lo era Sunemesis.
  * ¡Ya me cansé de tus tonterías! ¡Todo lo que estás diciendo son nada más que disparates! ¡No quiero volverte a ver nunca!



Erizawa Akane, ante tal demostración de enojo, no pudo evitar el hincarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar. Ante esto, Seto sabía muy bien que esto era nada más que un acto para que él sintiera lástima por ella, un método sucio para intentar retenerlo, así que no lo mejor era que se fuera del lugar y este asunto se diera por concluido. Antes de que Seto comenzara a caminar, Erizawa Akane se hizo escuchar una vez más.

  * …¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarme? Si no me quieres… Si no me quieres… ¡Entonces no serás de nadie!



Justo cuando Erizawa Akane le gritó esas palabras, una enorme columna de agua se alzó desde dentro del lago y se abalanzó hacia Seto, él no pudo eludirla. La columna de agua comenzó a retroceder arrastrando al joven junto con ella de vuelta al lago y después lo hundió dentro del lago. Seto, ya estando dentro del agua, intentó nadar hacia la superficie pero por más que nadaba y forcejeaba no parecía que estuviera subiendo ni mucho menos flotando, sino todo lo contrario, cada vez se iba hundiendo más y más, era como si algo invisible lo estuviera jalando hacia el fondo, el aire se le estaba acabando y sentía que poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

Entonces sintió que algo lo había agarrado del brazo, volteó para ver qué era, no pudo ver bien su forma, pero no se veía como si fuera el brazo de alguien, era de un color oscuro y sentía que se había enrollado en su brazo hasta llegar a su codo, de repente esta cosa lo jaló, Seto fue sacado del agua y fue a caer a una distancia algo retirada del lago, cerca de los árboles que rodeaban la zona. Seto se levantó un poco mientras tocía ya que había tragado un poco de agua, lo que fuera que lo haya sacado del agua ya no estaba, pero sintió que alguien estaba junto a él.

  * Te dije que no te fueras a distraer por allí.



Seto alzó la mirada, vio a Sunemesis que estaba de pie frente a él y vestía sus ropas oscuras, ella se encontraba a salvo, o al menos eso parecía. Al verla detenidamente, Seto pudo observar que ella tenía una cortada en el brazo izquierdo, se veía grave y todavía sangraba un poco.

  * Su… Tu brazo… ¡¿Estás bien?!
  * ¿Qué, esto? No es nada.
  * ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! Hay que tratarla pronto…
  * Haces mucho escándalo por tan poco.
  * Pero…



Erizawa Akane comenzó a gritar interrumpiendo a ambos, ellos voltearon a verla.

  * ¡¿Ves lo que te digo?! Esta mujer hace lo mismo que yo pero a ti no te molesta para nada. ¡¿Por qué?!



Sunemesis comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Seto intentó detenerla para advertirle sobre lo que a él le había pasado pero Sunemesis lo ignoró y continuó caminando hacia ella. Erizawa Akane volvió a gritarle a Sunemesis.

  * ¡Deja de interferir en mi camino!



Nuevamente una gran columna de agua se alzó en el lago y se precipitó hacia Sunemesis para así atraparla, pero en esta ocasión el agua no la arrastró para hundirla en las profundidades del lago, más bien no podía arrastrarla; el agua entonces comenzó a congelarse comenzando desde la punta hasta llegar a la base de la columna y se extendió un poco sobre la superficie del lago. Comenzó a escucharse el sonido del hielo desquebrajándose y de adentro de éste salió Sunemesis quien comenzó a correr hacia Erizawa Akane, ella no pudo reaccionar rápido y para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, Sunemesis ya estaba junto a ella y le propició un golpe en el estómago. Erizawa Akane cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Seto se acercó hacia el lugar en donde estaba Sunemesis y Erizawa Akane tendida en el piso.

  * ¿Va a estar bien?
  * Sólo está inconsciente.
  * Qué bien. Sabes, por un momento pensé que tenías la intención de matarla.
  * ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Acaso me crees el tipo de persona que haría algo así?
  * Por supuesto que no, tú nunca harías algo…
  * Cuando alguien está consciente es más difícil de matar, así que lo mejor es primer inmovilizarla y después proceder a la muerte.
  * ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! – Sunemesis extendió su espada hacia Erizawa Akane, pero Seto de inmediato la detuvo. – ¡Espera, no puedes matarla!
  * ¿Por qué no? Si ella intentó matarte.
  * Pues, bueno… Es cierto que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero aún así… – Seto hizo una pequeña pausa. – ¿Cómo que matarme?
  * En verdad, ¿presumes de ser tan inteligente y no puedes comprender algo tan simple? – Sunemesis lucía molesta ante la falta de comprensión de Seto, e igualmente Seto estaba molesto por el insulto que le acababan de decir. – ¿Entonces cómo explicas el que casi te ahogas? Esa columna de agua que te arrastró al lago y que te estaba hundiendo fue provocada por ella.
  * ¿Q-Qué? ¿Estás segura de ello?
  * Sí… Y ésta no fue la única ocasión en la que intentó matarte, hubieron otras. – Seto estaba confundido, no entendía a cuáles intentos se refería Sunemesis, al menos él no se había percatado de ninguno, y Sunemesis al ver que Seto seguía sin comprenderlo no pudo evitar enojarse más. – A ver, ¿recuerdas la carta y el almuerzo? Con ellos ella te había planeado matar.
  * ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? Si tú nunca los llegaste a ver.
  * Sí los vi. El día en que te dio la carta, cuando tu amigo me fue a contar sobre ello, noté que había algo raro en él, al instante supe de qué se trataba pero no estaba muy segura de si la persona que te la había dado estaba tras eso o simplemente la había utilizado; y al otro día noté lo mismo en tu amigo, después me enteré sobre el almuerzo y supe que mis sospechas eran acertadas.
  * ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡¿Y Andrew está bien?! ¡¿No le va a pasar nada?! – Sunemesis le propinó a Seto un golpe en el estómago con la punta del mango de su espada provocando que sólo se curvara un poco hacia el frente por el dolor y perdiera el aliento.
  * Haces demasiado escándalo. Tu amigo está bien, lo que ella te dio para matarte no funciona con cualquiera, sólo con aquel al que va a matar, se puede decir que es como una medida que tienen los Intermediarios para asegurarse de no matar a alguien que no.
  * ¿L-Los intermediarios? – Seto recuperó el aire y se levantó. – ¿Entonces ella es uno de ellos?
  * Así es… Bueno, no exactamente. Más bien un Intermediario vio en ella un buen método para acercarse a ti y decidió utilizarla.
  * ¡¿Y si sabías esto entonces por qué la ibas a matar?!
  * Eso es porque… – Sunemesis volvió a mover el mango de su espada hacia el estómago de Seto, pero en esta ocasión se detuvo antes de golpearlo causando que Seto se quedara congelado por la idea de recibir nuevamente un golpe, fue una advertencia clara para que él no la cuestionara, Seto entendió perfectamente el mensaje. – …si ellos ven que les puede ser de utilidad, la pueden convertir en una de ellos, y sería bastante molesto el tener a otro más que vaya por ahí matando a la gente, sin tomar en cuenta el que se la pasaría acosando a sus víctimas día y noche y siguiéndolas a todos lados como hizo contigo.
  * Ah… – Lo que acababa de decir Sunemesis le pareció completamente extraño, cuando ellos se habían conocido Sunemesis había expresado claramente que no le importaba a quiénes ni cuántos mataran los Intermediarios ni los demonios que conformaban la Sociedad siempre y cuando ella pudiera acabar con Prose, pero ahora se estaba contradiciendo por completo, pero decidió guardarse su comentario respecto al tema, no quería que Sunemesis le diera nuevamente una de sus advertencias. – Un momento, ¿sabías que ella me había estado acosando?
  * Sí.
  * ¿Desde cuándo?
  * Desde el principio.
  * ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!
  * Porque no era de importancia. Si, en cambio, hubiera sido un hombre entonces te hubiera dicho de inmediato para que estuvieras siempre vigilando tu retaguardia, pero como se trataba de una mujer pues no tenía caso decirte porque ella no te podría haber hecho nada de eso.
  * ¡Tú…! ¡Me hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si me hubieras dicho! ¡No tienes idea de por todo lo que tuve que pasar! ¡Y qué quisiste insinuar con eso de que si hubiera sido un hombre! ¡No importa si era un hombre, una mujer o lo que fuera, me tenías que haber di…!



Antes de que Seto pudiera acabar de hablar, Sunemesis empujó a Seto hacia atrás y ella igual retrocedió, una masa redonda negra pasó a gran velocidad a través del hueco que se formó entre ellos dos y fue a impactar unos cuantos metros más adelante levantando una nube de polvo. Seto, quien había caído al suelo debido al empujón que había recibido, volteó hacia la dirección en la que se había escuchado el impacto, después de que el polvo se dispersó pudo ver que aquella cosa de color negro que había cruzado frente a él había dejado un gran orificio en el suelo de adoquines, al ver esto no pudo evitar el tragar saliva ante el pensamiento de lo que le hubiera ocurrido si aquella cosa lo hubiera golpeado de lleno. Seto volteó a ver a Sunemesis para preguntarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fue detenido en seco, ella colocó la hoja de su espada en posición vertical frente a Seto, a unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz; Seto alzó la mirada para saber lo que ocurría, Sunemesis estaba viendo fijamente al lugar desde el cual había venido el proyectil de antes.

De entre los árboles comenzaron a notarse varias figuras, al darles la luz del alumbrado del parque se pudieron apreciar mejor, tenían la silueta de una persona pero no poseían un rostro definido, eran de un color negro azulado de pies a cabeza. Esas criaturas comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco al mismo tiempo que bloqueaban cualquier ruta de escape posible. Pronto Sunemesis y Seto estuvieron completamente rodeados.


	7. Conclusión (Novio)

Sunemesis y Seto estaban siendo rodeados por las criaturas que habían aparecido repentinamente. Frente a ellos, por atrás y desde los árboles a un costado salían esos seres oscuros. Sunemesis comenzó a ver a su alrededor para poder encontrar una ruta de escape, pero era inútil, no había ninguna abertura en su formación, la única opción que le quedaba era el forzar una para así permitir que Seto lograra escapar, Sunemesis tendría que arriesgarse.

  * Oye, – Sunemesis le habló a Seto sin quitar la mirada del frente. – cuando te lo indique comienza a correr hacia el puente y atraviésalo, no vayas a detenerte por nada.
  * ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que pueda haber más de esas cosas por ahí esperando para hacer una emboscada o algo así?
  * ¡Deja de estarte quejando por todo! – Sunemesis acercó el filo de su espada al rostro de Seto en forma amenazante. – Ya lo sé, pero no queda de otra, habrá que arriesgarse. – No le quedaba de otra a Seto, él sabía que Sunemesis no le diría que hiciera algo tan arriesgado a no ser que tuviera algo entre manos, no le quedaba más que creer en ella.
  * Está bien. – Seto se levantó y se acercó a Erizawa Akane que estaba inconsciente en el suelo para cargarla. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Sunemesis, quien de inmediato le reclamó.
  * Será mejor que no te la lleves. Si la dejas aquí, como ya no les es de utilidad, simplemente la ignorarán, es mejor evitar cargas innecesarias.



Lo que había dicho Sunemesis tenía mucho sentido, y era cierto que si se él se llevaba a Erizawa Akane sólo sería una carga innecesaria, Seto tendría que confiar en lo que decía Sunemesis y dejarla atrás. Sunemesis siguió observando un poco antes de darle la señal a Seto, tenía que hacerlo en el momento preciso para que su plan resultara. Una abertura se formó, Sunemesis dio la señal y Seto comenzó a correr. Algunos de esos seres que estaban al frente en la dirección en la que le joven comenzó a correr empezaron a avanzar hacia él, Sunemesis se adelantó para interponerse entre Seto y esas criaturas en lo que su ropa cambiaban a las de color negro, se acercó hacia uno de los seres que estaban próximos y lo cortó, al momento del corte el extraño ser comenzó a desintegrarse como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de gas, otra de esas criaturas se le acercó por detrás, Sunemesis lo repelió propiciándole una patada invertida pero éste no se desintegró como había hecho el anterior, un huevo se formó. Seto aprovechó la abertura que se había formado entre las piernas de Sunemesis para escapar y se alejó rápido dirigiéndose hacia el puente.

Al ver que Seto se alejaba del sitio, varios de los seres oscuros intentaron darle alcance, pero fueron rápidamente interceptados por Sunemesis quien los cortó hábil y rápidamente con su espada. Otras de las criaturas pasaron de largo a Sunemesis y fueron directo por Seto quien ya había alcanzado el puente y comenzaba a cruzarlo, esto no pasó desapercibido para Sunemesis, se quitó de encima a algunos de los seres oscuros y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el puente para frenar el avance de los que habían seguido a Seto.

La entrada del puente estaba bloqueada por las criaturas que intentaban pasar por él, Sunemesis vio en esto un problema para avanzar ya que tenía que situarse delante de ellos para bloquearles el camino, dio un salto hacia una de las criaturas cercanas a donde ella estaba, apoyó su pie en el hombro de él y lo utilizó como trampolín para impulsarse y dar otro salto aún más alto y aterrizar en una de las barandillas del puente delante del enemigo; extendió su espada y cortó en dos al enemigo que estaba más próximo a ella, éste se comenzó a desintegrar después del corte, dio un pequeño salto y bajó de la barandilla. Al ver esto, las demás criaturas detuvieron su marcha, ahora tenían a un impedimento en su camino el cual no tardó en comenzarlos a eliminar uno por uno pero a pesar de esto se abalanzaban sobre Sunemesis en un intento por lograr pasarla.

Por su parte, Seto estaba cerca de llegar al final del puente; Sunemesis tenía que darle alcance ya que aún existía la posibilidad de que hubiera enemigos esperándolo más adelante, cortó a otros dos enemigos y corrió hacia el frente, las criaturas vieron aquí una oportunidad e igualmente comenzaron a avanzar; Sunemesis, mientras seguía corriendo, observó a un lado del puente la superficie del agua que se había congelando y que estaba bastante cerca de la base, la observó por un momento, se detuvo, dio media vuelta y clavó su espada en el piso del puente para después retirarla de forma violenta provocando así que se abriera una grieta, sin embargo esta grieta por sí misma no bastaba para impedirle el paso al enemigo, aún así retiró su espada. Las criaturas no le tomaron importancia a esto y continuaron su marcha.

Un ruido comenzó a escucharse, el ruido de madera desquebrajándose, seguido a esto el puente comenzó a tambalearse. Los seres comenzaron a ver en todas direcciones buscando la causa de esto hasta que por fin dirigieron su mirada hacia la parte inferior del puente y pudieron observar que el hielo repentinamente había alcanzado la base del puente y comenzaba a subir por los pilares hasta llegar a la parte inferior del piso provocando que la estructura perdiera su estabilidad y comenzara a caerse poco a poco. Después de unos cuantos segundos, el puente no pudo más y colapsó llevándose consigo a las criaturas que hasta hace poco estaban encima de él. Una gran cantidad de agua se elevó a efecto del choque de los restos de la estructura y los enemigos cayendo dentro de ella, lo único que quedó en pie fue la parte que le continuaba al punto donde Sunemesis había clavado su espada anteriormente. En cuanto cayeron el puente y los seres, el hielo comenzó a cubrir la zona en donde se había suscitado el colapso y siguió avanzando en todas direcciones hasta dejar todo el lago completamente congelado, dejando así atrapados a los enemigos que habían tenido la desgracia de caer dentro de él.

Seto, quien ya había llegado al otro lado del lago, también escuchó el estruendo e hizo el intento de detenerse para ver lo que había ocurrido, pero recordó la indicación de Sunemesis de no detenerse sin importar lo que pasara, y eso mismo hizo. De repente, sintió que algo lo había agarrado por detrás del cuello de su camisa, Seto comenzó a forcejear para zafarse pero al ver que no lo conseguía decidió encarar a aquello que lo detenía, dio media vuelta decidido a dar pelea… se trataba de Sunemesis. Seto se sintió más aliviado al ver que era ella. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Sunemesis lo agarró nuevamente del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para situarlo detrás de ella, Seto no entendía a qué venía el que ella hubiera hecho eso, pero de inmediato su duda se aclaró al ver que más de los enemigos de antes aparecieron de todos lados, nuevamente se encontraban rodeados.

Algunas de las criaturas que estaban a la izquierda de ellos comenzaron a apartarse para darle paso a alguien que se acercaba desde la parte posterior. Se escuchaban los pasos de aquella persona que se iba acercando, siguió caminando hasta estar frente a frente de quienes esas cosas de color oscuro habían acorralado. Se trataba de un hombre, por su vestimenta podía ser fácilmente confundido con algún ejecutivo de una importante compañía, tenía su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás. La persona que los había estado persiguiendo había hecho su aparición.

Sunemesis se paró delante de Seto, interponiéndose entre él y aquel hombre. Seto, al ver al hombre, de inmediato lo reconoció ya que lo había visto varias veces aparecer en programas de debate sobre economía y política además de ser un inversionista en varias compañías de carácter internacional, su nombre era Sakurada Tetsuhiro.

  * Así que tú fuiste quien me ha estado causando tantos problemas recientemente. – Dijo Sakurada Tetsuhiro. – Sin embargo, debo admitir que me tienes fascinado. No sólo lograste hace un momento el abrirte paso entre mis sombras, sino que también te las ingeniaste para quitarlos completamente de encima al atraparlas dentro del hielo; no sé qué truco habrás usado para ello pero fue en verdad impresionante. Y no sólo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, sino también lo de hace unos cuantos días, cuando te percataste casi de inmediato que una de ellas estaba rondando cerca, eso no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.



Sakurada Tetsuhiro dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia el frente, pero procurando estar lo más cerca posible de las criaturas que lo acompañaban.

  * De todas formas, en este momento sólo tienes dos opciones: podemos hacer esto por las buenas y me entregas sumisamente a ese joven que está detrás de ti mientras que logras que tu vida se prolongue un poco más o podemos hacer las cosas por las malas y tu vida sólo se acortaría. Elige la que más te guste, aunque en ambas te espera el mismo destino.



Sunemesis no le respondió nada, en su lugar, alzó su espada y se colocó en una pose amenazante, indicándole al enemigo que no había lugar para las negociaciones. Sakurada Tetsuhiro no parecía sorprendido por esto, sino todo lo contrario, parecía que había visto venir tal reacción de antemano. Nuevamente habló.

  * Muy bien, ¿entonces quizás deba darte un pequeño estímulo para que cooperen?



El hombre, haciendo un gesto con su mano, señaló en dirección al lago. Seto miró hacia la dirección que había sido señalada, lo único que pudo observar era el lago que se había convertido en una pista de patinaje, más allá de esto no notaba nada con lo cual pudieran persuadirlos de rendirse, pero esto no era cierto, de inmediato Seto recordó que sí había algo en esa dirección, alzó su mirada más allá de la superficie hasta alcanzar el otro extremo del lago y entonces vio el estímulo al cual se refería el enemigo, al otro lado había una de las criaturas, y entre sus brazos tenía atrapada a Erizawa Akane aún inconsciente; cuando la criatura se percató de que las miradas estaban sobre él, éste comenzó a apretar poco a poco el cuello de su rehén, Seto se alarmó al ver esto.

  * ¡Suéltala! ¡Ella no tiene que ver en esto! – Le gritó Seto al hombre.
  * ¿Que no tiene nada que ver? Todo lo contrario, ella tiene mucho que ver, si no hubiera sido por ella y su obsesión contigo no se me hubiera dado esta oportunidad, así que puedes agradecerle a ella el que estemos en esta situación. Dejando eso de lado, – continuó hablando el hombre. – ¿qué es lo que harás? La soltaré si es que te entregas.



Seto tenía un dilema, la única opción que tenía era la de hacer lo que el enemigo le estaba ordenando para salvar a Erizawa Akane, pero no había nada que le garantizara el que aquel hombre la liberara, sólo le quedaba el esperar lo mejor. Seto comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre.

  * Está…
  * Adelante, puedes matarla si tanto quieres.



Mientras Seto iba avanzando, Sunemesis lo tomó de la parte trasera de su cabello y lo jaló de regreso y no lo soltó, Seto de inmediato comenzó a reclamarle.

  * ¡O-Ouch! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Por qué dices que la puede matar?! Es más, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que no le harían nada porque ya no les era de utilidad?
  * Eso no es de cuidado, sólo fue un pequeño error sin importancia. – Le respondió Sunemesis sin soltarle del cabello.
  * ¡¿Pequeño error sin importancia?! ¡De “sin importancia” no tiene nada! ¡No voy a permitir que dejes que la maten!
  * Si lo comparo al hecho de entregarte para que te maten, prefiero estar soportando tus quejas sobre el asunto.
  * ¡No me importa lo que prefieras, ya te dije que yo…! ¡Ouch! – Sunemesis nuevamente le jaló el cabello a Seto en un intento de callarlo.



Sakurada Tetsuhiro no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo tal espectáculo tan ridículo entre Sunemesis y Seto, así que habló para interrumpir la pequeña discusión.

  * Ya veo, así que eligieron el método difícil.



Al acabar de decir esto, alzó su mano y la movió para indicarle a las criaturas que comenzaran a atacar, ellas al acto reaccionaron.

  * Oye, – Habló Sunemesis dirigiéndose a Seto mientras le soltaba el cabello, - no te vayas a levantar.



Antes de que Seto pudiera responder algo, Sunemesis lo empujó hacia el suelo con la mano que tenía libre al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano alzaba su espada y cortaba por la mitad a las criaturas que aquel hombre les denominaba sus “sombras”. Siguió acabando con uno tras otro de los seres sin moverse de su lugar para así mantener a raya al enemigo, cualquiera que se acercara más de la cuenta era rebanado en dos casi al instante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Sunemesis acababa con un enemigo tras otro, estos no se reducían en número, era como si cada vez que ella acababa con uno otro lo reemplazaba. Seto notó esto, igual pensó que Sunemesis se había percatado de esto pero que por defenderlo no podía hacer nada para evitar que siguieran apareciendo. De inmediato comenzó a buscar la razón de esto, volteó a ver a Sakurada Tetsuhiro y pudo ver la causa, de debajo de sus pies, o más precisamente, de la sombra que estaba a sus pies era de donde salían los reemplazos para las sombras que Sunemesis eliminaba.

Seto comenzó a preguntarse si habría algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudar a Sunemesis respecto a esto, entonces recordó que cuando las sombras los habían atacado antes su número no había incrementado ante los ataques de su compañera, así que pensó que la causa se debía a que quizás Sakurada Tetsuhiro, el hombre que las controlaba, no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para percatarse de que las estaban combatiendo y así enviar a más para reemplazar a las caídas. Después de llegar a esta conclusión comenzó a analizar si habría alguna forma para alejar a Sakurada Tetsuhiro del lugar, pero él comprendía que el simple hecho de poder acercarse al hombre sería imposible para él, la única opción que estaba más al alcance sería la de alejarse del lugar causando que las sombras, al ser él el objetivo principal, lo siguieran y así darle a Sunemesis una oportunidad para solucionar el problema de raíz. Aprovechó el momento cuando la zona atrás de él quedó despejada de enemigos para levantarse y comenzar a correr, varios de los seres se alejaron de Sunemesis y se centraron en atraparlo. Sunemesis observó esto con nada de agrado, lo que Seto había hecho era algo demasiado estúpido en su opinión, corrió hacia Seto; en el pecho de algunas sombras que estaban cerca de Sakurada Tetsuhiro se abrieron unos huecos y dentro de ellos comenzaron a formarse unas esferas negras como las que anteriormente habían sido usadas para atacar a Sunemesis y a Seto, ellos lanzaron varios de estos proyectiles hacia Sunemesis, ella intentó bloquearlos lo más rápido que pudo usando su espada, pero uno de todos esos proyectiles fue demasiado para detenerlo y provocó que ella soltara su espada y saliera proyectada algunos metros hacia atrás y se clavara en el pavimento, a escasos centímetros de donde iba corriendo Seto quien se detuvo en seco al percatarse de esto.

Sunemesis se había quedado desarmada, lo cual aprovecharon los seres, algunos de ellos se lanzaron contra Sunemesis y la aprisionaron, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas; ahora con su mayor impedimento bajo control, las demás sombras ya no tenían por qué atrapar de inmediato a Seto, sólo se limitaron a colocarse a unos cuantos metros atrás de él para evitar que escapara.

  * Creo que hasta aquí llega todo este circo. – Habló Sakurada Tetsuhiro mientras caminaba hasta situarse junto a Sunemesis ahora atrapada por sus sombras y que forcejeaba para quitárselos de encima, pero por más que trataba sus esfuerzos eran en vano. – Ahora no tienes muchas opciones que digamos, joven, sólo la de entregarte. Mientras que a ti… – Sakurada Tetsuhiro bajó la mirada hacia Sunemesis, ella le regresó una mirada de odio. – Creo que ya te había dicho lo que te iba a ocurrir.



Una de las sombras que estaba aprisionando a Sunemesis colocó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, era obvio que su meta era la de estrangularla. Seto, al ver esto, comenzó a desesperarse ya que por su acción tan precipitada había puesto a Sunemesis en esta situación, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla; comenzó a ver a todos lados buscando algo con lo cual ayudarla, siguió buscando hasta que su mirada se topó con la espada de Sunemesis que estaba a un lado de él, eso era lo que él necesitaba, si lograba lanzársela a Sunemesis entonces ella podría quitar liberarse y, ya que Sakurada Tetsuhiro estaba cerca de ella, podría darle fin a todo esto. Seto estiró su mano hacia el mango de la espada al mismo tiempo que le gritaba a Sunemesis para que estuviera atenta. Ella, al ver lo que planeaba Seto, de inmediato trató de detenerlo.

  * ¡No la toques!



Ante el grito de Sunemesis, y antes de que Seto alcanzara la espada, ésta comenzó a deshacerse empezando por el mango como si estuviera hecha de fina arena de un color rojo intenso mientras se elevaba en el aire formando un remolino carmesí hasta desaparecer, Seto se cubrió de inmediato el rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

Sakurada Tetsuhiro miraba esto confundido ya que no sabía si se trataba de un intento para distraerlo y así agarrarlo con la guardia baja, tendría que dejar de perder el tiempo y terminar su trabajo. Alzó su mano para ordenarle a sus sombras que mataran al joven que era su objetivo, pero antes de que pudiera completarlo algo lo detuvo, sintió cómo algo lo atravesaba. Bajó su mirada hacia su pecho para observar de qué se trataba, vio una parte de la espada que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba a metros lejos de él y que se había desintegrado estar ahora en su estómago, pero sólo era un fragmento de la espada lo que tenía clavado, lo restante de la espada no estaba, era como si sólo la punta hubiera sido cortada y se la hubieran incrustado en el cuerpo; poco a poco, a partir de ese pedazo perdido, el resto de la espada comenzó a formarse en forma inversa a como se había deshecho hace un instante, pero ahora aquella fina arena rojiza hacía su aparición a escasos centímetros del trozo de metal y se unía dándole forma hasta terminar la espada completa. Cuando se hubo formado de nuevo el mango de la espada, Sunemesis estiró la mano para sostenerlo y con un fuerte jalón la sacó del cuerpo de Sakurada Tetsuhiro, éste no pudo evitar el toser un poco de sangre, las criaturas que estaban reteniendo a Sunemesis y a Seto se esfumaron en cuanto su amo cayó al suelo, Sakurada Tetsuhiro estaba muerto.

Al siguiente día, Seto estaba en la azotea de la escuela disfrutando del viento que corría en el lugar, era la hora del almuerzo, Andrew había ido a la cafetería a comprar el desayuno de ambos. Seto estaba aprovechando la ausencia de su amigo para hablar con Sunemesis, quien estaba cerca de él, sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, más concretamente, sobre una noticia que había leído en el periódico de uno de los pasajeros del autobús que toma todos los días para ir a la escuela.

  * ¿Sabes? Hoy en la mañana… vi en un periódico una noticia, sobre el hombre que anoche nos atacó.
  * ¿Y qué con eso? – Sunemesis respondió con tono indiferente.
  * No alcancé a leer todo, pero decía que había sido encontrado muerto en su departamento, la policía cree que se suicidó.
  * Bueno, es más creíble eso a la verdad de cómo fue que murió.
  * No es eso.
  * ¿Entonces qué?
  * Me refiero a que cómo es posible que hayan llegado a esa conclusión tomando en cuenta la herida por la que murió.
  * Ah, eso. Sólo arreglé la situación de tal forma que pareciera que fue él mismo quien se mató, no tenía caso adornarla con cosas innecesarias.
  * ¿E-Entonces eso fue lo que hiciste anoche? – Después de la muerte de Sakurada Tetsuhiro, Sunemesis le indicó a Seto que se regresara a su casa y que ella se encargaría de todo lo demás, pero él nunca pensó que este sería su método de “encargarse de todo”. Igual había alcanzado a leer un poco de cómo fue la situación en la que encontraron a Sakurada Tetsuhiro muerto, quien lo había arreglado había sido Sunemesis, Seto decidió mejor dejar de preguntar sobre el asunto antes de que Sunemesis en toda si falta de tacto dijera algo de más que lo llegara a incomodar. – Oye, quiero que me expliques algo.
  * ¿Qué es?
  * ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso del lago y lo de tu espada? – Sunemesis guardó silencio, tras una breve pausa habló mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para evitar a Seto.
  * …No tiene caso que te lo explique, son cosas que mocosos como tú no necesitan saber y que ni siquiera entenderían, en pocas palabras eres demasiado estúpido.
  * Perdón por ser estúpido. – Respondió Seto bastante molesto por el comentario ofensivo de Sunemesis.



Ambos dejaron de hablar por un momento, Seto interrumpió el silencio con una nueva cuestión.

  * Por cierto, sobre Erizawa Akane, ella no recuerda nada, ¿cierto?
  * Sí, no recuerda nada que tenga que ver con aquel sujeto. Por supuesto que lo que pasó anoche tampoco lo recuerda. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?
  * Es que hace un momento cuando venía hacia la azotea me la encontré en el pasillo, y en cuanto me vio miró hacia otro lado, pero no sentí que ella me estuviera viendo desde antes de que la notara, sino que fue casualidad, y también me dio la impresión de que le había incomodado verme, por eso te pregunto.
  * Ah, eso. No le tomes importancia, eso es debido a lo que recuerda que le dijiste.
  * ¿Lo que le dije? ¿A qué te refieres?
  * De cuando te envió la carta en donde te citaba atrás del invernadero.
  * ¿No me habías dicho que ella ya no recordaba nada acerca de eso?
  * Dije que no recordaba nada que estuviera relacionado con el tipo que la usó para que te matara, supongo que había planeado desde antes el darte la carta.
  * Es cierto, ¿y qué hay con anoche? ¿Al no recordar nada de lo que pasó ella simplemente cree tener algo así como una laguna mental o algo por el estilo?
  * No, yo me encargué de llenar ese hueco que se formó en sus recuerdos con recuerdos falsos, se podría decir que “manipulé su mente”.
  * Manipular su mente… ¿Eso fue lo que hiciste con Andrew para que crea que en verdad eres pariente mío?
  * Así es. Y regresando al asunto de esa chica, quizás reaccionó así por lo que ella recuerda que “tú” le dijiste.
  * ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que “yo” le dije? Supongo que la habré rechazado, pero ése no es motivo suficiente para que pusiera tal cara de desagrado.
  * Sí, eso fue lo que “tú” le dijiste, sólo le modifiqué unas cosas para que dejara de estar enamorada de ti… Le dijiste que ya estabas saliendo con alguien.



Al escuchar esto, Seto no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco por la parte de que él ya tenía a alguien, se paró de golpe.

  * ¡Oye, dime exactamente qué es lo que ella recuerda que le dije!
  * ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿No te basta con saber que ya no te molestará?
  * ¡Eso no importa, sólo dímelo!
  * Bien, fue algo como…



“Lo siento, no puedo salir contigo porque ya estoy saliendo con alguien más a quien amo con todo mi ser… Yo ya tengo un NOVIO.”

  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es lo que ella recuerda?! ¡Dime que es una broma! – Seto estaba conmocionado, no podía creer que lo que le acababa de decir Sunemesis fuera verdad.
  * Es en serio, sabes que yo no bromeo.
  * ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Con razón me vio así! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer si se lo dice a toda la escuela y me tachan de homosexual?! ¡Dime!
  * Además, ¿no sería mejor así? De esta forma ya dejarán de molestarte con la lluvia de confesiones.
  * ¡Ése no es el problema! ¡De todas formas, haz algo para que ella ni nadie más recuerde o se entere de ello!
  * No te preocupes, me encargaré de todo. – Al escuchar esto, Seto soltó un suspiro de alivio, su situación comprometedora iba a ser resuelta pronto. – Te protegeré de las olas de chicos y maestros pervertidos que a partir de ahora se empeñarán en tenerte.
  * ¡No quiero eso! ¡Y ya te dije que no me compares con esas porquerías!




	8. Llega Una Estrella

Principios de agosto, las vacaciones de verano recién han terminado y ahora toca el regresar a las clases, a la misma aburrida rutina de levantarse temprano, poner atención a las clases y hacer tareas después de dos semanas de libertad.

Seto iba acompañado de Andrew caminando por la misma calle que siempre toman para ir hacia la escuela. En este primer día Sunemesis no los acompañó en el trayecto de la casa de Seto a la escuela ya que se quedó en casa porque “aún tenía sueño”, más bien fue ésa la excusa de Arisa, pero la verdadera Arisa, Sunemesis, los había vigilado en secreto todo el trayecto, quizás ese día no quería soportar a Andrew o quería darle un respiro a Seto, pero el hecho era que no los acompañó hoy.

En el camino hacia la escuela, Andrew le contó a su amigo todo por lo que pasó durante el verano asistiendo a las clases de complementación, desgraciadamente para él, no pudo librarlas y a causa de ello pasó la mayor parte de sus preciadas vacaciones en la escuela. Al llegar vieron que había algunas chicas en la entrada, algunas aún llevaban cargando sus mochilas, todas se veían muy ansiosas y a la expectativa de algo, también estaban en la entrada unas cuantas personas que portaban cámaras fotográficas y de video, aparentemente reporteros y paparazis igualmente a la espera de algo o alguien; este hecho les pareció extraño a Andrew y Seto, pero prefirieron no darle demasiada importancia y entraron a la escuela.

Casi llegando a la entrada de su salón, ambos fueron recibidos por una pequeña estampida de chicas que los forzó a ambos a retroceder para evitar el chocar contra ellas, el grupo de 5 chicas salió de la habitación corriendo y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia las escaleras, entre ellas iban diciéndose que se apresuraran y que no se quedaran atrás; no tardaron en unírseles más chicas de los salones de junto que igualmente hacían a un lado a todo el que es estuviera obstruyendo su camino y que iban a toda prisa hacia las escaleras, su objetivo era llegar lo más rápido posible a la entrada de la escuela.

  * ¿Pero qué les pasa? – Preguntó Seto mientras veía cómo el grupo que casi los había atropellado desaparecía escaleras abajo.
  * Quizás se arrepintieron de haber venido a clases y ya se van. Las entiendo, ese mismo sentimiento tuve yo durante los días que vine aquí en el verano. – Le respondió Andrew a su amigo mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía la cabeza en señal de comprensión.
  * ¿Qué no lo saben? – Una voz vino de detrás de ellos, se trataba de uno de sus compañeros de clase que estaba sentado en el asiento ubicado junto a la puerta. Andrew y Seto le contestaron al muchacho que les había hablado el saber la razón de alboroto. – ¿Recuerdan que antes de las vacaciones vino un carro promocionando una película que va a ser rodada aquí? Pues resulta que hoy va a venir a la escuela uno de los actores que va a trabajar en ella, más específicamente, el actor principal y viene para ni nada más ni nada menos que matricularse. Igual por eso mismo hay reporteros y fotógrafos en la entrada.
  * ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso? Digo, ¿no por lo general esas cosas se mantienen en secreto? – Respondió Seto.
  * Hace unos días lo anunciaron por televisión, supongo que lo habrán hecho por cosa de publicidad. ¿Qué acaso no lo supieron?
  * No, yo no veo mucho la televisión.
  * Y yo no pude verla en las vacaciones por culpa de haber estado viniendo a clases complementarias.



Un gran grito se escuchó, provenía de afuera de la escuela, Seto y Andrew se apresuraron hacia la ventana para ver lo que ocurría. En la entrada de la escuela se detuvo un vehículo negro de vidrios polarizados y al instante fue rodeado por las chicas que esperaban afuera en la entrada, bajaron de la parte delantera del vehículo dos hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes de sol oscuros, claramente se veía que eran guardaespaldas, ambos hombres se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la puertezuela trasera derecha del vehículo y se pararon ambos a cada lado de esta, el hombre de la izquierda extendió su mano hacia la manija y abrió la puerta. De adentro del automóvil salió elegantemente un joven: complexión delgada, 1,70 de altura, cabello rubio y corto, el cabello peinado de una forma algo llamativa, sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso que incluso se podría pensar que tenía dos esmeraldas por ojos.

Claramente se podía ver que se trataba de alguien importante, una estrella del cine, todo en él era impresionante, pero lo era aún más su vestimenta, ya que se trataba de un ídolo podría haber lucido una costosa ropa de alguna marca costosa o de algún diseñador de renombre, pero en lugar de eso vestía el uniforme de la escuela lo cual evidenciaba que su estadía en la escuela no era simplemente una visita cualquiera, sino que estaría en cierta forma asistiendo a clases. En cuanto bajó del vehículo, y dejar al descubierto su atuendo, la multitud de chicas que habían estado esperando afuera de la escuela dio un gran grito de emoción y se abalanzó contra él, no podían creer que estuvieran frente a frente con tal joven y mucho menos que él estaría asistiendo a su escuela, era el sueño de cualquiera vuelto realidad, una oleada de teléfonos celulares se alzó para apuntar a la joven estrella y con el simple apretar de un botón capturar su imagen.

Atrás de él bajó otro hombre, éste iba vestido con un traje negro algo parecido al del par de guardaespaldas que habían descendido anteriormente pero este nuevo hombre, a comparación de los dos anteriores, lucía algo enclenque; el hombre, de cabello negro, llevaba bajo el brazo un portafolio de color marrón, tenía una expresión algo dura y le estaba diciendo algunas indicaciones al actor que apenas y se lograban entender en medio de todo el bullicio, a primera vista se podía notar que esa persona debía ser el manager del artista. De inmediato comenzó a darle instrucciones a los dos guardaespaldas para que les abrieran paso en medio de la multitud, os dos guardaespaldas se apresuraron a rodear a aquel joven que había causado aquel frenesí y al otro hombre. El joven le dio una gran sonrisa a las jóvenes a su alrededor y comenzó a avanzar sin dejar de saludarlas mientras los dos hombres de negro que lo acompañaban le abrían paso entre la multitud; igualmente el grupo de personas con las cámaras fotográficas y de video se intentaron abrir paso entre la muchedumbre de jóvenes para acercarse a la estrella para tomarle unas cuantas fotografías y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, pero los dos guardaespaldas no se los permitieron. Seto y Andrew vieron todo esto desde la ventana de su salón de clases, nunca habían visto tal comportamiento antes, por lo que esto les sorprendió un poco.

  * Vaya escándalo que están armando. – Le dijo Andrew a Seto mientras veía cómo joven ídolo entraba al edificio de la escuela y junto con él la multitud de chicas que le seguían de cerca, pero los reporteros y fotógrafos no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que fueron interceptados por algunos profesores que les impidieron el paso. – ¿Y va en serio lo de venir a nuestra escuela?
  * Es sólo publicidad, de seguro sólo estará un par de días y después se irá. – Respondió Seto, quien igual estaba viendo aquel espectáculo.
  * Al menos esto tendrá un lado bueno, ya que todas las chicas de la escuela estarán ocupadas admirándolo, no estarán sobre ti por un buen tiempo.
  * Sí, supongo que tienes razón.



Ambos se alejaron de la ventana para ir a sus respectivos lugares. Por todos los pasillos se seguía escuchando el eco del tumulto causado por la muchedumbre que no le perdía el rastro a su ídolo, quien al parecer ahora se encontraba en el salón de maestros y que este estaba rodeado por las chicas que esperaban pacientemente a que su joven estrella saliera, los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban estaban colocados convenientemente en la puerta que daba acceso al salón de maestros para cuidar que las jovencitas entraran y se abalanzaran encima de su protegido. Igual estaban en el lugar unos cuantos estudiantes varones, no porque estuvieran interesados en ver al joven actor, sino viendo todo el espectáculo que las chicas estaban armando por una simple persona que en la vida volverían a ver. La campaña de la escuela sonó anunciando que las clases ya iban a comenzar, pero a pesar de esto las chicas no se movían de su lugar, querían estar ahí para cuando el chico que había causado todo ese revuelo saliera, un profesor salió y las regañó para que fueran a sus salones, las chicas comenzaron a quejarse de que no les permitieran ver a su ídolo, pero una amenaza de suspensión fue suficiente para hacer que todas ellas se dispersaran, el lugar quedó en completa tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todos los presentes regresaron a sus respectivos salones de clase, los hombres olvidaron al instante lo que habían presenciado, pero las chicas seguían hablando sobre ello: “¿Lo viste?”, “¿Verdad que luce genial con el uniforme?”, “¿Me pregunto en qué clase estará?” eran las preguntas que se formulaban entre ellas. La clase de Seto y Andrew no era la excepción, todas las chicas de la clase se habían juntado en sus respectivos grupos sociales platicando sobre esto y aquello de la estrella del cine que ahora tendrían como compañero de escuela.

  * Hacen mucho escándalo por el tipo ése, ni que fuera la gran cosa. – Dijo Andrew a su amigo en voz baja, no quería que sus compañeras de clase lo escucharan y se abalanzaran contra él por haberse atrevido a criticar a la persona que era su objeto de admiración.
  * Así es, no es la gran cosa. – Le respondió Seto. – Sólo es un sujeto cualquiera que ha aparecido en varias películas tanto nacionales como extranjeras que han tenido éxitos en taquilla, que constantemente sale como invitado en varios programas de televisión, que es millonario y que tiene buena apariencia, nada del otro mundo.
  * El sarcasmo en tus palabras sale a relucir claramente.



La puerta del salón se abrió, un profesor entró y les ordenó a los alumnos que regresaran a sus asientos, tras lo cual cerró la puerta tras de él. Su nombre era Takamura Keitarou, un profesor de historia quizás ya en sus 50, vestía un traje color café claro y una corbata de un tono un poco más oscura salía a relucir en su pecho, en la mano izquierda llevaba consigo sus materiales de enseñanza: un libro de una cubierta verde, una tabla de madera en la que el profesor llevaba siempre la lista de asistencia de sus grupos y una pequeña caja de plástico transparente que mostraba en su interior un borrador y dos tizas blancas. El profesor se colocó atrás del escritorio colocado al frente del pizarrón y colocó sus cosas encima de él, saludó a la clase que tenía enfrente de él.

  * Buenos días jóvenes, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en sus vacaciones, pero no por eso que no hayan cumplido con hacer su tarea.
  * Sí… – Respondieron todos en conjunto de forma muy desganada, la naturaleza de la clase de historia no despertaba interés en ellos.
  * Bueno, de seguro ya todos sabrán a qué se debió el bullicio de esta mañana en la entrada de la escuela, así que está de más que les indique que espero que se comporten como deben para no dejar una mala impresión.
  * Sí…
  * Y habiendo dicho esto… ¡Ya puedes entrar!



El profesor Takamura dirigió su instrucción hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió así dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos rubios, se trataba de la joven estrella, su nombre era Yagi Ryusuke. Al momento en que entró, una marejada de gritos de emoción de dejaron escuchar, varias de las chicas del salón se pararon de sus asientos ante la sorpresa de ver a su joven ídolo en el mismo espacio reducido que ellas. Esa misma euforia no se hizo presente entre los hombres, muchos de ellos habían visto e incluso les gustaban las películas en las que había participado Yagi Ryusuke, pero su admiración no llegaba al mismo extremo que el de sus compañeras.

El joven se paró junto al profesor Takamura mientras sonreía y saludaba a sus jóvenes admiradoras, el profesor dio la vuelta hacia el pizarrón y escribió el nombre de su nuevo alumno con la tiza blanca un poco desgastada. Al terminar de escribir, el profesor volteó hacia el joven y le pidió que se presentara ante la clase. Yagi Ryusuke dio un paso al frente.

  * Soy Yagi Ryusuke, gusto en conocerlos.



Terminó su presentación con una sonrisa en la cual se alcanzó a ver un brillo al final de la hilera de blancos dientes, esto causó nuevamente que la euforia regresara al salón, en los ojos de las chicas se alcanzaban a ver las formas de corazones que se desbordaban ante tales incitaciones., fue tal el escándalo que el profesor tuvo que alzar la voz para ordenarle a la clase que guardara silencio, aunque más bien a quien calló fue a las jovencitas, los hombres ni siquiera se habían inmutado ante esto. Después de un breve momento la calma regresó al salón, el profesor Takamura lucía un poco molesto ya que les había advertido previamente a sus alumnos que mantuvieran la compostura más sin embargo hicieron caso omiso de ello.

Ahora tocaba el momento de asignarle su asiento al joven actor, para lo cual una chica de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y le hizo saber al profesor que había uno libre a la izquierda de ella, el lugar sin ocupar estaba al fondo de la fila central de asientos; a la derecha de éste se encontraba la chica que lo había sugerido mientras que a la izquierda y al frente estaban los asientos de dos jóvenes, si el profesor le asignaba ese lugar al recién llegado entonces ella sería la que más cerca iba a estar de su ídolo, eso era lo que ella esperaba. Pero para decepción de ella y esperanza de otras, el profesor Takamura no le dio ese asiento y anunció que iba a efectuar una reasignación de lugares debido al cambio de semestre. El encargado de asignar los nuevos lugares iba a ser el propio profesor Takamura.

La reasignación de asientos se realizó en orden, muchas de las chicas del salón esperaban que les tocara junto a Yagi Ryusuke, pero para desgracia de todas ellas, su lugar le fue asignado en el último asiento de la fila junto a la ventana y rodeado al frente, al lado y en contra esquina por hombres, esto había sido ideado por el profesor Takamura en un intento de mantener el orden en el salón. Por otra parte, el nuevo lugar de Kazuyoshi Andrew se hallaba en la fila central, en el primer asiento del frente, esto igual había sido planeado por el profesor para procurar que él dejara de distraerse tanto en clases; Andrew se encontraba deprimido debido a esto ya que ahora no le sería tan fácil pasar desapercibido cuando estuviera tonteando en clases, y también porque ya no tenía cerca a su amigo Seto.

En cuanto a Seto, él seguía estando junto a la ventana, pero ahora se hallaba más atrás en lugares, justo en el asiento de enfrente de la estrella de cine. Cuando ya todos los alumnos tuvieron asignados sus nuevos lugares, el profesor Takamura volvió a dirigirse hacia la clase, en especial a Yagi Ryusuke.

  * Ahora, quisiera dejar en claro que debido a esta situación no van a haber ningún tipo de preferencias ni tratos especiales, ténganlo en mente. – Después de esta pequeña explicación, el profesor se dirigió directamente a Yagi Ryusuke. – También, Yagi-kun, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle a tu compañero frente a ti, Amamiya-kun.



El profesor lo dijo, le encargó a Seto la tarea de ayudar a su nuevo compañero a dirigirse en el ambiente escolar. A Seto no le convencía del todo esto, pero tampoco podía negarse a aceptar tal labor; por otra parte, la decisión del profesor era bastante razonable: la tarea de brindar ayuda a un estudiante que recién se integraba a la clase debía ser realizada por alguien que fuera de confianza y, más aún, que estuviera situado lo más cerca posible a él; y para suerte o desgracia de Seto, él era quien coincidía con esos requisitos.

  * ¿Amamiya-kun? – Una voz se escuchó desde atrás de Seto, era Yagi Ryusuke, su nuevo vecino de asiento. – Gusto en conocerte, desde ahora estaré dependiendo de ti.
  * C-Claro, cualquier pregunta que tengas no dudes en decírmela. – Respondió Seto en reacción a la presentación de Yagi Ryusuke, y por lo mismo que tuvo que responder de inmediato no pudo evitar el tartamudear un poco.



Por su parte, el profesor Takamura siguió hablando sobre el nuevo semestre y las metas que los alumnos deberían proponerse estando ya a mitad del ciclo escolar.

Las horas siguieron pasando una tras otra hasta llegar el medio día, el momento del almuerzo había llegado. La estrella Yagi Ryusuke estaba rodeado de su pequeño grupo de fans, incluso chicas de otras clases se habían reunido en el salón para estar cerca de su ídolo y conocer más sobre él, todas le preguntaban la razón por la que entró a la escuela y, principalmente, sobre la película que iba a protagonizar y que sería grabada en el pueblo, el nombre de la película era “Recuerdos bajo la lluvia” y sería una película con tema romántico, por esto mismo todas sus fans la esperaban para así poder disfrutar a su ídolo, Yagi Ryusuke iba contestando las preguntas que le formulaban al mismo tiempo que iba repartiendo por aquí y por allá una sonrisa a sus seguidoras quienes parecían estar bajo un encanto al momento de verla.

Por otro lado, Seto no se encontraba en su asiento, estaba visitando a su amigo Andrew en su nuevo lugar, aunque la verdad era que no quería estar cerca de tal espectáculo alrededor de la nueva agregación a la clase; Andrew estaba inconsolable por encontrarse hasta el frente en donde los maestros podrían descubrirlo cuando estuviera distraído, unas grandes lágrimas corrían de sus ojos, Seto sólo se limitó a consolarlo con comentarios, pero esos comentarios eran más bien burlas de la situación de su desafortunado amigo. Por encima de las burlas y llantos se alzaba el escándalo formado por la congregación a sus espaldas.

  * Es cierto, – dijo Andrew. – Ahora tu nuevo vecino es el ídolo. ¿Qué se siente, Se-chan?
  * Oye, no me gusta que me digan así. – Era más que evidente que la reasignación de sitio de Andrew le había afectado.
  * Pero dejas que Arisa-chan te diga de esa forma, ¿entonces qué importa que yo te diga así?
  * P-Pues… Una cosa es que lo diga ella y otra que lo digas tú, en tu caso me da escalofríos. – Claramente Seto trataba de ocultar la verdad, a él también le molestaba que Sunemesis le dijera así, pero por más que le reclamara para que dejara de llamarlo de esa forma ella simplemente lo ignoraba, el intentar razonar con ella era como razonar con la pared.
  * – Andrew chasqueó la lengua en señal de enojo por la ofensa que le acababan de decir. – Y no me respondiste lo que se siente tener al Señor Famoso a tus espaldas.
  * ¿Qué? ¿Debería sentir algo en especial?



En medio de su plática, una voz los interrumpió.

  * Amamiya-kun, ¿tienes un momento? – Andrew y Seto voltearon hacia la voz que había hablado, se trataba de Yagi Ryusuke seguido a sus espaldas por su séquito de admiradoras. – Disculpa que te moleste, quería pedirte un favor. Me gustaría que me enseñaras la escuela.



Seto estaba comprometido, no podía negarse ya que a él le habían encargado la labor de ayudar a Yagi Ryusuke en lo que pidiera.

  * Claro, no hay problema. – Contestó un no muy convencido Seto.



Ante esto, una chica del grupo de seguidoras habló.

  * Yagi-kun, si gustas nosotras podemos enseñarte la escuela.



La estrella volteó a verla a ella y a sus demás fans.

  * Gracias, pero quiero que Amamiya-kun me la enseñe. Ya saben, cosas de hombres. Pero no se preocupen, luego las compensaré. – Terminó su amable rechazo con un guiño que provocó que sus admiradoras se pusieran más que contentas y aceptaran que su ídolo se fuera de excursión por el campus con alguien que no fueran ellas. – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?



Yagi Ryusuke y Seto salieron del salón para comenzar su recorrido por la escuela.

  * ¡Espérame Se-chan! ¡No me dejes aquí! – Gritó un muy triste Andrew mientras seguía a su amigo para distraerse de sus problemas… Aunque la verdad razón era que no se quería quedar solo.
  * ¡Que no me llames así!



Así los tres recorrieron la escuela enseñándole al recién llegado todos los lugares que debía conocer. Los salones de cada edificio, la cafetería, el salón de maestros, los salones de los diferentes clubs, los tres chicos fueron recorriendo todos los rincones de la escuela. Frecuentemente se topaban con admiradoras de Yagi Ryusuke, pero él las despedía de inmediato con un pequeño saludo, un corto intercambio de palabras y una radiante sonrisa, con sólo eso sus fans se daban más que por servidas; igualmente algunos chicos veían el pasar de la estrella pero no estaban igual de emocionados como sus compañeras. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado pero esto no los detuvo de seguirle enseñando a Yagi Ryusuke los alrededores ya que tenían una hora libre después, y así pudieron recorrer la escuela por completo y de forma más tranquila sin tantas personas observándolos a su paso.

Sunemesis, desde lo alto, estaba viendo este espectáculo dado por la nueva cara de la escuela, ella se encontraba en la cima del edificio más al sur en la escuela, sentada arriba de una pequeña edificación que daba acceso a la azotea y que también tenía localizada arriba de ella una gran cisterna de agua de color negro, si se tomaba en cuenta el color de este objeto aunado a Sunemesis vistiendo su ropa de color oscuro, fácilmente se mimetizaba. Ella veía cómo su “protegido” y Andrew, quien aún seguía hecho un mar de lágrimas, servían de guías al nuevo alumno paseándolo por el patio de la escuela. Mientras ella seguía observando esto, junto a ella comenzó a formarse una mancha de tonalidad oscura, poco a poco fue creciendo hasta alcanzar un tamaño que apenas y alcanzaba los 10 cm de diámetro; Sunemesis no parecía sorprendida por este hecho sino todo lo contrario, lucía algo molesta.

  * ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Habló Sunemesis en un tono que demostraba enojo.



Una voz se hizo presente, la voz de un hombre joven y que parecía venir desde el interior de aquel punto oscuro que recién había aparecido.

  * ¿Por qué me saludas así? Y yo que me tomé la molestia de venirte a saludar. Y



Sunemesis no respondió nada.

  * Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué tal va todo por allá?
  * No hay nada que sea necesario decirte.
  * Vamos, tiene que haber ocurrido algo desde la última vez que hablamos. Yo por mi parte te he extrañado mucho, siempre me la paso pensando en ti. Y
  * Yo también pienso mucho en ti… – Sunemesis hizo una pausa y puso una cara que reflejaba que estaba al límite de su paciencia, claramente no era de su agrado ni la conversación ni la persona con la que estaba hablando. – Pienso en si es mejor despellejarte o sólo descuartizarte.
  * Veo que sigues con el mismo humor de siempre. Y Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido?



Sunemesis, viendo que no le quedaba de otra, al fin respondió lo que le solicitaba la extraña voz.

  * Aún no doy con él.
  * ¿Qué? Pero tenía entendido que habías interrogado a un tipo que trabajaba para él, ¿qué acaso no dijo nada?
  * Sí habló, pero no dijo nada que fuera de utilidad. – Sunemesis y la persona al otro lado de aquel círculo oscuro se estaban refiriendo a Asakura Tetsuhiro; hace unas semanas, cuando Sunemesis se enfrentó a él, no murió cuando ella le clavó su espada, la verdad fue que le mintió a Seto sobre su muerte y también le ocultó que cuando se llevó el supuesto cadáver fue en realidad que se lo llevó para torturarlo y así poder sacarle alguna información acerca de Prose, aquel que era su objetivo. – Al parecer no recordaba en dónde era que se reunían ni las identidades de los demás Intermediarios; lo más seguro es que haya sido cosa de Prose, el borrarle los recuerdos a sus lacayos cuando ya no le son de utilidad.
  * Vaya, lo tiene bien planeado para que sea difícil dar con él. BuenoY, será mejor que te apures. Necesitas atraparlo para que todo esto pase por alto, recuerda que con ésta ya son 2 veces que vas contra las reglas, y no te conviene una más.
  * Ya lo sé… No necesitas estármelo recordando.
  * ¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? ¿No te la estás pasando mal?
  * ¿A qué te refieres?
  * Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Todo esto te debe estar afectando bastante, ¿o me equivoco?
  * No me afecta… ¿Por qué debería?… – Sunemesis guardó silencio mientras ponía una mirada cabizbaja, claramente se notaba que la pregunta que le acababan de formular le había afectado.
  * Nah, nah, nah. Y Sune-chan, sabes muy bien que no puedes engañarme. Sé perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo, y justo ahora acabas de hacerlo. – El tono del hombre cambió a uno más suave. – Oye, ¿por qué mejor no te olvidas de todo esto y regresas? No tiene caso que sigas allí atrasando lo inevitable. Es más, si dejamos que Prose haga lo que quiera lo único que provocará será que nuestros planes se aceleren y más pronto podrá acabar todo esto. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?
  * Pero no así. Si dejo que lo haga entonces será lo mismo… Será igual que antes…
  * …Supongo que tienes razón. – El hombre hizo una breve pausa para nuevamente regresar a hablar en forma melosa. – Cambiando de tema, ¿qué te parece si cuando regreses aquí conmigo tú y yo vamos a…?



Antes de que la voz pudiera terminar de hablar, Sunemesis sacó su espada y la clavó en el centro del círculo, éste al instante desapareció. Olvidando la reciente plática sin sentido, en la opinión de Sunemesis, volvió a centrar su mirada en el trío que seguía explorando la escuela.


	9. Alguien Molesto

3:30 pm. Por los altavoces de la escuela sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases. Como todos los días, Sunemesis estaba afuera de la escuela esperando a que saliera su protegido Seto… junto con su amigo Kazuyoshi Andrew, pero había algo distinto en los alrededores ya que nuevamente había muchos reporteros y fotógrafos en la entrada esperando a que saliera el actor Yagi Ryusuke de su primer día de clases, todos ellos tenían sus cámaras de video y fotográficas listas para capturar en cualquier momento. Cerca de la entrada también se encontraba un automóvil de color negro con vidrios semi polarizados en cuyo interior se hallaban tres personas; este vehículo era el mismo que en la mañana había venido a dejar al joven actor a la institución y que ahora venía a recogerlo; desde el parabrisas se alcanzaban a distinguir dos hombres sentados en los asientos de adelante, lo más seguro era que se trataran de los mismos guardaespaldas.

Los alumnos poco a poco comenzaron a salir del edificio como hacían todas las tardes, pero Sunemesis notó algo raro, sólo salían estudiantes varones, ni una sola chica a la vista. Después de un rato, se dejó venir una oleada de chicas en estado eufórico y las personas que antes habían estado esperando en la entrada salieron corriendo hacia esta congregación con sus cámaras en lo alto para capturar por encima de la gente; Sunemesis estaba sorprendida al ver esto, no por la conmoción que estaban causando, sino porque en el centro de esto se encontraba Seto junto con Kazuyoshi Andrew y el chico al cual a medio día le estaban enseñando la escuela y que obviamente era el origen de toda la conmoción.

La muchedumbre poco a poco se fue acercando a la salida al mismo tiempo que el automóvil negro avanzaba para colocarse justo frente a la salida, los dos hombres de la parte delantera se apresuraron a salir y lograron escabullirse entre las personas hasta llegar con la joven estrella para nuevamente abrirse paso y así permitir que Yagi Ryusuke y sus dos acompañantes llegaran hasta la entrada del automóvil al mismo tiempo que intentaban mantener al margen a los reporteros, aunque esto les fue sencillo ya que recibieron ayuda de la barricada de chicas que no les permitía acercarse. Durante ese pequeño trayecto, Kazuyoshi Andrew se separó de los otros dos en cuanto divisó a “Arisa” en medio de todo ese caos y se dirigió hacia ella, Seto se quedó acompañando a Yagi Ryusuke quien seguía caminando al mismo tiempo que repartía saludos y sonrisas en todas direcciones.

  * Perdona Amamiya-kun por todas las molestias de hoy. – Habló Yagi Ryusuke mientras uno de sus guardaespaldas le abría la puerta del vehículo para que subiera, adentro se alcanzaba a ver al mismo hombre que había entrado a la escuela junto con el actor quien le estaba indicando al joven que se apresurara a subir.
  * No te preocupes, no es molestia.
  * También despides de mi parte a Kazuyoshi-kun ya que parece… algo ocupado. – Y en efecto, Kazuyoshi Andrew estaba bastante ocupado tonteando con su tan querida “Arisa-chan”. – Nos vemos mañana.



Yagi Ryusuke se despidió y subió al automóvil, sus guardaespaldas igual se apresuraron a subir al vehículo y lo pusieron en marcha. Las admiradoras y reporteros se quedaron contemplando cómo se iba alejando el carro haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, sólo hasta que el automóvil se perdió de vista fue que toda la gente que estaba aglomerada en la entrada se dispersó en todas direcciones, y fue hasta entonces que Seto pudo dirigirse hacia donde estaban Kazuyoshi Andrew y Sunemesis.

  * ¡Fiu! Al fin se fueron. – Dijo Kazuyoshi Andrew refiriéndose a la congregación de gente que recién había dejado el lugar. – Supongo que ése es el precio de la fama.
  * Ojalá que no sea lo mismo todos los días. – Le respondió Seto quien se sentía más aliviado por ya no encontrarse entre toda esa multitud.
  * Oigan, ¿a qué se debió todo esto? – Preguntó una Arisa ignorante de lo que ocurría, aunque en realidad ella estaba al tanto de todo pero debía guardar las apariencias.
  * No te preocupes por eso, Arisa-chan, nosotros también desconocíamos esto sino hasta que llegamos. – Contestó Kazuyoshi Andrew. – No lo vas a creer, desde hoy una estrella del cine estará asistiendo nuestro compañero de clases, pero lo más increíble es que Seto ahora se sienta justo delante de él.
  * ¿Ahora se sienta? ¿Qué acaso les reacomodaron sus asientos?
  * ¡Sí! ¡Y a mí me tocó el peor lugar posible! El sólo recordarlo me deprime… Pero regresando a lo anterior, de seguro hace un momento nos viste con él, se trata de Yagi Ryusuke, lo conoces, ¿no?
  * Bueno… No soy buena recordando los nombres de actores, pero creo que el nombre me suena un poco. – Le contestó Sunemesis con su sonrisa fingida.
  * No te preocupes, yo igual soy malo con los nombres. – Esto era mentira, sólo lo dijo para que su preciada Arisa-chan no se sintiera mal por no recordar al actor. – Pero bueno, el tipo éste Yagi es una buena persona y es bastante sociable, inclusive ya los tres nos hicimos amigos; pensé que por ser actor iba a ser un tipo alzado y presumido.
  * Eso es obvio, – Intervino Seto. – él es un actor, está acostumbrado fingir algo que no es. – A pesar de esto que había dicho, a él igual le había agradado Yagi Ryusuke, sólo dijo eso ya que estaba molesto por ver cómo su crédulo amigo se comportaba ante la falsedad de Sunemesis.
  * Pero Se-chan, – “Arisa” intervino ante el comentario de su “primo”. – tú no eres actor y sabes muy bien fingir algo que no eres.
  * ¿A qué te refieres? – Seto volteó a ver a Sunemesis.
  * A que tú siempre dices que no te gusta cierto tipo de lectura pero la otra vez estuviste leyendo esa misma lectura que no soportas una y otra vez, e incluso le agregaste tu toque personal. – Sunemesis le regresó una mirada insinuándole algo, Seto captó de inmediato a qué tipo de lectura se refería Sunemesis y su cara comenzó a ponerse roja, de inmediato le respondió en voz baja.
  * ¡C-Cállate, te dije que no dijeras nada! – Seto regresó a hablar en tono normal al ver que Kazuyoshi Andrew se estaba acercando para enterarse de lo que estaban hablando y así no provocar que su amigo tuviera interés en el tema y, de alguna forma u otra, se llegara a enterar de todo. – ¡D-De todas formas, ya vámonos!



Seto comenzó a caminar a todo paso para evitar el verse comprometido por el descuidado comentario de Sunemesis. Kazuyoshi Andrew no comentó nada al respecto sobre esto, sabía muy bien que no podía preguntarle a “Arisa-chan” mientras Seto estuviera cerca, dejaría la pregunta para otra ocasión.

Al siguiente día, la misma rutina del día anterior se estaba repitiendo: una gran cantidad de personas, prácticamente puras chicas, estaban en la entrada de la escuela a la expectativa de la llegada de Yagi Ryusuke, sólo que en esta ocasión no había nadie de los medios esperando la llegada del ídolo, lo más probable era que sólo hayan estado presentes ayer por cosa de ser la novedad y ya para este día había dejado de ser la noticia del momento.

Seto, Kazuyoshi Andrew y “Arisa” venían caminando hacia la escuela contemplando a la gente que hoy nuevamente se había dado cita para ver al actor. Los tres continuaron dirigiéndose hacia la entrada mientras hacían comentarios sobre esto, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por un súbito grito que los puso alerta, era obvio que el origen de este escándalo era la llegada de Yagi Ryusuke; y en efecto, el mismo automóvil de ayer hizo su aparición en la calle, se detuvo y de él bajó Yagi Ryusuke, todas las personas que lo estaban esperando se abalanzaron hacia él para darle la bienvenida, Yagi Ryusuke les sonrió y contestó a sus saludos. En esta ocasión sus guardaespaldas no estaban junto a él intentando abrirle el paso o evitando que la gente se le acercara demasiado, lo más probable era que hoy no tenían que estar tan alertas ya que no había reporteros en los alrededores que pudieran hostigar a la joven estrella con los flashes de sus cámaras y su torrente de preguntas.

Yagi Ryusuke sobresalía de entre toda la multitud gracias a su altura, y también gracias a esto fue capaz de ver en el otro extremo de la gente que lo rodeaba a Seto y Kazuyoshi Andrew, sus dos guías de ayer. Yagi Ryusuke comenzó a abrirse paso hacia ellos dos, sus fans lo dejaron pasar sin problema y se mantuvieron a poca distancia cuando su ídolo logró salir de entre ellas.

  * Buenos días, Amamiya-kun, Kazuyoshi-kun.
  * Buenos días, Yagi-kun. – Respondió Seto.
  * Buenas Yagi. Vaya~ Hoy de nuevo te recibió tu comité de bienvenida. ¿No es agotador? – Habló Kazuyoshi Andrew mientras veía por encima de Yagi Ryusuke a las admiradoras mantener un poco la distancia.
  * No te preocupes, en unos cuantos días ya no será así. Sólo es cuestión de que todos se acostumbren.



En medio de todos los gritos de las chicas emocionadas se escuchó la voz de un hombre que llamaba al actor por su nombre, Yagi Ryusuke reaccionó de inmediato a ésta; se trataba del hombre de expresión rígida que el día anterior lo había acompañado hasta la sala de maestros a su llegada. El hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta alcanzar a Yagi Ryusuke.

  * Ryusuke-kun, vendré por ti antes de la hora de salida. Recuerda que tenemos que estar en la locación antes de las 4:00 pm, así que procura no entretenerte demasiado. – En cuanto acabó de decir esto, miró a Seto y su grupo que se encontraban a un lado de Yagi Ryusuke. Esto había incomodado un poco a Seto, Yagi Ryusuke se dio cuenta de ello y se apresuró a responderle.
  * No te preocupes, procuraré estar a tiempo.



Tras escuchar la respuesta que esperaba, el hombre se dio media vuelta y volvió a atravesar a la multitud para posteriormente regresar al automóvil e irse. Ya cuando el vehículo se alejó un poco, Yagi Ryusuke giró hacia Seto y le ofreció disculpas.

  * Disculpa Amamiya-kun.
  * ¿Eh? Ah, no hay problema. – Al principio, Seto no entendía el por qué se estaba disculpando Yagi Ryusuke, pero después comprendió a lo que se refería.
  * Oye, oye Yagi. – Intervino Kazuyoshi Andrew quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. - ¿Quién es ese tipo? Lucía bastante molesto.
  * Ah, él es Nishimura Junichiro, él es mi manager.
  * Ya veo, desde ayer que lo vi supuse quién era. Parece que es alguien bastante temperamental, ¿no?
  * No es eso, es que ayer repentinamente cambiaron los horarios de las filmaciones de unas cuantas escenas y eso lo molestó porque puede atrasar el rodaje, pero por lo general es un buen tipo. No le tomen importancia.
  * Sí… – Respondió Seto no muy convencido del todo por la respuesta de Yagi Ryusuke.



Su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana de la escuela que anunciaba que ya iban a comenzar las clases. Yagi Ryusuke, Seto y Kazuyoshi Andrew se dirigieron hacia el edificio para ir a sus clases, éste último no sin antes despedirse entusiastamente de su querida Arisa-chan quien igual le devolvió la despedida. Las chicas que estaban en la entrada contemplando al ídolo igualmente avanzaron hacia el edificio de la escuela para seguir de cerca al actor, pronto todo volvió a quedar en calma.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Seto y compañía llegaron al fin a su salón de clases luego de atravesar los pasillos invadidos de chicas que se apelmazaban en estos para contemplar y saludarlo a su paso antes de que sus respectivos profesores las obligaran a regresar a sus salones de clases. Yagi Ryusuke y Seto se dirigieron a sus asientos en la parte más profunda del salón mientras que Kazuyoshi Andrew se quedó en el frente en su nuevo asiento que tanto le desagradaba, antes de que éste se sentara Yagi Ryusuke se le acercó.

  * Oye Kazuyoshi-kun, la chica con la que estabas hablando en la entrada es bastante linda, ¿es tu novia?
  * ¿M-Mi novia? N-No, no tengo esa clase de relación con Arisa-chan, Bueno… No exactamente. Bueno, pues, tú verás… – Kazuyoshi Andrew se sorprendió de que Yagi Ryusuke le preguntara esto y comenzó a hablar de forma incoherente mientras su cara se sonrojaba por la vergüenza y la emoción de que le hayan preguntado si “Arisa-chan” era su novia. Seto no pudo evitar poner una cara de lástima al ver la reacción de su amigo.
  * Genial, ahora se pondrá peor…
  * ¿Eh? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?
  * No te preocupes por este tonto, el pobre sólo vive engañado.
  * ¿Eh? ¿Entonces ella no es su novia?
  * Afortunadamente para él, no lo es ni lo será.
  * ¿Afortunadamente? ¿Entonces quién era esa chica? Igual ayer a la salida la vi.
  * Ella es lo peor que te puede pasar.



Seto siguió avanzando lamentándose por lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser su amigo. Yagi Ryusuke sólo volteó a ver a Kazuyoshi Andrew quien aún seguía diciendo cosas incomprensibles y se dirigió a su asiento incapaz de entender del todo lo que ocurría.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Kazuyoshi Andrew y Yagi Ryusuke fueron a la cafetería a comprar sus desayunos, pero esto les estaba costando trabajo debido a todas las chicas que se reunían alrededor de Yagi Ryusuke para saludarlo y admirarlo. Seto no estaba con ellos, él ya había prevenido que lo anterior ocurriría y decidió adelantarse a la azotea ya que no quería quedar atrapado entre todo ese tumulto que se formaría, no le agradaba en nada la idea de estar rodeado de tanta gente aunque no fuera él el centro de atención.

Él se encontraba en su sitio especial en donde se podía aprovechar la fresca brisa y la sombra que se formaba por la edificación que da acceso a la azotea apaciguaban en gran medida el calor típico del verano y en el que podría olvidarse un poco de sus problemas… Aunque en realidad no eran muchos sino que era uno solo, y el origen de ello era la loca mujer obsesionada con el BL y que constantemente abusaba de él, esto era lo que Seto estaba pensando. Sus pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por el choque de algo contra su cabeza, no fue un golpe tan duro pero sí fue lo bastante fuerte como para captar su atención.

De inmediato llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza mientras buscaba cerca de él aquello que lo había golpeado; hizo una búsqueda rápida pero no logró encontrar nada a primera vista por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia arriba de él para al menos saber de dónde provenía el objeto de agresión. A quien encontró fue a Sunemesis y de inmediato supo que, sea lo que sea que le hubiera caído en la cabeza, ella era quien lo había arrojado. Sunemesis estaba sentada arriba de donde él se hallaba, la luz del sol provenía desde atrás de ella por lo cual Seto tuvo que quitar su mano derecha de la cabeza y dirigirla hacia su frente para proteger sus ojos del brillo.

  * ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Y qué fue lo que me arrojaste? Me dolió.
  * Tú tuviste la culpa de eso. Sé perfectamente lo que estabas pensando.
  * Como si en verdad pudieras saber lo que pienso. Y aunque así fuera, ésa es la verdad. – Seto dejó de dirigir su mirada hacia Sunemesis y la enfocó hacia el suelo para buscar nuevamente aquello que lo había impactado. – De todas formas, será mejor que te vayas pronto, alguien podría verte.
  * Tus preocupaciones son innecesarias. Hasta ahora nadie me ha visto.



Le respondió Sunemesis mientras daba un pequeño salto para bajar del techo y aterrizar junto a Seto para después caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente. A su vez, Seto había dado con el objeto que Sunemesis le había arrojado, se trataba de una pequeña piedra ovalada de tonalidad oscura de apenas un par de centímetros de largo, en uno de sus extremos había un pequeño orificio por el cual cruzaba un delgado cordón que estaba atado entre sí en ambos extremos, evidentemente se trataba de un collar. Seto agarró la piedra de los extremos y la puso a contraluz para apreciar mejor su tonalidad, era de un color rojo.

  * Por cierto, a partir de ahora usa eso todo el tiempo.
  * ¿Por qué debería? Es más, ¿de dónde sacaste esto? No me digas que te lo robaste. – Contestó Seto mientras seguía examinando el objeto.
  * Si no te gusta puedo darte un arete. Pensándolo bien, eso sería mejor ya que así todos sabrán que perteneces a alguien.
  * No te preocupes, no seas tan considerada. – Seto se apuró en responder de forma sarcástica denotando que había entendido claramente a lo que se refería Sunemesis con eso del arete. – No sé a qué venga el que me quieras dar esto pero algo me dice que la retribución que te deberé dar por aceptarlo implicará esa porquería que lees, así que no lo quiero.



Seto estaba a punto de arrojar aquel collar pero fue detenido por la pierna de Sunemesis que, con una fuerte pisada contra la pared, se atravesó en el camino.

  * No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres, te estoy diciendo que LO VAS A USAR quieras o no. Pero si el problema es que no quieres traer puesto puedo solucionarlo haciendo que te lo tragues. ¿Así que lo usarás o no?



Ante esta clara amenaza, Seto sólo pudo responder asentir rápidamente con la cabeza indicando que sí lo usaría; Seto se colocó el collar pero lo dejó por debajo de su ropa en donde no pudiera ser visto ya que a él no le agradaba usar adornos en el cuello.

  * ¿Y a qué se debe que me des esto? – Preguntó Seto cuya opinión una vez más había sido ignorada totalmente.
  * …Para vigilarte más de cerca.



El sonido de una puerta se escuchó, se trataba de Kazuyoshi Andrew y Yagi Ryusuke que ya estaban de regreso de comprar su desayuno y que habían logrado llegar al sitio sin que alguna de las fans del actor los siguiera; para cuando ellos dieron vuelta en la esquina del edificio para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Seto, Sunemesis ya no estaba allí. Seto, por su parte, hizo a un lado lo que recién había ocurrido y se concentró en comer el almuerzo que su amigo, Kazuyoshi Andrew, le había hecho el favor de comprarle.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y le siguieron las clases una tras otra hasta llegar la hora de salida. Nuevamente como el día anterior, había varias chicas esperando la salida de Yagi Ryusuke para tener la oportunidad de despedirse de él, pero ahora el número de gente esperando era un poco menor, lo suficientemente como para permitir que el nuevo grupo de tres de Seto pudiera pasar entre ella sin tanto forcejeo y empujón. Yagi Ryusuke se detuvo para realizar la misma rutina para con sus admiradoras, al igual que Kazuyoshi Andrew efectuaba la misma rutina de dirigirse hacia “Arisa-chan” que como siempre los estaba esperando en la entrada; sin embargo, Yagi Ryusuke detuvo su rutina en cuanto vio en la entrada el automóvil negro que venía a recogerlo y afuera de éste a su manager, Nishimura Junichiro, que lucía bastante molesto y que lo estaba viendo fijamente. El actor rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba esta persona.

  * Ryusuke-kun, te dije que no te entretuvieras. – Habló Nishimura Junichiro en un tono que demostraba bastante enfado.
  * Y eso hice, Junichiro-san. Salí enseguida.
  * Olvídalo. Entra al carro, tenemos que llegar pronto al set.



Yagi Ryusuke no contestó nada e hizo lo que se le había indicado, él conocía desde hace bastante tiempo a Nishimura Junichiro y sabía que lo mejor era acatar sus indicaciones para que se calmara pronto. Antes de abordar el vehículo, Yagi Ryusuke se despidió de Seto y Kazuyoshi Andrew, quienes ahora estaban junto a la reja de la entrada en compañía de Sunemesis en su papel de Imamura Arisa, y se disculpó por tener que irse de forma tan apresurada, igualmente se despidió de Sunemesis pero ella devolvió el despido de forma bastante cortante. Atrás de él le siguió Nishimura Junichiro, pero poco antes de subir se detuvo y vio a Seto.

  * Por Dios, Ryusuke-kun siempre se entretiene con cualquier cosa.



Después de haber dicho esto subió al carro, éste arrancó y se fue. Ese comentario de tan mal gusto no pasó desapercibido para Seto y, sumado a lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, lo hizo enfadar enormemente; su amigo, Kazuyoshi Andrew, pasó desapercibido de esto ya que estaba entretenido con Imamura Arisa, mientras que por su parte Sunemesis también había escuchado lo que había dicho Nishimura Junichiro pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Ya en la noche, Seto y Sunemesis estaban en su casa: Sunemesis estaba disfrutando de su particular lectura mientras que Seto estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, aunque más que ver sólo estaba cambiando los canales uno tras otro sin detenerse más de un par de segundos para ver de lo que trataban. Era más que claro que estaba molesto, el origen de esto era la forma en la que lo había tratado el manager de Yagi Ryusuke en las dos ocasiones en las que se encontró con él y, para intentar calmarse, estaba descargando su enojo en el control remoto oprimiendo de manera furiosa los botones de forma continua; Sunemesis estaba al tanto de esto y no le importaba en lo absoluto siempre y cuando esto no interfiriera con lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero después de observar al enojado joven un rato decidió hablarle.

  * Luces algo molesto, ¿te pasó algo? – Sunemesis lanzó una pregunta más que evidente, era claro que lo había hecho con el propósito de molestar a su chivo expiatorio preferido.
  * ¡¿Qué luzco molesto?! ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡El sólo recordarlo me enfurece más! ¡¿Quién se cree el tipo ése para decir que soy “cualquier cosa”?! – Así respondió Seto ante tal provocación mientras arrojaba a un lado de Sunemesis el control remoto.
  * Típico de un mocoso el enojarse por algo tan absurdo.
  * ¡Cállate! ¡Lo mismo puedo decir de ti! ¡Cuando te critico a ti y a las porquerías que lees terminas enojándote y de paso terminas golpeándome o haciéndome cualquier otra cosa!
  * Por supuesto que no es así. Yo nunca demuestro mi enojo y en su lugar lo desquito de forma pacífica, cosa que tú no haces y que te cataloga como un mocoso.
  * ¡El que me maltrates no tiene nada de pacífico! De todas formas, no me agrada en nada el tipo ése Nishimura. No sé cómo lo puede soportar Yagi-kun.
  * ¿Yagi-kun? – Sunemesis recalcó este nombre, a Seto le pareció extraño que preguntara esto y por lo cual le aclaró.
  * Sí, Yagi-kun. Ya sabes, el actor que va con nosotros a clases.
  * Sé a quién te refieres, lo que quiero saber es por qué lo llamas así.
  * ¿Te refieres al “kun”? Mira, en el lenguaje japonés existen unos términos llamados títulos honoríficos que se agregan al final de los nombres para…



Antes de que Seto pudiera terminar su explicación, que claramente se notaba que se estaba burlando de la pregunta de de Sunemesis, ella le arrojó de vuelta el control remoto que antes él había lanzado cerca, éste fue a impactar en su rostro.

  * Te lo diré fuerte y claro para que me entiendas ya que eres demasiado corto de mente. – Sunemesis continuó hablando mientras Seto la veía bastante molesto por la agresión que recién había recibido y a la vez se frotaba el rostro el cual ahora tenía una larga marca roja producto del impacto del control remoto contra él. – No quiero que te relaciones más con ese tal Yagi, preferentemente quiero que lo evites.
  * ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?
  * Eso es más que obvio. Él es… demasiado peligroso.
  * En primer lugar no tengo que seguir tus órdenes, y en segunda no encuentro nada en él que parezca peligroso.
  * Justamente por eso es que no te le debes acercar. En verdad que eres demasiado ingenuo, me sorprende que hallas llegado hasta este punto estando intacto. – Respondió Sunemesis mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de decepción.
  * Explícame a qué te refieres con que Yagi-kun es peligroso. – Seto hizo una breve pausa para analizar lo que Sunemesis había dicho, de entre todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron sólo había una que podía representar un peligro para él. – No me digas que Yagi-kun es un Intermediario.
  * Si no lo entiendes entonces no tienes derecho a saberlo.



Tras esta contestación, Sunemesis regresó a ignorar a Seto y a concentrarse en leer las revistas BL que tenía cerca de ella. Seto ahora tenía algo más por lo cual estar molesto, esto era la actitud de Sunemesis hacia él de no quererle explicar el por qué no quería que se relacionara más con Yagi Ryusuke.

  * Pues si hablamos de no entender, tú tampoco te quedas atrás. ¿Qué fue esa contestación que le diste a Yagi-kun en la tarde? Claramente se notaba que ni te emocionaste por estar cerca de él. Se supone que debes aparentar ser alguien “normal”, ya sabes, los típicos “yay” y “kya” que cualquier chica haría. Pero hasta cuando Andrew te preguntó si lo conocías le diste una respuesta bastante patética. Me pregunto si en verdad entenderás lo que significa actuar de manera normal.



La burla de Seto se detuvo en cuanto vio que Sunemesis se paró del sillón; él rápidamente retrocedió un poco pensando que ella iba a atentar contra él como era costumbre pero esta vez no fue así. Sunemesis comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras, claramente se veía que le había molestado tal provocación de Seto pero por alguna razón pasó esto por alto, quizás entre todo lo que él dijo había acertado en algo. Seto se sintió más tranquilo en cuanto vio que Sunemesis se alejaba.

A mitad de su marcha, Sunemesis se detuvo y volteó a ver a Seto, él de inmediato volvió a estar alerta ante cualquier cosa que ella pudiera hacer.

  * Si no actúo normal, ¿entonces cómo, según tú, debería comportarme?



Esta pregunta sorprendió a Seto, no se esperaba que Sunemesis le llegara a preguntar eso y lo que es más, no se esperaba que ella se hubiera tomado tan en serio su burla. Seto comenzó a pensar qué debía responderle, tendría que contestarle de manera seria ya que ella en verdad lucía que iba en serio con la pregunta que había formulado.

  * Pues… Ya sé, si te preguntara qué es lo que sentiste cuando conociste a Yagi-kun, ¿qué responderías?



Sunemesis se quedó viendo en silencio a Seto un instante para después soltar su respuesta.

  * ¿Qué? ¿Debería sentir algo en especial?




	10. Un Viaje Escolar

Miércoles en la mañana, Seto estaba sentado en su asiento contemplando el panorama por la ventana esperando a que comenzaran las clases mientras que Andrew estaba en su asiento apurado copiando la tarea que Seto había hecho, este día ellos habían llegado un poco más temprano que de costumbre ya que Andrew le había pedido a su amigo que se le prestara su tarea para copiarla y por lo cual iba a aprovechar el que aún no comenzara la clase para terminarla.

La vista de Seto fue interrumpida por la llegada del vehículo que venía a dejar a Yagi Ryusuke. El carro, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, se detuvo frente a la entrada para dejar a la estrella y en reacción las estudiantes que estaban esperando se apresuraron para recibirlo. Yagi Ryusuke bajó del carro y saludó a su comité de bienvenida pero fue interrumpido por Nishimura Junichiro que le habló desde el interior del vehículo. Yagi Ryusuke dejó un momento a sus fans para atender al llamado de Nishimura Junichiro. Al ver al manager que se asomaba un poco por la puerta del automóvil Seto no pudo evitar recordar y ponerse molesto por cómo él lo había tratado el día anterior y, para no enojarse más, prefirió apartar la vista de la escena.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los pasillos de la escuela se volvieron más bulliciosos conforme Yagi Ryusuke pasaba por ellos hasta llegar a su salón de clases. Al llegar a éste se dirigió hacia su asiento, pudo observar a Kazuyoshi Andrew que estaba apurado copiando los escritos en un cuaderno y al fondo estaba Seto algo malhumorado.

  * Buenos días, Amamiya-kun.



Seto no respondió al saludo, sino que volteó a ver a Yagi Ryusuke bastante molesto, por más que se quiso tranquilizar acerca de su roce con Nishimura Junichiro no lo consiguió y en lugar de ello sólo empeoró.

  * A-Amamiya-kun… ¿Estás bien?



Yagi Ryusuke estaba un poco sorprendido de ver a su nuevo amigo comportarse así. Seto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apresuró a disculparse.

  * ¡Perdona Yagi-kun! Es que no dormí muy bien y por eso ando un poco irritable. – La verdadera razón de su enojo era el haber recordado la grosería que le había hecho Nishimura Junichiro el otro día, pero no podía decirle eso a Yagi Ryusuke para no incomodarlo ni causarle problemas si es que él le llegaba a comentar sobre el asunto al manager temperamental, por eso mismo tuvo que inventarse una excusa.
  * No te preocupes, yo igual a veces tengo días como esos.



Seto se volvió a disculpar y contestó el buenos días que Yagi Ryusuke le había dado primero. Yagi Ryusuke avanzó hacia su asiento y se sentó en él, entonces le habló a Seto.

  * Por cierto, Amamiya-kun, te tengo una sorpresa.
  * ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué es?
  * Ya te enterarás.



El sonido de la campana de la escuela interrumpió la plática de Yagi Ryusuke y Seto, por lo cual este último ya no pudo preguntar más sobre el asunto. Unos instantes después entró al salón de clases el profesor Takamura y los alumnos regresaron rápidamente a sus asientos; Kazuyoshi Andrew aceleró su escritura al ver al profesor aproximarse y, en cuanto terminó, corrió a entregarle a su amigo el cuaderno que le había prestado. El profesor Takamura se dirigió al centro del pizarrón, colocó sus libros sobre el podio localizado al frente de la clase y le habló a los estudiantes.

  * Buenos días jóvenes. – Los alumnos respondieron al saludo del profesor. – Antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio que darles. Toda la escuela ha sido invitada a asistir la siguiente semana a ver el rodaje de la película en la cual está participando su compañero Yagi-kun.



Todos se emocionaron al escuchar esta noticia, ninguno de ellos nunca había visto el cómo se grababa una película y ahora podrían ser testigos de ello. Las más entusiasmadas eran las chicas ya que podrían ver cómo trabajaba su ídolo; éstas, secundadas por varios de sus compañeros varones, de inmediato se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia Yagi Ryusuke para hacerle comentarios alabadores acerca de esto. Todo esto a Yagi Ryusuke no le incomodaba ya que él estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tantas personas, pero no era lo mismo para Seto ya que estaban invadiendo su espacio privado, incluso casi fue empujado fuera de su silla.

Toda la clase estaba sumida en la emoción por la noticia, incluso Seto estaba igualmente emocionado, pero no al mismo grado que el de sus demás compañeros: le gustaba la idea de abandonar la rutina de siempre de asistir a la escuela y pasar un día sin tener que estarse preocupando por las clases y las tareas; pero sus pensamientos felices fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el recuerdo de Sunemesis y que sería 100% probable que ella, ante esta excursión próxima a realizarse, contestara algo como “¿Por qué te emocionas por ello? En primer lugar, no tienes mi permiso para ir”; pero en esta ocasión Seto no se dejaría mangonear por Sunemesis, quien actuaba más como su carcelera que como su guardaespaldas, y se impondría él y su palabra para así hacer lo que él quisiera… Pero lastimosamente para él todo eso que quería decirle quedaría limitado a su pensamiento.

El profesor Takamura alzó la voz para ordenarle a los alumnos que se tranquilizaran, claramente lucía molesto ante tal reacción que los jóvenes habían mostrado. Costó mucho trabajo, pero el profesor Takamura consiguió que los jóvenes entusiasmados regresaran a sus asientos y prosiguió explicando la situación de la visita: ésta sería, como ya había dicho anteriormente, la próxima semana, más concretamente sería el día lunes, y por esa misma razón no tendrían clases ese día debido a que la visita estaba planeada para durar hasta después de medio día.

Después de una breve explicación adicional, el profesor Takamura finalmente dio inicio a su clase, pero en esta ocasión sus alumnos se veían más motivados a como lucían normalmente durante la clase de historia, la razón era clara.

A la hora de la salida, la escena ya de costumbre nuevamente se repetía: mucha gente estaba reunida en la entrada para despedir al joven actor Yagi Ryusuke al final de un arduo día de estudios, pero en esta ocasión no eran sólo las chicas quienes se habían juntado a su alrededor sino que también los estudiantes varones se habían dado cita a la salida para darle el encuentro, obviamente la razón de esto era el que gracias a él ahora todos ellos podrían olvidarse ese día de sus clases y presenciarían el rodaje de una película. Yagi Ryusuke, como ya común, los saludó a todos e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con todos los que lo rodeaban cuando estos le preguntaban o comentaban algo; ante esto, Seto y Andrew se quedaron un poco retirados para no quedar atrapados entre tanta multitud.

En la entrada de nuevo estaba el automóvil negro que venía a recogerlo todos los días, la ventanilla trasera que daba hacia la entrada de la escuela bajó poco a poco hasta dejar ver el interior al manager, Yagi Ryusuke cortó rápido sus múltiples conversaciones y se dirigió hacia el carro al ver que Nishimura Junichiro no bajaba, al ver esto Yagi Ryusuke concluyó que su manager no debía estar tan de mal humor como últimamente lo había estado y se apuró en subirse al vehículo para procurar que él no enojara. El actor, antes de subir al automóvil, se despidió de Seto y Andrew agitando la mano y subió de inmediato a éste, al parecer llevaba algo de prisa como para no haberse despedido de sus dos nuevos amigos.

Seto y Andrew no le tomaron importancia a esto, ambos entendían que Yagi Ryusuke estaba comprometido por su trabajo y que tenía que cumplir con él. Después de que el vehículo se alejara y que la entrada estuviera un poco más despejada, ambos amigos avanzaron hacia la entrada; al llegar a ésta Seto vio que Sunemesis no se encontraba por ningún lado, ya era costumbre que ella estuviera esperándolo a la hora de la salida pero en esta ocasión no se hallaba allí. Seto comenzó a ver alrededor esperando dar con el paradero de su acosadora, miró a la izquierda, miró a la derecha pero Sunemesis no era visible por ningún lado; Andrew, al ver que su amigo estaba buscando a alguien, decidió acercársele y preguntar.

  * ¿A quién buscas, Seto?
  * ¿Pues a quién más? Estoy buscando a Su… Digo, a Arisa.
  * …¿A quién?
  * ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dije “Arisa”.
  * Por eso, ¿quién es esa persona?
  * ¿Cómo que quién es? Ya sabes, ella es mi pri… – Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Sunemesis asumió el papel de “Imamura Arisa” pero aún así Seto no se sentía muy a gusto refiriéndose a ella como su prima. Andrew, por su parte, se le quedó viendo extrañado por lo que él estaba diciendo, después de un momento interrumpió la torpe explicación de su amigo.
  * Seto… no me digas que tú… ¡¡¡¿YATIENES NOVIA?!!! – Andrew gritó esta revelación a todo pulmón impactado, pero Seto lo estaba aún más por la conclusión a la que había llegado Andrew.
  * ¡¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!
  * ¡¿ENTONCES QUIÉN ES ESA TAL “ARISA”?!
  * ¡ELLA ES…! …Pues, ella es… – Seto no sabía qué decir, simplemente no quería referirse a Sunemesis como su prima ya que eso significaría que la aceptaba y la reconocía como tal. – Oye, ¿en verdad no sabes de quién estoy hablando? Ya sabes, Arisa, con la que tú siempre…
  * ¿Qué yo siempre?
  * ¡Agh, olvídalo! – Seto decidió detenerse al ver que ni él ni Andrew estaban llegando a ningún lado, no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tenía caso el estarle insistiendo a Andrew acerca de algo que al parecer no recordaba. – Mejor ya vámonos. – Seto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar; Andrew le dio alcance para presionarlo para que le dijera quién era la persona a la que se estaba refiriendo pero Seto simplemente guardó silencio.



Durante el trayecto de regreso Andrew seguía inundando de preguntas a Seto sobre la persona de nombre Arisa, Seto por su parte evadía la pregunta de forma sencilla. Después de una larga caminada, Andrew se separó de Seto para dirigirse a su casa no sin antes advertirle que aún no se había rendido en averiguar quién era a quien su amigo esperaba a la salida de la escuela; Seto igualmente comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, primero a paso lento pero conforme iba avanzando su paso se volvía más y más rápido hasta que la caminata se convirtió en una carrera por llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa.

Seto llegó después de unos instantes a su destino, abrió rápidamente la reja del jardín y la dejó atrás olvidando cerrarla, cruzó el jardín a toda velocidad, abrió la puerta principal de golpe y comenzó a gritar.

  * ¡Su! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Su!



No hubo respuesta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente del interior. Ante este silencio, Seto dio un paso al frente para ingresar a la casa; de inmediato se dirigió a buscar a Sunemesis: la sala, el estudio, el cuarto de lavado, el comedor, la cocina, el patio; el joven revisó en todos los lugares posibles en la planta baja pero no halló a quien buscaba; sin embargo aún no se rendía en encontrarla ya que aún faltaba un sitio en donde no había buscado; Seto se dirigió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas con paso firme.

Por su parte, Sunemesis se encontraba en la habitación de Seto, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, en sus manos sostenía un grueso y largo libro de color marrón, se trataba de un álbum fotográfico; Sunemesis estaba viendo fijamente las fotografías de la página en la cual se había situado, en ellas aparecían varios niños con grandes sonrisas y jugando entre ellos, claramente esos niños eran de kínder ya que podían ser fácilmente identificados por sus batas azul celeste y sus grandes gorros amarillos, todos esos niños no parecían mayores a los 4, o incluso 5 años y en todas ellas aparecía un niño en común, un niño de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos azules, en el frente de su bata venía escrito su nombre: Amamiya Seto. Sunemesis siguió observando aquellas fotografías mientras acercaba su mano a una de ellas y la tocaba a través de la cubierta de plástico de la hoja del álbum como si intentara con eso alcanzar a quien estaba al otro lado, en el interior de la foto.

  * ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – La voz de Seto se dejó escuchar, él estaba atrás de Sunemesis viendo por encima de su hombro lo que ella hacía. Sunemesis se sorprendió de haber escuchado repentinamente la voz de Seto, ella cerró de golpe el álbum fotográfico y lo fue a estrellar contra la cara de Seto quien no pudo evitar tropezar hacia atrás y caer sentado al suelo.
  * ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Toca antes de entrar! – Sunemesis se levantó velozmente de la cama mientras le gritaba a un maltratado Seto que yacía en el suelo mientras se presionaba el rostro.
  * ¡Eso mismo digo! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! ¡Además, ésta es mi habitación y no tengo que estar pidiendo permiso para entrar!
  * Eso no me interesa.
  * Es más, estoy hablándote desde hace un rato pero no me contestas.
  * Yo no escuché nada, así que no cuenta. – Seto se levantó del suelo mientras observaba enojado a Sunemesis por su pobre excusa. – ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?
  * Ya acabó desde hace rato, fíjate en la hora. – Seto apuntó con su mano hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la cabecera de su casa, y en efecto, éste marcaba las 5:30 p.m. Sunemesis, bastante molesta porque Seto la había puesto en su lugar, se le acercó y le dio un puntapié en la pierna izquierda, en esta ocasión Seto no pudo evitar dar u grito de dolor.
  * ¡Pues entonces me hubieras esperado hasta que fuera por ti!
  * ¡Ni que fueras mi madre para que espere a que me vayas a recoger! Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué no fuiste hoy? ¿Y qué es lo que le pasó a Andrew?
  * ¿A qué te refieres?
  * Pues que a la hora de la salida te mencioné y él no se acordaba de ti. Es más, no tenía idea de a quién me estaba refiriendo.
  * Eso fue… – Sunemesis se quedó pensando un momento mientras veía fijamente a Seto. – Es un tema demasiado complejo para ti, no tiene caso que te lo diga porque no lo vas a entender. – Sunemesis comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, Seto no tardó en dejar salir sus reclamos.
  * ¡¿Qué es esa respuesta tan patética?! ¡Te exijo que me expliques! ¡Y aún no has respondido a lo otro que te pregunté! – Sunemesis se detuvo.
  * Sobre eso... Encontré ese álbum de fotos y me di cuenta de algo… – Sunemesis dio media vuelta y vio a Seto. – Ha de haber sido duro para ti cuando eras niño.
  * ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?
  * Por como eras en ese entonces… debiste ser el blanco de infinidad de pedófilos.
  * ¡¿C-C-C-Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Sabía que tienes una mente retorcida y podrida pero no creí que lo fuera tanto! – Seto le gritó mientras su cara se ponía toda roja, no de vergüenza, sino de enojo e indignación por lo que Sunemesis le acababa de decir.
  * Es cierto, ¿no hay algo que me tengas que decir?
  * ¡Claro que lo hay, y es mucho! ¡Tanto que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a insultarte! – Rápidamente, Sunemesis levantó su pierna derecha y la dirigió hacia el estómago de Seto deteniéndola a pocos centímetros de su objetivo, la reacción de Seto fue lenta y dio un paso hacia atrás viendo temeroso el pie que le habría golpeado.
  * No te hagas el tonto, hablo de la cosa ésa a la que irá tu escuela la siguiente semana.
  * ¿T-Te refieres a lo de ir a ver cómo filman la película en la que participa Yagi-kun? Pues no tiene caso que te lo diga ya que pareces estar enterada del asunto. – Seto volvió a retroceder unos cuantos pasos para estar en una zona fuera del alcance de Sunemesis antes de continuar hablando. Ella por su parte regresó su pierna nuevamente al piso. – Y desde ahora te lo digo. Pienso asistir, no me importa que quieras o no.
  * Está bien, puedes ir.
  * Sabía que responderías eso. ¡Pero como ya te dije, no me importa… ¿Qué?
  * ¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije que puedes ir. Es más, no voy a estarte cuidando, tengo mejores cosas que hacer a estar cuidando a un mocoso. – Sunemesis nuevamente dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Seto había juntado todo su valor para, en esta ocasión, imponer su voluntad sobre la de Sunemesis, pero no había pasado por su mente ni por un instante que ella fuera a oponer tan poca resistencia, mucho menos que accediera a la primera. – Pero a cambio, tendrás que llevar puesto un cinturón de castidad. Después de ver que desde tan joven tenías un cuerpo tan lascivo no me sorprendería que alguien intentara aprovechar la ocasión para robar tu virginidad, si no es que ya algún pedófilo la robó antes. No te preocupes, yo conseguiré uno que sea de tu medida.
  * ¡C-C-COMO SI LO FUERA A USAR!



Al siguiente día, de alguna forma u otra Andrew nuevamente recordaba su amor por Arisa y actuaba de la misma forma tonta que ya era usual en él; Seto por su parte seguía con la duda de qué era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero por más que le preguntara sobre el asunto a Sunemesis no obtenía respuesta alguna de ello.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente, pero entre más cerca estaba el día de la visita al lugar de la filmación más impacientes y emocionados estaban los estudiantes que asistirían; pero por otro lado, el resto de los alumnos que por sus propios motivos no podrían ir esto simplemente los deprimía bastante.

Después de muchas esperas el día tan esperado, el lunes, finalmente llegó. Eran las 8:15 a.m., frente a la puerta principal se encontraban estacionados 10 enormes autobuses enviados por parte de la producción de la película para recoger al voluminoso grupo de estudiantes que estarían presentes ese día en la locación. Por adentro de la escuela, en el patio que colinda con la puerta de entrada, estaba atestado de estudiantes que ansiosos esperaban que se abrieran las puertas de los autobuses para así subir a ellos y partir de inmediato a su lugar de destino.

Por todos lados se podían ver pequeños grupos de alumnos que entre ellos hablaban sobre qué era lo que esperaban ver en el sitio de la filmación y sobre lo emocionados que se encontraban. Muchos de ellos traían consigo cámaras fotográficas y de video con el afán de capturar el momento de su experiencia para posteriormente presumirlo con sus familiares y amigos.

Por su lado, Seto y Andrew se encontraban en un rincón del patio apartados de todo el tumulto, junto a ellos se encontraban sus mochilas, las cuales hoy habían descansado de los libros y cuadernos que normalmente transportaban y llevaban a cambio sus almuerzos para comerlos al medio día; ambos estaban animados sobre la salida escolar y de qué era lo que esperaban ver en el sitio de la grabación. De vez en cuando Seto no podía evitar el ver alrededor, buscaba a Sunemesis de quien no creía que hubiera accedido tan tranquilamente a que él asistiera al viaje escolar, y si esto había resultado cierto entonces también podría serlo el que ella no estaría cuidándolo.

Después de un rato, los profesores, apoyados con altavoces,  comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos de los grupos de los que estaban a cargo para que se reunieran, posteriormente fueron subiendo los grupos uno por uno en sus respectivos autobuses que les habían asignado conforme a su año y grupo. Ya cuando todos estuvieron a bordo de los autobuses y se acomodaron en los asientos, estos arrancaron y partieron hacia su lugar de destino.

La caravana de autobuses atravesó el pueblo para posteriormente salir de él y dirigirse hacia el norte. Después de media hora de viaje por una carretera a orilla de la costa los autobuses giraron en una desviación para ingresar a un área boscosa y detenerse más adelante en una zona despejada. Los autobuses formaron varias filas para caber todos en este espacio y poder bajar a todos sus pasajeros. Los estudiantes descendieron mientras que los profesores nuevamente les daban indicaciones de que no se dispersaran, pero esto para ellos pasó desapercibido ya que estaban más concentrados viendo lo que se encontraba en los alrededores: a escasos metros de donde ellos se encontraban había varios tráilers estacionados, junto a estos había cosas como paneles de madera con varias imágenes impresas en ellos, lo más posible es que se trataran parte de algún escenario, por todo el suelo había cantidad de cables que salían de un generador eléctrico de mediano tamaño y que se dispersaban en todas direcciones, algunos se perdían en la parte inferior de los tráilers mientras que otros simplemente no se llegaba a apreciar hasta dónde llegaban.

Cuando al fin los profesores lograron apaciguar a sus alumnos, les indicaron orden en que estarían visitando las diferentes partes de la zona de grabación, y ya que eran muchos estudiantes, se estarían turnando las visitas conforme al año y grupo para comodidad tanto de ellos como del personal que estaba trabajando en la película. Al finalizar esta explicación, se acercó un grupo de personas que se identificaron a sí mismos como guías que acompañarían a cada grupo de estudiantes-profesor en el recorrido de la locación, el grupo de Seto y Andrew tuvo asignado como guía a un hombre joven que, de no ser porque iba vestido con ropas diferentes a las de ellos, podría fácilmente pasar como un estudiante, después de una pequeña presentación el grupo partió.

Su primera parada fue en un área cercana a uno de los tantos acantilados del lugar en donde el día anterior habían grabado algunas escenas de acción, el equipo de rodaje aún se encontraba montado ya que lo habían dejado intencionalmente para que al día siguiente los invitados al sitio pudieran observar cómo era que se distribuía todo el equipo de rodaje: las cámaras, las lámparas, los reflectores y las señales que se colocaban para ubicar a los actores en los sitios correctos; después de una pequeña explicación procedieron a enseñarles a los estudiantes cómo es que funcionaba cada uno de los elementos del lugar y dejaron que ellos mismos probaran su funcionamiento; al acabar prosiguieron al siguiente sitio de su visita, cerca de unos tráilers se encontraban unas lonas que resguardaban del sol a varios televisores pequeños en los cuales el director y sus asistentes revisaban varias veces las escenas para encontrar fallos en las grabaciones y discutir entre ellos cómo mejorar las escenas.

El grupo fue de un sitio a otro y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya  pasaba del medio día, hicieron una pausa en su visita para almorzar, el lugar asignado para esto era en la parte trasera de donde se encontraban unos pequeños trailers dedicados a transportaban el equipo de rodaje a donde fuera que se rodara una filmación, en este sitio habían sido colocadas varias mesas largas de metal con sus respectivas sillas situadas debajo de tres grandes carpas blancas. Este sitio estaba originalmente designado para que el staff del rodaje almorzara pero ahora había sido invadido totalmente por ruidosos estudiantes que hablaban entre ellos sobre lo que habían visto hasta el momento en el sitio del rodaje y de lo que esperaban ver a continuación.

Debido a que la cantidad de estudiantes reunidos para almorzar era más de la esperada, varios de ellos no habían alcanzado lugar en las mesas por lo cual tuvieron que acomodarse a comer donde pudieran, ya sea sentados bajo algún árbol cercano o estando de pie, en el caso de los más quisquillosos que no querían ensuciar sus uniformes, recargados en alguno de los soportes de las carpas o cualquier otra cosa que se prestara para la ocasión. Seto y Andrew habían elegido almorzar cerca de uno de los camiones y estaban utilizando unas cajas de madera como sillas y mesa no sin antes asegurarse de que éstas no contuvieran nada en su interior para evitar dañar algún delicado instrumento y meterse en problemas ellos y por lo consiguiente la propia escuela por no haberlos supervisado adecuadamente.

Andrew, quien no dejaba de hablar ni cuando comía, en esta ocasión estaba callado y comía algo desganado.  Seto no pudo contener sus ganas de saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo y después de un rato le preguntó.

  * ¿Qué te sucede, Andrew? Te ves algo deprimido.
  * Bueno, es que… Se supone que estamos en una locación de grabación, ¿no? Lo único que hemos visto son cámaras, decoración, cámaras, personal y más cámaras.
  * Pues sí, se supone que eso es lo que normalmente se ve… y dijiste “cámaras” tres veces.
  * Ya lo sé, pero a lo que me refiero es que en dónde están. ¿En dónde se encuentran los actores? ¡Una película no se puede hacer sin actores!
  * Pues según recuerdo este viaje es para que viéramos cómo es que se graba una película, no para ver cuando la graben. –Respondió Seto no diciéndolo en serio del todo, él también tenía curiosidad sobre si verían a algún actor mientras grababan la película, pero prefirió no insistir en el tema para que Andrew no armara un alboroto como era su costumbre.
  * ¡No es justoooo! ¡Quiero ver actores! ¡Actoresssss!
  * Eso es terrible, ¿entonces te bastaría conmigo? –De atrás de Andrew hizo su aparición Yagi Ryusukequien vestía un jeans azul que se veía muy desgastado y una playera negra rota de la parte inferior. Atrás de su oreja izquierda se veía un mechón de cabello amarrado por un listón negro, ambos caían hasta su hombro. En ambas orejas traía una larga fila de aretes color plateado.
  * Yagi-kun, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello, y las orejas…? –Le preguntó Seto.
  * Ah, ¿esto? Es parte del vestuario. –Respondió Yagi mientras se agarraba su oreja izquierda– No te preocupes, los aretes son a presión y lo del cabello son extensiones.
  * ¡Eso no importa! –Interrumpió Andrew la conversación mientras dejaba a un lado su almuerzo y se paraba de golpe viendo a Yagi Ryusuke– ¡Yagi, por qué no hemos visto a ningún otro actor! ¡Explícate!
  * Andrew, no creo que estés en posición de pedir explicaciones.
  * No hay problema. Pues según tengo entendido, la grabación va a comenzar después de medio día, que es cuando va a llegar el otro actor que le toca grabar sus escenas hoy. Es más, creo que no ha de tardar en llegar.
  * ¡Más vale que así sea! ¡Todas mis ilusiones de esta excursión están en poder ver de cerca a un actor durante su trabajo! ¡No te ofendas Yagi, no es que no te considere un actor, pero por qué conformarse con conocer a uno cuando se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a dos, o tres, o más!
  * Andrew, cálmate y deja de avergonzarme.
  * ¡Pero…!



Seto giró la vista hacia un lado con indiferencia a las tonterías que decía Andrew. Esto bastó para que Andrew se calmara ya que sabía que si no se detenía entonces Seto lo seguiría ignorando por el resto del día. Andrew se sentó de nuevo entristecido por la frialdad de su amigo.

  * No te preocupes por eso, Kazuyoshi-kun. Me aseguraré que nuestro grupo pueda ver mientras filman alguna escena.



La plática de los tres fue interrumpida por un miembro de la producción, un hombre de camisa blanca y pantalón azul cielo que buscaba a Yagi, la cual le informó que lo necesitaban los encargados de maquillaje para terminar de arreglarlo para la filmación. Yagi se despidió de Seto y Andrew y se apresuró a retirarse.

Al haberse ido Yagi Ryusuke, ambos amigos regresaron a terminar de comer sus almuerzos no sin que Seto siguiera ignorando a Andrew como contramedida para evitar que Andrew comenzara a hablar de nuevo sobre ver actores. Poco después de haber terminado ambos sus almuerzos los profesores los llamaron para que se reunieran en sus respectivos grupos y continuaran con la visita.

El grupo de la clase 2-A fue llevado a otros sitios donde se iban a filmar escenas, pero lo que ellos querían ver, al igual que Andrew, era una grabación en vivo con actores. La guía que acompañaba al grupo sabía lo que los estudiantes deseaban ver y les informó que su siguiente parada iba a ser una playa cercana en donde en ese momento iba a comenzar la filmación de unas escenas. Al escuchar esto el grupo se animó y se apresuraron a dirigirse al lugar que les habían indicado para ver la filmación.

Al llegar encontraron a varias personas ajustando reflectores y cámaras para que no interfirieran uso con otros, otras personas estaban ajustando la distribución de la arena con una especie de rastrillos. En el lugar también se encontraba Yagi Ryusukehablando con el director, un hombre ya en sus 50 en el que resaltaban algunas canas entre su cabello negro, acerca del libreto mientras al mismo tiempo una maquillista le estaba haciendo unos retoques. Junto a ellos se encontraba la co-protagonista de la película llamada Kahimi Kaede, una joven actriz de cabello negro y largo y ojos azules que había comenzado su carrera como modelo de revistas y después fue obteniendo papeles en Dramas y películas.

Después de un rato de hablar con ambos actores, el director se retiró a una silla ubicada atrás de unos monitores que mostraban los diferentes ángulos grabados por las cámaras. Después de posicionarse en su lugar y de que sus asistentes se sentaran junto a él, hizo la señal de que pronto comenzarían a grabar. La guía a cargo del grupo de estudiantes les hizo la indicación de que guardaran silencio durante la filmación o si no, no se les permitiría permanecer en el lugar. Yagi Ryusuke y Kahimi Kaede se preparaban para comenzar a actuar mientras les daban los últimos retoques cuando el director, usando un megáfono, dio la instrucción de que las cámaras comenzaran a filmar.


	11. Muerte En El Escenario

Andrew corría a toda prisa por entre los árboles dirigiéndose hacia la costa, en donde se encontraba su demás grupo, por estar distraído comiendo y platicando con su amigo Seto, ambos no se dieron cuenta de cuando su grupo dejó el lugar para ir a ver la filmación. A poca distancia detrás de él iba Seto corriendo tranquilamente como si se tratara de una maratón de la clase de educación física, más clara no podía ser su poco interés en ver cómo grababan la película.

  * ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que los demás ya se habían ido?!
  * Te dije varias veces pero no me hiciste caso.
  * ¡No digas mentiras y mejor apúrate, o nos perderemos todo!
  * Pues a mí no me importa…
  * ¡Los veo y parece que ya comenzaron!



Andrew cortó en seco a su amigo mientras aceleraba el paso. Cuando llegó al lugar, todos sus compañeros estaban amontonados e intentando abrirse paso entre los demás para llegar al frente y ver bien la grabación, le recordó un poco a la guerra diaria que se presenta en la escuela cada medio día para comprar en la cafetería, aunque en esta ocasión había menos gente, la conglomeración era igual o incluso peor.

  * Ahhh, no veo nada desde aquí.



Dijo Andrew mientras daba saltos desde atrás de la multitud e intentaba abrirse paso, pero era inútil.

  * ¿Por qué no usas tu celular para ver? – Dijo Seto mientras llegaba al sitio y veía los intentos de Andrew por ver lo que ocurría al otro lado de la multitud.
  * ¡No! ¡Así no sería diferente a verlo en la televisión! ¡El chiste es verlo en vivo!



Seto simplemente se dio por vencido en seguir hablando con Andrew, así que se retiró a sentarse en una piedra cercana, pero no pasó mucho para que volviera a hablarle a Andrew.

  * Andrew, ya vengo. Voy al baño.
  * Sí, sí. No te vayas a perder.
  * …No me compares contigo.



Seto se levantó y se dirigió de regreso a donde antes habían almorzado, ya que ahí debía de haber algún baño. Cuando llegó miró alrededor hasta que localizó un baño portátil, sus paredes y puerta eran de un plástico de color blanco, y tenía un pecho pintado de color verde. A Seto no le gustaban esos baños portátiles, y menos desde que cierto día en la televisión vio un programa en donde le hacían bromas a la gente que entraba en ellos, pero era usar ese baño o buscar algún lugar oculto entre los árboles para hacer sus necesidades, cosa que le gustaba menos. Después de pensarlo un rato, decidió entrar.

En el sitio de la filmación, el director había indicado a los actores y al personal un descanso de 5 minutos en lo que arreglaban el escenario para continuar grabando, esto lo aprovecharon los estudiantes para sacar sus teléfonos celulares y comenzar a tomar fotos de los actores, ya que les habían indicado que mientras estuvieran grabando no podían hacer eso. La actriz Kahimi Kaede estaba revisando el libreto mientras bebía un poco de agua y saludaba ocasionalmente a los estudiantes que la llamaban. Yagi Ryusuke, por su parte, se acercó a donde estaban sus compañeros-fans a saludarlos. Andrew aprovechó que sus compañeros se habían dispersado para abrirse paso hasta donde estaba Yagi.

  * ¡Hey, Yagi!
  * ¿Qué pasa, Kazuyoshi-kun?
  * Dime, ¿crees que me de su autógrafo Kahimi?
  * No sé, sería cosa de que se lo pidieras. Por cierto… ¿No estaba contigo Amamiya-kun?
  * ¿Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas… Seto dijo que iba al baño, pero ya tiene un rato que se fue y aún no vuelve.
  * Quizás se perdió.
  * No creo que haya ido tan lejos como para perderse. O sea, no es para tanto.
  * No, de seguro dio una vuelta errónea en algún lugar y se perdió.
  * Pues no lo creo, y aunque fuera así ya encontrará el camino de regreso.
  * Sí, además puede que encuentre a alguien que le diga hacia dónde ir.
  * Sí.



La plática de ambos fue interrumpida por el director que indicaba que el descanso había terminado y que de nuevo todos se colocaran en sus posiciones para seguir filmando.

Después de un rato, Seto salió del baño portátil, se lavó las manos en una toma de agua improvisada junto al baño y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia donde estaban Andrew y sus demás compañeros viendo la grabación de la película. Iba caminando sin prisa ya que no era tanto de su interés ver todo eso. De repente se detuvo al notar que ya había caminado mucho y aún no llegaba a su destino, quizás sin darse cuenta había caminado en otra dirección, así que retrocedió para regresar al sitio del almuerzo y de ahí agarrar el camino correcto.

Seto regresó en sus pasos pero ahora no podía encontrar hacia dónde estaba el sitio del almuerzo, seguía caminando y caminando pero no llegaba a ningún sitio, además de que el escenario era el mismo: árboles y vegetación por todos lados y sin un sendero marcado.

  * Esto tiene que ser una broma…



Se dijo a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando sin rumbo aparente. Igual pensaba en cómo le dijo a Andrew que no era él para perderse y que ahora resultara que en verdad estuviera perdido, si Andrew llegaba a enterarse de esto iba a tener con qué molestarlo por mucho tiempo.

Después de un rato, su situación no parecía mejorar, al parecer tendría que soportar las burlas de Andrew con tal de salir de su situación. En lo que Seto sacaba su celular para llamar a su amigo, escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose, de entre los árboles apareció Nishimura Junichiro.

  * Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?
  * No es nada de su incumbencia.
  * …Ya veo, así que te perdiste. En verdad, sólo un problema tras otro. Y si se queda esto así sólo causará problemas a Yagi-kun y a mí. Sígueme.



Dijo Nishimura con su característico tono altanero que tanto le desagradaba a Seto. A él no le gustaba la idea de recibir ayuda de Nishimura y más en el tono que lo dijo, pero en parte tenía razón, esto podía causarle problemas no sólo a Yagi sino también a la escuela, así qu tendría que tragarse su orgullo y seguir… no, sólo caminar coincidentemente en la misma dirección que Nishimura, ése era su pensamiento para auto-consolarse un poco. Tras una breve caminata, llegaron a un lugar en donde se alzaban unos grandes andamios de madera y tubos de acero, al parecer había regresado a cerca de la filmación. Desde aquí Seto podría encontrar el camino de regreso, así que aceleró el paso y dejó a Nishimura atrás, pero antes de que avanzara más éste le habló.

  * Espera un momento.
  * ¿Qué quiere? Ah, sí. Muchas gracias por ayudarme enseñándome el camino de regreso. – Dijo Seto a regañadientes.
  * ¿Ayudarte? Te equivocas, yo no te dije que me siguieras para indicarte el camino.
  * ¿Eh?
  * Te lo dije antes, eres una molestia para Yagi-kun y para mí.



Tras decir esto, Nishimura agarró a Seto del brazo apretándolo fuerte. Seto apartó su brazo logrando zafarse, pero de nuevo fue atrapado ahora del cuello de su playera. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Nishimura lo arrojó contra el andamio más cercano y, al momento de lanzarlo, quedó atrapado entre sus dedos el cordón del collar que Sunemesis le había dado a Seto, haciendo que éste se rompiera y quedara en la mano de Nishimura.

Seto golpeó contra el andamio, haciendo que el choque tambaleara la estructura y ésta cayera encima de él, la vibración de la caída afectó a los otros andamios cercanos haciendo que estos igual cayeran sobre él.

Después de la conmoción, Seto reaccionó, ahora se encontraba enterrado debajo de maderas y tubos. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar si no estaba lastimado, pero ya que no podía verse, sólo se guió por si podía mover sus piernas y si sentía dolor. Brazos bien, piernas bien, no hay dolor; para su sorpresa había salido librado de eso. Por otra parte, Nishimura no le había causado una buena impresión desde que lo conoció, pero nunca creyó que fuera capaz de intentar matar a alguien, porque eso era lo que había hecho.

Lo más seguro es que, con todo el escándalo que había provocado la caída de los andamios alguien haya escuchado y no tardarían en sacarlo, pero por el momento lo mejor era no hacer ruido en lo que Nishimura estuviera cerca, quién sabe qué más podría hacer si viera que Seto estaba ileso.

Seto decidió guardar silencio hasta que alguien viniera, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de Nishimura.

  * Qué… ¡¿Qué es esa cosa…?! ¡No te me acerques…! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!



Después de eso todo regresó a ser silencio. Seto no sabía qué había ocurrido ya que desde entre los escombros no se podía ver hacia afuera, pero lo mejor era primero salir y ver lo ocurrido. Entre los escombros logró vislumbrar un hueco, así que se arrastró hacia él hasta que logró salir de los restos de los andamios.

En cuanto salió, vio el piso manchado de rojo y, al alzar la vista, vio el cuerpo de Nishimura en el suelo, eso rojo en el suelo era la sangre de Nishimura y provenía de su cuello, lo tenía cortado. Seto al ver esto se horrorizó, y comenzó a sentir nauseas, pero después reaccionó sobre irse pronto del lugar, no sabía qué o quién había hecho esto pero si seguía cerca no era buena idea quedarse a averiguarlo. Seto retrocedió un poco y sintió con su mano izquierda, una pequeña piedra unida a algo largo, era que collar que Sunemesis le había dado. Lo agarró mientras se incorporaba y corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos del lugar.

Después de correr un poco entre los árboles regresó a donde había almorzado todo el grupo a medio día, y de ahí dio de inmediato con su grupo y con un Andrew enojado porque se había desaparecido sin avisar. Poco después llegaron a toda prisa unas personas a avisarle al director que habían encontrado muerto a Nishimura. No tardó en llegar al lugar la policía y comenzar a  interrogar a la gente del lugar para saber lo que había ocurrido.

Los estudiantes no fueron la excepción en el interrogatorio. Seto esperaba que no le fueran a preguntar a él ya que no sabría qué decir, además que con el estado emocional en el que se encontraba los policías notarían de inmediato que algo extraño le ocurría, comenzarían a hacerle más preguntas y al final inclusive podrían inculparlo por la muerte de Nishimura. Pero para su suerte los policías sólo interrogaron a unos cuantos estudiantes, al parecer el director de la película había hecho algunas llamadas para que la policía dejara de interrogar a los estudiantes, el que haya ocurrido una muerte durante la producción de la película iba a ser más que suficiente mala publicidad y no quería que a ésta se acumulara el que los policías estuvieran hostigando a los estudiantes que desafortunadamente estuvieron en el lugar.

Ya eran las 3:20pm cuando los estudiantes regresaron a la escuela y de ahí se les dio la indicación de regresar a sus hogares y recalcaron fuertemente que este incidente no repercutiría en las clases para que nadie tomara esto como excusa y faltara a la escuela.

Seto se fue a su casa solo, Andrew había insistido en acompañarlo hasta su casa ya que lucía un poco pálido, pero Seto logró quitárselo de encima después de mucho insistir, simplemente quería estar solo. En su cabeza aún podía escuchar los gritos de Nishimura, aún podía ver claramente su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y desangrándose por la garganta, inclusive podía recordar el olor de la sangre y, aunque no había estado en contacto con la sangre, ésta había sido tanta que el ambiente se había llenado de ésta al punto de que incluso pudiera sentir su espesor en la boca.

Después de una larga caminata a paso lento, Seto llegó a su casa, pasó por la pequeña reja de la entrada y abrió la puerta. Al entrar,  la casa estaba completamente en silencio, al parecer Sunemesis no estaba, cosa que pensó Seto que era mejor ya que no tenía ánimos de tratarla. Tiró su mochila a un lado de la entrada mientras se quitaba de forma brusca sus zapatos, de ahí se fue directo a la planta alta, quería tomar un baño para intentar despejar su mente aunque fuera un poco.

Entró al baño y, mientras dejaba llenándose la tina, comenzó a desvestirse dejando la ropa regada por todo el piso, simplemente no tenía cabeza en ese momento para estarse preocupando por acomodar la ropa. En cuanto la tina estuvo lista, Seto entró en ella, se acomodó e intentó relajarse. El baño estaba en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido del agua mientras él se movía y el leve goteo de la regadera, pero aun así Seto no podía calmarse, entre el vapor del agua podía seguir viendo la escena que tanto lo había impactado. Se recargó en la tina, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de todo.

  * ¡Oye, mocoso!



La tranquilidad del baño fue interrumpida por Sunemesis quien abrió sin previo aviso la puerta del baño y entró a éste, encontrando a un Seto desnudo metido en la tina. Seto se asustó por la irrupción tan repentina, pero al ver que era Sunemesis la que había entrado, trató de quitársela de encima de la forma más pacífica posible y también evitando verla, no estaba de humor ni tenía ganas de soportarla.

  * Eres tú.
  * Quiero preguntarte algo.
  * Después, y salte del baño, ¿qué no ves que lo estoy usando?
  * Ya lo sé, pero eso no te impide hablar.
  * Sí me impide hablar, el que estés aquí adentro mientras me baño me impide hablar.
  * ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te da pena que te vea? Tranquilízate, no es como si fueras a perder algo importante sólo porque te vean desnudo. Además de que tengo experiencia viendo cuerpos de hombres desnudos.
  * …El que los veas dibujados en esas revistas enfermizas que lees no cuentan como que los hayas visto realmente.
  * ¿No? – No hubo respuesta por parte de Seto. – Bueno, no importa, sobre lo que te quería preguntar–
  * ¡¿Qué no entendiste?! ¡No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, déjame en paz! ¡¿Qué no puedes entender la situación?!



Seto alzó la voz, haciendo que con eso Sunemesis dejara de hablar. Después de un momento, Sunemesis habló.

  * …Ya veo, con que eso te pasó…
  * Si ya entendiste entonces sal del baño.
  * Te violaron, ¿verdad?



Al escuchar esta contestación, Seto no pudo evitar voltear a verla.

  * ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Estás todo deprimido y distraído. Sí, las señales son claras. En cuanto llegaste el lugar ése llamaste la atención de un pervertido, todo el tiempo te estuvo vigilando desde lejos analizándote y desnudándote con la vista, entonces aprovechó el que te quedaste solo para saltar sobre ti y hacerte suyo, y hace un rato que regresaste te metiste directo al baño para intentar quitarte la sensación del roce de tu atacante que te mancilló y del que ahora estés sucio, dejaste tu ropa regada ya que contiene rastros de tu agresión.



Al escuchar todas las tonterías que decía Sunemesis, Seto se levantó furioso de la tina y comenzó a gritarle.

  * ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Harto de ti y de todas las estupideces que dices! ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte–



Seto dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que se había levantado de la tina, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo a Sunemesis.

  * Ohh, no estás nada mal. Viéndote no me cabe duda de que tú mismo te provocas tus propios males.



Claramente el tono en que Sunemesis había dicho esto estaba lleno de burla. Seto no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de la vergüenza y de enojo y volvió a sumergirse en la tina. Cogió un balde cercano y lo llenó con agua de la tina para posteriormente arrojar el balde y el agua que contenía hacia Sunemesis, Sunemesis logró esquivar ambos y salió del baño.

Después de haber salido Sunemesis del baño, Seto intentaba tranquilizarse por su infortunado desliz, pero esto no quedaría aquí.

  * Cierto, casi se me olvida. De lo que te iba a preguntar... – Sunemesis volvió a hablar, esta vez desde afuera del baño, y después de una pequeña pausa continuó – Bueno, no importa, además que dudo que sepas de lo que hablo.



“¿Sólo entró para al final no preguntar nada?” pensó para sí mismo Seto mientras Sunemesis salía del baño, lo último que escuchó de ella fueron sus pasos mientras se alejaba.

Seto hundió la cabeza en el agua mientras se quejaba de Sunemesis quien parecía actuar así a propósito sólo para molestarlo. Y antes de que él se diera cuenta, había olvidado por completo lo ocurrido antes y la angustia que hasta hace poco estaba en él se había transformado en enojo hacia Sunemesis.

Al siguiente día, Seto se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela. Aún seguía enojado con Sunemesis por lo de anoche y no tenía ganas de verla ya que seguramente buscaría alguna oportunidad para traer a colación el suceso del baño, así que decidió que si ella mencionaba algo relacionado con ello él tendría que actuar lo más calmadamente que le fuera posible ya que no le iba a dar el gusto de deleitarse con sus desgracias, si es que el incidente del baño podía considerarse así.

Mientras se estaba arreglando notó encima de su escritorio el collar que Sunemesis le había dado y que ahora tenía su cordón roto, al principio no le gustaba usarlo pero después de traerlo varios días, y las amenazas de Sunemesis, él ya se había acostumbrado a traerlo, inclusive se veía obligado a usarlo mientras dormía e incluso al bañarse ya que si no lo hacía ella lo había amenazado con las palabras “Haré que te lo tragues por donde el sol no brilla”; Seto estiró su mano para agarrarlo pero entonces recordó la escena que el día anterior había acontecido en ese mismo baño, y con eso en mente decidió ir en contra de la orden de Sunemesis, ya que no había otra forma de llamar a esa ridícula demanda, y no usarlo, de todas formas no había forma de que ella se diera cuenta que él no traía puesto el collar, la clave estaba en actuar de forma natural.

Seto salió de su cuarto estando alerta para cuando hiciera su aparición Sunemesis, pero eso no sucedió. Al principio le pareció extraño que ella no lo estuviera esperando afuera de su puerta para comenzar a molestarlo, pero después pensó que quizás era parte de su plan el agarrarlo con la guardia baja y a la vuelta de la esquina le estaba esperando con un sin número de burlas.

Durante el trayecto hasta el comedor Sunemesis no hizo su aparición, lo cual le pareció extraño.

Revisó en la sala e incluso en el jardín pero Sunemesis no se encontraba, por lo general cuando Seto bajaba a desayunar ella ya se encontraba en el comedor o en la sala junto a una pila de los obscenos libros y revistas que le gustaba leer.

Seto siempre se había preguntado si es que todos ellos eran los mismos que Sunemesis leía a diario o si cada día cambiaba su repertorio, y si era lo segundo surgía la pregunta de en dónde es que los sacaba y guardaba, pero eso era algo que él prefería no averiguar por su propio bien.

Lo más probable es que él estuviera compartiendo techo con una ladrona de mangas gay, incluso cruzó su mente lo bajo que había caído Sunemesis sólo para satisfacer su enfermizo pasatiempo, pero al final de cuentas él no tenía la influencia ni paciencia suficientes sobre ella para corregirla.

Seto iba a buscarla en la planta alta pero se detuvo. Él aún seguía molesto por lo ocurrido en el baño así que lo mejor era no encontrarse con ella para así evitar algún comentario sobre ello. Regresó al comedor, terminó su desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

Llegando a la escuela, Andrew ya esperaba por él en la puerta. Aprovechando que Andrew aún no lo veía, Seto respiró hondo para intentar calmarse, no quería que su amigo notara que algo estaba mal con él y comenzara a hacerle preguntas que él prefería no contestar.

Mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos se escuchaban pláticas por todos lados, las cuales todas trataban sobre el mismo tema: el accidente ocurrido mientras se grababa la película.

Algunos hablaban sobre lo que sucedería con la película, si la terminarían de grabar o sería cancelada, otros más hacían comentarios sobre Yagi y lo que estaría sufriendo con la pérdida de su mánager, y otros sobre sus propias especulaciones sobre la causa del accidente: por lo que había reportado la policía, la muerte de Nishimura* había sido provocada por un animal ya que las diversas heridas que había sufrido indicaban eso; por la gravedad y tamaño de las heridas especulaban que se había tratado del ataque de un animal similar a un lobo pero dado que en esa zona no existen esa clase de animales entonces marcaban como culpable a algún perro salvaje que al tomarse con el manager lo atacó.

Mucho se estaba especulando sobre la muerte de Nishimura, pero el único que sabía la verdad, o al menos estaba más cerca de ella, era Seto, pero en su caso no le interesaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido sino todo lo contrario, desearía olvidar lo que vio y escuchó, o mejor aún, que nunca hubiera sido testigo de ello. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo.

  * Seto, ¿me escuchaste?
  * ¿Qué? Perdón, no te estaba poniendo atención.
  * Sí, ya me di cuenta. Te decía que si después de clases me quieres acompañar a comprar unas cosas que me encargó mi mamá, no son muchas pero unas manos extras no me caerían mal.
  * Ya conozco tu “no son muchas”, lo más seguro es que ni ambos vamos a poder con todo.
  * No, en verdad no son tantas como crees. A cambio te invitaré de comer lo que quieras.



Andrew tenía una mala costumbre, siempre que decía que algo “no era mucho” resultaba ser todo lo contrario. En una ocasión le había pedido ayuda a Seto para llevar “unas cuantas” cajas desde su casa a la escuela las cuales eran para un bazar que su clase iba a organizar para recaudar fondos, al final resultaron ser al menos 25 cajas, por fortuna Seto pudo convencer a algunos compañeros más para que les ayudaran.

  * …Bien, pero si resulta ser mucho entonces no te ayudaré.
  * Ya verás que no, gracias.



Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Andrew no había hecho comentarios sobre la noticia del momento en la escuela, inclusive ayer cuando se dio a conocer la muerte de Nishimura, Andrew sólo dijo uno que otro comentario. Lo más probable es que se dio cuenta que Seto no se sentía cómodo con el tema. Desde que Seto recordaba Andrew siempre había sido así, podía darse cuenta con facilidad de lo que le molestaba y por consiguiente evitaba hablar sobre ello por el bien de su amigo. Seto en verdad estaba agradecido con Andrew por esa consideración que le tenía.

No mucho después que ellos entraran al salón de clases igual hizo su entrada el profesor para comenzar las clases, y antes de pasar lista a los estudiantes anunció que Yagi iba a faltar a clases unos cuantos días, lo cual era comprensible considerando la situación.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal, y el concentrarse en las clases ayudó a que Seto distrajera sus pensamientos de todo lo relacionado con Nishimura. Para antes de que se diera cuenta las clases ya habían terminado.

En contraste a en la mañana ya muy pocos seguían mencionando el tema de la muerte del manager de Yagi ya que habían regresado a sus preocupaciones habituales sobre la escuela. Seto y Andrew se dirigieron a la puerta de la escuela, ahí se encontraron con Yagi quien estaba recargado sobre un automóvil de color negro, lo más seguro es que fuera de Yagi.

  * Hola, Amamiya-kun.
  * Hola, Yagi-kun…



Respondió Seto titubeando un poco ya que le sorprendió ver a Yagi quién supuestamente no iba a ir a clases. ¿A qué había venido?

  * …El profesor nos había dicho que no ibas a venir. ¿Te encuentras bien?
  * Sí, en lo posible. Pero el que no haya venido a clases no significa que no pueda venir después de ellas. – Contestó Yagi mientras mostraba una sonrisa, como se esperaba de un actor.
  * ¿Quieres los apuntes de las clases de hoy? Espera un momento en lo que los busco. – Seto estaba buscando en su maletín pero fue interrumpido por Yagi.
  * No es eso. Vine por ti, me gustaría hablar contigo un rato.



Al escuchar esto, la imaginación de Seto comenzó a funcionar. “¿Para qué querrá hablar conmigo? ¿Podría ser para hablar de algo relacionado con la muerte de Nishimura? ¿Acaso sabrá que yo estuve presente? No, eso no es posible. Él no estaba en el lugar cuando ocurrió eso.” Esos eran los pensamientos de Seto ante lo que había dicho Yagi.

  * …Perdón. Ya había quedado con Andrew de acompañarlo a otro lado, así que quizás después…
  * ¡Ah, cierto! – Seto fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por Andrew quien estaba viendo su reloj. – Recordé que tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas. Perdón Seto, nos vemos mañana.
  * ¿Qué? ¿Pero no dijiste que querías que…?
  * ¡Perdón, será en otra ocasión! ¡Luego te lo compensaré invitándote a comer lo que quieras!



Fue lo último que gritó Andrew mientras corría a toda prisa y desaparecía en la distancia. Seto no sabía qué decir, primero Andrew le había pedido que le ayudara después de clase y ahora actuaba como si hubiera olvidado esa promesa, inclusive volvió a prometerle compensarlo con lo mismo. Mientras Seto seguía preguntándose qué había ocurrido Yagi le volvió a hablar.

  * Supongo que eso significa que ahora estás libre. Entonces, ¿me acompañas?



Seto se quedó viendo fijamente a Yagi mientras analizaba la situación. Todo esto era muy extraño, no sólo lo ocurrido con Andrew, sino también el propio Yagi. Siempre que él estaba presente, todos se abalanzaban sobre él y lo rodeaban en cosa de segundos pero en esta ocasión no había nadie rodeándolo, es más, todos pasaban junto a él ignorándolo como si él no estuviera ahí, como si no se tratara de la gran estrella de cine Yagi; y si lo pensaba bien, Yagi sólo lo saludó él e ignoró a Andrew y el propio Andrew tuvo la misma reacción hacia Yagi, era como si no lo hubiera visto a pesar de estar frente a él. Antes de que Seto pudiera responderle algo, Yagi ya lo estaba agarrando del brazo e introduciendo en su automóvil; y para cuando él pudo reaccionar, Yagi igualmente se había subido al vehículo y le dio instrucciones al chofer para que arrancara.

  * ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Seto al mismo tiempo que intentaba abrir la puerta situada a su izquierda, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil ya que ésta se encontraba cerrada con seguro y el propio seguro no podía ser levantado por más veces que Seto lo intentara.
  * Te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí, una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino podremos hablar a gusto. – Respondió Yagi de forma calmada.



“Esto no está definitivamente bien”, pensó Seto mientras buscaba su celular dentro de su saco e intentar llamar por teléfono para pedir auxilio, ¿pero a quién podría llamar? A la policía no ya que, ¿qué podría decirles? ¿Que había sido subido en un vehículo a la fuerza por un artista de fama nacional? No lo iban a tomar en serio. ¿A Andrew? Tampoco, además que él fue el que lo abandonó con Yagi en primer lugar. A Sunemesis, cierto, ella podría ayudarlo en esta situación, pero en este caso el teléfono venía sobrando ya que Seto no  sabía su número de celular, ni siquiera sabía si ella tenía un teléfono, es más, dudaba que ella tan siquiera supiera cómo manejar uno; al reflexionar sobre esto él se sintió como un completo tonto con el hecho de haberla considerado, además que no la había visto desde la mañana, no, no la había visto desde el día anterior cuando ocurrió el percance en el baño; Seto se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular y notó que no tenía señal, vaya mala suerte la de él para quedarse sin señal, ahora cualquier posibilidad para contactar a alguien quedaba descargada.

Entonces recordó el collar que Sunemesis le había dado y las palabras “…Para vigilarte más de cerca” que ella le dijo cuando se lo dio, Seto se llevó la mano al cuello pero no sintió el collar, él no estaba usando el collar ya que ese día decidió no usarlo como una forma de desquitar su enojo hacia Sunemesis, aunque no sabía cómo es que el collar funcionaba para vigilarlo, pero ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no traerlo puesto y que al parecer, su única opción ahora era la de quedar por completo a merced de Yagi y lo que estuviera planeando. O quizás simplemente él ya se había vuelto paranoico por lo que había presenciado ayer y estaba viendo cosas malas donde no la había; Seto volvió a guardar su celular dentro de su saco mientras rezaba que ése fuera el caso.


	12. Alterar la Realidad

Durante el trayecto, Seto repasó en su cabeza el cómo y por qué había terminado en esta situación y si debía alarmarse por la situación en la que estaba metido o quizás no era lo que pensaba y sólo estaba exagerando; todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Seto mientras que Yagi Ryusuke se mantenía callado y se dedicaba a observar el panorama a través de la ventana.

Después de unos cuantos minutos después del inusual, el automóvil en el que viajaban Seto y Yagi Ryusuke salió de la ciudad y tomó la carretera, la ruta que el vehículo tomó no le era desconocida a Seto ya que el día anterior la había recorrido en uno de los autobuses que los había llevado a él y a parte de su escuela a ver la grabación de una película estelarizada por su secuestrador.

El automóvil, al igual que lo habían hecho los autobuses, siguió la ruta hacia el lugar de grabación y después de algunos metros se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde los autobuses se habían estacionado.

  * Ven, Amamiya-kun. Vamos a caminar un poco.



Dijo Yagi mientras bajaba del vehículo y el chofer abría la puerta del lado de Seto para permitirle bajar. Viendo que no le quedaba otra alternativa, Seto hizo lo que se le indicó. Seto caminó por un camino entre los árboles siguiendo a Yagi con sólo unos pasos separándolos de distancia; mientras ambos caminaban.

Mientras seguía a Yagi, Seto notó que no había nadie en el lugar. Hasta ayer había gente por todo el sitio yendo de aquí para allá: moviendo cosas, dando órdenes, buscando a otras personas; pero ahora todos ellos no eran visibles por ningún lado. Al principio pensó que la razón era que se había suspendido la grabación debido a lo que había acontecido el día anterior, pero de ser así debería de haber algunos policías o guardias de seguridad vigilando las inmediaciones, y claramente no se observaba a nadie que encajara o diera ese parecido.

Después de un rato de caminar salieron de entre los árboles para llegar a un acantilado, Seto se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos después de salir entre los árboles y comenzó a observar a los alrededores. A la derecha se podía ver la playa donde él y Andrew habían visto la grabación, en esa playa todavía se podían observar las cámaras, sillas y demás equipo usado para grabar y que había sido dejado ahí; aunque observándolo desde tal altura todo parecía como si fuera una miniatura, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que si llegara a caer desde esa altura sería una muerte segura sin importar que cayera en el agua o en la arena.

Yagi, por su parte, siguió caminando unos cuantos metros más antes de detenerse y dar media vuelta hacia la dirección de Seto.

  * Creo que aquí es un buen lugar. Antes que nada, perdón por traerte a este lugar tan de repente. Pero en verdad necesitaba primero hablar contigo.
  * ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Y después de hablar qué pasará?
  * Ya lo sabrás, pero por ahora primero van las preguntas. Dime cómo lo hiciste.



Seto no entendió la pregunta de Yagi, más concretamente a qué era a lo que se refería.

  * ¿Cómo hice qué?
  * Por favor no te hagas el que no sabes. Me refiero a cómo fue que mataste a Nishimura.



Al escuchar esto, Seto no supo qué decir. ¿Acaso Yagi lo había visto junto con Nishimura Junichiro? No, no podía ser posible, hasta donde él sabía, Yagi había estado grabando cuando ocurrió su encuentro con Nishimura, además de que el sitio en el que él murió estaba lejos de donde estaba Yagi en ese momento.

  * …No sé de qué me hablas, yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte.
  * Y de nuevo estás mintiendo. Bueno, creo que fue mi error el no aclarar primero las cosas. Yo sé que tú estabas con Nishimura cuando murió. Es más, yo fui quien le dijo que fuera contigo.
  * O sea que tú…
  * Así es. Yo le ordené que te matara. Aunque el plan original era que murieras al caerte desde un acantilado, precisamente éste en el que estamos.



Seto de inmediato intentó huir, no iba a esperar a que Yagi lo matara, y menos ahora que no sabía dónde se encontraba Sunemesis. Pero no pudo moverse, era como si algo invisible lo estuviera agarrando. Sus pies no le respondían, ni siquiera se podía dar la vuelta. Era como si estuviera completamente pegado al suelo.

  * No tiene caso que intentes escapar, no podrás hacerlo a menos que yo así lo quiera. Continuando con lo de antes, Nishimura lo único que tenía que hacer era vigilar que murieras. Pero creo que al final se dejó llevar por los celos y actuó por su cuenta.
  * ¿Cómo que celos?
  * Verás, Nishimura era mi manager durante las horas de trabajo, pero en las horas libres… digamos que hacía méritos conmigo en privado. Y sus celos fueron ya que te estaba prestando demasiada atención últimamente.



Seto estaba impactado por diferentes cosas. En primer lugar jamás se hubiera imaginado que Yagi y su manager tuvieran esa clase de relación, ahora entendía por qué Nishimura le había dicho que era una molestia para él y para Yagi; en segunda que Yagi y Nishimura también formaran parte de quienes lo querían matar y ahora podía entender por qué alguien famoso como Yagi se le había acercado de la nada. Seto tenía que encontrar la forma para salir de esa situación, pero al desconocer cómo es que Yagi estaba haciendo para evitar que él se moviera y sin saber dónde se encontraba Sunemesis hasta él se podía dar cuenta que sus posibilidades eran casi inexistentes.

  * Pero no desviemos el tema. ¿Entonces cómo fue que lo mataste?
  * …¿Por qué te interesa tanto el saberlo? ¿Acaso planeas vengarte?
  * ¿Vengarme? No, no me malentiendas. Es sólo que me fascinó la manera en que murió. Según la policía, fue desgarrado de la garganta por una mordida, específicamente por la de un animal. Pero ahí no termina todo, por la mordida determinaron que debió ser algo como un perro o un lobo de más de un metro de alto; creo que está por demás decir que algo de ese tipo y esa altura no existe aquí.



Al escuchar esto, Seto recordó lo que gritó Nishimura antes de morir, y que al parecer había visto algo que lo había asustado y que esa misma cosa era lo que lo había matado. Yagi entonces se le acertó y colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia con el de Seto.

  * ¿Entonces cómo lo hiciste? No me digas que tú también puedes alterar la realidad. Eso explicaría cómo te has salvado hasta ahora de morir.



Seto no sabía a qué se refería Yagi respecto a eso de “alterar la realidad”.

  * Pero pensándolo bien, si así fuera entonces no estarías en este momento sin poderte mover. Yo planeaba divertirme contigo antes de matarte, pero por órdenes de arriba tendré que abstenerme de ello.



Tras decir esto, Yagi se apartó un poco y el cuerpo de Seto comenzó a moverse sin que él se lo ordenara, y el lugar hacia el que estaba caminando era el borde del acantilado. Seto utilizó todas sus fuerzas para intentar detenerse pero fue en vano, después probó con tirarse al suelo o agarrarse a algo pero igual fue inútil ya que no sólo las piernas sino el resto de su cuerpo tampoco lo obedecía, lo único que sí estaba bajo su control era la cabeza pero en esta situación no le servía para nada; el gritar por auxilio no le serviría ya que no había nadie en las cercanías y, por lo que había visto, Yagi había hecho algo para que no hubiera nadie en el lugar.

Su cuerpo entonces se detuvo justo en la orilla del acantilado, al voltear hacia abajo observó que debajo no había mar del todo sino solamente piedras, lo cual aseguraba su muerte.

  * Así que supongo que éste es el adiós, Amamiya-kun.



En cuanto Yagi dijo esto, el cuerpo de Seto dio un paso al frente y cayó. Seto instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que golpeara contra las rocas, pero entonces sintió que algo lo había jalado de atrás. Al abrir sus ojos vio nuevamente el fondo de rocas pero él no estaba cayendo ya que algo lo había detenido.

  * En verdad, no puedo dejarte solo ni un minuto porque te metes en problemas. Eres prácticamente como un niño.



Al voltear hacia arriba vio a Sunemesis, y desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y como nunca antes, se alegró de verla. Antes de que él pudiera responderle, Sunemesis lo jaló de nuevo hacia arriba. Seto estaba tan feliz de ver a Sunemesis que incluso podría abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto fue detenido por ella quien le arrojó algo. Seto lo atrapó y al observarlo bien vio que se trataba del collar que había dejado en su casa.

  * Te había dicho que nunca te lo quitaras, sabía que debí haber hecho que te lo tragaras. Después hablaremos de eso.



Ahora lo que importaba era Yagi y la acción que fuera a tomar ahora que sus planes habían sido arruinados. Yagi, por su parte, lucía algo sorprendido de ver cómo es que Seto se había librado de la muerte pero de inmediato recobró su compostura.

  * Oh, pero si es la prima de Amamiya-kun… ¿Arisa-chan, cierto? Aunque por lo visto eso no es del todo cierto. – Dijo Yagi mientras daba unos pasos al frente, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que Sunemesis no retrocedía. – Ya veo, entonces es seguro asumir que es _Arisa-chan_ quien ha estado evitando que Amamiya-kun muera durante todo este tiempo alterando la realidad.



Yagi hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

  * ¡Eso significa que quien mató a Nishimura fuiste tú! ¡Debo decir que me encantó la forma en que murió, tienes que contarme cómo fue que lo hiciste!



Al escuchar esto, Seto se sorprendió por la reacción de Yagi. Nishimura Junichiro era su manager y, por lo poco que ellos habían platicado, él y Yagi eran cercanos; con más razón lo desconcertaba la reacción y forma en la que Yagi se expresaba de la muerte de su exmanager.

  * …Eso me gustaría, pero no tengo tiempo para ello. Así que, ¿podrías no interrumpir mientras me encargo de que muera Amamiya-kun? De lo contrario te ocurrirá lo mismo.



Sunemesis no se dejó intimidar por las palabras de Yagi y volteó hacia Seto, dándole la espalda al enemigo.

  * Yo me encargaré de él, tú mientras sal de este lugar.



Fue lo que Sunemesis le dijo a Seto. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Yagi quien, usando su poder, hizo que unas rocas cercanas cambiaran su forma a la de unas lanzas y fueran disparadas hacia Sunemesis. Ella de inmediato respondió haciendo aparecer su espada y destruyendo las rocas con la misma.

Tras esto, ella comenzó a correr hacia Yagi para atacarlo. Yagi, por su parte, volvió a hacer uso de otras rocas, pero ahora de mayor tamaño, para proyectarlas hacia su atacante, pero ella las repelió fácilmente con su espada, unas simples piedras no serían suficientes para detenerla. Ante esto Yagi decidió correr hacia el bosque en un intento por usar el entorno a su favor y poder quitar de en medio a la guardiana de Seto.

Sunemesis no tardó en seguir a Yagi al interior del bosque a pesar de saber exactamente lo que él tenía planeado hacer; tenía que detenerlo antes de que intentara algo nuevo contra Seto o, al ver que lo anterior no le sería posible de momento, huyera.

Mientras Sunemesis se encargaba de Yagi, Seto decidió seguir las indicaciones que se le habían dado y buscar lugar más seguro, después de todo no quería estar cerca de aquel precipicio si es que Yagi regresaba a terminar lo que había empezado.

Seto de nuevo se adentró en el bosque, inseguro de hacia dónde dirigirse. Él no sabía exactamente cómo es que Yagi había podido controlarlo para que caminara hacia el acantilado, ni tampoco qué más podía hacer para lograr su objetivo de matarlo. Y aunque se sentía más seguro sabiendo que Sunemesis estaba aquí para ayudarlo, no podía dejar de sentirse temeroso por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Durante su huída, Seto podía escuchar ruidos entre el bosque, principalmente el ruido de árboles quebrándose, probablemente se trataba de Sunemesis encargándose de Yagi; por lo tanto él continuaba corriendo en dirección contraria a desde donde los escuchaba. Pero a pesar de ello, después de dar algunos pasos volvía a escuchar los mismos sonidos enfrente de él, nuevamente cambiaba el rumbo y volvía a ocurrir lo mismo. Tras experimentar esto unas cuantas veces, Seto llegó a la conclusión que el que no pudiera salir del bosque podría ser cosa de Yagi para que escapase; aunque no sabía cómo es que lo estaba logrando pero estaba seguro que era obra suya.

Después de correr sin rumbo por un rato, Seto llegó a la playa ubicada a los pies del acantilado. Al inspeccionarla de a rápido no pudo ver a nadie a la vista, pero aún así no estaba seguro de si debía quedarse ahí o huir a algún otro sitio, después de todo no sabía con qué otra cosa pudiera atacarlo Yagi esta vez.

Cuando iba a dar media vuelta, alguien lo sujetó desde atrás colocando su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Seto y comenzó a apretarlo firmemente. Seto primeramente intentó librarse pero fue inútil, quien lo estaba sujetando no cedía por más que Seto luchara; tan fuerte era que él ni siquiera podía voltear a ver quién era quien lo tenía aprisionado, pero no le había falta voltear para saber de quién se trataba, y pronto sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando aquella persona habló.

  * No tan rápido, Amamiya-kun.
  * …¿Dónde está Su? – Logró decir Seto de forma entrecortada mientras luchaba contra la presión que estaba aplicando Yagi sobre su cuello.
  * ¿Seguro que deberías estarte preocupando más por ella en lugar de por ti mismo? Pero si tanto insistes, está por allá atrás desangrándose entre los árboles.
  * …Eso no es cierto…
  * Bueno, es cosa tuya el que me quieras creer o no, pero creo que la mejor prueba es que yo estoy aquí a punto de matarte y ella no está por ningún lado.
  * …



Y era cierto, ante lo que Yagi acababa de decir Seto no podía contradecirlo de ninguna forma. Pero aún así él se negaba a creerlo.

  * Pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella… Já, eso sonó muy cliché y lo siguiente sería que alguien de nuevo me interrumpiera. Pero eso no es posible, ya que no hay nadie más que interrumpa.



Tras decir esto, Yagi soltó a Seto y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás; pero a pesar de ello él aún continuaba sintiendo presión sobre su cuello. Por lo poco que había experimentado hasta el momento, sabía que Yagi nuevamente estaba provocándole aquel dolor con aquello que él llamaba “alterar la realidad” a pesar de no saber en qué consistía.

Seto volteó hacia Yagi para confrontarlo, pero en ese momento comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho que cada vez iba más en aumento; esto hizo que inevitablemente cayera al suelo.

  * Al principio quería aprovechar la muerte de Nishimura y hacer de tu muerte un suicidio. “Poco antes de la fatídica muerte de Nishimura tú habías estado con él, ambos comenzaron a discutir y en el calor del momento lo habías empujado contra un andamio cercano, el impacto causó que éste cayera sobre Nishimura terminando así en su muerte. Tú al principio te quisiste convencer de que no había sido tu culpa, pero al final no pudiste más y tu única salida y forma para enmendar tu crimen fue el quitarte tu propia vida”… o algo así. ¿Sabes? A todos los que he matado siempre he hecho que sus muertes parezcan suicidios, es como si ésa fuera mi firma. Pero viendo que ese plan no resultó tan bien creo que me iré por la ruta de la muerte natural… Y qué mejor causa de muerte que un ataque al corazón, siempre causa un gran impacto que alguien tan joven sufra de problemas en el corazón.



Tras acabar de hablar Yagi, el dolor en el pecho de Seto fue en aumento e incluso comenzó a faltarle el aire, pareciera como si algo desde adentro le estuviera aplastando el corazón. Poco a poco sentía cómo le iban faltando las fuerzas e iba perdiendo la consciencia. Yagi, entonces, lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa.

  * Pero no veas hacia el suelo, quiero que lo último que veas antes de morir sea a mí.



Seto estaba indefenso ante Yagi, y todo intento de lucha era inútil ante la fuerza que iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo; lo único en que podía pensar era en el deseo de que Sunemesis se encontrara bien, esto mientras su consciencia se desvanecía y aflojaba su puño provocando que el collar que ella le había regresado hace unos minutos cayera al suelo.

Antes de que el collar tocara el suelo, éste quedó suspendido en el aire. Este acontecimiento no pasó desapercibido para Yagi que de inmediato se enfocó en el collar sin dejar de estar agarrando a Seto. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la piedra en el collar comenzó a cambiar de forma; de ser un pequeño objeto de apenas un par de centímetros se convirtió en un ser con forma de lobo que de inmediato se abalanzó sobre Yagi.

Éste último, por cuestión de instinto, retrocedió en un intento por escapar del ataque de aquella nueva criatura; y quizás debido a que este acontecimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, aquello que estaba ejerciendo sobre Seto desapareció. El dolor en su pecho desapareció y de nuevo pudo volver a respirar; siendo lo primero tomar una gran bocanada de aire seguido de más respiraciones aceleradas hasta estabilizarse y respirar poco a poco más calmadamente.

Mientras se iba estabilizando, volteó a ver qué era lo que había sucedido, ya que con él al borde de la muerte no pudo percatarse de nada hasta el momento después de que Yagi lo soltara.

Ante él se encontraba la escena de Yagi tirado en el suelo luchando contra una criatura que él nunca había visto, y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un lobo pero a la vez era bastante diferente a los lobos que él conocía.

Primeramente era el tamaño, ya que apreciándolo a simple vista era de un tamaño mucho mayor, y él juzgó que tan sólo sobre sus 4 patas, podía ser casi tan alto como él. Su color era, a diferencia de los lobos normales que eran de tonos grises o blancos, de un rojo intenso, el mismo tono de la sangre. Este color no era exclusivo de su pelaje: sus garras, sus colmillos, inclusive sus ojos, todos compartían el mismo tono dando la impresión de que aquella bestia estaba compuesta en su totalidad por ese rojo como la sangre.

Este lobo tenía a Yagi en el suelo sujetándolo con sus fauces de su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que se agitaba como si quisiera arrancarle la extremidad a Yagi. Sus patas delanteras las había colocado sobre el cuerpo de su víctima para evitar que ésta lograra escapar. De su hocico brotaba y, por consiguiente, estaba empapado de la sangre proveniente de la herida que había provocado sobre el brazo de su presa.

Yagi, por su lado, luchaba desesperadamente por quitarse a esa bestia de encima y liberar su extremidad, pero todo era un esfuerzo inútil. “¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?! ¡¿Por qué no se muere?!” eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca.

Al ver esta escena Seto se alarmó bastante, y después de un momento de incertidumbre dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero no logró dar el segundo cuando su espalda golpeó algo mientras retrocedía. Al voltear vio de qué, o mejor dicho, de quién se trataba: era Sunemesis.

Seto se alegró bastante de verla, ya que por lo que había dicho Yagi él ya había imaginado lo peor, pero al quererlo expresar no logró articular ninguna palabra debido la impresión que la escena de hace unos instantes le había provocado. Sunemesis, por su parte, sabiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Seto, le dio un ligero golpe en la frente con su dedo índice para regresarlo a sus sentidos; a lo cual él reaccionó llevándose su mano a la zona donde había sido agredido y comenzó a tallarse para calmar el dolor.

Sunemesis siguió caminando dirigiéndose hacia Yagi y la extraña bestia y se detuvo justo frente a la cara de Yagi, a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

  * “De lo contrario te ocurrirá lo mismo”… ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?



Le dijo Sunemesis a Yagi, al mismo tiempo que el lobo rojo dejaba de agitar violentamente el brazo de Yagi, como si supiera que ahora que Sunemesis estaba aquí él ya no tenía que hacer nada más.

  * Maldita… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si yo te había matado... Ya veo, entonces esta cosa es tuya. Desde el momento que me atacó he intentado matarlo pero no ha tenido efecto.
  * No compares todo con tu insignificante nivel.



Seto, al escuchar esto, se acercó desde atrás atraído por el intercambio de palabras entre ambos. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería Yagi con “intentado matarlo” ya que él nunca vio nada parecido por parte de Yagi, pero después llegó a la conclusión que quizás lo había intentado matar con lo mismo que le había hecho a él para que cayera desde el acantilado y el infarto de hace un momento, aún siendo que todavía no tenía idea de cómo es que funcionaba. Yagi desvió la mirada y vio a Seto aún vivo y recuperado del todo.

  * Inclusive anulaste lo que le estaba haciendo a Amamiya-kun, supongo que entonces desde el principio nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad… ¿Pues qué esperas? Ya mátame.
  * …¿Eh? Su, ¿este lobo rojo es tuyo?



Preguntó Seto, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ya que ella no tenía intención de responder.

  * ¿Oh? ¿Ahora buscas la muerte? Pero para tu buena suerte no lo haré, me sirves más vivo que muerto.



Yagi se quedó en silencio por un instante, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Sunemesis.

  * Ya veo, quieres que te de información sobre Prose, ¿cierto? Pero aunque no me mates tú, de seguro él lo hará.
  * Más razón aún para que hables antes que él te haga callar. ¿Entonces qué harás?
  * …Creo que ya te había dado mi respuesta.
  * …Ya veo.



De repente, el lobo rojo comenzó de nuevo a agredir a Yagi, pero esta vez no sólo se centró en el brazo que ya tenía a su merced sino que ahora, con una de sus patas traseras colocada sobre la pierna derecha del joven, comenzó a presionarla en un intento por romperla, para lo cual Yagi no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de agonía.

  * ¿Entonces qué será? ¿Me dirás lo que sabes sobre Prose o te gustaría que “esta bestia” te haga lo mismo que le pasó a tu manager?
  * …Su, espera un momento… ¿Estás diciendo que ese lobo rojo fue el que mató a Nishimura?



Sunemesis ignoró la pregunta que se le había hecho y siguió viendo fijamente a Yagi esperando su contestación. Yagi, por su parte, intentó resistir el dolor por más agonizante que fuera e inclusive intentó hacer uso de sus poderes para luchar pero todo era inútil ya que nada tenía efecto en Sunemesis ni en su bestia. Al ver que todo estaba en su contra, Yagi finalmente se rindió.

  * …Está bien… Haré lo que me dices…



Tras decir esto, la bestia roja lo liberó de entre sus fauces y garras; sin embargo permaneció cerca de él como precaución por si Yagi intentaba escapar o hacer algo en contra de Sunemesis.

Seto estaba falto de palabras ante todo lo que había presenciado: la extraña magia que Yagi había usado sobre él, el estar al borde de la muerte dos veces en un mismo día y la criatura roja que estaba al comando de Sunemesis.

Yagi, por su parte, intentó levantarse para alejarse de su agresora pero falló ya que aún se encontraba bastante adolorido por el daño que le había dejado el lobo en sus piernas y brazo, que aunque no había sido algo mortal sí le había causado daño suficiente para dejar bien en claro que cualquier cosa que él intentara hacer en contra de ellos sería inútil. Antes de que él pudiera reponerse al dolor e intentar nuevamente incorporarse, Sunemesis lo agarró de la cabeza para asegurarse que él le pusiera atención.

  * Elegiste salvarte el pellejo por sobre Prose, que no se te olvide. Mañana nos reuniremos, yo te indicaré el lugar y la hora.



Sunemesis entonces soltó a Yagi, el cual se quedó en silencio como si se tratase de un niño que había sido regañado  que no aceptaba su error.

De repente, el lobo rojo empezó a desvanecerse en el aire formando una ligera bruma roja, la cual se reunió en la mano izquierda de su ama condensándose hasta formar el objeto que era originalmente, el collar de Seto.

Sunemesis dio media vuelta y, tomando la mano de Seto, le entregó nuevamente el collar. Seto, por su parte, estaba dudoso sobre aceptar nuevamente el objeto ya que ahora tenía conocimiento de lo que era en realidad, y no quería traer en el cuello algo tan peligroso. Sunemesis, como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando Seto, presionó su mano sobre la de él dándole a entender que el no aceptarlo no era una opción; y antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, Sunemesis lo había agarrado del brazo y jalándolo para irse del lugar dejando a un malherido Yagi.

Al siguiente día, Sunemesis y Seto fueron temprano al sitio donde habían acordado encontrarse con Yagi, el cual resultó ser el parque ubicado al otro extremo de la ciudad, Sunemesis fue quien lo eligió y la hora acordada era a las 9:00 am. Debido a eso Seto tuvo que faltar a la escuela para poder asistir a la reunión con Yagi; aunque en su opinión no le encontraba razón para que él estuviera presente ya que no era como si él pudiera hacer algo o participar en lo que sea que Sunemesis tenía que discutir con él, pero de todas formas estaba presente debido a que Sunemesis se lo pidió en su particular forma.

Normalmente, el parque estaría lleno de niños jugando en los juegos y corriendo por todos lados, pero al ser ese día miércoles y de mañana no había mucha gente, sólo unas pocas personas haciendo ejercicio y paseando a sus perros podían verse en las cercanías. Sunemesis y Seto estaban sentados en una mesa ubicada cerca del área de juegos infantiles esperando a que llegara Yagi.

Ambos estaban sentados en extremos opuestos, Sunemesisestaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión que denotaba que se estaba impacientando, mientras que Seto se sentía incómodo: tenía varias cosas que preguntarle a Sunemesis pero conociéndola lo más probable es que ella no le respondiera.

Tras lo ocurrido el día anterior, Seto intentó en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa el preguntarle a Sunemesis sobre lo que había ocurrido pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de ella, era como si le hubiera hablado a una pared, y al final Seto terminó rindiéndose y dejó de insistir con sus preguntas.

Después de mucho tiempo de vacilar y armarse de coraje, Seto al fin se atrevió a hablar:

  * …Su. ¿Qué es esa cosa sobre “alterar la realidad” que usó Yagi?



Sunemesis se le quedó viendo con una cara que mostraba un poco de molestia y después habló.

  * Está bien, te explicaré, pero sólo porque no me has molestado con tus preguntas desde ayer. Al parecer el entrenamiento ya ha comenzado a hacer efecto.



Al escuchar esto, Seto estuvo a punto de responderle pero decidió quedarse callado, si quería que Sunemesis le respondiera no le convenía mostrar enojo, además que ésa no era la única duda que tenía.

  * Como su nombre lo dice, “Alterar la realidad” es modificar lo que los otros perciben. Existen diferentes grados para aplicarla, y entre mayor sea el grado es menor la cantidad de personas que pueden realizarlas. Aunque si nos centramos en el primer nivel todos lo han hecho alguna vez, el ejemplo más sencillo es cuando alguien miente.
  * ¿Cómo se relaciona el mentir con “alterar la realidad”?
  * Cuando mientes básicamente lo que haces es cambiar la verdad, o en este caso la realidad, a como tú quieres o te conviene. Pero claro que son sólo decir mentiras no se puede lograr todo lo que hizo Yagi. Lo que él hizo está muy por encima de mentir, él podía controlar las acciones de los demás con sólo pensarlo o decirlo: como el hacer que la gente le preste atención o lo ignoren por completo, o el hacer que un pobre bastardo desobediente camine sin vacilar hacia un precipicio esperándole una muerte segura… como tú comprenderás.
  * …Está bien, fue mi culpa. Por favor deja de recordarme algo que deseo olvidar. – Dijo Seto mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia la cara y se encogía en un intento por ocultarse.
  * Pero el “alterar la realidad” no se limita sólo las acciones de la gente, igual se puede influenciar sobre los objetos: hacer que se muevan a voluntad e incluso el que cambien su forma. Para poder “alterar la realidad” hay 2 métodos: El primero sería el haberlo aprendido tras haber vivido lo suficiente y con mucha práctica.
  * ¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?
  * No se trata de años, sino de siglos o incluso milenios. Como verás el vivir tanto tiempo no es algo que cualquiera logre; y aun así el vivir todo ese tiempo no asegura que se pueda aprender, pero aquellos que lo logran lo usan a su favor para hacer que la gente los venere y es así como nacen los autonombrados dioses.
  * Eso puedo comprenderlo, pero no creo que ése sea el caso de Yagi, a menos que se conserve bastante bien.
  * Sí, el caso de Yagi cae en la segunda opción: alguien que puede alterar la realidad le “comparte”, por así decirlo, a otros de su poder pero a los que le compartieron no llegarán a tener tanto poder como el que se los otorgó, por eso es que sólo podía afectar a las personas o a cosas no corpóreas en corta escala.
  * ¿Como en el caso de Sakurada y las sombras?
  * Así es.
  * Ya veo, eso explica lo que haces a veces, como aquella vez durante el asalto a la librería, el que nadie te note aun cuando resaltas tanto y que Andrew crea que eres pariente mío aun cuando no tengo más familia.
  * Sí.
  * …En ese caso mejor hubieras hecho que Andrew te ignorara en lugar de inventar eso que eres familiar mío.



Seto dijo esto en voz baja, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Sunemesis que de inmediato volteó a verlo con una expresión molesta que daba a entender “¿Tienes alguna queda?” para lo cual Seto de inmediato reaccionó formulando una nueva pregunta.

  * E-Entonces tu espada, la ropa que cambia de forma, mi collar y ese lobo rojo es lo mismo, ¿no?
  * …No, eso es diferente.



Sunemesis respondió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para Seto, el cual le iba a preguntar en qué era diferente pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Yagi.

  * Vaya, ya están aquí. Y yo que quería ser el primero.



Yagi rodeó la mesa y se sentó al lado de Seto, a lo cual éste reaccionó y de inmediato se levantó para sentarse junto a Sunemesis y así tomar refugio.

  * No tienes por qué actuar así, Amamiya-kun. Ya no te haré nada.



Pero a pesar de la aclaratoria, Seto prefirió ser precavido y mantener su distancia con su agresor.

  * Luego podrán coquetear todo lo que quieran, vamos primero a lo importante. Dime todo lo que sabes sobre Prose y el cómo se organiza.
  * En realidad no sé mucho sobre él, ya que recién lo conocí hace 5 meses. Pero aunque lo hubiera conocido de más tiempo atrás dudo que supiera más. ¿Quieres que empiece por el por qué Prose está matando a las personas?
  * No, eso ya lo sé, así que te lo puedes saltar.
  * Prose organiza a su gente de manera piramidal, aunque es bastante corta. En el fondo se encuentran los “Intermediarios”, después siguen los “Ejecutivos” y en la cima está Prose. Los “intermediarios” por lo general se encargan de asegurarse que los “objetivos”, o sea las personas a morir, en efecto mueran, pero de no ser así entonces ellos tienen que encargarse de ello; una vez que el trabajo está hecho deben informarlo a su jefe inmediato, que en este caso serían los “ejecutivos”; y el trabajo de estos últimos es el informarle a Prose de que el trabajo está hecho. Cuando yo entré Sakurada ya llevaba varios años al lado de Prose, según lo que el mismo Sakurada me platicó. ¿Sí recuerdan a Sakurada?



Dijo Yagi mientras volteaba a ver a Seto indicando que la pregunta era hacia él. Por supuesto que Seto recordaba a Sakurada Tetsuhiro: era el hombre que había intentado matarlo valiéndose de una estudiante con un amor no correspondido y que, de seguro, había utilizado sin fin de demás trucos viles para matar a otras personas.

  * De todas formas, quien me reclutó en un principio fue Sakurada. Hace 3 años yo estaba trabajando en la grabación de una serie, en ese tiempo yo no era la gran estrella que soy ahora, sólo era un simple y corriente extra, no, en realidad sólo estaba presente en ese lugar sólo porque el extra que debía asistir ese día se había enfermado y yo era el único disponible, así que creo que eso me convertiría en el reemplazo de un extra. De todas formas, desde que era niño mi gran sueño era el de convertirme en actor, salir en la televisión y que todos me vieran y admiraran; para lograr eso asistí a clases de actuación y tomaba cualquier trabajo que me ofrecieran, y en esa ocasión aunque había sido llamado de improviso yo estaba feliz ya que no se trataba de la grabación de algo sin importancia, como lo habían sido los demás trabajos que había tenido anteriormente, sino que se trataba de un comercial promocional que sería televisado a nivel nacional e inclusive se rumoreaba que dependiendo del éxito de la campaña igual podría ser usado de forma internacional, e igual estaba el hecho que quien dirigiría el comercial era un afamado director que era bien conocido por ser un cazatalentos: si veía a alguien que trabajara bien y juzgaba que tuviera potencial entonces él lo ayudaría en su camino a la fama; obviamente vi eso como la gran oportunidad que tanto anhelaba. Después de presentarme con el director y que me indicaran qué era lo que debía hacer fui a maquillaje para que me prepararan en lo que comenzaba la grabación pero antes me desvié y entré a los baños; ahí me encontré a quien iba a ser el protagonista del comercial: un chico de mi edad que conocía desde hace algunos años cuando asistí a las clases de actuación; no recuerdo ahora cuál era su nombre ni en ese tiempo tampoco lo recordaba, ya que no me interesaban los demás y sólo los veía como competencia. Lo único que sí recordaba de él es que era un completo imbécil de niño ya que se la pasaba presumiendo el cómo sus padres tenían conexiones en el medio del espectáculo y que él haría uso de ellas para alcanzar la fama ya que, en mi opinión, él no tenía nada de talento; y conforme seguimos hablando en el baño llegué a la conclusión de que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil y que, de ser cierto lo que de niño decía sobre sus padres, la posición en la que estaba ahora era debido a esas influencias y no debido a su talento y trabajo duro. Cuando terminó de presumirme todos los trabajos en los que había estado se dispuso a irse, pero justo antes de salir se volteó y me dijo que el que iba a aparecer en ese comercial era gracias a él. Gracias a las influencias de sus padres fue que él había obtenido el papel protagónico en el comercial, y métodos similares habían usado en todos los demás comerciales y programas en los que él había aparecido hasta ese momento. Cuando estaban buscando en la lista de extras para reemplazar al que no iba a asistir vio mi nombre y de inmediato me recordó, al parecer desde niños me tenía odio ya que era el único que no se admiraba ni se reunía alrededor de él cuando comenzaba a presumir sobre su éxito asegurado, así que le pidió al director que me llamaran solamente para burlarse en mi cara sobre cómo él ya estaba en la cima mientras yo seguía en lo más bajo. El escuchar eso despertó en mí una cólera que ni yo sabía que podía llegar a sentir, de inmediato me abalancé sobre él y lo comencé a golpear. Lo siguiente que supe es que el chico ése estaba en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada y en un charco de su propia sangre; yo por mi parte estaba sentado encima de él, mis manos estaban situadas sobre su cabeza y estaban manchadas con su sangre y mi ropa también estaba salpicada de lo mismo. Al mirar bien la escena supe lo que había pasado: lo tiré al suelo y comencé a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo hasta que lo maté.



Mientras Yagi relataba su historia, Seto estuvo atento a la plática. Él estaba sorprendido de lo que había sido capaz de hacer Yagi y en parte sentía que ahora lo entendía mejor, pero el que lo entendiera no significaba que ahora sintiera simpatía ni mucho menos empatía por él, eso no lo excusaba por lo que había hecho en ese entonces y en el presente. Pero lo que más le impactó fue la tranquilidad con la que Yagi contaba su relato, como si fuera algo sin importancia. Seto simplemente no podía entender el por qué una persona se atrevería a matar a otra sin importar que la razón fuera una estupidez o algo justificable, él no lo entendía y esperaba nunca tener que llegar al extremo de matar a alguien. Seto volteó a ver a Sunemesis para ver qué era lo que opinaba sobre lo que había contado Yagi pero al verla vio algo que no esperaba, o mejor dicho algo que se podía esperar de ella, Sunemesis estaba poniendo una cara que reflejaba aburrimiento, enojo y desesperación, las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, y con sólo verla Seto de inmediato supo lo que ella estaba pensando: “¡Esto no es una terapia grupal así que apúrate y llega a la parte que me interesa!”.

Yagi al parecer igual había notado esto en Sunemesis y continuó su relato.

  * Mientras yo estaba en el suelo junto con el cuerpo del chico a quien había matado fue que apareció Sakurada, o mejor dicho entró en el baño. En ese momento pensé “Ahora sí la hice, creo que aquí termina mi sueño”, pero lo que hizo fue observar detenidamente la escena desde todos los ángulos posibles. La forma en que observaba todo era similar a la de un crítico de arte viendo a detalle un cuadro, ahora que lo pienso quizás la escena lucía a sus ojos como una obra de arte. Después de observar por un rato fue que me ofreció trabajar para él. Él me dijo que quería que lo ayudara a matar gente, pero no a cualquiera sino a la que él me indicara y si lo hacía bien entonces me compensaría dándome toda la fama que quisiera, tanta que no habría nadie que pudiera rivalizar conmigo. Al principio no entendía lo que estaba diciendo pero después me dijo que tenía talento, aunque claro sabía que no se refería a tener talento como actor sino para matar gente. Hasta ese momento nadie aparte de mis padres me había dicho que yo tenía talento, ya sea para cualquier cosa, así que cuando él me dijo eso sin dudarlo le dije que sí. Lo que sucedió luego fue que Sakurada se encargó que todo pareciera un accidente y entonces de la nada me convertí en el protagonista del comercial y eso se convirtió en el trampolín que me abrió las puertas a lo que siempre quise. Ya después me enteré que Sakurada era ejecutivo de la compañía dueña del estudio de grabación y había asistido ese día para supervisar el comercial, pero en realidad su objetivo era el de matar al chico elegido para ser el protagonista, sin embargo yo me le adelanté en este caso, y viendo la situación fue le juzgó que le podía ser de utilidad. Al principio yo trabajaba como su subordinado, mi único papel era el de vigilar que las personas designadas murieran y si se diera el caso que no fuera así entonces yo me tenía que encargar de matarlas y él me daba los medios necesarios. Y conforme pasó el tiempo y fui haciendo bien mi trabajo fue que decidió “ascenderme” y me presentó con Prose, él me dio el poder para alterar la realidad y me indicó cómo era que debía seleccionar a las víctimas. Y así pasé de ser subordinado de Sakurada a trabajar bajo las órdenes directas de Prose.
  * …¿Y qué hay de Nishimura?
  * Él era mi subordinado, en realidad era el único, aunque sólo tenía un mes de serlo, así que supongo que eso y el que se confiara demasiado fueron lo que ocasionaron su ruina. A propósito, los dos sujetos que intentaron matarte la primera ocasión eran igual los únicos subordinados de Sakurada, no me agradaban mucho ya que tenían más músculo que cerebro pero así los eligió él. E igual supongo que quien se encargó de ellos fue Hela aquí presente, lo cual deja a Prose actualmente con 0 subordinados.



Seto se quedó pensando un momento, por todo lo que había dicho Yagi, se podía suponer que quien estaba originalmente a cargo de matarlo y, por consiguiente, el que había matado a sus padres había sido Sakurada, Seto quería preguntar pero prefirió no hacerlo. En primer lugar, Sakurada estaba muerto, por lo tanto cualquier forma de venganza que Seto quisiera aplicarle era inútil. Y en segundo lugar, aunque Sakurada lo haya hecho, el verdadero culpable sería Prose quien se dedicaba a matar a la gente como si fuera un deporte, a Seto no le gustaba la idea de vengarse matando al culpable ya que eso no repararía todo el daño y muerte que Prose le causó a él, sus padres y todos los que mató, así que a su juicio la mejor forma para vengarse sería ayudar a Sunemesis a detenerlo. Mientras Seto seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos Sunemesis le preguntó a Yagi.

  * Aun así, durante esos 5 meses debiste encontrarte en varias ocasiones con Prose. ¿En dónde fue eso?
  * Sí, una vez a la semana nos reuníamos con él para reportarle nuestros progresos y que él nos asignara nuevos objetivos. El lugar de encuentro siempre variaba y aunque en ocasiones la ciudad de encuentro era la misma que en alguna otra ocasión el lugar nunca era en el mismo: a veces era en la sala de juntas de alguna empresa en el corazón de Tokyo y para el siguiente podía ser en el sótano de una casa en ruinas en algún pueblo que ni sabías que existía.



Yagi entonces sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un papel doblado, lo colocó en la mesa y se lo pasó a Sunemesis.

  * Estos son los lugares en los que me he encontrado con Prose desde que me volví su subordinado. De los otros anteriores a eso los desconozco.



Su agarró el papel y lo desdobló, comenzó a ver la lista detenidamente. En ella venían cerca de 20 direcciones junto con la fecha de encuentro en cada lugar, confirmando lo que había dicho Yagi sobre la aleatoriedad de los lugares de encuentro. Cuando terminó de ver la lista le dijo a Yagi.

  * Esto me sirve. Entonces como habíamos acordado, aquí acaba todo entre nosotros. Mientras no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino podrás seguir viviendo como ahora, excepto que ya no podrás alterar la realidad, claro está.
  * Está bien.



Respondió Yagi, y cuando iba a levantarse fue interrumpido por Sunemesis, la cual le habló a Seto.

  * Oye, uke-que-es-casi-asesinado-por-enésima-vez.
  * …¿Qué quieres?
  * Tráeme un jugo de allá.



Dijo Sunemesis mientras señalaba hacia un punto en donde no había nada aparte de unos cuando árboles a la orilla del camino.

  * Su, ahí no hay nada.
  * Ya lo sé, por lo tanto tráelo de la máquina que está cerca de la entrada del parque.
  * …Está bien, cuando nos vayamos te la compraré con tal de que no me molestes.
  * Tráela ahora.
  * …¿Qué?
  * ¿Qué acaso no te funcionan tus oídos? Te estoy diciendo que la traigas ahora.
  * ¡La máquina está muy lejos y no tiene caso que la vaya a traer si de todas formas vamos a pasar junto a ellas cuando nos vayamos!



Le gritó Seto, pero sus ánimos para discutir con Sunemesis se esfumaron de inmediato ya que recordó que no importaba lo que dijera, al final era ella la que siempre terminaba ganando. Seto se levantó del asiento e iba a preguntarle a Yagi si él también quería un jugo; no es como si en verdad quisiera comprárselo, sólo lo estaba haciendo por cortesía, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Sunemesis lo interrumpió.

  * No tienes que comprarle nada a él, ya se va.



Con esto dicho Seto comenzó a caminar hacia la máquina y en parte se sentía aliviado porque Sunemesis le había dicho que no tenía que traerle un jugo a Yagi ya que sería algo ridículo el que tuviera que comprarle una bebida a la persona que intentó matarlo.

  * Vaya que lo tienes bien entrenado. Creo que debería cambiarte el nombre a “Dominatrís”.



Después de decir esto procedió a levantarse pero fue obligado a sentarse de nuevo violentamente por una fuerza invisible y su cara fue presionada contra la superficie de la mesa. Yagi hizo el esfuerzo por incorporarse pero eso sólo provocó que aumentara la intensidad con la que estaba siendo aplastado. Al principio Yagi pensó que se podía tratar de Prose que se había enterado de su trato con Sunemesis y había venido a matarlo, pero si así fuera Prose lo hubiera matado al instante y no lo estaría torturando de esta forma; entonces sólo había otro posible culpable para esto, y ese culpable lo tenía enfrente de él.

  * …¿Qué significa… esto? ¿No se suponía… que me ibas… a dejar ir?
  * ¿En verdad creíste que iba a dejar así nada más a un bastardo como tú después de lo que hiciste? Nunca tuve la intención de permitir que te salieras de ésta por el método fácil.
  * Maldita… Así que ese era tu plan desde el principio, aunque ya me lo esperaba… No es como si pudieras dejar libre a un monstruo como yo que ha matado a cientos de personas.
  * ¿Tú, un monstruo? Te equivocas. Todo lo que has hecho y que por ello que auto clasificas como “monstruo” es cosa de nada. Un verdadero monstruo hace cosas infinitamente peores en segundos. Además, me importa poco si matas a cientos, miles o terminas acabando con toda la humanidad.



Yagi estaba confundido por las palabras de Sunemesis e intentó levantar su cara para verla. Pero en cuanto lo intentó comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un dolor que lo comprimía en el interior, después comenzó a faltarle el aire y aunque intentó hablar no pudo articular ningún sonido. A pesar del intenso dolor aún pudo razonar lo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco, lo sabía ya que a algunas de sus víctimas las había matado por este método, por lo cual ya era familiar con los “síntomas”.

Después de unos segundos, que para Yagi se sintieron como minutos, el dolor en su pecho desapareció y pudo volver a respirar, y mientras respiraba una gran bocanada de aire alzó su cabeza para ver a Sunemesis.

  * En primera, no dijiste toda la verdad sobre Prose; y en segunda a mí no me engañas con tu absurda historia. Tú en realidad no deseabas convertirte en actor, lo que deseabas era que todos te observaran, te pusieran atención, y el convertirte en actor era la mejor opción para que lo lograras ya que a lo que más le tienes miedo es a morir solo. Temes morir y que nadie se percate de ello debido a lo insignificante que eres.



En cuanto Yagi escuchó estas palabras se quedó congelado. Esta mujer que tan sólo había estado en contacto con él hace apenas la noche interior había visto perfectamente a través de él y descubierto su temor más profundo, y eso era algo que no cualquiera pudiera hacer. Cuando alguien tiene como sueño el volverse famoso usualmente es porque aspiran a la fama, la fortuna, el que su cara aparezca en revistas, televisión, periódicos y que todos lo conozcan; pero en el caso de Yagi, así como había dicho Sunemesis, eso sólo era un medio para así evitar que cuando muriera fuera un muerto más que nadie conocía.

Entonces recordó la ocasión cuando conoció por primera vez a Prose. Sakurada lo llevó a un cuarto privado en un lujoso restaurante. Para ese tiempo la fama de Yagi ya lo había hecho de renombre internacional así que no le era nuevo entrar a un lugar tan pomposo. Al entrar dentro de la habitación se encontró con el hombre que Sakurada le presentó con el nombre de Prose, la persona que hacía posible el que ellos, Yagi y el propio Sakurada, tuvieran todo lo que actualmente poseían a cambio de matar gente, y después de presentarlos Sakurada los dejó solos para que hablaran.

Al principio Yagi no se sintió intimidado, mucho menos sorprendido por Prose ya que no sobresalía mucho, aunque aceptaba que no lucía como alguien normal tampoco era la mente maestra que había imaginado en un principio.

Durante una hora, que fue lo que tardó el encuentro, no hablaron de muchas cosas, sólo de las suficientes para que Yagi supiera qué era lo que tenía que hacer, el cómo hacerlo y por qué. Toda la conversación le pareció normal a Yagi, o mejor dicho era lo que esperaba que fuera dicho en ese primer encuentro, pero la última pregunta por parte de Prose fue la que le hizo darse cuenta verdaderamente en qué se había metido.

  * Dime Yagi Ryusuke. ¿Por qué deseas ser famoso tan desesperadamente que hasta te has atrevido a matar por ello?
  * …Porque ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero a estas alturas creo que suena ridículo el decirlo así. Pero de todas formas, me di cuenta que con sólo desearlo intensamente y esforzarme nunca obtendría lo que quería, el mundo no es así de amable. Así que decidí tomar cualquier oportunidad que se me presentara para lograr mi objetivo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. E igual debo admitir que después de un tiempo me ha llegado a gustar hacer este trabajo, aunque me mancho las manos de sangre pero vale la pena.



Después de escuchar esta respuesta Prose comenzó a reírse levemente.

  * Si eso es lo que tú quieres decirme está bien, pero déjame aclararte algo. Conmigo las mentiras no funcionan, yo puedo saber fácilmente cuando estás mintiendo u omitiendo cosas. Como justo ahora, no me dijiste toda la verdad… Como tu miedo a morir solo.



Tras oír esto, Yagi no supo qué decir, intentó responder que lo que acababa de decir el hombre frente a él era mentira pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

  * No tienes por qué ponerte así.



Prose se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para después abrirla, pero antes de salir volvió a hablarle a Yagi.

  * Sólo lo estoy haciendo para demostrarte que no tiene caso intentar pasarte de listo conmigo, yo sé todo lo sobre ti. Y para que quede claro, lo sé no porque te haya investigado con anticipación, ése es un método arcaico característico de tu especie. Yo soy algo que es superior a cualquier cosa que alguien alguna vez vaya imaginado. Los monstruos me evitan, los demonios me siguen, los ángeles me temen y los dioses son impotentes ante mí, yo soy una verdadera bestia.



Regresando su pensamiento al tiempo presente, Yagi se encontraba a la merced de la segunda persona que había descubierto la verdad tras su carrera como actor.

  * Y eso mismo será lo que te haré. Vas a morir sin que nadie se entere de ello, sin que nadie note tu ausencia ni alguna vez lleguen a recordar quién fuiste. Pero no lo haré ahora, haré que pases todos los días aterrado por la idea de que ése pueda ser tu último día.



Sunemesis tomó a Yagi de su cabello y lo levantó un poco para asegurarse que él le pusiera atención a lo que a continuación iba a decir.

  * Mataré a todo el que se atreva a hacerle daño a Seto.



Habiendo dicho esto, Sunemesis lo soltó, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la dirección que había tomado Seto para ir a comprar el jugo que ella le había pedido. Al mismo tiempo, Yagi fue liberado de lo que lo presionaba contra la mesa y de inmediato se levantó sólo para ver cómo Sunemesis se alejaba.

  * …Vaya bestia se ha conseguido Amamiya-kun para cuidarlo.




	13. Primera Cita

30 de noviembre.

Era una mañana fría y tranquila del último día de noviembre, después de hoy ya sólo quedarían 31 días para terminar el año. Muchas cosas habían pasado en este año, en especial en los últimos 6 meses en la vida de Amamiya Seto.

En varias ocasiones su vida ha estado a punto de terminar en manos de personas que buscan beneficiarse de ello; y en un mismo número de ocasiones su vida ha sido salvada por su “guardiana”: Sunemesis, quien a pesar de todos los roces, maltratos, abusos físicos y psicológicos y traumas gays de su parte, de alguna forma Seto ha logrado convivir con ella al punto de ser algo natural que ella esté con él, como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Pero en este día en particular algo mantiene perturbada la mente y tranquilidad de Seto: su mejor amigo, Kazuyoshi Andrew va a salir en una cita con Sunemesis.

Todo esto tuvo lugar hace exactamente una semana, el día 23.

Andrew, sin saber desde ese entonces la realidad, ha estado enamorado de Imamura “Arisa” desde el primer momento en que la vio, y después de muchos meses de preparación mental por fin reunió el coraje para pedirle que salga en una cita con él.

Seto, “Arisa” y Andrew estaban caminando de regreso a casa cuando este último en un momento de coraje soltó la invitación. Esto fue tan repentino e inesperado que Seto, quien en ese momento estaba tomando un refresco, casi se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal o que Andrew lo había dicho por error, pero al ver la cara de determinación de su amigo supo que él iba en serio. De inmediato volteó a ver a Sunemesis esperando a que lo rechazara de inmediato sin importar que fuera de manera sutil o brusca, pero para su sorpresa ella de inmediato aceptó.

Andrew no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad y de inmediato partió diciendo que tenía que comenzar a hacer preparativos para su cita, no sin antes definir la fecha para tal evento, el día 30 de noviembre. Tras su partida, Seto no tardó en reclamarle a Sunemesis por lo que había hecho, por lo que le había hecho a su amigo de ilusionarlo con una cita para lo cual ella no estaba en lo mínimo interesada en Andrew. La única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte fue:

  * Él me está invitando sin compromiso de ningún tipo, y yo también me aburro de estar siempre contigo, así que esto es una buena oportunidad para pasar el tiempo. ¿Hay alguna razón válida por la que no debería? Si es así dilo, si no entonces no tienes derecho a opinar. ¿O me vas a decir que estás celoso? – Dijo Sunemesis con risa burlona.
  * ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Y claro que tengo derecho, Andrew es mi amigo!
  * ¿Y qué con eso? Él será muy tu amigo pero no puedes imponerte ante cualquier cosa que él haga o diga por su propia voluntad. ¿O acaso vas a ordenarle lo que debe o no hacer?



Ante esto, Seto no supo cómo responder, fue una victoria total para Sunemesis… pero no todo estaba perdido. Si con ella no funcionó quizás el convencer a Andrew sería algo más seguro, después de todo fue su error el intentar persuadir a Sunemesis sabiendo que ella nunca cedería ante él.

Durante toda esa semana Seto trató una y otra vez de convencer a su amigo de que desistiera de la idea, pero igual fue una batalla perdida por ese frente, Seto había olvidado que Andrew cuando se proponía las cosas no había poder humano que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

El lugar acordado para reunirse fue en la estación del metro ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, la hora fue a las 9 am.

Y para que la ocasión fuera perfecta, Andrew elaboró un programa sobre los lugares a los que él y “Arisa” irían para disfrutar al máximo de su cita: primero irían a una cafetería recién inaugurada cerca de la estación a comer los pasteles por los cuales se había hecho de fama entre las mujeres. A las 10:00 am irían al acuario a ver los diferentes peces, en especial a la familia de pingüinos que recién habían llegado. A las 11:30 am darían un paseo por el parque y después de una breve caminata ambos subirían a una lancha y dar un recorrido en el lago. A las 12:00 am regresarían al centro a curiosear entre las tiendas departamentales… Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado, inclusive Andrew había investigado sobre muchos “temas del momento” para hablar sobre ellos durante el trayecto de un punto a otro y así procurar que “Arisa” no se aburriera.

Para elaborar tan elaborada agenda Andrew ocupó todo su tiempo libre… que para él eso igual incluía las horas de clase, a la hora del almuerzo en una mano sostenía la comida mientras que la otra portaba su lápiz  que se movía sin descanso escribiendo, tachando y corrigiendo los eventos. Seto en cierta parte se sorprendió por la dedicación que su amigo le estaba poniendo a esto… pero de inmediato ésta desaparecía por el pensamiento “Si tan sólo así fuera de disciplinado para estudiar”.

Y así pasaron los días hasta llegar al fin la fecha designada.

Andrew nunca había sido una persona de la mañana, siempre le costaba trabajo levantarse temprano para la escuela y por eso en muchas ocasiones había sido castigado por llegar tarde; pero en esta ocasión fue completamente diferente. Desde las 5 am él ya se encontraba fuera de la cama y revisando por enésima vez el minucioso programa que había preparado para pasar todo el día con “Arisa”; y para asegurarse de no dejarla esperando mucho tiempo él decidió llegar antes de la hora acordada… con 2 horas de anticipación.

Para la ocasión Andrew se había vestido con ropas que le favorecieran a verse “cool”. Él normalmente los domingos usaba la primera ropa que tuviera a la mano sin importar que estuviera planchada o arrugada pero eso sí, que estuviera limpia. Sin embargo hoy él había comprado ropa nueva que lo hacían verse “espectacular” a su parecer. Un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa naranja pálido y unos zapatos cómodos fue el atuendo elegido.

A pesar de ya encontrarse cerca el invierno, ese día no hizo frío, sino todo lo contrario ya que pareciera que era un día de primavera: el cielo completamente azul con sólo unas pocas nubes a la vista, la probabilidad de lluvia era de 0 según lo previsto por el reporte meteorológico.

Mientras esperaba, Andrew no dejaba de ver fijamente el reloj ubicado en la plaza central del parque en espera de que marcara las 9, quizás si lo veía fijamente el tiempo pasara más rápido.

En cuanto el reloj dio la hora acordada Andrew apartó su vista de él y comenzó a buscar a “Arisa” en la distancia, la cual no tardó en aparecer. A diferencia de Andrew, ella usaba la misma ropa de siempre, a la cual Seto había bautizado como “modo normal”, con lo cual denotaba lo poco que le importaba la cita. Sin embargo Andrew, cegado por la emoción del momento, no notó esto y de inmediato corrió hacia ella y comenzó a alagarla sobre lo bien que se veía con esa ropa… aún cuando todos los días la veía usar ese mismo atuendo.

Después de un breve saludo ambos partieron con dirección hacia el primer evento de la cita. Ambos dejaron el parque sin percatarse que alguien los seguía… A lo lejos se encontraba Seto escondido entre los árboles observando a su amigo y a su inquilina-no-deseada alejarse.

Debido a que estaba preocupado por lo que esa homo-psicópata pudiera hacerle a su amigo decidió seguirlos a escondidas. En la mañana esperó a que Sunemesis se fuera para él igualmente salir de la casa y adelantarse al parque, no iba a permitir que ella jugara e ilusionara a Andrew como un pasatiempo y después lo botara como basura… aunque en su opinión igual sería culpa de él por dejarse engañar, pero aún así era su responsabilidad como amigo el velar por él.

Antes de que ambos salieran del parque, Sunemesis hizo una pequeña pausa y volteó en dirección a donde Seto se estaba escondiendo. Él por su parte se escondió en cuanto notó que Sunemesis se dio la vuelta, y aunque fue veloz en ocultarse tenía el presentimiento de que ella lo había visto.

“De seguro en este momento se estará riendo de mí por estar haciendo esto” eran sus pensamientos, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Sunemesis había estado enterada sobre el plan de Seto desde el instante en que él dejó la casa gracias al collar que él portaba, del cual éste no estaba consciente de esa “función”.

Y así empezó la primera cita de Andrew y “Arisa”.

La cita comenzó tal como Andrew la había planeado, visitando los lugares previstos en el horario acordado… sólo que con la excepción de estar siendo vigilados de cerca por el acosador llamado Seto, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguirlos de cerca y no ser notado por Andrew, ya que no tenía caso ocultarse de Sunemesis siendo que ella ya sabía todo y en varias ocasiones ella había visto a Seto y su reacción había sido una mirada indicando “¿Si no te gusta por qué no intervienes?”, y en más de una ocasión ganas no le faltaron de hacer justamente eso pero igual sabía que si hacía algo así estaría haciendo justo lo que Sunemesis quería y tener algo más con qué molestarlo, por lo tanto decidió controlar su impulso de intervenir y sólo observar a lo lejos.

Seto estaba consciente que él llamaría la atención de más de una persona al estarse ocultando, inclusive hasta podía acercársele un policía para preguntar por lo que hacía. Para esto él había elaborado más de una excusa, inclusive el mentir llegando a decir “Ella es mi hermana y la estoy cuidando para evitar que se aprovechen de ella”.

Una cosa que le llamó la atención fue la forma en la que Sunemesis se comportaba con Andrew, siempre amable y sonriente. Al principio él estaba seguro que todo eso era fingido para engañar a su amigo, pero después de observar un rato comenzó a pensar que quizás no era un acto y en verdad se estaba disfrutando, quizás se estaba tomando en serio esta cita con Andrew, quizás en verdad sentía algo por su amigo, ¿por qué ella no se comportaba así con él?, ¿y si hubiera sido él quien la invitara a una cita su reacción sería la misma?… Este último cuestionamiento hizo que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra.

  * ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? A mí no me interesa para nada el tener una cita con Su. Esto de seguro es parte del plan de Su en su intento por molestarme. Y de seguro todo es fingido, esa sonrisa y todo. Sí, así es. No caeré en sus trucos. Esto lo estoy haciendo por Andrew.



Seto empezó a repetirse a sí mismo estas palabras como si se tratara de un mantra en un intento por olvidarse de los descabellados pensamientos que recién había tenido. Para esto dieron las 5 pm…

Andrew y “Arisa” (y Seto quien aún estaba siguiéndolos) habían llegado al último punto en la agenda: ver el atardecer desde el mirador. El mirador estaba ubicado en una de las montañas que rodeaba a la ciudad desde la cual se podía ver el mar. Era un lugar bastante popular entre gente de todas las edades. Para poder acceder a él se podía ir a través de la carretera y de ahí caminando una corta distancia o desde un teleférico ubicado a las orillas de la ciudad y que llevaba directamente a este sitio. El plan de Andrew era que ambos vieran el atardecer desde las montañas para así concluir su cita, para lo cual aún faltaban algunos minutos. El cielo ya estaba teñido en su totalidad de tonos rojizos y naranjas, y siendo que había pocas nubes hacía que la vista fuera aún más espectacular.

Ambos caminaron hacia la orilla y se sentaron en una banca de madera, su forma era la de un tronco cortado a la mitad verticalmente, esto para ir de acuerdo al entorno y dar aún más al sitio la sensación de estar entre la naturaleza; igualmente para complementarlo, la cabaña que se encontraba más atrás de ellos, y que funcionaba como entrada al mirador, también estaba construida con madera.

Por su parte Seto los seguía vigilando cerca de la entrada, sentado en la mesa más cercana a la entrada y, a la vez, más alejada a donde se encontraban Sunemesis y Andrew, esto para poder esconderse rápido por si hubiera peligro de ser descubierto. Él hubiera preferido estar más cerca para saber de lo que hablaban, o mejor dicho para saber qué tantas mentiras y engaños pudiera estar diciendo Sunemesis a sus espaldas pero corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por su amigo si se acercaba demasiado, así que sólo se conformó con verlos a la distancia.

Abajo en la playa, Andrew y “Arisa” seguían platicando sobre lo ocurrido en el día.

  * Arisa-chan, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Te divertiste hoy?
  * ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo “Arisa”, pero Sunemesis pensaba para sí misma cuánto se había aburrido y deseaba que ya terminara toda esa ridiculez.
  * Y… ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir aquí?



Andrew se refería al tiempo que Imamura Arisa, la prima de Amamiya Seto, permanecería en Japón ya que se suponía que ella había venido desde Estados Unidos a pasar un tiempo con él y por tanto su estancia sería temporada. Y ese mismo caso se aplicaba a Sunemesis, quien sólo permanecería cuidando a Seto mientras Prose siguiera libre matando a gente por diversión. En cuanto Sunemesis acabara su trabajo Imamura Arisa igual desaparecería.

  * …No sé, quizás pronto.
  * Con que pronto… ¿Y no podrías quedarte más tiempo…? ¡Waa! ¡No te lo tomes a mal! ¡No es que tenga otras intenciones al preguntarte ni nada de eso! ¡Lo pregunto por Seto!



Sunemesis no entendía a qué se refería. Ella sabía muy bien lo que Kazuyoshi Andrew sentía por “Imamura Arisa”, por lo cual no veía la razón por la cual Andrew mentía poniendo a Seto como excusa.

  * Verás. Seto y yo nos hemos conocido desde niños. Es más, hasta donde yo puedo recordar Seto siempre ha estado a mi lado. Por eso mismo lo conozco muy bien y sé detectar cuando algo malo le pasa y no me lo dice. No sé si haya sido porque él era muy pequeño y no entendía lo que ocurría o por alguna otra razón, pero cuando murió su madre a él no le afectó mucho; o mejor dicho no le afectó en absoluto ya que él siguió siendo el mismo de siempre, pero cuando murió su padre fue todo lo contrario. Con los años él se volvió muy apegado a su padre. A él le gustaba mucho leer, supongo que de ahí fue de donde Seto tomó gusto por la lectura. Él era un arquitecto, construyó muchos edificios. Cierto, ¿sabías? Seto siempre decía que cuando creciera quería ser igual a él. Y ya te imaginarás lo que pasó Seto cuando él murió. Ese día tuvo que ir a trabajar a otra ciudad, siempre que era eso Seto lo acompañaba, pero en esa ocasión él se tuvo que quedar no recuerdo la razón; eso fue en la mañana. Todavía estábamos en clase cuando le avisaron a Seto lo que había ocurrido. Desde entonces él ya no fue el mismo. Mi viejo intentó convencerlo para que se fuera a vivir con nosotros, si no fuera permanente al menos por un tiempo pero él no quiso; supongo que eso era algo natural, pero a pesar de eso de vez en cuando lo invitamos a cenar o yo le pongo cualquier excusa para que se quede a dormir en mi casa. Eso era hasta que Arisa-chan llegó. ¿Cómo decirlo? Después de que su padre murió él se volvió más serio y a veces tenía una actitud que daba a entender “No me importa nada”, pero desde que tú llegaste él cambió. Si un día no está enojado entonces está feliz por algo que haya ocurrido, cada día se le ve más animado comparado con antes. Yo creo que es porque tú estás con él que ha comenzado poco a poco a recobrar la alegría que había perdido. Por eso preguntaba si seguirás por más tiempo con él. ¿Sabes? Él es como un gran conejo, morirá de soledad si nadie se queda a su lado.
  * …No, de una forma u otra eso le ocurrirá.



Dijo Sunemesis en voz baja, Andrew estaba por preguntarle sobre lo que había dicho cuando un ruido detrás de ellos llamó su atención. Al voltear pudieron ver la fuente de aquel ruido: se trataba de un niño que estaba llorando debido a que había tropezado y caído al suelo, o mejor dicho al ir corriendo sin poner atención había chocado contra alguien y eso lo hizo caer al suelo. La persona contra quien había chocado el niño intentaba calmarlo para no armar un alboroto, pero sus esfuerzos sólo causaban el efecto contrario haciendo que el infante llorara cada vez más, el culpable era ni más ni menos que Amamiya Seto, quien había provocado tal incidente al momento de levantarse de su lugar en un intento por acercarse y poder saber lo que sus objetivos de espionaje hablaban y que ahora había sido descubierto.

Andrew al ver el espectáculo que estaba armando Seto no pudo evitar el comenzar a reírse, entonces se levantó y fue hacia donde su amigo para ayudarlo. Después de hablarle al niño caído y acariciarle la cabeza, éste dejó de llorar y se fue contento. Al parecer ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de que Andrew se encargaría de regañar a Seto por haberle hecho tropezar y caer.

Por su parte, Seto no sabía qué hacer. Había sido descubierto por Andrew y no se le venía a la mente alguna excusa creíble que pudiera explicar su presencia en el lugar, ya que le resultaría muy vergonzoso el admitir que los había estado siguiendo ya que estaba preocupado por él. Mientras él intentaba procesar cuál sería el mejor curso de acción a tomar y su cara se tornaba cada vez más y más roja, Andrew se adelantó a hablar.

  * Seto, tú… Si tanto te ibas a sentir sólo hubieras dicho desde el principio que querías ir con nosotros.
  * ¡Te equivocas! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo sólo…! Bueno, yo… ¡No importa! ¿No se supone que esto es lo último? ¡Entonces apúrate y termina con esta tontería!
  * ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te preocupa que te robe a Arisa-chan?
  * ¡Cállate y ya lárgate!
  * Ya sé, voy por unos refrescos. Ve a sentarte con Arisa-chan en lo que regreso.



Antes de que Seto pudiera responder, Andrew ya había partido para hacer sus compras dejando a su amigo. Al ver que había sido dejado solo, Seto no supo qué hacer ahora que había quedado expuesto: si hacía lo que su amigo le había indicado sería objetivo de una infinidad de burlas de parte de Sunemesis pero si decidía no hacerlo y simplemente se marchaba del lugar sentiría como si hubiera perdido ante ella, a pesar de que esto nunca había sido oficialmente una competencia. Tras varios segundos de meditar los pros y los contras él volteó a ver a Sunemesis preparado para afrontar sus burlas pero lo que vio fue todo lo contrario. Ella, efectivamente, lo estaba viendo pero contrario a lo que había imaginado no se jactaba del ridículo que había visto, o al menos no lo demostraba, simplemente lo estaba observando fijamente, como si estuviera analizando detenidamente.

Al ver esto, Seto comenzó a caminar hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, preparado para recibir cualquier comentario sarcástico de su parte, pero al ver que pasaban los segundos y ella no decía nada él tomó la iniciativa y rompió el silencio.

  * ¡Di algo!
  * …Me aburro.
  * …¿Eh?



Seto había esperado toda clase de burlas, pero lo que dijo Sunemesis lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que no supiera cómo reaccionar.

  * Todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Creí que iba a poder ver algo interesante como verte hacer el ridículo pero todo lo que hiciste fue tan predecible que resultó aburrido. De haber sabido mejor no hubiera venido a esta tontería.
  * Puede que Andrew tenga la culpa por haberse dejado engañar por la falsa tú y haberte invitado, pero él se lo está tomando en serio.
  * ¿Y no eras tú el que no quería esto en primer lugar?



Dijo Sunemesis al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

  * ¡Su, ¿a dónde vas?!
  * Te dije que me aburro, así que me voy. No te preocupes, en cuanto tu amigo regrese creerá que vino a este lugar contigo.



Seto no tardó en levantarse para alcanzarla, ella había comenzado esto y ella debía terminarlo  de alguna forma u otra, no dejarlo así sin concluir. Rápidamente le dio alcance a Sunemesis, y cuando estaba a punto de detenerla fue interrumpido por Andrew quien ya había regresado de comprar. Y así como había dicho Sunemesis, Andrew pasó junto a ella y no la reconoció en absoluto.

  * ¿No te había dicho que me esperaras sentado? Tanta sed tenías que no pudiste aguantarte, ¿no?



Dijo Andrew al mismo tiempo que le entregaba dos latas de refresco. Una debía haber sido originalmente para él, mientras que la segunda debió ser para Sunemesis y que ahora Andrew le estaba dando con la idea errónea de que él había solicitado dos. Después de dudarlo por unos instantes, Seto tomó ambas; aunque estaba molesto por la actitud de Sunemesis pero se alegraba que la tan dichosa cita ya hubiera terminado. Mientras Seto intentaba abrir el primer envase Andrew comenzó a hablar.

  * ¡Perdón! Voy a tener que irme, me acaba de llamar mi viejo porque quiere que le ayude con unas cosas. Ya sé que te había prometido que hoy vendríamos y todo pero perdón. ¡Luego te lo compensaré!



Antes de que Seto pudiera reaccionar y decir algo, Andrew ya había corrido hacia la entrada y no tardó en desaparecer de la vista. Seto tardó algunos segundos en procesar lo que había ocurrido, y para cuando fue esto ya era demasiado tarde.

  * …¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Era la pregunta que se había hecho, la cual de inmediato fue respondida por Sunemesis quien de inmediato regresó sólo para dar respuesta a lo que ya era obvio.
  * Tu amigo te acaba de dejar plantado, más claro no podría ser.
  * ¡No me refiero a eso! Su, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡De seguro esto es obra tuya!
  * Yo no hice nada, si buscas un culpable ése sería su padre. No hubo necesidad de que yo interviniera. Y como ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar entonces será mejor que nos vayamos.



Seto tenía que darle la razón aún cuando no quisiera, ya no había ningún motivo para que él se quedara en el lugar debido a que Andrew ya se había ido. Así que comenzó a caminar junto con ella hacia la salida mientras le entregaba la segunda lata, él no tenía pensado tomarse ambas así que lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era aceptarla, lo cual hizo.

Ambos descendieron de la montaña por el teleférico y así rápido regresaron a la ciudad. Una vez descendido del teleférico, ambos se dirigieron a la parada de autobús ubicada a sólo unos cuantos metros del teleférico, pero su avance fue detenido debido a una llamada en el celular de Seto. Al sacarlo de la bolsa de su pantalón pudo observar de quién se trataba, la pantalla mostraba que la llamada provenía de la casa de Andrew.

  * ¿Bueno?



Contestó Seto pensando que se trataba de su amigo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo desde que él se había marchado, así que resultaría imposible que hubiera llegado a su casa en tan poco tiempo. La persona que respondió al otro lado de la línea se trataba del padre de Andrew.

  * Hola Seto. Oye, ¿está Andrew contigo? Me dijo que iba a salir hoy pero no a dónde ni con quien, pero supongo que habrá sido contigo
  * Hola Ojisan **1**. Sí, estaba conmigo pero hace un momento se fue, no tiene mucho.
  * ¿Y no sabes si se llevó su celular? Le he estado llamando desde hace una hora pero no contesta.



Seto se extrañó se escuchar esto ya que cuando estaban aún en el mirador Andrew había recibido una llamada de su padre y por eso se había ido; pero ahora él le estaba diciendo que había intentado comunicarse con su hijo sin resultado hasta el momento. Seto estuvo a punto de contarle esto al padre  de Andrew pero fue detenido por Sunemesis quien le hizo señas para que no hablara. Esto lo hizo dudar por un instante qué responder, pero al ver la seriedad en la actitud de Sunemesis y analizar que ella no ganaba nada al ocultarle algo al padre de Andrew decidió hacer lo que ella le había indicado.

  * …Sí lo traía, inclusive estuvo haciendo unas llamadas hace rato. Quizás por eso no entraba tu llamada. No te preocupes, igual intentaré llamarlo y le diré que lo estás buscando.
  * Está bien, gracias. Nos vemos.



La llamada finalizó dejando a Seto preocupado por lo que recién había escuchado.

  * ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?
  * Intenta llamarle.



Seto hizo lo que se le había indicado y comenzó a llamar a su amigo. El teléfono sonó y sonó varias ocasiones hasta que al final ingresó el buzón de voz. Seto colgó y volvió a marcar, nuevamente sonó y posteriormente pasó al buzón de voz; repitió esta misma acción unas cuantas veces más obteniendo en cada intento el mismo resultado. Al final desistió.

  * ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Su?!
  * No lo sé, yo sólo te ando cuidando a ti, no a los demás.



Seto se molestó por la respuesta que recibió, pero en este momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Una vez más volvió a insistir con su celular pero obtuvo de nuevo el mismo resultado. Desesperado por no tener respuesta de su amigo, comenzó a buscarlo por la ciudad.

Seto buscó en todos los sitios que se le vinieron a la mente pero en ninguno halló a su amigo. Los sitios en los que había estado hoy, los que siempre frecuentaba, inclusive llamó a algunos compañeros con los que pudiera estar pero en ningún sitio lo encontró.

Sunemesis también se vio involucrada en la búsqueda en la búsqueda. Al cabo de un rato de no saber sobre Andrew, Seto le pidió ayuda en un momento de desesperación. En una situación normal él no le hubiera hecho esta petición ya que sabía de sobra que ella nunca le ayudaría; pero éste no era el momento para estar de orgulloso y cualquier ayuda sin importar lo grande o poca sería de ayuda. Sunemesis, quizás por sentir lástima de su protegido o que en parte se sintiera obligada a ayudar o simplemente por capricho, decidió ayudar en la búsqueda prometiendo informarle en cuanto supiera algo, no sin antes indicarle a Seto “No vayas a hacer una tontería”. Y así transcurrieron 4 horas sin saber nada de él; eso sí, sin nunca dejar de insistir en llamarle esperando que en cada ocasión al fin contestara

Sunemesis regresó a donde se encontraba Seto, por supuesto que no era el sitio donde ella lo había dejado originalmente, pero gracias a que él portaba su collar le resultaba fácil saber dónde se encontraba.

  * ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo encontraste?



Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Seto recibió una llamada. Él ni siquiera revisó de quién se trataba y se apresuró en responder. Quien contestó fue el padre de Andrew.

  * Seto, ha pasado algo terrible. Andrew está en el hospital.
  * …Qué. ¡¿Pero qué ocurrió?!
  * No lo sé. Sólo recibimos una llamada del hospital diciendo que Andrew había tenido un accidente, nosotros estamos en el hospital pero aún no nos han dicho nada.
  * ¿En qué hospital están?



Tras escuchar el nombre del hospital, Seto tomó el primer taxi que pasó para dirigirse a ver a su amigo. El taxi tardó algunos minutos en llegar a su destino, minutos que para él se sintieron eternos. Bajó del taxi y de inmediato se dirigió hacia las puertas del hospital, unas puertas automáticas que se abren siempre que detecte algún objeto cerca de ellas. Seto no esperó a que éstas se abrieran por completo y forzó su entrada por el hueco que se iba formando entre ellas. Ya una vez adentro no se dirigió hacia la recepción para pedir informes como normalmente se haría ya que cuando el padre de su amigo le llamó por teléfono le dio indicaciones de en qué parte del edificio se encontraban: el área de cuidados intensivos.

Al entrar en esta área encontró a los padres de su amigo casi de inmediato. Ambos estaban de pié viendo a través de una ventana frente a ellos, y del otro lado de ésta yaciendo en una cama se encontraba Kazuyoshi Andrew. Una mascarilla de oxígeno estaba colocada sobre su rostro y varios cables estaban conectados en un extremo a su cabeza, pechos y brazos. Alrededor de él se encontraban un doctor y una enfermera revisándolo a él y las lecturas que las máquinas en la habitación arrojaban. Después de un momento de observar a su amigo se dirigió hacia los padres de éste en busca de respuestas.

  * …¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?
  * Aún no nos dicen qué es lo que tiene. – Dijo su padre. – Sólo nos han informado que iba en cruzando la calle cuando de repente colapsó, afortunadamente ninguno lo atropelló. Al ver que no reaccionaba llamaron a una ambulancia, y mientras lo estaban revisando fue que comenzó a empeorar y lo trajeron al hospital.



Mientras el padre de Andrew le explicaba a Seto lo ocurrido, el doctor y enfermera salieron de la habitación. Los tres de inmediato se dirigieron con ellos para preguntar por el estado de Andrew.

  * Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hijo? – Dijo la madre de Andrew.
  * …No lo sabemos. Los síntomas que tiene son los de una persona que está en coma, pero por lo que nos informaron es como si de un instante a otro hubiera entrado en este estado y lo que es peor, mientras estamos hablando su condición va empeorando cada vez más. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible, pero lamento decirles que si la situación sigue así no creo que logre pasar la noche.



Al escuchar esto, la madre de Andrew estalló en lágrimas mientras que su padre intentaba consolarla. Seto por su parte quedó en shock al escuchar que su amigo iba a morir, en su cabeza comenzó a analizar todo lo que había ocurrido: “Si tan sólo no lo hubiera dejado irse solo” era en lo único que podía pensar, y entre más pensaba en ello más culpa sentía ya que le había fallado a su amigo. Mientras se sumergía cada vez más y más en este pensamiento alguien por atrás lo empujó y, al hablarle, lo hizo regresar en sí.

  * Deja de pensar en tonterías, esto no es tu culpa.



Se trataba de Sunemesis. Y fue tras el verla que Seto recordó que tras recibir la llamada sobre Andrew la había prácticamente abandonado en aquel lugar. Intentó disculparse por ello pero las palabras no le salían.

  * …Esto es obra de Prose. Tu amigo no es el único al que le está ocurriendo esto. Tan sólo en este hospital hay otros 3 pacientes con los mismos síntomas y lo mismo está ocurriendo en otros lados de la ciudad, no, en diferentes ciudades del país.
  * …¿Pero cómo…?
  * Una reacción en cadena. Al parecer Prose ya se cansó de estar esperando a que mueras y optó por esto. Te dije que esto le está ocurriendo a diferentes personas por todo el país, no tienen nada en común entre ellas, sólo tuvieron la mala suerte de ser seleccionadas al azar, y los síntomas que muestran son los mismos.
  * ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con una reacción en cadena?
  * Que en cuanto el primero de ellos muera los demás le seguirán. A eso le llaman “efecto dominó”, ¿no es así? Y al final de la línea estás tú. Al no poderte matar directamente lo que hará es acumular una gran cantidad de muertes para poder acceder a la tuya. Es como si tú fueras un bono por haber matado a tantos en tan poco tiempo. Lo más seguro es que el ciclo del juego del que está formando parte esté por terminar y al verse con el tiempo limitado ha recurrido a esto.
  * …¿Cuánto queda? ¿Cuánto le queda a Andrew? ¿Se puede hacer algo para salvarlo?



A pesar de haberse enterado que ahora su muerte sería inevitable, Seto estaba más preocupado por su amigo que por sí mismo. Sunemesis se quedó un momento en silencio pensando cómo responder; no es que no supiera la respuesta a ello sino que precisamente porque la conocía es que no se atrevía a decirla. Pensó en otras alternativas pero al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión y tras ver la desesperación en los ojos de Seto fue que al fin habló.

  * …Sólo hay una, habrá que encargarse de Prose antes de que las muertes comiencen. A pesar de que la cadena terminará con tu muerte él no se fiará de ello e intentará matarte si se llega a presentar la oportunidad. A lo que me refiero es que…
  * Que tengo que hacerlo de carnada para tentarlo a salir, ¿cierto? No hay problema, vamos a hacerlo.
  * ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo? Vas a ser la carnada, y para ello tendré que dejarte de vigilar y en esas condiciones no puedo garantizar que salgas ileso o incluso vivo.
  * Lo entiendo bien y no me importa si así puedo salvar a Andrew. No pienses mal, no es que no me importen las demás personas pero de entre todos el que más me importa es él. Además, tú desde el principio dijiste que yo actuaría como un cebo, así que siempre he estado preparado a no salir bien librado de esto.



Al escuchar esto, Sunemesis dudó sobre qué hacer. No era porque dudara de lo que había dicho Seto y que al final se acobardara sino todo lo contrario, era precisamente por la seguridad y decisión que demostraba que dudaba sobre continuar con ello. Pero igualmente sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás una vez que hubiera dicho su idea y Seto aceptara a ello; por lo cual sólo le quedaba continuar con lo dicho.

  * …Tu amigo debe de estar bien durante la noche, lo más probable es que las muertes comiencen al amanecer ya que eso va con el estilo de Prose; por lo que tenemos hasta esa hora para encontrarlo y que termine con él. Una vez que hayan comenzado las muertes no habrá forma de detenerlo, aún matando a Prose.



Sunemesis y Seto, ahora con este plan de emergencia, comenzaron su carrera contra el reloj para acabar con Prose y salvar a Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Recuerden que en Nipponlandia les dicen ojisan y obasan a medio mundo a partir de sus 30-y-todos.


	14. Reacción en Cadena

En una habitación sólo iluminada en el centro por el leve resplandor de un candelabro de araña en el techo se encontraban reunidos 12 hombres sentados en una mesa rectangular. Todos ellos estaban discutiendo de diferentes temas pero todos tenían algo en común, todos habían causado muertes por todo el mundo. Terremotos, huracanes, tsunamis, accidentes automovilísticos, asesinatos, guerras, todo tipo de tragedias ocurridas en los últimos 100 años y unas que otras más viejas.

Estos hombres comentaban sobre estos acontecimientos con gran ánimo y orgullo, después de todo ellos eran quienes los habían causado. Todos hacían alarde de la cantidad de muerte y destrucción que habían provocado y de la duración de éstas, y por supuesto de impacto que esto causaba en la sociedad y en el mundo.

Estos 12 hombres seguían hablando sobre sus proezas, pero de entre ellos faltaba uno, aquel que ocupaba el lugar principal en la mesa a la que se reunían cada 100 años, la figura principal que los reunió a todos para terminar el aburrimiento de todos con su particular juego y permanecía invicto desde hace ya muchos siglos cuando inauguraron por primera vez la temporada de cacería de humanos.

De repente, unas grandes puertas negras al fondo de la habitación se abrieron con un gran crujido. De entre ellas apareció el líder de todos ellos, el campeón invicto Prose. Al momento de verlo todos guardaron silencio. Prose no le dio importancia a ello y se dirigió a tomar su lugar en aquella mesa.

Tras sentarse, el silencio prevaleció unos pocos segundos hasta que alguien sentado casi al fondo de la mesa se atrevió a hablar.

  * Prose, ¿qué tal va tu cacería?
  * ¿Por qué lo preguntas?
  * No, por nada. Bueno, en realidad sí. Se dice que no te ha ido muy bien y que puede que esta ocasión pierdas.
  * ¿Oh? ¿Y de dónde ha surgido eso?
  * Del hecho que has perdido a tus “ayudantes”. – Dijo el hombre sentado a la derecha de Prose. – Al parecer alguien se está interponiendo con tus muertes provocando que estés estancado desde hace varios meses con una sola muerte.
  * No vayas a pensar mal, no es como si nosotros estuviéramos detrás de ello. – Dijo un tercer hombre sentado junto al que acababa de hablar. – Sabes que eso va contra nuestras reglas.
  * Eso lo sé. Sólo les digo que deberían estarse preocupando por su cacería en lugar de la mía.
  * Pero aún así no podemos dejar de preguntarnos qué te ha pasado, estás muy detrás de todos, apenas y llevas la mitad de lo que en promedio todos hemos matado.
  * Y esto se convertirá en nuestro problema si quien está interviniendo contigo pasara con los demás.



El resto de hombres que había estado callado hasta el momento estuvo de acuerdo con lo último dicho. Entonces a mitad de la mesa apareció una imagen al principio borrosa pero que rápidamente tomó forma mostrando a una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos rojos.

  * ¡Observen! Esta mujer es quien ha estado interviniendo. Debemos hacer algo pronto para detenerla antes de que comience a afectar la cacería de los demás.



Todos, excepto Prose, mostraron su aprobación ante esto ya que ella ponía en peligro su juego ancestral proponiendo formas para poder quitarla del camino. Todas las propuestas eran dichas sin un orden, en cuanto a alguien se le ocurría algo lo decía en voz alta a pesar que algún otro estuviera hablando. De entre todas las voces gritando, una habló en tono normal hacia Prose, era el hombre sentado a la izquierda del líder.

  * Por supuesto, la desventaja que te ha causado no te será perdonada ni compensada, así que supongo que para este siglo tendremos a un nuevo líder.



Prose no respondió, pero unos segundos después comenzó a reírse. Primero ligeramente, y después aumentando el volumen hasta convertirse en una carcajada que hizo que todos los presentes pusieran su atención en él. Una vez que Prose detuvo su risa se dirigió a los demás que compartían con él la mesa.

  * No deben preocuparse por _“eso”_. _Eso_ no irá tras ustedes, sólo va a por mí.
  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La conoces?!
  * ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que sólo vas tras de ti?! ¡Exigimos respuestas!
  * Lo sé ya que conozco _“eso”_ desde hace tiempo, digamos que nos traemos rencores desde hace mucho. Y sobre lo que es… Bueno, hay muchas palabras para describirlo pero todas se resumen en una sola palabra: “aberración”. Esa cosa sin voluntad propia es lo más horrible jamás creado, su único propósito es el matar todo lo que le ordenen. – El resto de los hombres no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que Prose acababa de decir. Más bien aún no terminaban de procesar y comprender lo que se les había dicho. – Pero tranquilícense, no tendrán que preocuparse de que _“eso”_ intervenga en el juego, ya que éste está por terminar.
  * ¿Terminar? ¿A qué te refie…



Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar su frase, su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos cables rojos, estos cables no cubrieron por completo su cuerpo, sino sólo lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Los demás integrantes de la mesa, a excepción de Prose, reaccionaron ante esto intentando levantarse pero fueron igualmente detenidos por aquellos cables que aparecieron de la nada, del vacío del aire. Los cables lentamente comenzaron a tensarse oprimiendo a quienes estaban cautivos en ellos al punto en que comenzaron a cortarles la piel, llegado a esto se detuvieron.

  * Verán, este juego era divertido al principio pero después de un rato se volvió aburrido, en especial porque no hay nadie entre los aquí presentes que sea un digno contrincante. Así que decidí que era el momento de madurar y dejar esto atrás. Además, la llegada de _“eso”_ sólo puede indicar una cosa: la guerra comenzará de nuevo. Una guerra que sin duda será miles de veces más entretenida que el estar matando a unos simples humanos.



Los hombres aprisionados por los cables sólo se quedaron viendo en silencio a Prose ya que eran incapaces de articular palabra alguna ya que aquellos cables habían rodeado sus cabezas de tal forma que les impedía el poder abrir la boca, pero con ver sus miradas bastaba para entender lo que querían decir: algunos con miradas maldiciendo a su captor, otros con miradas suplicantes por ser liberados. Pero Prose hizo caso omiso de esto y siguió hablando.

  * Esta guerra será magnífica ya que el campo de batalla será todo este lugar. Pero con “este lugar” no me refiero sólo a esta habitación, ni mucho menos a esta ciudad o país; sino a todo este mundo. A éste y todos los demás mundos que deambulan en la infinidad llamada “Universo”. La guerra será tan grande que arrasará con todo, y si no es así “nosotros” nos encargaremos de que así sea. Ah, después de hablar tanto sobre el tema hasta me han entrado ganas de mostrarles, pero lamento decirles que eso será demasiado para ustedes, no durarían ni un solo día en el campo de batalla en contra de Ifni Diu y los Vergslag. Así que supongo que éste es el adiós.



Tras acabar de decir esto, los cables comenzaron a tensarse lentamente y, como consecuencia, a cortar a través de la ropa y piel de los hombres; justo cuando atravesaron por completo la piel de sus víctimas se detuvieron para posteriormente tener un último estirón que atravesó por completo a los 12 hombres. Los cables habían atravesado con toda facilidad a través de la ropa, la carne e incluso los huesos como si fueran un trozo de mantequilla y los pedazos de carne cortados limpiamente cayeron regados cerca de donde antes habían formado un solo cuerpo. Los cables, aun conservando remanentes de sangre desaparecieron de la misma forma en que anteriormente habían aparecido.

  * Ya basta de perder el tiempo. Supongo que con lo que hice la aberración tendrá que movilizarse rápido para poder llegar a mí, así que tendré que comenzar a preparar todo.



Prose se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida. Tenía muchas preparaciones que hacer y poco tiempo por delante.

…………………

11:55 pm.

Amamiya Seto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pero no se trataban de cualquier calle, sino eran las calles en las que se ubicaban los sitios que sólo durante la noche abrían sus puertas a la vida nocturna: bares, hoteles y clubs eran de los más comunes de encontrar; un sitio al que un estudiante tenía prohibido ir. Para él eran calles por las que nunca se atrevería a transitar durante la noche debido al tipo de establecimientos de la zona y la gente que se reunía, pero en esta ocasión esto estaba justificado ya que era por el bien de salvar a su amigo Kazuyoshi Andrew.

Esto era parte del plan de Sunemesis, en el cual ella tendría que dejar solo a su suerte a Seto como un método para hacer salir a Prose dado que, según la información que ella tenía hasta el momento, él se había quedado sin gente que lo ayudara y por lo tanto él personalmente tendría que llevar a cabo las muertes.

Y para tentarlo más para que saliera de su escondite, Sunemesis se alejaría de él lo suficiente dejando a Seto completamente por su cuenta; ya cuando Prose hiciera presencia iría por cuenta de Seto el mantenerse vivo hasta que ella llegara a salvarlo.

Al principio el plan no había convencido del todo a Seto respecto a si funcionaría, pero dado que no había ninguna otra opción decidió apostarlo todo en él; y ahora que ya estaba en movimiento sólo le quedaba el esperar a que Prose mordiera el anzuelo.

Seto, quien en ese momento iba cruzando un puente peatonal, se detuvo a mitad de éste y observó su reloj marcando la media noche; le bastó con hacer un cálculo mental rápido para darse cuenta que había estado vagando por las calles alrededor de 3 horas, 3 horas de estar recorriendo las mismas calles una y otra vez en espera de que apareciera Prose y así terminar esto pronto. Pero para suerte o desgracia, él aún no había hecho acto de presencia, lo cual lo estaba desesperando. Inclusive por un momento llegó a pensar que Prose no aparecería al ver la situación demasiado conveniente, tan conveniente como si se tratara de una trampa (lo cual de hecho lo era).

Mientras Seto estaba pensando en esto, sumado al tiempo restante que le quedaba a su amigo, alguien por detrás le habló.

  * ¿Oh? Con que estás solo. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?



Seto había escuchado perfectamente esto, pero no se detuvo. Mientras deambulaba por las calles varios hombres y mujeres se le habían acercado e intentado hacer plática, pero él de inmediato los había alejado ya que sólo se trataban de pervertidos que al verlo solo intentaron aprovecharse para “encamarlo” o quizás inclusive algo peor, y en esta ocasión de seguro se trataba de lo mismo.

Por supuesto, no en todas las ocasiones todo terminó pacíficamente, para lo cual Seto tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza (pero sólo un poco) para ahuyentarlos; y para su suerte en esos casos siempre se había tratado de borrachos así que le resultaba más fácil el evitar que se aviolentaran.

  * Lo que tengas que decir no me interesa. Estoy ocupado así que será mejor que me dejes en paz.
  * ¿Estás seguro de eso, Amamiya Seto?



Al escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente se detuvo y volteó para ver de quién se trataba. A quien vio fue a un hombre vestido elegantemente. Con una altura de 1.80 m, cabello rubio amarrado por detrás para formar coleta en la parte baja de la cabeza y que giraba hacia el frente por su costado derecho, sus ojos eran de un color violeta tan intenso que hasta daban la impresión de haber sido pintados para tener esa tonalidad. Su complexión podía ser apreciada a través de su traje negro y comparable con el de algún guardaespaldas y que, por consiguiente, le resultaría difícil a Seto de quitarse de encima si se trataba de algún pervertido, pero en esta ocasión ése no era el caso.

  * Creo que ya te imaginarás quién soy ya que de seguro _“eso”_ te ha hablado sobre mí, pero por si acaso te diré: yo soy Prose.



Al escuchar esto, algo en su interior le dijo que huyera de inmediato. Esto le hizo acordarse de aquellas escenas en sus mangas en las que los personajes, cuando se encontraban con algún adversario de fuerza inmensurable  a ellos, exclamaban que sus instintos de supervivencia les gritaban que huyeran de inmediato del peligro latente. Unos instantes después se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando en una situación así y no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo dentro de su mente. Gracias a esto no salió corriendo de inmediato, pero aún así no pudo suprimir por completo su temor.

Seto dio un corto paso hacia atrás pero fue detenido por Prose quien lo tomó del brazo.

  * ¿A dónde crees que vas? Creo suponer que hasta hace un momento estabas esperando a que apareciera.



Y efectivamente así era. En el plan que él y Sunemesis habían ideado era indispensable que Seto se encontrara con Prose y le siguiera el juego (a lo que fuera que él le dijera) durante el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Sunemesis lograra llegar a él, así que si en este momento él quería dar marcha atrás todo se arruinaría y todos los que cayeron en coma, en especial Andrew y él, estarían sentenciados a morir. Seto, con esto en mente, invocó todas sus fuerzas para suprimir su urgencia de salir corriendo.

  * ¿Oh? ¿Ahora piensas hacerte el valiente? Bien, como quieras. Pero no deberías aparentar lo contrario a lo que estás sintiendo.



Prose dirigió su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Seto, la cual estaba temblando levemente y que cada vez este estremecimiento se hacía poco a poco más notorio. Seto también notó esto y usó su otra mano para detener a la primera en un intento por tranquilizarse antes de que ese temblor se extendiera más por su cuerpo.

Después de unos instantes, Seto logró detener el temblor, aunque eso no significaba que su miedo hubiera desaparecido por completo; de inmediato volteó a ver a Prose directamente a los ojos en un intento de demostrarle que él no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

Todos estos intentos desesperados Prose los encontraba bastante divertidos ya que él sabía muy bien que en su interior Seto debía estar muerto del miedo pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario ya que una diversión más grande estaba por venir.

  * Entonces, ¿nos vamos?
  * …Está bien.



Respondió Seto de forma segura en un intento de auto convencerse de no tener miedo.

  * Buena decisión. Entonces, pasa por aquí.



Prose señaló hacia su izquierda, pero lo único que había de ese lado era nada, y más abajo se encontraba la calle por la que transitaban los vehículos. Por un momento pensó que Prose se podía estar sugiriéndole que se aventara desde el puente, en efecto si saltar a esa altura no saldría ileso y si se sumaba a algún conductor distraído que lo llegara a atropellar entonces sería casi una muerte segura, pero eso iba en contra de lo que Sunemesis había dicho que Prose haría.

De repente en la pared comenzó a formarse algo, al principio era solamente una mancha borrosa, pero unos cuantos segundos después aquella mancha se fue haciendo más clara hasta tomar la apariencia de una puerta. La puerta en sí no tenía nada fuera de lo común, era una simple puerta de color blanco con una manilla de color dorado; las únicas dos cosas extrañas que tenían era primeramente que había aparecido de la nada y en segundo que no estaba enmarcada en ninguna pared, una puerta incrustada en el aire; hechos que nadie de los que se encontraban cerca había notado.

Seto de inmediato supo que Prose de seguro estaba alterando la realidad para que este hecho pasara desapercibido para el resto de los transeúntes.

  * ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Prose. – Si estás esperando a que _“eso”_ venga a salvarte lamento decirte que no vendrá ya que en se encuentra demasiado lejos de aquí.



Nuevamente Prose se refería a un “eso”. A Seto le pareció curioso pero consideró que no era algo tan importante como para prestarle atención, en este momento había cosas más importantes.

Una vez que Prose pasó por la puerta, ésta se cerró con un fuerte crujido y después desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido. Esto puso nervioso a Seto al principio debido a que había desaparecido su única ruta de escape, pero entonces recordó las palabras que Sunemesis le había dicho mientras ajustaban detalles en el plan: “Prose intentará intimidarte en todo momento así que debes evitar entrar en pánico. Intenta demostrarle que él no te intimida.”, ésas fueron sus palabras. Seto comenzó a respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse, después de unos segundos esto comenzó a tener efecto logrando calmarse por completo justo en el momento en que Prose se dio la vuelta.

  * Vaya, estás más calmado de lo que pensé. Creí que para este momento estarías temblando de miedo y rogando por tu vida debido a que estás completamente a mi merced. ¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo a que te mate?
  * Eso no es cierto, además si en verdad quisieras matarme no me hubieras traído a este lugar.
  * Lo segundo es cierto, te traje aquí por un propósito. Aunque de lo primer no estoy de acuerdo, en realidad te estás muriendo de miedo pero estás haciendo todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. Déjame adivinar: de seguro _“eso”_ te dijo que actuaras así.



“Eso”, “eso”. Prose seguía refiriéndose a un “eso” durante todo el tiempo que había hablado. Por el contexto Seto se estaba dando una idea de a quién se estaba refiriendo, pero se armó de coraje para preguntarle a Prose por ello como un método para demostrar que no se dejaría intimidar.

  * ¿Qué es “eso” a lo que te refieres?
  * ¿Qué no sabes? Oh, cierto. _“Eso”_ va por ahí con el nombre de “Sunemesis”. Já, ese nombre sólo es demasiado bueno para _“eso”_ , bueno en realidad cualquiera lo es ya que sólo sirven como tapadera para lo que es en realidad. Tardaría mucho en explicarlo, así que sólo resumámoslo diciendo que es un arma desechable, destruye todo a su paso y una vez que se haya desgastado irá a parar a la basura para ser reemplazado. En verdad, cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de vomitar.



Seto se molestó por la forma en que Prose se refería a Sunemesis. Era cierto que no sabía la historia del por qué Prose la llamaba así, al igual que aunque la conocía desde hace ya algunos meses él no sabía prácticamente nada de ella aparte que era una narcisista, le gustaba hacer sufrir a Seto, imponer su voluntad, y en especial ese retorcido gusto que tiene por las historias de los homosexuales y el querer siempre comprometerlo en ese tipo de situaciones… En ese momento Seto decidió mejor dejar de lado el asunto ya que sentía que si continuaba pensando en sus quejas hacia Sunemesis la poca fe que tenía en ella terminaría desmoronándose como un castillo de arena.

  * Basta de perder el tiempo, vayamos directo al grano. Quiero suponer que _“eso”_ ya te habrá dicho cuál es tu situación en este momento. Alrededor del país están cayendo en coma una persona tras otra, en cuanto amanezca comenzarán a morir, y al morir el último de ellos tú también morirás.
  * …Esto al tanto.
  * Entonces eso hará más fácil las cosas. Existe una forma en la que te puedes salvar y eso es lo que te vengo a ofrecer. Lo único que tienes que hacer es participar en un pequeño juego que he preparado y si ganas entonces te salvarás.
  * …¿De qué trata el juego? No puedo aceptar si no conozco los detalles.
  * Vaya, no eres tan tonto. Bien, te enseñaré.



El área atrás de Prose se iluminó revelando un barandal. Seto se acercó para ver lo que había al otro lado, lo que vio fue un laberinto que se extendía hasta donde llegaba la vista. Ya que la habitación estaba completamente vacío Seto no tenía nada con lo cual tomar de referencia para calcular el largo del laberinto pero estaba seguro que eran fácil al menos 500 metros de ambos lados, y en medio de él se apreciaba una luz azul pálido. Al ver esto Seto comenzó a darse una idea de lo que se trataba este “juego”.

  * De esto se trata. Vas a recorrer este laberinto y la meta es el centro de él, justo de donde emana aquella luz, ahí encontrarás un altar con una esfera. Si logras tomar esa esfera para antes de que termine el tiempo todos los que están en coma despertarán y así tú te salvarás.
  * ¿Y cómo sabré cuánto tiempo queda? Además, no hay nada que me asegure que lo que me dices es cierto.
  * Sobre lo segundo tienes razón, no hay nada que te garantice que en verdad se detendrán las muertes si es que ganas, así que lo único que te queda es arriesgarte en que es cierto lo que dije. Como dicen “más vale morir en el intento que morir sin haberlo intentado” literalmente. Y respecto a lo primero…



Prose chasqueó sus dedos, lo cual hizo que en el techo encima del laberinto apareciera la cantidad 05:00:00 que se repetía cada cierta distancia. Después de unos segundos de estarse mostrando la cantidad cambió a 04:59 y los últimos 2 dígitos comenzaron a cambiar en forma descendente desde el 59; claramente se trataba de un reloj.

  * Tienes 5 horas para llegar a la meta y tomar la esfera. Falla por tan siquiera un segundo y tu muerte estará asegurada. Así que apúrate, ya que el tiempo ha comenzado a correr.



Prose dio la señal de salida de forma inesperada sin darle tiempo a Seto tan siquiera decir nada, mucho menos de prepararse de forma rápida sobre un curso de acción a tomar. Observó por unos segundos el laberinto y entonces bajó de inmediato por las escaleras cercanas a él. En cuanto dio el primer paso en los pasillos del laberinto comenzó a correr teniendo claramente la ruta que debía seguir para llegar rápidamente a la meta; Seto había observado desde arriba el laberinto y, sumado a su buena memoria, recordaba casi a la perfección el patrón de éste y por tanto en qué sitios debía girar para llegar a la meta. Un giro a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, si seguía con ese ritmo él calculaba que en menos de esas 5 horas habría llegado al final y lo único que quedaría sería comprobar si en verdad las muertes se habrían detenido.

Al llegar a una intersección el suelo y las paredes comenzaron a estremecerse. Seto se apoyó en la pared más cercana para evitar caer. A los pocos segundos que comenzó esa sacudida algunas paredes comenzaron a caerse, mejor dicho comenzaron a desaparecer como si fueran succionadas desde el suelo y otras paredes que antes no se encontraban hicieron su aparición desde abajo. Seto no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría: el laberinto se estaba reacomodando.

  * ¡¿Qué significa esto?!
  * ¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy cambiando la forma del laberinto para agregar más dificultad al juego.
  * ¡Eso es trampa!
  * ¡Sí, así es! ¡Pero yo nunca dije que estaba prohibido el que te pusiera obstáculos! ¡Por cierto, el laberinto cambiará de forma cada 5 minutos, así que será mejor que te apresures antes de que te pierdas!



Seto quería gritarle un par de cosas que se tenía bien merecidas pero esto no tendría caso ya que no le ayudaría a terminar el laberinto mas aparte que él no se encontraba en una buena posición para hacer reclamaciones, así que decidió tragarse todo lo que pensaba y continuar ahora sin saber en qué dirección ir.

Por otra parte, Prose se estaba divirtiendo bastante con simplemente ver sufrir a Seto ahora que ya no sabía hacia qué dirección ir en el laberinto. Él no estaba preocupado de que su prisionero fuera a poder superar este desafío ya que él se encargaría de que así fuera. Aunque él había dicho que el laberinto iba a auto modificarse cada 5 minutos la verdad era que ocurriría este cambio sólo en el caso de que Seto fuera por el camino correcto, entonces el laberinto cambiaría a como mejor le conviniera a Prose asegurando así el total fracaso en la prueba.

Pero a pesar de esta ventaja, Prose se lamentaba un poco de que todo fuera a terminar tan fácil, quería algo obstaculizara aunque sea un poco su camino hacia la victoria con el fin de agregar más diversión al repertorio, pero aquí la pregunta era quién haría esto. Por parte del joven atrapado en el laberinto esa posibilidad era irrefutablemente inexistente, tomando en cuenta sus limitaciones como humano, así que si algo tenía que intervenir sería de alguien externo. No tardó mucho en que este deseo de Prose se cumpliera.

Detrás de Prose se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que se iban acercando cada vez más y más, pero él no volteó ya que sabía bien de quién se trataba. Sin quitar la vista del laberinto le dio la bienvenida a esta persona.

  * Vaya, al fin llegaste. Mira a tu pobre ratita corriendo por el laberinto sin saber hacia dónde ir. Al menos las ratas verdaderas tienen su olfato para guiarse y encontrar la salida, ¿pero me pregunto qué tendrá él?



Quien apareció fue Sunemesis quien, guardando una distancia de algunos metros de Prose, caminó hasta el barandal para observar lo que ocurría debajo en el laberinto. Una vez llegado al borde comenzó a observar calmadamente el laberinto de un lado a otro, mientras hacía esto pudo ver a Seto corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos que cambiaban su forma en un intento por retrasarlo.

Sunemesis dirigió su mirada al centro del laberinto y después al reloj que se mostraba en el techo. De inmediato comprendió la situación presente y que el tiempo mostrado en cuenta regresiva en la parte superior (que ahora era 04:25:46) mostraba el tiempo restante a lo que Prose le hubiera propuesto al chico atrapado en el laberinto.

  * Ya veo, lo has engañado para que acepte hacer lo que sea que le hayas dicho en un cierto límite de tiempo.



Dijo Sunemesis igualmente sin dirigirle la mirada a Prose.

  * ¿Engañado? Yo nunca hice algo así, él aceptó por su propia voluntad.
  * Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Ese reloj avanza más rápido de lo que debería. Cada 3 minutos el contador desciende otros 30 y de seguro hiciste que él no se pueda dar cuenta de estos cambios; o al menos que si los nota no le parezca tan extraño. Entonces de las horas que le prometiste en realidad son cerca de media hora, sumado a los obstáculos que has preparado resulta imposible el completarlo en ese tiempo.
  * Oh, eso. Bueno, fue para agregarle un poco de emoción; pero no te preocupes ya que planeo decirle sobre ello cuando falten unos cuantos minutos. De sólo imaginar la cara que pondrá cuando se entere de ello… no tendrá precio.
  * Ya veo…



Esto fue lo último que dijo Sunemesis antes de hacer una pausa para observar nuevamente el laberinto y los esfuerzos, que ahora se podían definir como inútiles, de Seto.

  * Creo que esto es justo lo que se puede esperar de un inútil como tú.
  * …¿Qué?



De repente la actitud de Prose cambió, en su rostro denotó que no fue de su agrado el comentario hecho por Sunemesis, más sin embargo seguía con la mirada al frente. En este punto de la conversación ya era obvio que ninguno de los 2 planeaba ver al otro, ambos se podían hablar pero nunca cruzarse las miradas y el primero que lo hiciera sería declarado el perdedor de aquella contienda autoimpuesta a Prose por él mismo.

Él evitaba verla a los ojos, sumado al hecho de referirse a ella como “eso”, como un método demostrar su superioridad. Sunemesis, por su parte, este hecho le importaba poco, o mejor dicho no le importaba en absoluto, si eso era lo que quería Prose pues adelante; de todas formas este comportamiento de Prose le resultaba ridículo de su parte.

  * Y aparte también eres sordo. Actúas muy seguro de ti mismo sobre que obtendrás lo que quieres pero mira por cuántos problemas has pasado para matar a una sola persona.
  * ¿”Problemas”? Yo no veo ningún problema no deseado. Si todo fuera justo como lo planeo después de un tiempo terminaría siendo aburrido, así que está bien tener algunos problemas para agregar variedad al repertorio.



Prose hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando.

  * Ese humano debió morir desde hace 13 años pero siempre por una causa u otra terminaba salvándose, aún no me logro explicar cómo es que lo hizo. Fue bastante divertido el estar pensando en nuevas formas para matarlo; y entonces apareciste tú como toque final. ¿Dime de qué otra forma esto pudo haber sido mejor? Al final lo mataré a él y de paso me puedo deshacer de una aberración como tú. ¿Cómo va esa frase? Creo que es “matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro”.



Ante esta respuesta, Sunemesis no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero “ja”. Ella sabía bien de antemano que todo lo que había dicho Prose era mentira, sabía que en realidad él estaba furioso de no haber sido capaz de matar a un simple humano durante tantos años sin importar qué hiciera, a pesar de cuanto método se le ocurriera siempre resultaba en un fallo; y si la situación no fuera peor ella hizo acto de presencia haciendo que Prose perdiera los estribos y decidiera él mismo actuar para ponerlo punto final a esto. Pero todo esto Prose se engañaba a sí mismo diciendo esto ya que no podía admitirlofrente a la persona que él odiaba más, Sunemesis, ya que esto sería señal de que él era el más débil de los 2.

  * No aprendes a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido. A ti siempre te ha gustado ir por lo seguro, tomar la decisión en la que nunca tengas pérdidas aún cuando la ganancia sea casi inexistente. Dices que yo soy algo desechable, pero de entre los 2 el único desechable eres tú, por eso mismo es que los otros te abandonaron, en especial Lexkem. Supongo que entre la porquería tienen sus clases.



Ante estas palabras, algo dentro de Prose se encendió y volteó a ver a Sunemesis con ojos llenos de furia.

  * ¡CÁLLATEEE! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME A MÍ! ¡A MÍ CON UNA BASURA COMO TÚ! ¡UNA BASURA COMO TÚ QUE ES SÓLO UN PROTOTIPO DE ALGO TAN GRANDIOSO COMO YO! ¡NO ACTÚES TAN ARROGANTE SÓLO PORQUE LEXKEM TE CONSIDERE DE UTILIDAD!



Tan intensa era su furia que Prose quedó falto de aliento. Sus hombros se movían de arriba debajo de forma agitada, al igual que su respiración. Lo que había provocado tal reacción en Prose no había sido el hecho de que Sunemesis lo había puesto en un nivel inferior al de ella, sino que mencionó el nombre de “Lexkem”, y más aún en una manera tan ruda. Eso era algo que Prose no podía perdonar, insultar a Lexkem, el liberador de todos ellos.

Entonces Prose comenzó su ataque.

………………………………

El ruido de la pelea resonaba por todo el lugar alcanzando el laberinto y, por supuesto, a Seto quien de inmediato supo que eso anunciaba que Sunemesis había llegado. Ahora con ella aquí Prose iba a estar demasiado ocupado como para seguir interfiriendo en el laberinto, por lo cual ahora él se podría concentrar en llegar a su centro.

Sin embargo, seguía el problema de que no sabía en qué dirección ir. Al principio se estaba guiando con la captura rápida que hizo en su mente de la forma del laberinto, pero ahora que se había reacomodado aquel mapa mental ya no era de utilidad. Su única opción ahora era el correr sin ninguna guía y con sólo el deseo de ir por el camino correcto.

Seto siguió corriendo y, al dar doblar en la siguiente esquinase encontró con un área abierta. Al ver a ambos lados pudo ver que en la pared que rodeaba esta zona había otros accesos hacia ésta; y en medio se encontraba un pedestal sobre el que se encontraba una esfera brillante flotando a unos cuantos centímetros de la superficie, al fin había llegado al centro del laberinto.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente se topó con una pared, una pared invisible que le impedía el paso. Al principio se desorientó e intentó poner sus manos sobre aquella superficie para confirmar que en verdad ésta se encontraba ahí; y en efecto así era. Al principio Seto pensó que se trataba de una pared de vidrio pero al tocarla no producía el sonido que normalmente éste producía, ni tampoco su frialdad.

Seto comenzó a tocar por todos lados buscando algún camino por el cual seguir avanzando, pero… pared, pared, pared, todavía una pared. Sin importar a dónde tocara sus manos le decían que había algo duro se interponía en su camino.

Al avanzar algunos metros a la derecha su mano logró atravesar más allá de la pared invisible, de inmediato se apresuró a pasar por aquella abertura sin embargo nuevamente en el interior se encontraba otra de estas paredes. Con esto pudo darse cuenta que lo más probable era que hubiera varias capas de estas paredes invisibles y que tendría que estar buscando el espacio que le diera acceso al interior de cada una de ellas; igual que con la meta ahora a la vista y con el poco tiempo que quedaba lo más seguro era que Prose quisiera ponerlo nervioso, y efectivamente lo estaba logrando ya que el reloj indicaba que quedaban menos de 5 minutos.

Seto colocó una de sus manos contra la pared invisible y, sin separar la mano de la superficie, comenzó a correr en un intento por encontrar de esta forma una ruta de acceso.

De esta forma Seto comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más y más en las capas de aquel muro invisible, en algunas capas encontraba el acceso tras avanzar unos cuantos pasos pero en otras llegó incluso a dar casi la vuelta completa.

Seto no llevó la cuenta de cuántas capas atravesó, pero suponía que fácilmente habían sido 20 capas, y cada vez se acercaba más al centro lo cual lo hacía suponer que pronto estas capas se terminarían, o al menos eso era lo que él deseaba.

Entonces se escuchó un sonido por toda la habitación, el cual provenía del techo. Seto, Sunemesis y Prose dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la fuente de este ruido. La fuente era el reloj en el techo cuyo tiempo había al fin llegado al minuto final.

……………

Retrocediendo a unos minutos atrás, Sunemesis y Prose habían comenzado su batalla.

Prose hizo aparecer varios cables rojos para atacar a Sunemesis. Estos cables, como si tuvieran vida y voluntad propia, se retorcieron en diferentes formas y se extendieron desde diferentes direcciones hacia su víctima. Sin embargo, Sunemesis pudo cortarlos fácilmente con su espada antes de que pudieran alcanzarla.

Después de estos, siguió una nueva ola de cables aumentando en cantidad por el doble. Tres, cinco, siete series de ataques más siguieron multiplicándose en cada ocasión el número de cables y nuevamente Sunemesis los repelía. Para el 12° ataque el número de cables podía ser contado únicamente en millares, todos ellos atacando desde todos los ángulos imaginables.

Al ser esta cantidad ya le costaba trabajo a Sunemesis el mantener el ritmo, su única opción serie contrarrestar igualmente con cantidad.

De la nada se formaron cortaduras en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Sunemesis y de las cuales comenzó a escurrir ligeras gotas de sangre. Estas gotas, como si se tratara de una reacción al entrar en contacto con el aire, se evaporaron. Aprovechando su nuevo estado gaseoso, la sangre logró escabullirse entre los cables y materializarse nuevamente en el exterior pero ahora con la forma de los lobos carmesí, dando en total 20 de ellos. Estos comenzaron rápido si ataque, sin embargo, su misión no era la de lidiar con los cables, sino el de atacar a Prose. En esta situación lo más efectivo era el acabar con la fuente de los cables más que con los mismos cables que parecían no tener fin.

Prose no tardó en darse cuenta de la nueva amenaza y dirigió algunos de sus cables para detener a aquellos lobos. Primeramente utilizó sus cables para cortarlos a la mitad con el fin de alentar su avance, entonces aprovechando esto dirigió más de sus cables para rodearlos y cortarlos en las porciones más minúsculas posibles llegando casi al nivel molecular.

Era necesario que hiciera esto ya que él sabía de antemano que, sin importar cuántas veces los cortara, si llegaba a quedar tan siquiera una sola gota de esos lobos entonces de ahí podrían surgir mucho más.

Ésta era una de sus pocas debilidades, aunque desde su perspectiva él consideraba que era la única: la cantidad de cables que podía emplear a la vez. Cada uno de esos cables era alimentado por su poder, por lo cual entre más extensos y numerosos fueran y más acciones tuvieran que realizar de forma independiente más energía consumían, por lo tanto había un cierto límite en la cantidad que hilos que podía emplear a la vez sin que afectaran su condición. Igualmente si llegaban a ser cortados ya no podían ser usados provocando que tuvieran que ser reemplazados por nuevos cables.

Mientras él tenía esta limitante con Sunemesis era algo distinto, las bestias rojas que ella empleaba funcionaban bajo el mismo concepto pero la diferencia crucial era que si esas bestias eran cortadas no dejaban de ser funcionales sino todo lo contrario, cada trozo que quedara (sin importar qué tan grande o minúsculo fuera cada uno) se convertiría en una nueva bestia que estaría lista para pelear al instante.

Prose estaba consciente de ello por lo cual sabía muy bien que si se prolongaba más el combate él sería quien estaría en desventaja debido a que su poder sería el primero que alcanzaría el límite, así que si iba a realizar el golpe final tendría que ser aquí y ahora.

Prose, haciendo uso de sus cables, formó una especie de telaraña en forma de cilindro que rodeó a Sunemesis. Prose ni siquiera esperó a que Sunemesis quedara atrapada por completo y se dirigió hacia el centro del laberinto para ser testigo del momento en el que se acabara el tiempo y el destino de Seto fuera sellado.

Su no perdió el tiempo y haciendo uso de su espada cortó a través de la pared de cables rojos antes de que se cerrara. Sin embargo, en cuanto realizó el corte aparecieron más cables formando nuevas capas hacia el interior para reemplazar la que había sido destruida provocando que cada vez que era dañada creciera en grosor.

Aquella prisión tubular roja comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más estrecha hasta llegar al punto donde Sunemesis ya no podía agitar su espada para cortar sino para intentar detener el estrechamiento. Después de unos cuantos segundos ya no se podía detectar intento alguno de resistencia en el interior.

Guiándose por las marcas en el piso, Seto supo que había salido del laberinto de cristal y que ahora lo único que quedaba era la meta.

10 segundos; Seto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pedestal, sólo eran unos 40 metros pero para él se sintieron como si se trataran de kilómetros.

5 segundos; después de estos metros subió unos cuantos escalones para al fin llegar al pedestal con su objetivo.

2 segundos; sólo unos cuantos centímetros separaban a Seto de su objetivo, estiró su mano para tomar al fin el objeto por el que había recorrido aquel laberinto.

0 segundos…

Un sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar, era la alarma indicando que el tiempo se había acabado, después de ello el silencio reinó por todo el lugar.

Prose siguió observando la escena, quería ver el momento en el que Seto cayera muerto. Pasaron los segundos pero Seto seguía de pie, Prose supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

  * _No puede ser, si en cuanto tocara la esfera…_



Prose se acercó más para poder ver a Seto desde otro ángulo y fue entonces cuando lo vio: Seto no alcanzó a tomar la esfera antes de que se acabara el tiempo.

“ _¿No la habrá tomado a tiempo?_ ” fue lo que se preguntó, pero ésta le fue respondida en cuanto vio que Seto volteó a verlo con toda tranquilidad y fue entonces que lo entendió, no era que no lo hubiera logrado a tiempo sino que a propósito no la tomó, inclusive fuera que desde el principio nunca fuera su objetivo el tomarla.

  * ¡¿Por qué no la tomaste?! ¡Tenías tiempo suficiente!



Prose ya estaba arto, primero estaba el hecho que por años no pudo matar a un simple humano. Después cuando mandó a sus subordinados directos a encargarse del asunto uno por uno fueron eliminados.

Y finalmente esto, ahora que él había decidido encargarse de aquel humano para así evitar más errores resultó que su plan no había funcionado.

 _¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso él vio a través de mi plan y por eso no tomó la esfera? No, eso es imposible. Quizás ya no tomó la esfera ya que vio que se le había acabado el tiempo y consideró ya no necesario. Sí, eso debe ser._ Este tipo de pensamientos eran los que llenaban la mente de Prose en un intento por encontrar una explicación l hecho que su presa no había tomado el anzuelo.

Pero al final nada de esto importaba, el hecho era que Seto no estaba muerto, y que él debía hacer algo rápido para corregir ese error. Su única opción sería matarlo él mismo. Prose extendió su mano para comandar a sus cables carmesí que atacaran a Seto, sin embargo no lo pudo completar.

Prose fue interrumpido debido a que repentinamente tenía en su cuerpo la sensación de algo en su estómago. Al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que había una espada, la espada de Sunemesis, atravesándolo.

Mientras Prose estaba entretenido debatiendo internamente la causa del fallo de su trampa Sunemesis se había logrado liberar de su prisión y lo atacó por detrás. Un gran fallo por parte de Prose.

  * Fuiste tú. Hiciste algo para que este mocoso no muriera…



……………

Antes de que Seto y Sunemesis se separaran, ambos habían pensado sobre qué podría ocurrir cuando él y Prose se encontraran.

  * … Lo más probable es que te ofrezca un método para salvarte.
  * ¿Ofrecer a cambio de qué?
  * Lo más seguro es que te propondrá de forma obligada el que realices algo, si lo logras te salvarás de morir y si no pues ya te imaginarás.
  * Entonces sólo tengo que hacerlo, ¿no?
  * Lo más seguro es que eso en sí sea una trampa y morirás a pesar del resultado que se obtenga.
  * Si es así entonces qué razón hay en hacer todo esto. Y para empezar, ¿en verdad él hará lo que me estás diciendo? Ya que todo esto es sólo una suposición.



Sunemesis se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder.

  * Estoy segura. Él disfruta ver el sufrimiento de los demás, y más cuando se derrumban todas sus esperanzas. ¿Y qué mejor forma que darte algo de esperanza y al final darte cuenta que todo fue en vano? Lo conozco bastante bien y lo que te acabo de decir es lo más probable que él haga.



Por lo general Seto no se atrevía a contradecir a Sunemesis, o mejor dicho no se molestaba en ello ya que sabía de antemano que ella nunca le hacía caso, pero en esta ocasión era él quien se estaba jugando el pellejo más que en cualquier otra ocasión, y no sólo era su vida la que estaba en peligro sino igual la de cientos de personas (entre ellas incluyendo la de su amigo Andrew) por lo cual necesitaba que el plan fuera algo que lo convenciera a él e igual que no .

  * Al decir “lo más probable” significa que igual puede hacer algo más, y siendo sincero tu “lo conozco” no me convence del todo… Pero de todas formas lo haré, ya que no tenemos otra opción mejor. ¿Pero qué sucederá si ocurre lo menos probable?
  * En ese caso sólo nos quedará improvisar.
  * …Temía que dijeras eso. Pero tienes razón, es lo único que podremos hacer. Pero ahora queda la problemática de cómo comunicarnos si es que tenemos que hacer un cambio repentino en el plan y de tal forma que Prose no se entere.
  * En ese caso usaremos esto.



Sunemesis señaló al pecho de Seto, y casi de inmediato Seto supo a qué se refería.

  * …¿Te refieres al collar?



Seto sacó de entre su ropa el collar que Sunemesis le había dado. Después de lo ocurrido con Yagi Ryusuke decidió (muy a su pesar) traerlo siempre consigo para evitar que lo mismo pudiera volver a ocurrir.

  * ¿Y esto cómo nos ayudará? ¿No me digas que trae radio incluida o algo por el estilo?
  * Sí y no a la vez. Supongo que será más rápido si te lo demuestro
  * ¿“Sí” y “no”? Oye, ni que esto fuera el gato de Schrödinger[1] para ser ambas cosas a la vez.
  * No conozco a ese gato, pero no se trata de eso.
  * Mira, a lo que me refiero es que… ¿Eh?



Seto interrumpió sus palabras al ver que Sunemesis le estaba hablando pero sin mover sus labios. Él estaba escuchando la voz de Sunemesis dentro de su cabeza.

  * Mientras traigas esto podré comunicarme contigo sin que Prose se de cuenta. ¿Con esto estás satisfecho?
  * …Sí… ¿Pero cómo es que funciona esto? ¿Y si yo te quiero hablar?
  * …No importa el cómo mientras funcione, y tú no necesitas hablarme así que no necesitas saber más.



Y de esta forma el plan quedó armado.

……………

  * No la tomó porque ya sabíamos lo que estabas planeando. En cuanto él tomara esa esfera todos los que pusiste en coma morirían de forma simultánea y al final le tocaría a él. ¿Ves? Por eso te dije que siempre te han hecho a un lado porque eres un inútil.



Sunemesis retiró bruscamente su espada del interior de Prose.

Prose rápidamente se separó de Sunemesis para esperar que sus heridas sanaran, y una vez realizado esto de nuevo tendría que mantenerla ocupada el tiempo suficiente para él poder matar a Seto, después de todo aquel humano no tenía forma de escapar de aquel lugar.

Pasaron los segundos y para su sorpresa sus heridas no cerraban. La sangre seguía brotando cada vez más rápidamente, más abundantemente.

  * ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se cierra?



De repente, como si fuera para responder a la pregunta, una sensación de ardor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo originándose desde donde él había sido herido. Al principio era ligero, y después fue intensificándose más y más hasta ser tan insoportable que lo tiró al suelo.

En medio de su dolor, Prose fue capaz de formular palabras.

  * Maldita… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?
  * Cuando te atravesé con mi espada dejé restos de mi sangre dentro de ti. En otras palabras te estoy comiendo por dentro.



Eso lo explicaba todo. De entre las pocas cosas que podían hacerle daño, sólo un puñado le resultaban mortales. La sangre de Sunemesis estaba entre ésas, pero mientras fuera en pequeñas cantidades no era algo de preocupación. Sin embargo, cuando ella no lastimó con su espada debió introducir una cantidad considerable para que le pudiera afectar.

Tenía que sacar de su sistema esa sangre de alguna u otra forma o si no terminaría muerto dentro de poco.

En un intento desesperado, Prose introdujo bruscamente su mano en su herida provocando que la sangre saliera más fluidamente. Prose siguió insertando su mano más profundamente resultando en más sangre derramada.

Esto lo estaba haciendo para poder sacar la sangre de Sunemesis deseando que no se hubiera extendido hacia otras partes en su cuerpo ya que entonces eso significaría que no tendría salvación.

Sunemesis, sin embargo, no le iba a dar tiempo para ello. Sunemesis comenzó a atacarlo agitando su espada de forma sucesiva, los cuales Prose apenas y podía esquivar. Lo que intentaba era obvio, herirlo e intentar inyectarle más de su sangre.

Su única opción para sobrevivir era que huyera muy a su pesar. Si huía estaría demostrando que él era inferior a Sunemesis, pero considerando la situación era preferible pasar por esta humillación y vivir para vengarse otro día.

Prose salió del rango de alcance de Sunemesis saltando hacia un lado rodando algunos metros. Mientras Prose estaba intentando incorporarse logró formar un hemisferio negro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se introdujo en él. Prose había huido.

En cuanto Prose desapareció del lugar, toda la tensión del ambiente desapareció. Seto comenzó a sentir un tremendo cansancio, podía sentir cómo sus piernas le temblaban como si en cualquier momento pudieran ceder ante su propio peso y terminar en el suelo. Y eso hubiera estado bien de su parte para poder al fin relajarse después de todo lo ocurrido.

De repente Seto recibió un golpe en la cabeza, no era un golpe muy fuerte pero debido a que fue repentino lo desconcertó. Sunemesis lo había golpeado con su mano.

  * ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso?
  * Al principio no tenías fe en mi plan, así que te estoy golpeando para que veas que a pesar de tu poca fe todo resultó bien.
  * …Pero el golpe estuvo de más. Bueno, no importa, al final todo salió bien. ¿Y ahora cómo saldremos de este lugar?



Sunemesis estaba a punto de responderle cual un nuevo evento los interrumpió.

Frente a ellos, a escasos 20 metros de ellos comenzó a formarse una especie de hemisferio negro en forma vertical.

De aquel hemisferio negro salieron muchos hombres los que por su apariencia suponían que eran una especie de militares. Todos ellos vestían ropas negras parecidas a las de Sunemesis, con la excepción de llevar más ropa encima.

Todos vestían pantalón negro con unas franjas plateadas a los costados. Encima usaban una especie de saco  igualmente con adornos plateados en los bordes delanteros y de las mangas; una hilera de 5 botones plateados adornaban el frente y al lado de cada uno de estos botones se localizaba una franja del mismo color que servía para cerrar; este saco era largo sólo en la parte de atrás llegando a unos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla mientras que en el frente sólo llegaba a unos centímetros debajo de la cadera. Todos portaban una espada colgando de su cintura al lado izquierdo. En el hombro derecho colgaban una serie de cordones plateados, algunos portaban 2, otros sólo uno y la gran mayoría ninguno, esto indicaba sus rangos dentro de la milicia. Por la abertura en el cuello que se formaba al usar el saco se podía apreciar una camisa color café grisáceo, igual usaban una corbata negra. Complementando el uniforme portaban unos guantes del mismo color que la camisa y una espada colgando en la cintura sostenida por una cinta que se extendía del cinturón igualmente con su hebilla plateada.

Estos hombres rápidamente rodearon el área buscando vestigios de lo que había ocurrido, inspeccionando el lugar detenidamente, y sin embargo ignoraban la presencia de Sunemesis y Seto.

Seto estaba confundido, pensando que se podía tratar de aliados de Prose, pero en cuanto vio que se interesaban más por la escena que por ellos se sintió un poco aliviado, pero no del todo ya que el que los ignoraran en este momento no significaba que fueran aliados.

  * Su, ¿quiénes son ellos…?
  * Cállate, a menos que yo te lo diga no digas nada. Tampoco hagas contacto visual, te puede contagiar.



Seto no entendió a qué se refería Sunemesis, y lo que lo desconcertó fue el uso de la palabra “contagiar”. ¿A qué se refería con ello? ¿Había algo de lo que debiera cuidarse?

Al observarla mejor, se percató que la mirada de Sunemesis se centraba en un hombre que estaba caminando hacia ellos mientras observaba el lugar con toda tranquilidad, como si estuviera dando un paseo por el parque.

Escondido debajo de su ropa, su cuerpo era esbelto pero sin llegar a ser flaco, igual se podía apreciar su musculatura la cual era moderada y en cierta forma mejor que la de Seto. Su cabello era de un color lila, largo  y suelto hasta poco más por debajo de los hombros, su cabello enmarcaba un par de ojos de color dorado que observaban detenidamente los vestigios de la batalla que había acontecido en el lugar. Esta persona vestía de forma similar a los demás, igualmente estaba adornado en los bordes por líneas plateadas, pero los botones y cintas eran de color dorado. Esto hacía denotar que él era de un rango superior a los demás.

Después de estar contemplando la situación del lugar se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban; se detuvo frente a ellos e, ignorando por completo la presencia de Seto, le dirigió la palabra a Sunemesis.

  * Sune-chan, buen trabajo. Aunque al final duró más de lo esperado.



Su nombre era Kurzs.

Seto quedó sorprendido, él sabía de primera experiencia lo difícil que era tratar con Sunemesis y más con su casi enfermizo gusto por las historias de homosexuales, pero en este momento él estaba sorprendido por la naturalidad y confianza con la que este hombre le habló a Sunemesis, demostrando una gran alegría al verla; esto demostraba que ambos se debían conocer bastante como para tratarse así.

Ante este saludo Seto pensó que Sunemesis igual le respondería de la misma forma, pero lo que vio fue todo lo contrario.

En su rostro se mostraba claramente que el verlo no le causaba ninguna gracia, ni mucho menos alegría, sino todo lo contrario. Si él pudiera expresar en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo Sunemesis la frase más apropiada sería “¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?”.

Kurz claramente se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Sunemesis pero no le dio importancia y extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla de Sunemesis. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla ella se apartó para evitarlo, Kurzs de inmediato cambió la dirección de su mano siguiendo la mejilla pero nuevamente ella lo esquivó; ambos continuaron haciendo esto unas cuantas veces más hasta que Kursz se rindió.

  * Bueno, después continuaremos jugando. Concentrémonos en lo que importa en este momento.



Dijo Kurzs sin dejarse afectar por el rechazo del que acababa de ser víctima.

  * Por lo visto fue una pelea bastante intensa, considerando cómo quedó el lugar. ¿entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?
  * …Me encontré a Prose, peleé contra él pero huyó. ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Idiota.



Respondió Sunemesis haciendo hincapié en la última palabra con un volumen tal que todos los presentes en el lugar pudieron escucharlo. Todos los soldados presentes inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sunemesis al escuchar que Kurzs había sido llamado “idiota”, en sus rostros claramente se mostraba la indignación que sentían como si hubieran sido ellos mismos llamados de esta forma, todos estaban molestos por el comentario de Sunemesis pero ninguno le reclamaba, o mejor dicho nadie se atrevió a reclamarle.

Seto de inmediato notó cómo el ambiente se llenaba de hostilidad, todo esto provocado por una simple palabra, aunque si consideraba la persona que lo había provocado era entendible, si se consideraba a la persona a la que se lo habían dicho era mucho más entendible. Por un momento pensó el decirle a Sunemesis que se disculpara por lo que había dicho en un intento por calmar la situación; pero si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuáles eran sus probabilidades de lograr que Sunemesis hiciera esto? Cercanas a cero en el mejor de los casos, por lo cual la única opción en caso de que esto pasara a peores sería el ver por sí mismo y encontrar una forma de salir librado lo mejor posible.

Kurzs al notar esto rápidamente les indicó a sus hombres que se tranquilizaran, a lo cual ellos obedecieron muy a su descontento. Primero fue el uniforme, pero ahora su comportamiento indicaba que Kurzs era alguien de gran autoridad para todos los presentes en el lugar, pero esa autoridad significaba nada para ella por la forma en que le hablaba y que hasta incluso lo había insultado delante de sus subordinados como si fuera nada.

  * Ya veo. Perdón, fue tonto de mi parte el preguntar. Yo me encargaré de lo demás incluyendo el capturar a Prose. Puedes irte.



Al escuchar esto, Sunemesis tomó a Seto de su ropa y lo jaló para salir del lugar. Sunemesis pasó de largo a Kurzs sin dirigirle la palabra, pero ambos sólo pudieron avanzar unos cuantos metros.

  * ¿A dónde crees que lo llevas?



Sunemesis fue detenida por Kurzs.

  * Dije que te podías ir, pero nunca dije que ese joven igual podía irse.



Una vez más el lugar se llenó de hostilidad, pero en esta ocasión provenía de Sunemesis. La hostilidad era tal que si se comparara con la anterior era como comparar una ligera brisa con un viento huracanado.

  * …¿Qué significa esto?



Respondió Sunemesis con una voz calmada, pero ni siquiera eso pudo esconder la furia que se estaba construyendo dentro de ella. Era más que obvio que el comentario de Kurzs respecto a Seto la había molestado bastante.

  * ¿Por qué te molestas? Una persona, ajena a nosotros, se involucró en nuestros asuntos por lo cual el curso correcto para evitar cualquier fuga de información es encargarse de aquella persona.



Sunemesis sabía muy bien esto, pero por sus propias razones no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. En su mente pensó en varios métodos para permitir que Seto saliera en una sola pieza de esta situación. Pensó, pensó y pensó, y siempre llegaba al mismo resultado, una opción que en una situación normal nunca tomaría, pero dada la situación actual ésa era su única salida.

  * …Me voy a arrepentir de esto.



Sunemesis se alejó de Seto y caminó hacia Kurzs para tomarlo del brazo, lo jaló unos cuantos pasos y entonces lo acercó lo suficiente para poder murmurarle en el oído.

Seto no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba pensando Sunemesis, lo más obvio es que estaba negociando el que le permitieran irse, la única pregunta que él tenía era sobre qué tipo de negociación sería que requería que se arreglara tan en secreto.

Mientras varias ideas alocadas cruzaban su mente Sunemesis terminó de hablarle Kurzs tenía pintada por toda la cara una expresión de alegría y satisfacción a la vez. Lo que sea que haya escuchado debe haberlo puesto de tan buen humor que lo hizo perder su compostura. Al ver esto Seto pudo comprender en cierta forma el por qué Sunemesis lo llamaba “idiota”.

  * ¡Ya veo, ya veo! ¡Me hubieras dicho eso antes! Y pensándolo bien, el que dejemos a una persona insignificante no nos va a causar gran daño. Y más considerando que los pros que yo… digo, que nosotros obtenemos superan ampliamente los contras.



Al ver que Kurzs estaba distraído en su pequeño mundo, Seto se acercó a Sunemesis.

  * Su, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?
  * …Es mejor que no lo sepas. Aprovechemos que está distraído.



Mientras Kurzs seguía distraído fantaseando con lo que sea que Sunemesis le haya dicho, ambos aprovecharon esto para salir de aquel lugar a través del hemisferio negro por el cual los soldados habían aparecido.

Al atravesarlo, Seto y Sunemesis se encontraban enfrente de su casa. La noche estaba silenciosa y la única iluminación en las calles era la que emitían las lámparas en la calle. Todo ese ambiente hacía parecer que lo que había acontecido esa noche con Prose había sido un sueño.

  * Entonces, ¿ya todo está resuelto?
  * Sí. Y no te preocupes por ese idiota, después de un tiempo se olvidará de ti.
  * Ya veo… ¿Y eso sobre que te quieres quedar era cierto?
  * Sí, aún tengo cosas por hacer, y no puedo dejarte solo…



Seto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz ante esta declaración. Él y Sunemesis siempre habían tenido roces respecto a los gustos de ambos, principalmente con los de Sunemesis, y también respecto a que ambos siempre querían hacer las cosas a su manera, y que siempre terminaba ganando Sunemesis, pero al final de todo ello Sunemesis se preocupaba por Seto y lo estaba demostrando con las palabras que en este momento estaba diciendo.

  * Si yo me fuera… ¡Si yo me fuera y alguien te fuera a robar tu virginidad jamás me lo perdonaría!
  * …¿Eh?
  * ¡Si mientras yo estoy aquí todos se ven atraídos por tus feromonas imagínate qué pasará cuando yo no esté! De seguro te convertirás en un prostituto. ¡Además hay demasiados BL que me faltan por leer el final, no los puedo dejar botados a la mitad y más cuando ya están llegando a la parte más emocionante! En especial el de…



Seto vio cómo la boca de Sunemesis se movía pero las palabras que salían de ella eran incomprensibles para él, o más bien eran sólo una sarta de tonterías. Por un momento pensó que Sunemesis diría algo de valor o incluso conmovedor, pero para su decepción lo que salió fueron sus retorcidos gustos. Al parecer ella sólo lo veía como un medio para materializar sus fantasías.

Seto se lamentó en silencio preguntándose si hubiera sido una mejor opción el que ella no hubiera decidido quedarse, aunque la respuesta a ello era un evidente “sí”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gato_de_Schr%C3%B6dinger


	15. El Final Del Día A Día

Mañana del 10 de diciembre, jueves.

Una mañana fría típica del invierno con un cielo nublado que no permitía pasar los rayos del sol, y los pocos que lograban colarse entre las nubes para aterrizar en la tierra no lograban calentar del todo debido al aire frío que prevalecía.

El frío de la mañana era tal que no importaba el estar caminando por las calles o estar dentro de algún edificio, la sensación térmica era prácticamente la misma. A pesar del tal clima, los estudiantes estaban forzados a asistir a las escuelas a estudiar sin importar qué tan a gusto estuvieran dentro de sus cálidas camas ya que esto sólo era una de más pruebas que debían superar en su largo camino para convertirse en adultos responsables… aunque en realidad todos y cada uno de ellos en este momento estaría dispuesto a arrojar a la basura su futuro de adulto responsable a cambio de regresar a sus casas y aislarse entre sus sábanas para escapar del frío.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a los estudiantes de la preparatoria pública de Shirahama, todos se encontraban dentro de sus salones de clase y en los pasillos cubiertos por capas y más capas de ropa invernal: abrigos, chamarras, suéteres, bufandas, gorras, guantes, todo este tipo de ropa era lo único que se podía apreciar a simple vista en una variedad de colores. Sólo era en estas épocas del año cuando todos los estudiantes por voluntad propia permanecían dentro del edificio, sólo aquellos miembros de clubs que realizan sus actividades en el exterior o alguien fuera de sus cabales eran lo suficientemente valientes o tontos como para desprenderse de algunas de sus prendas abrigadoras y aventurarse al exterior.

La clase 2-A ubicada en la parte más al sur del primer edificio de la escuela se encontraba disfrutando de un periodo libre debido a que el maestro a cargo de impartir la clase correspondiente a ese periodo había enfermado y en ese momento se encontraba recuperándose en su casa. Seto estaba en su asiento con sus manos metidas en las bosas laterales de su abrigo y encogido de hombros en un intento por evitar que el calor saliera de su cuerpo; su actitud era toda la contraria a la de su amigo Andrew quien estaba sentado en el asiento de adelante jugando con su PSP un nuevo juego que hace un par de días había adquirido, oprimía frenéticamente los botones del pequeño aparato sin cesar y en voz baja dejaba escapar una que otra maldición dirigida a una pequeña criatura de aspecto musculoso del otro lado de la pantalla que golpeaba sin cesar a otra criatura de aspecto más enclenque que estaba atenida a realizar los movimientos que la persona afuera de la pantalla le indicara.

La concentración de Andrew en su juego era tal que hasta sus manos estaban comenzando a humedecerse por el estrés de no poder vencer al enemigo que su personaje tenía enfrente.

Sunemesis, por su parte, estaba en la azotea del segundo edificio de la escuela, ella se encontraba sentada en una banca de color verde perteneciente al club de astronomía que utilizaba ese sitio como observatorio cada fin de semana para su “Noche de Observación” en la que obtenían un permiso especial por parte de la escuela para poder acceder a la azotea y quedarse hasta muy noche para observar las estrellas y por esto mismo se hallaban unas cuantas bancas para este propósito. Pero lo que no sabía el club de astronomía era que durante el día su sitio de observación dejaba de ser de su propiedad y se convertía en los dominios de Sunemesis en el que ella disfrutaba leer sus revistas BL y, en el cambio de páginas entre el final de una serie y el comienzo de otra, volteaba hacia un lado para ver lo que Seto hacía, y aunque ya no tenía que estarlo vigilando porque ya no estaba la amenaza de Prose, ella lo seguía a la escuela ya que quedarse en casa (sin nadie alrededor a quién molestar) era aburrido y también porque Sunemesis esperaba que en la escuela ocurriera algún evento BL así como sucedían en sus tan amadas revistas.

Sunemesis vestía sus ropas del “Modo Su” el cual le había traído últimamente varias disputas con Seto quien le gritaba que se pusiera ropa “normal” ya que con sólo verla vestida tal ligeramente hacía que sintiera más frío, aunque en estas discusiones Seto siempre terminaba en el suelo sin lograr que Sunemesis le hiciera el mínimo caso.

Repentinamente unos pasos se escucharon por detrás de Sunemesis los cuales poco a poco se acercaban a ella. Quizás se trataba de algún estudiante que había decidido saltarse una clase y decidió esconderse en la azotea a pesar de la condición climática, o quizás se trataba del personal de la escuela, pero el primero no podía ser ya que la puerta que da acceso a la azotea siempre está cerrada con llave para evitar que los alumnos accedan ni tampoco podía tratarse del segundo porque nunca se escuchó abrirse la puerta, quien quiera que fuera no había accedido al lugar desde dentro del edificio sino desde afuera.

  * Vaya, pensar que te encontraría en un lugar así.



De atrás de Sunemesis un hombre hizo su aparición, era un hombre que vestía ropas que asemejaban un uniforme militar: unos pantalones de color verde oscuro ajustados en la parte superior pero que conforme iban descendiendo por las piernas se volvían más holgados hasta desaparecer repentinamente a mitad de las pantorrillas debajo de un par de botas de color negro; en la parte superior el hombre vestía un chaleco de igual color el cual en el medio poseía una hilera de botones plateados que descendían hasta la cintura hasta llegar a un cinturón del mismo tono verde olivo y que poco después de éste terminaba el chaleco con una pequeña ala, en la parte superior izquierda del chaleco se encontraba un pequeño bolsillo que estaba adornado por un pliegue que lo cortaba por la mitad y cuya boca permanecía cerrada por una tapa con un botón plateado en medio como medida extra para evitar que se abra el bolsillo; debajo del cuello en forma de V del chaleco se podía apreciar una corbata verde oscuro debidamente ajustada al cuello que escondía por debajo de ella casi en su totalidad una camisa blanca que sólo evidenciaba el estar ahí por el cuello blanco que contrastaba con el resto del uniforme, en ambas manos traía unos guantes impecablemente blancos; su cabello era de un color rojo intenso y sus ojos de color azul. Por el tono que estaba usando parecía que conocía a Sunemesis desde hace tiempo, se podría pensar que se trataba de alguien que igual estaba en el mismo negocio que ella, pero la reacción de Sunemesis mostraba que le no era de su agrado verlo; ella igual mostraba enojo siempre que veía o tenía que lidiar con Kurs pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

De inmediato, Sunemesis se levantó dejando caer al suelo la revista que estaba leyendo y, mientras daba vuelta hacia el hombre, en su mano derecha comenzó a formarse su estaba al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de color rojo a plateado y la apuntaba hacia el extraño hombre.

  * ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, Lavin?
  * Ups, no te apresures. No he venido a este lugar con esas intenciones, sólo quería saludarte.
  * Sé muy bien qué clase de "saludo" es viniendo de ti.
  * Bueno, eso es verdad. En ese caso iré directo al grano. Me enteré hace poco que te encargaste de Prose.
  * ¿Oh? ¿No me digas que has venido a vengarlo?
  * ¿Vengarlo? Por favor, sabes muy bien que eso no se nos da muy bien. Si debiera tener algún sentimiento hacia ti por lo que le hiciste a él más que rencor sería agradecimiento, él siempre ha sido una molestia. De entre todos nosotros Prose es el más débil y el más problemático. Nunca le ha gustado acatarse a las reglas y el hecho de que es un inútil lo tenía acomplejado, supongo que por eso prefirió venir a este lugar a… ¿matar humanos? – El hombre Lavin soltó una pequeña risa mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su frente y se tocaba ésta sólo con las puntas de los dedos al mismo tiempo que meneaba la cabeza en señal de desaprobación – En verdad, qué tan patético ha llegado a ser. Mejor hubiera ocupado sus energías en algo más productivo. Pero eso no importa ahora… aunque en parte está relacionado con la razón por la que vine. Dime, ¿no te gustaría ocupar el lugar de Prose?



Sunemesis no pudo evitar el sorprenderse por tal solicitud que incluso por un instante se relajó, pero de inmediato recobró su compostura mostrándose más molesta de como lo estaba al principio.

  * ¿Estás en tus cabales? ¡¿Crees que te diría que sí así de simple?!
  * Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco veo la razón de por qué no habría de interesarte tal oferta. ¿Qué acaso no estás cansada de ser usada por esos idiotas que se hacen llamar Dioses?
  * Ellos nunca se han referido a sí mismos de esa forma.
  * Ah, es cierto. Se hacen llamar “Verslag”, ¿no? Pero al final ese nombre encierra el mismo significado. Eso es lo que ellos son y sólo por eso se sienten con la total libertad para hacer y deshacer a su voluntad… y nosotros somos el mejor ejemplo de ello.



Respondió Lavin mientras daba unos cuantos pasos al frente hasta estar a un par de centímetros de la amenazante punta de la espada de Sunemesis, se sacó su guante de la mano derecha para posteriormente guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaleco, acercó su mano derecha descubierta a la espada enfrente de él sin el menor temor y paseó su dedo índice por el filo de la misma mientras continuaba hablando.

  * Ellos sólo te mantienen cerca no porque te reconozcan, sino porque les eres de utilidad, pero en cuanto ya no les seas de provecho te tirarán a la basura como si fueras nada. Bueno, no como “nada” del todo, ya que ellos te consideran igual de peligrosa que a nosotros. Después de todo nosotros somos las únicas “cosas” que pueden eliminarlos por completo.
  * Eso es algo que no te incumbe ni tampoco me interesa tu oferta, así que ya puedes largarte por donde viniste.
  * ¿Tanto te gusta ser usada por ellos? Vaya, quién pensaría que serías así de masoquista.
  * Di lo que quieras, tú sabes muy bien por qué estoy haciendo esto.
  * Ah, eso... ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que lo olvides? Si él todavía estuviera aquí... hace mucho que te hubiera desechado.



Sólo estas palabras bastaron para lograr que Sunemesis enfureciera y comenzara a atacarlo.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó. El eco retumbó como un trueno, haciendo sonar los vidrios de toda la escuela. En el segundo edificio el estruendo fue acompañado por un leve temblor. De inmediato, todos los alumnos y maestros saltaron de asombro ante tal acontecimiento que rompía la tranquilidad de la mañana, muchos se asomaron a los pasillos y por las ventanas buscando el origen de tal ruido. Aquellos veían por las ventanas pudieron ver que del techo del segundo edificio se alzaba una gran nube de humo.

Un segundo estruendo se produjo, ésta fue más fuerte que la primera y fue sucedido por la caída de una parte de la malla de contención del techo. Sólo esto bastó para que el pánico se dispersara por toda la escuela, los maestros de inmediato comenzaron a ordenarles a los alumnos que dejaran los salones lo más rápido posible y se dirigieran a las zonas de seguridad. En el salón de Seto y Andrew, un maestro abrió violentamente la puerta y les indicó que salieran lo más pronto posible. Todos de inmediato dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se apresuraron en salir.

Nadie en la escuela sabía qué era lo que ocurría, ni tampoco tenían la intención de averiguarlo. El único que tenía una leve idea de lo que podía ser era Seto, él sabía que el sitio de donde provenía toda la conmoción era en donde Sunemesis acostumbraba quedarse durante las horas de clase, así que de alguna forma ella tenía que estar implicada en todo esto, pero Seto no se iba a quedar tranquilo si no averiguaba qué era lo que ocurría. Los pasillos de inmediato se llenaron de alumnos que avanzaban velozmente hacia las escaleras, mientras Seto junto con el resto de sus compañeros se acercaban a las escaleras vio que había un maestro parado junto a las escaleras dando indicaciones a otros alumnos para que bajaran de forma ordenada para evitar algún accidente; Seto aprovechó que aquel maestro estaba distraído ayudando a una alumna que había tropezado para rápidamente subir por las escaleras y, siendo que su salón se encontraba en el último piso, no se encontraría a ningún otro maestro vigilando el piso superior que en este caso sería la azotea.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras se encontró con la puerta de acceso a la azotea. Su primera reacción fue la de girar la manija para abrirla, pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave, Seto entonces retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a patear la cerradura. Sólo hicieron falta unos cuantos golpes para que el cerrojo cediera y permitiera abrir la puerta. Seto se apresuró a salir hacia la azotea y poder ver lo que ocurría en el techo del edificio de enfrente. Se acercó un poco a la malla de contención enfrente de él para poder observar mejor y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ésta para evitar que algún profesor que aún estuviera en el edificio de enfrente o que ya se encontrara afuera del edificio lo viera y subiera por él, todo lo que pudo ver fueron nubes de humo que se elevaban por todo el sitio, pero de entre todo ese polvo no lograba ver a Sunemesis.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de enfrente el polvo lentamente comenzaba a asentarse y de entre el polvo que se había formado comenzaban a sobresalir Sunemesis y el hombre llamado Lavin. Éste último, mientras volvía a colocarse su guante, retomó la conversación.

  * No deberías ponerte así. Aunque no lo quieras admitir, ésa es la verdad que te hubiera esperado de no ser por nosotros. Deberías estarnos agradecida por la libertad que te dimos.
  * ¡Yo nunca he recibido de ustedes algo de esa clase!
  * Claro que sí. Nosotros te dimos la oportunidad de librarte del control de los Verslag pero tú no lo supiste aprovechar y preferiste quedarte con ellos. En esa ocasión no lo aceptaste, y ahora que se te vuelve a ofrecer lo desprecias una vez más. Qué tonta eres… ¿O será que ya tienes tu propio plan para vengarte de ellos?
  * ¡Cállate! ¡De los únicos que me vengaré son de todos ustedes!



Sunemesis estaba a punto de correr hacia Lavin para atacarlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio de reojo a Seto en el edificio de enfrente. En ese momento su prioridad cambió, de atacar a Lavin a evitar que Seto fuera visto. Para lograr esto, Sunemesis agitó su espada hacia Lavin provocando que en el piso debajo de ellos se formara una grieta, fue tal la fuerza con la que hizo esto que el ataque logró alcanzar al edificio de enfrente levantando más polvo y escombros a su paso, lo suficiente para que Seto no fuera visible para Lavin… si no es que ya lo había notado.

Para suerte de ella Lavin no reaccionó a ello, quizás porque en verdad no lo había visto o simplemente no le dio importancia ignoró la presencia de Seto al otro lado; Lavin fácilmente evadió el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás y aterrizando en el borde de la malla a la derecha de Sunemesis.

  * Está bien. Si tú quieres seguir de esta forma no te insistiré más… por el momento. Sólo recuerda tener presente 2 cosas: La primera es que mi oferta no va a durar para siempre.
  * Qué curioso. Ustedes llevan diciéndome lo mismo desde hace tiempo, y por más que insistan mi respuesta siempre será la misma.
  * Lo sé, pero la razón por la que ahora tiene fecha de expiración es debido a lo segundo que te diré: Esta guerra que había estado detenida por tanto tiempo pronto volverá a reiniciar, recuerda que fueron ustedes los primeros que rompieron el “pacto de no agresión” al matar a Prose. Y una vez iniciada no podrás cambiar de bando tan fácilmente a pesar de tu valor… Bueno, eso era todo, así que reflexiónalo bien.



Tras acabar de decir esto, a los pies de Lavin se formó a sus pies un hemisferio oscuro con en el centro, él había utilizado su magia para crear un pequeño portal para salir del lugar. Este hemisferio comenzó a subir a través de su cuerpo dejando atrás nada y siguió hasta terminar con su cabeza, Lavin se había ido.

Sunemesis por su parte, al confirmar que Lavin ya no se encontraba cerca, se dirigió de inmediato al edificio de enfrente a comprobar la condición de Seto. Corrió hacia el borde del edificio y dio un salto, el cual a pesar de ser una distancia de aproximadamente 16 metros realizó con mucha facilidad como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, aterrizó suavemente en el punto de destino y comenzó a buscar a Seto, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo tosiendo debido a que había respirado algo de polvo. Después de revisar visualmente que se encontraba bien comenzó a regañarlo.

  * ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?!
  * Vine a ver qué había ocurrido. – Respondió Seto entre tosidos.
  * ¡¿Eres un estúpido o qué?! ¡Si no sabes qué sucede lo normal es que te alejes de inmediato!
  * Oye, estaba preocupado por ti, por si te había ocurrido algo.
  * ¡Preocúpate por los demás cuando puedas cuidarte por ti mismo!
  * ¿Qué te sucede? Ya sé que hice mal, ¿pero no crees que tu reacción es algo exagerada?
  * …



Seto se levantó mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se sacudía el polvo que había caído sobre él.

  * ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?
  * …No fue nada, sólo algo sin importancia.



Ésa fue su respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para dejar el lugar. No tenía caso el entrar en detalles con Seto, Sunemesis esperaba que él no hiciera más preguntas y dejara el asunto en el olvido pero principalmente que no hiciera preguntas sobre Lavin ya que eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar con Seto, algo de lo que él nunca debería de enterarse.

  * …Su, ¿quién era la persona que estaba contigo?



En cuanto escuchó estas palabras ella se quedó congelada. Había ocurrido lo que ella menos deseaba, pero no todo estaba perdido. Solamente tendría que responderle de forma cortante para que Seto no siguiera insistiendo al ver que no obtendrá ninguna respuesta. Sólo esperaba que Seto se comportara como siempre y diera por terminado todo.

  * …Te dije que no tiene importancia. Será mejor que regreses antes de que te vengan a buscar.



Sunemesis desapareció antes de que Seto pudiera responder. Él por su parte se quedó con duda. Por lo poco que había podido observar podía darse una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás en el techo de su escuela y sobre la identidad de aquella persona. La interrogante aquí sería el por qué Sunemesis no quería hablar sobre aquella persona, Lavin, que se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos en el techo junto con ella y de lo ocurrido para que el techo quedara destrozado.

Mientras Seto pensaba en las razones escuchó a lo lejos que los maestros estaban comenzando a pasar lista a los estudiantes para ver si todos se encontraban presentes. Ante esto decidió regresar para no tener problemas después, pero en cuanto regresara a casa interrogaría a Sunemesis sobre ello hasta obtener respuestas… o al menos hasta donde ella lo permitiera.

Lo que Seto no sabía era que el encuentro de Sunemesis con Lavin le había provocado a ella que reaccionara de sus días de calma haciéndola recordar la verdadera razón por la que había decidido quedarse; al igual del peligro inminente que representaban aquellos que eran como Prose y Lavin, los Niduras.

Después de ese día la escuela reportó el incidente como deterioro en el edificio. Debido a que el edificio ya era algo viejo y al mal mantenimiento la estructura comenzó a debilitarse hasta que colapsó provocando que ciertas partes en el techo se derrumbaran. Ésa fue la única explicación lógica a la que la dirección de la escuela pudo llegar ya que los acontecimientos que en verdad ocurrieron estaban más allá de su comprensión. Con esto la  tranquilidad volvió a la escuela… pero las cosas entre Seto y Sunemesis nunca volvieron a ser iguales.

A partir de aquel día Sunemesis comenzó a estar evitando a Seto.

Después de que Prose fuera derrotado Sunemesis no cambió mucho su comportamiento. Ella aún lo acompañaba a la escuela y lo vigilaba constantemente. Los primeros días Seto creyó que lo hacía por precaución en caso de que Prose regresara, pero conforme pasaban los días se dio cuenta que quizás simplemente Sunemesis no quería estar sola y por eso ella continuaba con su rutina de vigilancia.

Sin embargo después de lo ocurrido en la azotea toda esa rutina cesó: Sunemesis ya no desayunaba con él, ni lo seguía hasta la escuela ni le dirigía la palabra, e inclusive llegó en un par de ocasiones a no verla durante todo el día.

Debido a esto mismo todos los intentos de Seto por cuestionarla siempre se veían arruinados.

Definitivamente algo le ocurría. A pesar del poco tiempo que Seto tenía de conocer a Sunemesis podía detectar que algo no estaba bien con ella.

Seto pensó en lo irónico de su situación, al principio él quería que Sunemesis no lo estuviera siguiendo a todas partes y ahora él era el que la buscaba.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que se tratara de que ella estuviera deprimida… o lo más cercano a ello.

Aunque él no podía concebir la idea de una Sunemesis deprimida, si no se trataba de eso podía ser quizás un sentimiento de culpa. Eso explicaría la parte de estarlo evitando, pero eso conllevaba a la pregunta de “¿por qué se sentía culpable?”.

Si había algo por lo que ella se debería sentir culpable era, según la opinión de Seto, el estarlo atormentando siempre que le era posible con las cosas gays que le gustaban. Pero si él lo pensaba mejor, el único que se debería sentir culpable aquí debería ser él ya que si tan sólo ése día él hubiera hecho todo lo posible por alejarla de aquel estante maldito de revistas yaoi entonces ella nunca hubiera desarrollado ese retorcido gusto.

Pero ciertamente ése no era el caso. De ser así ella hubiera desarrollado la culpa desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, no a estas alturas.

La otra posibilidad era por lo ocurrido en la escuela, eso sin duda era lo más acertado. ¿La culpa era por haber casi destruido el lugar? No podía ser, ya que de serlo su manera de comportarse sería algo exagerada, no era como si alguien hubiera muerto.

Lo único que quedaba era la persona en el techo aquel día. Aunque Seto no sabía de quién se trataba lo más seguro es que él le haya dicho o hecho algo a Sunemesis produciendo su comportamiento actual. Eso lo explicaba todo, eso tenía que ser.

Ahora ya identificado el problema surgía una nueva interrogante, ¿cómo hacer hablar a Sunemesis si es que lo estaba evitando.

Lo idóneo sería cortar sus medios de escape y hacerla hablar, pero ya fuera lo primero o lo segundo no era algo que él pudiera lograr dentro de sus capacidades.

Al principio pensó en pedirle consejo a alguien, pero después de pensarlo descubrió que en realidad no había nadie que lo aconsejara. La única persona cercana a él y que le tenía confianza sería Andrew, pero existían 2 problemas.

El primero era que, siendo sinceros, Andrew no era la mejor persona para pedir consejo; o mejor dicho para poder ayudar la persona en cuestión necesitaba tener un poco de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y resultaba que Andrew no era el mejor en este campo. Conociendo bien a Andrew él diría algo como “pues pregúntale directamente, y si no consigues nada sigue intentando hasta que lo logres”, eso era algo que Seto tenía muy en claro pero aquí la interrogante era el cómo conseguirlo si la aproximación directa no funcionaba.

El segundo era que después de que Prose fuera derrotado Andrew se olvidó por completo de Sunemesis, o mejor dicho el recuerdo de que él alguna vez conoció a Imamura Arisa había sido borrado por completo, así que si Seto la mencionaba comenzarían a surgir muchas preguntas acosantes por parte de su amigo y considerando el estado en que estaba Sunemesis no habría nadie que lo ayudara en apaciguarlo.

Mientras Seto seguía debatiendo en su cabeza qué plan de acción tomar la respuesta vino de la misma persona a la que había descartado en primer lugar.

Seto y Andrew estaban almorzando en su salón de clases ya que se prohibió el acceso al techo después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada. Seto estaba comiendo mientras pensaba qué hacer respecto a Sunemesis cuando de repente 2 boletos le fueron entregados por parte de Andrew.

  * ¿Qué es esto?
  * Son boletos para AW1.
  * Eso lo sé con sólo verlo, a lo que me refiero es que por qué me los estás dando. No, más bien aquí la pregunta sería de dónde salieron.
  * Es que últimamente te he visto algo preocupado así que pensé que esto te vendría bien. Y sobre cómo los conseguí un cliente de mi papá se los regaló y él fue quien me los dio.



Adventure World, o AW para abreviar, se trataba de una cadena de parques de diversiones/zoológicos alrededor del mundo. En Japón la única instalación se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Shirahama.

  * ¿Acaso quieres que ambos vayamos a AW? Te lo agradezco pero creo que el que los dos vayamos juntos sería algo bastante deprimente, no te lo tomes a mal.
  * ¿Quién dijo que yo te iba a acompañar? El otro boleto no es para mí, sino para ella.
  * Ella… ¿A quién te puedes referir…?
  * No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ¿creíste que nunca lo notaría?



_¿Acaso se acuerda de Su? No, no creo que sea eso. ¡Pero no se me ocurre nada más! Eso tiene que ser. ¿Ahora cómo se lo explico? ¿Que es un pariente lejano? ¡No, ésa es la misma tapadera de la vez anterior! Además de que no está Su para que haga su truco y Andrew se lo crea todo. Rayos, no se me ocurre nada bueno que me pueda inventar para justificarla. ¡Si no me invento algo creíble sólo ganaré que él haga más y más preguntas!_

Seto estaba ocupado con estos pensamientos al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda, pero para su suerte el propio Andrew dio la mejor respuesta, la única respuesta a la que Seto nunca pudo llegar.

  * Ya te conseguiste una novia.
  * …¿Eh?
  * Últimamente te estás yendo temprano a casa y lo único que lo puede explicar es que tengas una novia. No lo puedo creer, el pensar que mi mejor amigo al fin ha decidido sentar cabeza me trae lágrimas a los ojos.
  * Oye, ni que me fuera a casar para sentar cabeza.
  * Pero ya estás a un paso de ello, pero no importa. La verdad creía que te ibas a morir sin casarte e inclusive una vez se me cruzó el pensamiento de que batearas para el otro equipo pero ahora creo que tienes esperanzas.



Andrew comenzó a reírse levemente pero fue interrumpido de inmediato por su amigo quien lo tomó de los hombros y con una mirada seria, casi llegando al límite de estar enojado le dijo con voz firme.

  * Andrew, hazme un favor y nunca, NUCA vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso.
  * No te preocupes, ahora sé que no lo eres. Pero de todas formas, toma los boletos y vayan los 2 juntos. El único detalle es que son para dentro de una semana pero eso significa que tienes todavía una semana para planear todo. Asegúrate de presentármela después.



Ahora Seto tenía la situación ideal para animarla, ahora el único problema sería el convencerla de ir.

De repente un pensamiento abarcó su mente, era la idea de que algo no había estado bien en la conversación que acababa de tener con Andrew.

Unos cuantos segundos después se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había negado la parte sobre tener una novia, tenía que corregir eso de inmediato. Pero si decía que no iba a ir con su novia, y conociendo a Andrew, eso desencadenaría un torrente de preguntas que podían terminar en que su amigo quisiera conocer (por segunda ocasión) a la supuesta novia. Tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Sunemesis el resultado de ese encuentro estaba casi garantizado en terminar en un gran desastre.

Entre menos dijera este malentendido no escalaría tanto.

Seto pensó en diferentes métodos para que ella aceptara, pero los únicos que tenían el mayor índice de éxito eran (en su opinión) aquellos en los que él se jugaba su honor como hombre.

Decidió decirle a Sunemesis hasta el mero día para evitar que ella después se arrepintiera y, principalmente, para pensar en algún pretexto para hacer que aceptara salir con él.

Igualmente, para evitar que su plan fuera descubierto antes de tiempo, Seto decidió dejar de usar el collar que ella le había dado. Él sabía que a través de ese collar Sunemesis podía saber en dónde se encontraba (y quién sabe qué otras cosas más) por lo tanto el que él pasara desapercibido era esencial, además ya no estaba la amenaza de Prose por lo cual ella ya no necesitaba vigilarlo constantemente según su opinión.

Seto se quitó el collar curioso de saber si Sunemesis le diría algo al respecto, pero pasaron los días y ella nunca le hizo algún comentario sobre ello. No sabía si se debía a que no se había dado cuenta o que le daba lo mismo, pero eso trabajaba a su favor.

………………

24 de diciembre, 8:00 am.

Al fin había llegado el día para el cual Seto se había estado preparando. Se levantó desde temprano para poder interceptar a Sunemesis antes de que saliera, inclusive aún no amanecía cuando se despertó y colocó estratégicamente cerca de la entrada.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Sunemesis apareciera.

  * …Muévete.
  * ¡No lo voy a hacer hasta que me escuches!



Sunemesis le lanzó una mirada amenazante, pero Seto no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil.

  * La cosa es que gané unos boletos para ir a un parque temático que se encuentra cerca, es un lugar al que me gusta ir. Mis únicas dos opciones son ir con Andrew, el cual no puede ir, o ir contigo.
  * No quiero.



La respuesta de Sunemesis fue casi inmediata. No había que pensar mucho para darse idea de hacia dónde iba la conversación.

  * ¡No lo rechaces de inmediato! Al menos piensa un poco en ello. No tienes nada que hacer en todo el día, así que no pierdes nada con acompañarme.
  * …Te dije que no quiero.



Sunemesis ya comenzaba a molestarse, Seto tenía que actuar ahora o de lo contrario perdería esta única oportunidad. Para asegurar su éxito tendría que armarse de valor y jugar su carta definitiva, no importaban las consecuencias, el fallo no era una opción.

  * Si aceptas ir conmigo prometo no volverte a pedir nada, además que yo… yo…



La cara de Seto comenzó a ponerse roja, y después de unos segundos de duda soltó la bomba.

  * ¡Haré cualquier cosa de las que vienen en esos libros gays que tú quieras!



Seto lo soltó de jalón.

Por un momento debido a la sorpresa de la declaración Sunemesis dejó de forcejear y se le quedó viendo fijamente a Seto, como si dudara de lo que él acababa de decir.

Seto por su parte, sentía cómo su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más caliente y no le hacía falta el verse en un espejo para saber que de seguro estaba más rojo que un tomate, se sentía morir y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.

Ahora que había dicho esas palabras no lograba armarse de valor para ver a Sunemesis a los ojos. Lo único que quedaba era escuchar la respuesta de Sunemesis, pero si a pesar de lo que había dicho no la lograba convencer entonces todo estaría perdido y el hecho de que se hubiera ofrecido habría sido en vano.

  * …Está bien, te acompañaré. Sólo deja de seguirte humillando.



Al principio no lo podía creer, pero después de analizarlo unos cuantos segundos realizó que Sunemesis había aceptado. No importaba la razón, lo único que contaba era que su plan había resultado.

Ahora que había logrado superar el mayor obstáculo sólo necesitaría crear la atmósfera ideal para poder averiguar lo que quería de Sunemesis.

Y respecto a la promesa, a la peligrosa promesa que recién había realizado, si algún día Sunemesis la quería hacer válida él pensaría cómo zafarse de ella cuando llegara el momento.

El viaje de ida hacia AW tomaba 30 minutos en camión, y de ahí sólo tenían que caminar unos cuantos metros para llegar a la entrada.

Al llegar a la entrada había mucha gente haciendo fila para comprar su boleto. Seto entonces recordó que debido a la fecha, 24 de diciembre, el parque limitaba el acceso y sólo vendía determinado número de entradas. Por esta misma razón la gente hacía fila desde temprano para comprar sus boletos si es que no había podido alcanzar la venta online.

El parque no tardó mucho en abrir sus puertas, para lo cual Seto apresuró a Sunemesis a que entrara, aunque ella seguía sin mostrar interés.

Lo primero que se encontraron al llegar fue a un enorme elefante que estaba desayunando calmadamente ignorando por completo a la gente que se reunía alrededor de su recinto para verlo.

Después fueron a ver los caballos, en los cuales Seto intentó convencer a Sunemesis para que montara uno pero no tuvo éxito. Después prosiguieron a ver los pandas y pandas rojos ubicados cerca de un pequeño jardín donde estaba formado con flores la enorme cara de un panda.

Avanzando más llegaron a la zona de los animales marinos en donde había una gran variedad de estos animales: nutrias marinas, focas, osos polares, delfines y los siempre populares pingüinos que caminaban de forma tan tierna balanceándose de un lado a otro.

También lograron entrar a tiempo a la primera función del espectáculo de los delfines y de las focas  en donde lograron acomodarse a mitad de las gradas.

Después de casi dos horas seguidas de espectáculos, y siendo ya pasado de medio día se dirigieron a comer. Debido al buen clima Seto decidió (ya que Sunemesis seguía estando desinteresada y sin opinar) que comerían en una de las mesas al aire libre ubicadas cerca del área de los delfines. Seto le indicó a Sunemesis que se sentara en la mesa más cercana mientras él iba a comprar.

Después de un vistazo rápido al menú Seto ordenó para él una AWCombo consistente en hamburguesa, papas y refresco; y para Sunemesis… No sabía qué pedir para ella. Podía pedirle un combo igual al suyo pero tomando en cuenta la poca disposición que presentaba lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo tocara y él tendría que terminar comiéndoselo. Revisando nuevamente el menú se percató en la sección de postres de un helado de vainilla adornado con pocky de diferentes colores; al instante supo que esto tendría que llamarle la atención a Sunemesis ya que últimamente había desarrollado un particular gusto por estos dulces, y si se daba el caso de que ella ni le hiciera caso era lo suficientemente ligero como para que él se lo comiera en su lugar.

Seto regresó a la mesa con la comida y le entregó a Sunemesis lo que había pedido para ella. Seto comenzó a comer mientras ponía atención a si Sunemesis comería o no.

Después de unos minutos de expectativa Sunemesis comenzó a comer su helado. Podía ser que la elección de Seto fue la acertada, que Sunemesis estaba comenzando a ceder o simplemente lástima hacia el helado que comenzaba a derretirse o hacia él por haberlo comprado pero la cosa es que Sunemesis lo estaba comiendo. De repente una sensación comenzó a invadir a Seto, una sensación de victoria comparable a cuando había quedado en primer lugar en su escuela en los exámenes o a cuando después de tanto ahorrar y esperar logró completar la colección de 52 volúmenes de la serie de novelas “Vanderwood” que tanto disfrutaba leer. Seto podía decir algo en este momento pero sentía que si lo hacía todo lo que había logrado se vería arruinado, así que decidió guardarse su comentario.

Terminando de comer siguieron con su recorrido y ahora era el turno del recorrido de safari.

En AW había 2 formas de hacer este recorrido, a pie o en tren, pero Seto decidió que lo harían a pie ya que en el tren no podrían observar bien a los animales.

Durante el trayecto vieron más elefantes, jirafas, tapires, rinocerontes. Ya para cuando llegaron al área de los leones y chitas ya comentaba a atardecer así que fueron a la zona de los juegos mecánicos.

Después de recorrer todo el parque y visitar casi todas las atracciones solamente quedaba una en la agenda: la noria.

Para suerte de Seto había poca gente esperando su turno por lo cual pudieron subir casi de inmediato. Se trataba de una rueda de la fortuna de casi 60 metros y que era uno de los emblemas del parque.

Para entrar en la cabina Seto casi tuvo que jalar a Sunemesis ya que ella mostraba menos interés que cuando recién habían llegado al parque.

Ambos procedieron a sentarse en extremos opuestos; la puesta de la cabina se cerró detrás de ellos y ésta comenzó su asenso lento.

  * ¡Mira, Su! ¡Se puede ver todo el parque desde aquí! Y hasta creo que puedo ver mi casa.



Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Sunemesis seguía sin mostrar interés. Ella solamente se quedaba viendo al vacío por la ventana.

Pero a pesar de eso Seto no iba a dejar de seguir intentando animarla, ya que si ella en verdad no estuviera interesada del todo hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera ido, es más, nunca abría aceptado acompañarlo en primer lugar.

Así que lo que ahora quedaba hacer, aprovechando el lugar tan conveniente a prueba de huídas, era preguntarle nuevamente a Sunemesis sobre lo ocurrido.

  * Su, ¿qué te ocurrió? Ya son varios días desde que estás así. Ya sé que es malo compararlo, y más viniendo de mí, pero últimamente te he notado… eh, no sé cómo decirlo, entre desanimada y triste. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace una semana en la escuela?



Ante esto Sunemesis finalmente mostró una reacción ya que ella no se esperaba ni deseaba que este tema volviera a salir a flote. Sunemesis sabía muy bien que si le explicaba a Seto sobre ello inevitablemente tendría que revelarle más cosas, cosas que deseaba que él nunca se enterara.

Silencio se formó entre los dos, Seto esperando una respuesta y Sunemesis dudando sobre si responder y cómo hacerlo.

  * ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Es algo que no me puedes decir? ¿O es que acaso soy tan poco confiable para ello?
  * …No es eso.
  * ¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡Yo intento ayudarte pero no sé qué hacer ya que no sé prácticamente nada sobre ti! ¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó y ya yo veré si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma!
  * Como si pudieras hacer algo.



Estas palabras, aunque Sunemesis no las había dicho con mala intención, molestaron bastante a Seto.

  * ¡Ya sé que yo no te puedo ser de ayuda para lo que sea que esté pasando, pero eso no significa que ignore la situación y actúe como si no ocurriera nada! ¡Si alguien que me importa está en problemas es normal que me preocupe!



Sunemesis estaba entre dos decisiones. Podía elegir hablar, decir toda la verdad sobre los motivos por los que ella estaba ahí y, principalmente, por los que el humano llamado Amamiya Seto se había visto envuelto en todo esto. Si lo hacía ella en cierta forma se quitaría una preocupación menos en seguir ocultando los motivos, pero esto pondría a Seto en más peligro.

Igual estaba la opción en la que se quedaba callada, después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo ajeno a Seto, o al menos eso ella se seguía repitiendo. Sunemesis tenía órdenes de no revelarle nada al humano Amamiya Seto sin importar la razón o situación presente, pero aún aunque no fuera una orden ella tampoco tenía pensado el revelárselo; no tenía caso el mortificarlo con explicaciones de hechos que ocurrieron anteriores a su tiempo. Entre menos supiera sería mejor para él, en este caso se podía aplicar la frase “la ignorancia es dicha”.

Sunemesis estaba a punto de hablar pero para fortuna o desgracia de ambos no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Lo que siguió fue un enorme estruendo que sacudió la cabina. La visión de Seto de inmediato fue cubierta por humo que entró a sus pulmones y ojos, se podía escuchar por todos lados el sonido de la estructura de metal rechinando mientras la cabina se balanceaba bruscamente.

Conforme la cabina iba aminorando su movimiento Seto abrió sus ojos para ver lo ocurrido. Lo primero que vio fue a Sunemesis quien estaba encima de él protegiéndolo de lo que sea que haya chocado contra la cabina.

La cabina, que poco a poco iba volviéndose a quedar estática, ya no se movía en forma vertical. Lo más probable es que al momento del ataque se hubiera activado algún sistema de emergencia que detuvo la noria de seguir girando.

Al observar a su alrededor pudo ver que la puerta de la cabina no estaba, era como si hubiera sido arrancada. Por todo el piso de la cabina se encontraban trozos de vidrio, lo más probable es que provinieran de las ventanas.

  * ¡Su, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!
  * ¡Cállate un momento!



Sunemesis se incorporó de inmediato y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones. Su mirada no se enfocaba en el interior de la cabina sino en el exterior a pesar de que lo único que se podía observar era humo.

No tardó mucho en percibir en dónde se encontraba el culpable a pesar de que su identidad le era desconocida por el momento. Sunemesis se acercó al hueco donde antes estaba la puerta para saltar y comenzar la persecución, no iba a esperarse hasta que la cabina fuera bajada.

  * ¡Espera Sunemesis! ¡Yo también…!
  * ¡Cállate! ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir conmigo? ¿Qué de bueno tendrá que vengas? ¡No puedes pelear ni tampoco defenderte! ¡Sólo serás un peso muerto que lo único que lograrás será volverte una carga para mí! ¡Sólo eres un estorbo!



Le gritó Sunemesis bastante molesta y posteriormente dejó la cabina para desaparecer entre el humo.

Seto sólo se quedó observando. Aunque estaba molesto por cómo le había gritado Sunemesis, lo que más le molestaba es que todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad.

Él era débil, no sabía ni podía pelear de la misma forma en que Sunemesis lo hacía, no tenía ninguna habilidad que fuera de utilidad en una situación así; es cierto que cuando estaba en la secundaria había formado parte del club de judo pero él sabía a la perfección que eso no servía de nada ante la realidad que tenía enfrente.

Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí con toda su frustración e impotencia para, efectivamente, no ser un estorbo.

Mientras Seto seguía reflexionando sobre esto, el personal de AW comenzó las labores para rescatar a las personas que habían quedado atrapadas en la noria. A pesar de la misteriosa explosión el motor que hacía girar la enorme rueda de acero aún funcionaba, así que después que se aseguraron que era seguro hacerla funcionar la volvieron a activar en la velocidad más lenta para que la gente pudiera salir a salvo.

Poco a poco los visitantes fueron desalojando las instalaciones ya que, como no se tenía claro lo que había causado la explosión o mejor dicho no sabían lo que había ocurrido, lo más seguro era que los visitantes fueran evacuados.

Entre la multitud de gente que se dirigía hacia la salida se encontraba Seto quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos repasando una y otra vez lo que Sunemesis le había dicho; no le estaba prestando atención a los anuncios ni a la demás gente y sólo caminaba por inercia.

Normalmente en este momento él debería estar lamentándose sobre su plan que se vio arruinado por este incidente o estar preocupado por el “accidente” que se presentó ya que era de origen desconocido. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las duras palabras que Sunemesis le había dicho.

  * _Al final, ella tiene razón. Yo no sé nada sobre ella ni tengo forma de ayudarla. Aunque eso ya lo sabía._
  * _¿Y si ya lo sabías entonces por qué insististe en intervenir?_
  * _Porque no quería aceptar esa realidad. Porque no quería seguir sintiéndome excluido. Pero al final no pude escapar de esa verdad._
  * _Es bueno que lo hayas reconocido. ¿Y ahora qué harás?_
  * _Nada, ya que eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer._
  * _Eso no es cierto, hay algo más que puedes hacer._
  * _¿Qué es?_
  * _Desaparecer…_



………………

24 de diciembre, cerca de la media noche.

Después de algunas horas de búsqueda Sunemesis había desistido en buscar a quien fuera que los había atacado a ella y Seto. En realidad después de algunos minutos ella había desistido de buscar al culpable pero aún así había seguido recorriendo el pueblo y sus alrededores no por precaución sino más bien para evitar ver pronto a Seto.

Tras que le gritó a Seto todas esas cosas se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer es que pasara el tiempo para que tanto ella como Seto se calmaran, aunque ya no se podía retractar de lo que había dicho. Así que decidió regresar a la casa de Seto.

Al llegar encontró que la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Podía ser que Seto simplemente no había prendido las luces o que no se encontrara en casa, pero la respuesta correcta era lo segundo.

Sunemesis no necesitaba entrar para saberlo, desde afuera ella no podía percibir que Seto se encontrara adentro. Lo más seguro es que estuviera molesto por lo ocurrido y decidió no regresar por el momento para no verla, exactamente lo mismo que ella había hecho.

Entró a la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de lavado ubicado en la parte posterior de la casa, el cual también servía como una pequeña bodega en la que Seto guardaba todas las cosas viejas o que ya no eran necesarias. Al llegar comenzó a buscar dentro de una caja ubicada en una esquina de la habitación. Comenzó a sacar el contenido de la caja hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: el collar que le había dado a Seto.

Hace algunos días Seto se lo había quitado para evitar que Sunemesis se enterara de lo que había planeado para el día de hoy y creyó que Sunemesis no se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero en realidad era lo contrario, ella sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido pero no dijo nada al respecto ya que le pareció algo sin importancia, y debido a que ella podía percibir todo lo que ocurría alrededor del collar es que supo en dónde buscar. Aunque en realidad ella no necesitaba ir hasta el collar para recuperarlo.

Sunemesis tomó el collar y éste desapareció; o mejor dicho comenzaron a fundirse, tanto la piedra como el cordón cuyo color comenzó a cambiar de café pálido a carmesí, hasta desaparecer en su mano.

  * …Supongo que ya ha sido suficiente.



Sunemesis se refería a que ya era tiempo para que ella regresara al lugar de donde vino y, por consiguiente, dejar a Seto. Aunque desde el principio nunca fue su intención el interactuar con él ni tampoco el agradarle, pero en algún punto las cosas se le comenzaron a salir de las manos. Así que lo mejor era terminar antes de que empeoraran las cosas.

Pero antes de irse se encargaría de quien los hubiera atacado en la noria.

Sunemesis salió de la casa, y comenzó ahora a buscar seriamente. Ahora con su mente en ello, no tardó mucho en encontrar donde se escondía el culpable.

Por lo que podía percibir, el lugar en donde se estaba escondiendo era la isla Engetsu2. Aunque la identidad del culpable era aún desconocida pero dentro de poco lo averiguaría.

Al llegar, no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar al culpable, el cual ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarse pero no daba la apariencia de que no le hubiera dado tiempo de esconderse sino que más bien quería ser visto. Se trataba de Prose.

  * ¡Bienvenida! ¡Llegas tarde a la fiesta! Es más, llegas ya casi al final. Nos hemos estado divirtiendo a lo grande este muchacho y yo… Aunque no sé si todavía se le pueda llamar así.



Sunemesis observó lentamente. Por todo el lugar estaban dispersos diferentes partes que pertenecían a Seto: un riñón por aquí, un pedazo de pulmón por allá y mucha sangre por todos lados.

  * No puedo creer cuánto tiempo me costó matar a este humano. Diez años… ¡10 años tardé en matarlo! Nunca debí usar a esos humanos inútiles para matar a los de su especie. ¡Todos son unos inútiles! Debí encargarme yo desde el principio… – Decía Prose mientras golpeaba con odio lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Seto – ¡Ahora nadie podría volverme a llamar un inútil, que soy una basura, que no le soy de utilidad a Lexkem! ¡Lavin no se volverá a burlar de mí!



Con sólo ver esto uno se podía dar idea de lo que había ocurrido con Seto en el lugar pero si se hablaba de “por cuánto tiempo” no había forma de saberlo.

Podía ser que Prose recién había comenzado o que esto hubiera comenzado justo después de que Sunemesis dejó a Seto en el parque; lo único seguro es que Prose, sumado a la falta de cordura que  estaba mostrando, se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir lo máximo posible en su frustración por no poderse desquitar con ella.

Aquí la única culpable era Sunemesis por haberlo abandonado a su suerte sabiendo que algo así podía ocurrir, ella sabía muy bien que no lo podía dejar solo y aún así lo hizo en su frustración por no poder hablar todo lo que quería decir. Sin embargo eso no removía lo que le había hecho Prose, y ahora ella tendría que encargarse de corregir esto.

  * Se ve que te divertiste bastante. ¿Qué tal si te hago lo mismo…? Por toda la eternidad.



………………

Seto abrió poco a poco sus ojos, primero viendo borroso, pero una vez que su vista se fue ajustando lo primero que vio fue a Sunemesis.

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, por ello mismo no se percató que él estaba recostado en el suelo mientras su cabeza recargada sobre el regazo de Sunemesis.

  * …Su… ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde estoy?
  * …Te caíste de las escaleras y te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza. No te hiciste daño, pero ya que el golpe fue muy fuerte es mejor que descanses.
  * …¿En serio?



Seto intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, o más bien era que se sentía muy débil que no lograba acumular las fuerzas para realizar ningún movimiento.

  * …No me acuerdo de nada.



Tras decir esto, Seto volvió a quedarse dormido.

  * No te preocupes, no necesitas recordarlo.



………………

Seto estuvo inconsciente durante una semana, durante la cual Sunemesis lo estuvo cuidando, sin embargo al séptimo día Sunemesis se percató que alguien los estaba vigilando. A pesar de que no se podía ver a simple vista, Sunemesis sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Sunemesis salió de la casa y, saltando entre los techos, recorrió rápidamente una distancia de cerca de 700 metros antes de encontrar a quien los vigilaba: Lavin.

  * ¿Qué haces aquí?
  * ¿Acaso no puedo andar libremente por estos lugares o necesito de tu permiso para hacerlo? Simplemente estaba de paso, noté que estabas cerca y vine a saludar.
  * O más bien notaste que estaba cerca el humano con el que tú y Prose estuvieron jugando y quisiste continuar.
  * No llegues a conclusiones basándote en suposiciones. Yo sólo estaba presente sin participar mientras Prose realizaba su disección, te lo prometo.



Lavin alzó su mano izquierda mientras llevaba la otra hacia su corazón en señal de estar diciendo la verdad, pero la verdadera razón de hacerlo era para hacer enojar más a Su, la cual se le quedó viendo en silencio mientras apretaba lo más fuertemente posible sus puños en un intento de contenerse.

  * Sin embargo, logré ver algo bastante interesante. Cada vez que Prose deshacía y rearmaba ese rompecabezas tridimensional, el alma de ese humano reaccionaba de una forma un tanto particular, como si fuera ésta y no Prose quien estuviera juntando nuevamente el cuerpo despedazado. ¿No te parece curioso?



No hubo respuesta de Sunemesis.

  * Sólo existen 3 formas de “vida”, si es que se les puede llamar así ya que cualquier cosa viva nace, crece, se reproduce y muere pero en este caso ninguna de los 4 pasos es llevado a cabo. Perdón, me desvié del tema. Como decía, sólo existen 3… Digamos, seres que pueden hacer esto: los Verslag, los Niduras y tú. Ahora, ¿en qué categoría entraría ese chico? Un Verslag no puede ser ya que sólo existen 8, perdón, quedan 7 que prefieren estar escondidos en su pequeño castillo a dar la cara. Un Niduras u otro como tú lo dudo mucho, los Verslag son cobardes pero no los creo lo bastante estúpidos como para crear a otro más que los pueda destruir; aunque puede ser que igual en su desesperación se hayan atrevido a un nuevo tipo para eliminarnos pero con lo frágil e indefenso que es y que Prose pudo jugar con él sin problemas esa opción no parece tan viable. Qué problema, me he quedado sin opciones y aún no doy con la respuesta correcta.



Lavin seguía haciendo funcionar su cerebro pensando en todas las posibilidades que pudieran explicar el fenómeno que aseguraba haber visto.

Sunemesis no dejó escapar esta oportunidad y, mientras Lavin seguía entretenido en sus pensamientos, materializó a sus bestias las cuales se fueron desplazando sigilosamente hacia él.

Las bestias se fueron multiplicando mientras se seguían escondiendo entre los edificios para desplazarse hacia su objetivo sin ser vistos y en cuestión de instantes rodearon por completo a Lavin, lo único que esperaban era el comando de Sunemesis para atacar. Sin embargo, esto ya no les fue posible.

  * Espera un momento… ¡Eso es! ¡Qué tonto de mi parte haber descartado esa opción siendo que cumple con la mayoría de requisitos! Algo que es igual a nosotros que no estamos atados a la carne para vivir, que es lo suficientemente importante como para que los Verslag te mandaran a ti a cuidarlo e incluso te atrevieras a matar a Prose a pesar de que eso marque la reanudación de la guerra entre ellos y nosotros. El Creador, Tokzu.



En cuanto Sunemesis escuchó estas palabras, su mente se puso en blanco. Sabía que entre los Niduras, Lavin era uno de los más peligrosos debido a su perspicacia, pero nunca creyó que pudiera alcanzar tal conclusión con tan poca información. Fue tal su sorpresa que inconscientemente hizo desaparecer a sus bestias.

  * Bueno, aunque eso es algo imposible, después de todo él está muerto. Así que ese humano debe ser algo de un valor comparable. Lamentablemente, aunque me gustaría quedarme a averiguarlo no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo, tengo que atender otros asuntos de importancia. ¿Así que qué te parece que regrese en otra ocasión? Aunque la verdad tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado. Entonces, nos vemos.



A los pies de Lavin se formó un objeto hemisférico negro que lo engulló por completo para después desaparecer.

En el lugar sólo quedó Sunemesis en silencio. Lo que había dicho Lavin le había dejado en claro que ya no le iba a ser posible el que los Niduras la dejaran en paz por más tiempo, además ahora Seto igual sería el centro de atención por lo que ya no sería seguro para él.

Igual estaba la posibilidad de que Lavin hubiera dicho eso para ver cómo reaccionaba Sunemesis, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse ni mucho menos poner a Seto en peligro sólo para desmentir a Lavi.

La única opción que le quedaba era esconder a Seto en el único lugar en el que los Niduras no podían llegar.

………………

La luz del atardecer entraba por los ventanales e iluminaba el interior. Adentro se encontraba una enorme sala que albergaba una biblioteca de 3 pisos. Los estantes en las paredes llegaban hasta el techo mientras los que se encontraban al centro medían fácilmente los 4 metros. En el piso más superior, recostado sobre un sillón estaba Kurzs durmiendo con un libro cubriendo su rostro.

Unas cuantas horas antes le habían entregado una montaña de documentos que tenía que revisar, sin embargo no se sentía con ánimos de estarlos revisando y decidió aplicar una “retirada táctica” de dichos documentos y refugiarse en el único lugar donde sabía que no lo irían a buscar (al menos por unas cuantas horas) para exigirle que regresara a su inevitable trabajo.

El silencio de la biblioteca fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y un soldado que entró apresurado mientras gritaba el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando.

  * ¡Kurzs-sama! ¡Kurzs-sama!



No hubo ninguna respuesta, sin embargo el soldado sabía hacia dónde dirigirse para encontrar a Kurzs. Subió a toda prisa las amplias escaleras de caracol que daban a la planta alta y no tardó en divisarlo.

  * ¡Kurzs-sama! ¡Si estaba aquí por favor responda!
  * Cállate… Estoy durmiendo, te dije que no me molestaras a menos que fuera urgente.



A pesar de que Kurzs se estaba escondiendo sólo le había revelado su escondite a una única persona a la cual le había dejado una importante tarea y así fuera capaz de informarle de inmediato.

  * ¡Por eso mismo he venido! ¡Sunemesis ha regresado!
  * ¡¿Qué?! – En cuanto escuchó esto Kurzs, su somnolencia desapareció al instante y se había puesto de pie. – ¡Eso hubieras dicho desde el principio! ¡Tengo que irla a ver rápido!
  * Pero eso no es lo importante, hay algo más.
  * ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que el que vaya a reunirme en este momento con mi Sune-chan?! ¡Habla rápido!



Dijo Kurzs mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras dejando al soldado detrás.

  * Es que… no vino sola.



Al escuchar esto, Kurzs se detuvo de inmediato.

  * ¿Qué dijiste?
  * Sí, traía consigo a alguien. No sé quién sea pero no es de la fortaleza, eso es seguro.
  * …¿Alguien más la vio entrar?
  * No, ella entró a través de la puerta 12 en el sector este.
  * …Buen trabajo. Te prohíbo que menciones algo sobre esto a alguien más.



Kurzs salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca para ver a Sunemesis. Si lo que el soldado decía era cierto, quien la acompañaba sólo podía ser una persona.

Kurzs caminó a toda prisa por entre los pasillos con dirección hacia donde estaba Sunemesis; que a pesar que el soldado no le había dicho ese detalle él sabía muy bien que el único lugar donde se le podía encontrar era en su habitación, la cual estaba ubicada hasta el otro extremo de donde él se hallaba actualmente.

Después de mucho caminar, llegó al fin a su destino y abrió con fuerza la puerta. Adentro encontró a Sunemesis que estaba acomodando a Seto en una cama en una esquina de la habitación.

  * ¿Qué hace él aquí? Sabes muy bien que no puedes traerlo.
  * …Lo han encontrado.



Sunemesis no necesitó decir nada más para que Kurzs entendiera a qué se refería: que los Niduras habían encontrado a Seto. En cierta forma era sorprendente el hecho de que él había pasado desapercibido por tanto tiempo, pero igual sabía que no iba a poder estar oculto para siempre.

Al fin, después de tantos millones de años, comenzaría una vez más la guerra entre los Verslag y los Niduras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] http://www.aws-s.com  
> [2] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engetsu_Island


	16. Ifni Diu

Cuando Seto despertó se encontraba en una habitación desconocida. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo cual no podía saber exactamente qué había a su alrededor. Sólo podía percibir lo que tocaba con sus manos.

Por la sensación suave al parecer él había estado durmiendo sobre una cama, pero más allá de ello no sabía ningún otro detalle así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron estos comenzaron a captar un débil rayo de luz a su izquierda. Por lo poco que se podía apreciar parecía provenir de una ventana.

Se incorporó y dirigió lentamente hacia la fuente de la luz para evitar tropezar y caer con algo en el camino.

Una vez llegado a lo que parecía ser la ventana pudo apreciar mejor la abertura por la cual estaba entrando la luz, se trataba de una rendija bastante estrecha, tanto que ni aunque se asomara por ella podía ver lo que había al otro lado.

Seto intentó abrir la ventana, sin embargo esta no se abrió. Intentó nuevamente con más fuerzas pero ésta no cedía ni un solo centímetro. Estuvo intentando varias veces el abrir la ventana pero sin éxito alguno, por lo que a continuación intentó buscar una puerta para salir de ese lugar.

Al principio no lograba encontrar la puerta, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron más a la poca luz pudo visualizarla levemente a un par de metros a la izquierda de la ventana. Se dirigió hacia ella pisando con cuidado y, una vez llegado a ella, primero comprobó el que existiera un picaporte para poder abrir, y efectivamente lo había. A continuación probó su suerte con la puerta pero obtuvo el mismo resultado; a pesar de que el picaporte había girado en señal de no estar bajo llave la puerta, al igual que la ventana, no se movía.

Seto comenzó a desesperarse y comenzó a golpear la puerta en un intento por que alguien ubicado al otro lado lo pudiera escuchar.

  * ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Abran la puerta!



Seto siguió golpeando la puerta sin ningún resultado, inclusive probó corriendo hacia ella y golpeándola con su cuerpo pero esto fue en vano; la puerta seguía sin ceder ante cualquier intento por abrirla.

Seto hizo una pausa para pensar cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Recordaba haber ido con Sunemesis al parque de diversiones, llegaron al medio día y se subieron a los juegos, visitaron las atracciones, vieron a los animales, Sunemesis todo el tiempo estuvo sin mostrar ningún interés, y al final del día se subieron a la noria y entonces…

En esa parte el recuerdo se cortaba, Seto intentó recordar pero no lograba  acordarse qué había pasado más allá de ese punto. Seto tenía la sensación de que algo importante había ocurrido después pero no lograba recordar qué era.

Mientras Seto seguía intentando recordar la luz invadió de repente la habitación. Ya con luz Seto al fin pudo ver lo que lo rodeaba.

La puerta que tenía enfrente era de madera sin ninguna decoración en especial, en donde él se encontraba era un pequeño pasillo de poco menos de 2 metros que daba hacia la habitación, ésta era bastante sencilla con una cama sencilla al otro extremo de la habitación y una pequeña mesa de madera con 2 sillas a los lados; frente a la cama se encontraba otra puerta cuyo interior le era desconocido por el momento. También pudo observar que había una única ventana en la habitación, pero que ésta estaba cerrada por dos paneles de madera.

La iluminación provenía del centro de la habitación en el techo, en el cual había una especie de candelabro con una esfera flotante que radiaba luz. Esta luz no parecía ser eléctrica, ya que no veía en ningún lado un interruptor ni cables de corriente que salieran de la esfera, ni tampoco que se originara del fuego ya que la luz no se movía ni habría forma de prenderla sin que nadie se hubiera acercado.

De repente la puerta se abrió y del otro lado se encontraba Sunemesis que traía en las manos una bandeja con un plato de comida, una jarra y un vaso vacío.

Una vez entró en la habitación cerró la puerta tras ella.

En cuanto la vio Seto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de al fin ver a alguien conocido y que podría responder a sus dudas.

  * ¡Su! ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy encerrado?



Sunemesis no le respondió nada, solamente caminó hacia la y colocó encima la comida que había traído.

  * Debes de tener hambre, será mejor que comas.
  * Pues sí, ahora que lo dices…
  * Cuando hayas terminado déjalos sobre la mesa, más al rato regresaré por ellos. En esa puerta se encuentra el baño, igual hay agua caliente por si quieres tomar un baño.
  * ¿Eh?
  * Sólo que vas a tener que usar la misma ropa por un tiempo en lo que encuentro algo que puedas ponerte.
  * Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que me tengo que quedar en este lugar?



Sunemesis no respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta; esto fue una señal más que evidente de que Seto tendría que quedarse en ese lugar.

  * Oye, espera. ¿Qué acaso no me vas a sacar? ¡Si es eso al menos dime qué está pasando!



Seto intentó tomar a Sunemesis del brazo pero ella logró esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba detrás de él, después lo pateó en los pies para que éste perdiera el equilibrio resultando en que Seto cayera al suelo de forma bruzca.

  * Regresaré después por si necesitas algo.



En lo que Seto se recuperaba de la caída Sunemesis aprovechó para salir. Seto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero para cuando llegó a la puerta ésta ya estaba nuevamente cerrada.

Seto una vez más comenzó a golpear e intentar abrir la puerta mientras le gritaba a Sunemesis que lo sacara, pero fue en vano.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sunemesis colocó su mano sobre el picaporte a tan solo un par de centímetros de tocarlo. Al hacer esto un símbolo de color dorado apareció sobre éste y después de unos segundos se desvaneció. Con esto Sunemesis había cerrado la puerta para que nadie que no fuera ella pudiera entrar ni salir.

Sunemesis estaba a punto de irse cuando una voz la detuvo.

  * Te digo que es una mala idea tenerlo aquí.



Atrás de ella se encontraba Kurzs con una mirada bastante molesta, demostrando con ello su desagrado a la presencia de Seto en el lugar.

  * Te podías haber ahorrado muchos problemas si lo hubieras dejado morir.



Sunemesis no respondió.

  * Bueno, supongo que se podrá quedar por un tiempo, pero te advierto que no va a estar siempre dentro de esa habitación. A nadie de aquí le gustan los pesos muertos, en especial a mí. Además, después de estar varios días encerrado quién sabe qué comience a hacer.



Nuevamente Sunemesis guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Kurzs.

  * …Sólo recuerda que con esto ya es la segunda vez, a la tercera yo ya no te podré ayudar.



…………………

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Seto había estado confinado en esa habitación.

Exceptuando el hecho que las ventanas no podían abrirse, él nunca estuvo falto de comida, ropa ni baño.

Los primeros días se había negado a comer en un intento de lograr que Sunemesis lo liberara.

Aún cuando vio que no estaba funcionando y que a Sunemesis no parecía importarle el que no comiera él siguió con su vigilia, pero al final su estómago lo traicionó y tuvo que terminar con su huelga de hambre.

Sin embargo él no había desistido de la idea de salir. Siempre que su captora entraba a dejarle comida él aprovechaba para intentar huir aún cuando no sabía lo que podría haber afuera; pero en cada ocasión su intento de escape era frustrado por Sunemesis.

Al final, después de tantas repeticiones de la misma rutina, Sunemesis había optado por entrar a dejarle su comida cuando él estuviera dormido, aún cuando Seto pusiera toda su voluntad en estar despierto siempre llegaba un punto en donde el sueño lo vencía y era ahí cuando Sunemesis entraba. Igualmente optó por esto para evitar que él le exigiera explicaciones que ella no le podía dar.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, ella sabía que no lo podía tener encerrado para siempre, que eventualmente lo tendría que dejar salir y así sabría en qué lugar en el que estaba y la razón de ello.

Y así se cumplieron las dos semanas del aprisionamiento.

Sunemesis, como ya era rutina, se dirigía a la habitación de Seto para dejarle de comer. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topó con Kursz y, por la mirada en su rostro, no se encontraba nada contento, cosa que a este punto ya se había vuelto algo común en él.

  * ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo que termines todo esto? Él no es una mascota que permanecerá contenta encerrada mientras limpies su jaula y le des de comer.
  * ¿Y a qué viene toda esta preocupación? Creí que tú eras el primero que se oponía a que se quedara y ahora quieres mejorar su calidad de vida.
  * No intentes evadir mi pregunta.



Sunemesis intentó pasarlo de largo, pero su camino fue bloqueado.

  * Hablo muy en serio. Ya no lo puedes tener aquí encerrado. Por el momento sólo tú y yo sabemos que él está aquí, pero recuerda que hay también testigos que te vieron cuando lo metiste en la ciudadela. Aunque les dije que no hablaran sobre ello tarde o temprano a alguno se le saldrá y cuando las preguntas comiencen yo ya no podré ayudarte.
  * Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer?
  * Curiosamente tengo la respuesta para ello…
  * ¡No! ¡No permitiré que le hagas eso!



Antes de que Kursz pudiera terminar de hablar, Sunemesis rechazó rotundamente su sugerencia. A pesar de que Kurzs no había terminado su frase, ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Eso era algo a lo que no quería exponer a Seto.

  * Sabes que es la única opción, o mejor dicho es la única forma en que se le puede permitir estar aquí. Y no salgas con la excusa de que no podrá adaptarse, él tiene el potencial para estar aquí, sólo es cuestión de darle un empujoncito.



Dijo Kurzs mientras con sus manos hacía el ademán de empujar a alguien. Esto hizo molestar enormemente a Sunemesis ya que sabía exactamente a qué tipo de “empujoncito” se refería Kurzs.

  * Si intentas hacer algo como eso entonces te mataré primero.
  * ¿Estás segura? Recuerda que soy tu único aliado aquí por lo cual no te conviene hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aunque era cierto lo que dije, pero la verdad quería ver que te enojaras. Siempre te ves tan linda cuando pones esa cara.



Kurzs llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Sunemesis y la apretó ligeramente. Ella sólo pudo mover su cabeza a un lado para zafarse de Kurzs, después de todo en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de comida y si la soltaba por culpa de Kurzs entonces tendría que regresar por una nueva, cosa que no quería.

  * Ya sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas? Al final la decisión es de él.
  * …¿Cómo va a ser su decisión si las dos opciones terminan en lo mismo?
  * Pero lo importante aquí es la condición en la que esté mientras llega ese final. Bueno, tráelo conmigo y yo le daré a elegir, y si acepta me encargaré de explicarle los detalles omitiendo las letras chiquitas en el contrato. Por cierto, dale ropa adecuada para que no resalte.



Dijo Kursz antes de retirarse.

En el lugar se quedó Sunemesis, sabía que lo que había dicho Kurzs era la verdad pero ella no podía aceptar su método para resolver esta situación, tenía que haber otro; sin embargo si este método existía Sunemesis simplemente no podía dar con él.

Algo tendría que hacer, ella tendría que tomar una decisión que ya no podría aplazar más, pero por el momento lo que tenía que hacer era ir a dejar la charola de comida a donde estaba Seto.

………………

Seto estaba recostado en la cama, después de estar por tanto tiempo encerrado ya se había rendido en intentar escapar siempre que Sunemesis entraba a dejarle comida pero eso no significaba que ya hubiera aceptado el permanecer ahí.

Si uno ponía atención en el marco de la ventana se podían notar unas zonas astilladas. Eso se debía a que durante algunos días Seto intentó abrir por la fuerza los paneles utilizando los cubiertos que Sunemesis llevaba junto con la comida, pero cuando esto no funcionó intentó cavar a través de ellos; sin embargo por más que se esforzó nunca pudo atravesar más allá de la parte superficial. A pesar de ser madera era muy difícil de dañar, inclusive en una ocasión terminó rompiéndose primero un cuchillo a que la madera sufriera daño alguno.

La puerta también había sido objeto de los intentos de Seto por huir, siempre golpeándola en un intento para que ésta cediera, pero al igual que la ventana ésta era impenetrable. Igual había intentado desmantelar las bisagras (siguiendo un ejemplo que alguna vez vio en televisión) pero para su decepción éstas estaban ocultas por la parte interior de la puerta donde hace contacto con la pared.

Tomando en cuenta todos estos factores no estaría erróneo el pensar que la habitación parecía haber sido creada con la intención de no dejar escapar a nadie que se encontrara en su interior.

Sunemesis no se molestó en hablarle a Seto ya que sabía que éste no le respondería aunque la hubiera escuchado, así que solamente le arrojó lo que traía en las manos.

Cuando esto que había arrojado hizo contacto con Seto, éste abrió los ojos para ver lo que era. Se trataba de ropa, pero lo que él quería no eran ropas, sino su libertad.

Seto tomó la ropa y estuvo a punto de aventarla cuando algo en ellas le llamó la atención. Al contrario de las que ya tenía a su disposición, estas nuevas ropas carecían de colores, todas eran de color oscuro. Poniéndoles más atención Seto se dio cuenta que esta nueva ropa era idéntica a la que había visto usar a los hombres que habían aparecido después de que Prose huyera.

Seto no entendía el por qué estaba recibiendo eso, por lo cual se incorporó y vio por primera vez en muchos días a Sunemesis a la cara.

Al verla vio que la ropa que ahora traía puesta la misma ropa que le había ofrecido. Un saco negro con decorados dorados en los bordes, un cordón del mismo color adornando en cada hombro. Pero a diferencia de la vestimenta que se le había dado Sunemesis no usaba guantes, no existía la camisa café grisácea y la corbata negra, lo único que se podía apreciar era su piel a través del escote (bastante revelador como era costumbre de Sunemesis en usar) del saco. El saco era largo por detrás y corto al frente, justo como Seto recordaba, pero lo que asomaba por debajo no era un pantalón negro sino las piernas de Sunemesis.

  * ¿Qué es esto?
  * Ponte eso, vamos a salir.
  * …Salir. ¡Espera! ¡¿Al fin me puedo ir?!



Sunemesis hizo una pausa antes de responder.

  * Sólo cámbiate rápido. Te estaré esperando afuera.



Sunemesis dejó la habitación pero, a diferencia de las demás ocasiones, dejó la puerta abierta para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto.

Al ver esto Seto comenzó a cambiarse de inmediato ya que temía que en cualquier momento Sunemesis se arrepintiera y lo volviera a encerrar, inclusive no terminó a vestirse del todo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

Lo que se encontró fue un pasillo iluminado por el mismo tipo de lámparas que las de la habitación en la que había estado, por lo cual aún no podía saber si era de día o de noche. Igualmente encontró a Sunemesis esperándolo afuera.

Ahora él podía observar mejor a Sunemesis que vestía, hasta cierto grado, una vestimenta más formal, aunque en realidad la única diferencia entre el antes y el ahora era la presencia de aquel saco.

Seto, que ya se sentía más tranquilo estando afuera, prestó atención por primera vez a la ropa que se había colocado a toda prisa. Los colores y detalles eran similares a como recordaba a aquellos soldados que se presentaron cuando lo de Prose y a lo que Sunemesis estaba vistiendo. El mismo color de ropa, el mismo tipo de adornos, sólo que los de él eran plateados y sólo un cordón plateado a cada lado de ambos hombros.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Sunemesis quien de inmediato reclamó.

  * ¿Qué?
  * Ah… Nada, sólo estaba viendo que tu ropa es diferente. Cómo decirlo… ¿Ya no muestras tanto?
  * Sólo porque me obligan a usarlo. Muévete rápido.



Sunemesis llevó a Seto, a quien no le quedaba otra opción más que seguirla, por entre varios corredores. Al principio estos pasillos estaban iluminados por aquella misteriosa fuente de luz sin embargo esto no duró por mucho tiempo. Habrán sido cerca de 5 minutos de caminata antes de que a unos cuantos metros más adelante la pared de un lado se terminara para dar paso a un barandal. Al llegar a esta parte al fin Seto pudo ver en dónde se encontraba.

Un escenario desconocido se extendía ante él. Lo primero que observó fue un extenso jardín a sus pies y algunas personas vestidas con el mismo uniforme que él; a simple vista no se podía saber si se trataban de hombres o mujeres, por más que Seto intentara enfocar su vista no podía distinguirlos bien ni siquiera por su complexión.

Después del jardín se encontraba una enorme pared gris, por lo que se podía estimar la altura parecía estar cerca de los 50 metros. Tomando esto como medida Seto pudo calcular que él debía estar a una altura un poco mayor ya que podía alcanzar claramente a ver lo que había al otro lado.

Y más allá de aquel muro se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser una enorme ciudad, la cual se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a llegar, juzgando por la cómo podía ver  el lugar se encontraba en forma de colina ya que de otra forma no se podría ver así la ciudad. Por supuesto, su visión no era la suficiente para llegar a notar los detalles en los edificios o inclusive a la gente en ella pero definitivamente se trataba de una ciudad bulliciosa y activa.

Seto se quedó mesmerizado ante tal vista pero pronto fue regresado a la realidad por Sunemesis quien sacó una pregunta de la nada.

  * Oye… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?
  * ¿Lo último?
  * Me refiero a antes de que despertaras aquí.
  * Lo último que recuerdo… Creo que fue cuando nos subimos a la noria, aunque siento que ocurrieron otras cosas pero no recuerdo bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?
  * …Por nada. Apúrate, ya casi llegamos.



Después de regresar nuevamente al interior de los pasillos y caminar otros cuantos minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

Ambos llegaron a una habitación hemisférica y se detuvieron ante un par de enormes puertas dobles de color blanco. Intrincados tallados decoraban ambos lados de las puertas.

  * ¿Qué? ¿Entonces sólo se trataba de un cambio de habitación?
  * Alguien adentro quiere hablar contigo.



Seto se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder.

  * Antes de entrar, ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando?



No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Sunemesis. No es que ella no supiera la respuesta, sino porque ya lo sabía no se atrevía a responder.

Antes de que Seto pudiera preguntar más, Sunemesis decidió dejar el lugar.

  * Sólo entra y escucha lo que te van a decir.



_“Primero me traes y ahora me dejas solo a mi suerte”_ fue lo que Seto pensó ante la huída de Sunemesis.

  * Sólo… Piensa bien en lo que vayas a elegir, una vez que tomes la decisión no podrás dar marcha atrás.



Esto fue lo último que dijo Sunemesis antes de irse.

Ahora Seto se encontraba solo frente a aquellas puertas. No sabía qué o quién se encontraba al otro lado, pero lo único que sabía es que ahí se encontraba su oportunidad para regresar a su casa. Después de unos segundos de preparación mental, Seto al fin abrió las puertas.

Al entrar se encontró con una amplia habitación. La pared de la izquierda estaba cubierta por repisas llenas de libros, llegando hasta el techo. A la derecha se encontraba unos sillones decorados con acabados dorados y tapizados en colores claros, los cuales rodeaban una pequeña mesa, obviamente la intención de estos eran para atender a las visitas.

Una carpeta roja atravesaba el centro de la habitación y al final de ella se hallaba un enorme escritorio de madera. Al fondo se encontraba un ventanal que se extendía desde el piso hasta el techo y del mismo ancho que la habitación.

  * Hola, ¿cómo te la pasaste en tu tiempo de confinamiento?



Una voz resonó en la habitación, al observar con más detenimiento pudo notar a alguien sentado en una silla detrás del escritorio. Al principio no lo pudo ver ya que la silla se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, pero en cuanto habló la persona sentada también hizo girar el asiento para así poder verlo de frente.

Se trataba de alguien que él ya conocía, haciendo memoria era la misma persona que había aparecido cuando Sunemesis peleó contra Prose.

Se trataba de Kurzs, aunque en este momento su nombre le era desconocido a Seto.

  * Veo que ya me recordaste. Bueno, me gustaría suponer que Sune-chan te habrá dicho vagamente qué es lo que haces aquí, pero lo más seguro es que no te dijo nada.
  * No, sólo dijo que hablara con quien estuviera aquí adentro, quien supongo que eres tú.
  * Eso supuse. Supongo que me tocará dar la premisa de la situación.



Kurzs se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Seto.

  * Si mal no recuerdo, en tu mundo tienen la idea que todo fue creado por un único dios o un conjunto de dioses, y que estos dividieron los mundos donde viven los diferente seres que los habitan: el cielo y el infierno, el mundo de los humanos y de los espíritus, cosas así. Pero todo eso está equivocado. En realidad la organización no es tan complicada.
  * Sé algo sobre eso, que de donde yo soy le llaman “Nilhgeimm”.
  * ¿“Nilhgeimm”? ¿Qué es eso? Yo tengo un amplio conocimiento en todo lo relacionado con el lado de donde vienes pero es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.
  * ¿Eh? Pero si Su me dijo…



En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, por la poca plática que ambos habían tenido podía deducir que todo lo que le había dicho Sunemesis poco después de que se conocieron sobre el cómo estaba organizado el universo podía haber sido mentira y el objetivo de mentir había sido para dar una explicación con la que él estuviera satisfecho. Entonces por deducción lo que ella había dicho sobre el “mundo espiritual” y demás también era inventado.

Sí, eso tenía que ser. Seto no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto por haberle creído en esa ocasión.

  * No, nada. Ignora lo que dije.
  * A través de la historia han existido muchos que se han atribuido la creación del universo y todas esas tonterías, sin embargo eso no es nada más que tonterías. Para que lo entiendas mejor, si esto se tratara de una compañía entonces los dioses vendrían a ser como los encargados de departamento de una sucursal ubicada en el lugar más recóndito y marginado que te pudieras imaginar; y por lo mismo de estar tan rezagados su imaginación comenzó a causarles trucos y decidieron que cada uno de ellos era el dueño único de la misma compañía y comenzaron a adjuntarse logros para hacer las cosas más coherentes.



Dijo Kurzs mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

  * Quienes en realidad crearon todo lo que existe son 8 seres conocidos como Verslag. Zairax, Heknen, Zahhak, Koroatoan, Gasso, Xargus, Keugrisus, y finalmente el más grande de todos, Tokzu. ¿Que por qué es el más grande? Digamos que del 100% de la creación Tokzu se encargó de hacer el 80% y los otros 7 del resto. Mmm… Esto se va a alargar más de la cuenta y me da mucha pereza explicarlo, así que si quieres saber más información puedes buscarlo en alguno de los libros que hay en la biblioteca.



_“¿No se suponía que me ibas a explicar y ahora te da flojera?”_ pensó Seto, pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

  * Mucho tiempo después ellos crearon a 8 seres para que fueran sus iguales, ellos recibieron el nombre de Niduras. Si mal no recuerdo ya tuviste un encuentro con uno de ellos.
  * Supongo que te refieres a Prose.
  * Así es. Sin embargo los Niduras se rebelaron contra sus creadores y desde ese entonces ha persistido una guerra entre ellos. Y el lugar donde nos encontramos es la Ciudadela Ifni Diu en el cual se encuentra la primera civilización que existió y el ejército de los Verslag. Aunque “Infi Diu” es el nombre tanto para la ciudad como la ciudadela, cuando los habitantes lo mencionan por lo general se refieren sólo a la segunda. Y habiendo dicho eso ahora ya puedo presentarme formalmente. Yo soy Kursz Egiu, comandante supremo de la ciudadela y administrador de la ciudad.



Después de esta explicación Seto al fin pudo entender algunas cosas. Si esta persona, si lo que decía era cierto, era el comandante de Ifni Diu entonces vendría a ser el superior de todos esos soldados que llegaron al sitio donde se escondía Prose y eso justificaría el por qué todos se molestaron al ver que Sunemesis no le tenía nada de respeto.

Pero entonces el comportamiento de Sunemesis no tendría sentido ya que ella parecía no respetarlo en absoluto. Aunque igual él no estaba seguro de qué posición tenía Sunemesis dentro de esta milicia pero aún así no podía visualizarla teniéndole respeto a alguien, e igual por lo que pudo apreciar en esa ocasión parecía que a Kurzs no le importaba.

  * Y habiendo terminado con las explicaciones y presentaciones, ahora viene el momento de hacer negocios.



Kurz regresó a su asiento detrás del escritorio antes de proseguir.

  * Por razones más allá de tu capacidad de entendimiento es obligatorio que te quedes en Ifni Diu por un cierto periodo de tiempo. Pero no te confundas, si vas a estar aquí no va a ser como un invitado sino como un miembro activo y funcional de esta comunidad ya que a mí no me gustan las sanguijuelas, como tú comprenderás.
  * ...Ignorando tus ofensas obvias hacia mí, me gustaría saber a qué te refieres con lo de activo y funcional.
  * ¿Qué acaso no fui lo bastante especificó? Supongo que tendré que usar palabras menos complejas para que puedas entenderlas.



Al principio Seto había decidido ignorarlo pero ahora era demasiado claro, Seto no era del agrado de Kurzs. No sabía cuál era la razón pero sus intenciones eran más que claras. Seto por su parte comenzaba a sentir lo mismo hacia él.

  * Te estoy diciendo que formarás parte del ejército de Ifni Diu.



Por un momento Seto dudó de lo que había escuchado, pero después de unos segundos para comprender lo que Kurzs había dicho fue que al fin reaccionó.

  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, no sé qué pienses de mí pero yo no soy capaz de pelear! ¡He visto cómo Su pelea y eso es algo que es imposible que yo realice!
  * ¿Qué dices? Si eso es bastante fácil, con sólo un poco de práctica y cualquiera lo puede hacer.
  * ¡No lo creo! ¡Podría pasarme el resto de mi vida practicando y nunca sería capaz de hacer ni la mitad de lo que cualquiera de aquí hace! ¡Además no me estás diciendo por cuánto tiempo tendrá que ser esto!
  * Cierto, la duración… Lamento decirte que no hay fecha de expiración.
  * ¿A qué te refieres?
  * Me refiero a que esto no es por un tiempo definido, en otras palabras te quedarás aquí hasta que mueras o te maten, lo que pase primero.
  * ¡Es lo mismo en ambos casos!
  * ¿Pero por qué te enojas? De todas formas no tienes a dónde regresar.
  * ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tengo mi casa y gente que se preocupa por mí!
  * Ah, cierto… No te preocupes, ya estás muerto para ellos.
  * ...¿A qué te refieres?
  * Perdón, la palabra no era “muerto” sino que “nunca exististe”. La cosa es que hice que toda la gente que te conoció simplemente te olvidara y para evitar contradicciones también borré toda evidencia de que alguna vez exististe. Registros, objetos, recuerdos, eventos, nada de eso existe más. En otras palabras la persona llamada Amamiya Seto nunca existió.
  * …Eso no es cierto.
  * ¿No me crees? Entonces deja que te recuerde lo que Sune-chan hizo cuando estuvo contigo, todos allá creyeron que era pariente tuyo y nunca nadie lo contradijo aún cuando había bastante evidencia para descubrir la mentira.



Si lo pensaba con calma, eso podía ser cierto. Así como Kurzs había dicho, por 6 meses Sunemesis se había hecho pasar por su prima y nadie se dio cuenta de ello nunca, ni siquiera su amigo Andrew que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Y aunque no conocía muy bien del todo a Kurzs creía que estaba en sus capacidades lograr lo que afirmaba.

Seto cayó en silencio mientras comprendía por primera vez a qué clase de lugar había llegado.

  * Por eso dije que ya no tenías a dónde volver, así que la única opción que te queda es quedarte y aceptar mi oferta. ¿O prefieres ahorrarnos la molestia y morir?
  * ...Por supuesto que no quiero morir. Pero aún así, lo que pides es imposible para mí, yo nunca podría pelear a la par de cualquiera de aquí.
  * No te preocupes por eso. Te daré dos meses y si después de ese tiempo no logras mejorar entonces ya veré qué hacer contigo. En el último de los casos podrás hacer de un buen fertilizante para los jardines. ¿Entonces qué eliges?



Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. No sabía si era por miedo ante la posibilidad de morir, por rabia porque Kurz afirmaba haber eliminado todo rastro de su vida hasta ahora, o por indignación ya que él estaba a merced de la persona ante él por la simple razón de ser débil y no tener forma de defenderse, por ser un estorbo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó esto, un recuerdo vago se vino a su mente. Un recuerdo en el que alguien le había dicho unas palabras parecidas, sin embargo no lograba recordar con claridad quien.

En lo que pensaba sobre ese recuerdo reaccionó sobre la situación en la que estaba. Lo mejor era dar una respuesta rápido.

  * …Está bien, me quedaré y haré todo lo posible… No, lo lograré en esos 2 meses.
  * Lo dices con toda seguridad pero sabes que nunca lo podrás lograr.
  * Estás consciente de ello y aún así elegiste ese periodo de tiempo.
  * Soy alguien bastante ocupado y aún así me aburro con facilidad, así que necesito algo con qué entretenerme al menos durante ese tiempo.



Dijo Kurzs sin ninguna vergüenza mientras sonreía feliz pensando en cómo vería sufrir a Seto durante esos dos meses intentando conseguir algo inlograble para él.

Esto fue lo definitivo. Seto odiaba definitivamente a Kurzs y más porque sus acciones demostraban completo rencor hacia él, aunque el origen de ello aún le era desconocido pero eso no le importaba en este momento.

  * Lamento decepcionarte pero eso no sucederá ya que planeo lograrlo.
  * Declaraciones bastante osadas para alguien como tú. Pero bueno, eso también es parte de la diversión.



Lo que Seto tenía que hacer ahora era hacer posible lo imposible para salvar su vida y, más importante, poder hacer que Kurzs se tragara sus palabras. Aunque Seto sabía que su orden de prioridades estaba a la inversa pero el calor del momento lo hizo pensar en ese orden.

  * Por cierto, hace un momento dijiste algo que me llamó la atención. Al parecer llamas a Sune-chan por el nombre de “Su”. Te prohíbo que lo hagas ya que yo… ¡Yo soy el único que la puede dar nombres lindos! ¡No permitiré que alguien más le de o la llame por un nombre que yo no haya creado!



Gritó Kurzs mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura y con la otra señalaba a Seto. Ante esta acción Seto al fin unió los cabos sueltos; el ignorar la falta de respeto que Sunemesis le tiene, su interacción tan cercana, el llamarla “Sune-chan” y su evidente muestra de celos, todo apuntaba a la siguiente conclusión: Kurzs estaba enamorado completamente de Sunemesis. Aunque para su desgracia parecía que era no correspondido ya que ella demostraba no poder soportarlo. Seto no pudo evitar coincidir con ella en que Kurzs era un total idiota.

  * Bueno, ya estás vestido con el uniforme, así que ahora lo único que queda es que aprendas las cosas básicas para evitar que descubran que no eres originario de Ifni Diu. Como te había dicho ésta es la primera civilización que existió y la gente de aquí se enorgullece de ello, por lo cual la idea de alguien del “mundo exterior”, por así decirlo, se pasee aquí les molesta mucho. Supongo que igual tendrás que cambiarte el nombre para enmascarar mejor tu identidad, tú te encargarás de ello ya que yo no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con esas tonterías. Quedas asignado a la 4ª Sección, pregunta por ella a cualquiera que te encuentres. Ahora, ¿qué más falta?…



Kursz fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, a los cuales éste no tardó en dar la indicación a quien se encontrara afuera que podía entrar.

Al abrirse la puerta hizo su aparición un soldado de Ifni Diu cuya vestimenta era idéntica a la de Seto.

Este soldado entró con todo el porte de un soldado bien entrenado y, después de saludar a Kurzs al estilo militar comenzó a dar lo que parecía ser un tipo de reporte, por lo que Seto pudo comprender.

Una vez que terminó su informe, Kurzs se quedó pensativo un momento antes de hablar.

  * Llegas en buen momento, tengo una tarea para mí. Él se acaba de unir a la ciudadela, enséñale el lugar. Ya te puedes retirar.
  * ¡Sí!



El soldado le indicó a Seto que lo siguiera y salió no sin antes despedirse de Kurzs. Seto, al contrario de aquel soldado, no hizo ningún saludo ni gesto despidiéndose. Kurzs le había dicho que se integraría al ejército de Ifni Diu pero nunca que se convirtiera en su subordinado así que él no estaba obligado a tenerle ningún respeto en absoluto.

Esto era totalmente mentira, ya que al momento de integrarse a Ifni Diu igual tendría que respetar el rango de jerarquías pero estaba tan cegado por el coraje que no podía razonar algo tan básico.

Al salir y regresar a la misma habitación hemisférica de antes. Una vez cerrada la puerta el soldado se presentó mientras le extendía la mano a Seto.

  * Bienvenido a Ifni Diu. Soy Mura Vitobi de la 2ª Sección. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?



Ante esta presentación Seto se percató de algo, al parecer todos se llamaban primero por su nombre y después por el apellido. Esto coincidía con la forma en que los occidentales en su mundo se hacían llamar, así que él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

  * Hola, soy Seto…



Seto se quedó a mitad de la frase ya que en ese momento recordó lo que Kurzs le había dicho sobre que tendría que cambiarse el nombre para que nadie descubriera que no era originario de Ifni Diu. Aunque no sabía si lo que Kurzs le había dicho, sobre que no toleraban a los “forasteros”, era cierto pero era mejor no correr riesgos. Sin embargo ya había dicho su nombre y ya no podía retractarse, lo único que le quedaba era corregir el resto de su nombre.

Si se pudieran escuchar sus pensamientos el sonido que estarían emitiendo en este momento sería el de unos engranes girando a toda velocidad pensando en un apellido, aunque no sabía el estilo de los nombres de este lugar pero lo mejor era pensar en uno al estilo de las novelas de ficción que había leído. Buscando entre los recovecos de su mente al fin vino con uno.

  * …Soy Seto Noxtis.



En su mente comenzó el pánico después de que se sacara ese nombre tan raro.

 _¿Habrá estado bien? ¿No le sonará raro? ¿Qué haré si comienza a hacer preguntas sobre mi familia? ¡Ese silencio fue demasiado largo, se dará cuenta que me lo inventé!_ No pudo evitar hacerse esas preguntas al mismo tiempo que sentía un sudor frío en la espalda.

  * Bienvenido nuevamente. Vaya que me sorprendí allá adentro, para que el Comandante te diera la bienvenida personalmente ya que él siempre está ocupado con otros asuntos de importancia. Normalmente quienes hacen eso son el personal de la Sección a la que te asignan.
  * Bueno… Él mencionó algo sobre que no había nadie disponible, supongo que por eso lo tuvo que hacer él.
  * Ya veo, últimamente ha habido más actividad en Ifni Diu por lo cual todas las Secciones han estado con las manos llenas, y ni hablar del Comandante. Pero a pesar de eso él logró darse el tiempo para recibir a los nuevos reclutas, como se esperaba del Comandante, es bastante capaz.



Ante estas palabras una luz pareció abrillantar los ojos de Mura Vitobi reflejando la gran admiración que sentía por Kurzs Egiu. Seto, por su parte, se forzó a sonreír mientras en su mente circulaban intentaba comprender qué de admirable tenía Kurzs que parecía tener a todos comiendo de su mano.

  * Por cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo Kur… digo, el Comandante ha estado en el puesto?
  * Déjame ver… Recuerdo que desde que era niño mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre Comandante que su propio abuelo, o sea mi tatarabuelo, le había contado; y hay historias de él que se remontan más atrás. Así que supongo que sería poco más de la mitad que lleva de tiempo Ifni Diu desde que se erigió.
  * Ya veo…



Algo le pareció extraño. Seto comenzó a analizar detenidamente cada palabra de la explicación de Mura Vitobi.

  * Espera un momento… ¿Dices que tu tatarabuelo ya contaba historias del Comandante? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vivió él?
  * Mi tatarabuelo murió hace 23 años. Ya veo, creo que no te lo expliqué y por eso te estás confundiendo. Lo que pasa es que todos en mi familia a partir de la generación de mi tatarabuelo han sido parte de Ifni Diu, creo que antes de él mi familia eran comerciantes pero hace 400,000 años mi tatarabuelo fue el que nos inició en Ifni Diu.



_¡¿400,000 años?! ¡¿Pues cuánto tiempo viven las personas aquí?! ¡No, eso no es lo importante! ¡¿Si desde la época del tatarabuelo ya existía Kurzs entonces qué edad tendrá?!_

Seto comenzó a pensar en todo esto mientras intentaba disimular lo más posible su confusión. Quería hacer más preguntas sobre Kurzs y la ciudadela pero eso podía levantar sospechas ya que él consideraba que tendrían de ser de conocimiento general. Ya en algún momento después se encargaría de averiguarlo.

La primera parada fue el vestíbulo, la sala por la que todo que entrara a la ciudadela debía pasar. Si Seto tuviera que definir un tamaño, el vestíbulo sería del mismo largo que un campo de futbol y el doble del ancho de éste. Éste poseía una enorme puerta de un metal negro que contrastaba con las paredes blancas. Arriba de la entrada se encontraban colgando varias banderas con el mismo emblema dibujado en ellas. Este símbolo era idéntico al que estaba grabado en la espalda del uniforme que Seto y los demás en la ciudadela, por lo cual Seto asumió que se trataba del escudo de Ifni Diu. Una gran alfombra roja con adornos dorados se extendía desde la entrada hasta subir por una enorme escalera que se separaba en la cima hacia la izquierda y la derecha. Y como era de esperarse de un vestíbulo, éste era llenado por un gran afluente de gente entrando y saliendo.

Posteriormente fue a enseñarle el lugar que a él, como soldado de Ifni Diu, le sería de mayor interés y donde pasaría gran parte del tiempo, las áreas de entrenamiento. Estas áreas estaban repartidas por toda la ciudadela, algunas se encontraban al aire libre y otras estaban bajo techo, todo dependía de la actividad a realizar. En ellas se practicaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la lucha con espadas o algún otro tipo de arma, e inclusive se podía practicar la magia. Ante esto Seto no pudo evitar pensar “Como se esperaba de otro mundo de fantasía, la magia nunca puede faltar” al igual que el preguntarse si él también sería capaz de ello aunque en este momento lo veía imposible.

Igual, cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento se encontraba la enfermería cuya función era más que entendible. Aquí eran atendidos aquellos que resultaban heridos durante los entrenamientos o incluso en las misiones fuera de Ifni Diu. La enfermería era una sala casi tan grande como el vestíbulo con varia camas blancas repartidas en diversas hileras listas para recibir a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Respecto al personal, estos eran claramente identificables ya que sus ropas blancas contrastaban con los uniformes negros de los soldados. Al fondo se podían ver a algunas personas siendo atendidas aunque éstas no parecían ser de gravedad ya que el paciente estaba platicando tranquilamente con quienes sus compañeros mientras éste era atendido. Esto demostraba que la enfermería estaba bien equipada para poder atender a todos los heridos, ya fueran los soldados o civiles, en cualquier momento.

Después procedió a mostrarle el área donde estaban los dormitorios. A pesar de que todos en la ciudadela eran residentes locales existían habitaciones para que todos vivieran dentro de la ciudadela. Los dormitorios estaban localizados en el ala más al sur de la ciudadela; Mura Vitobi le comentó a Seto que los dormitorios estaban divididos por Sección. Cada habitación estaba acondicionada para cubrir las necesidades básicas de sus residentes, esto le constaba a Seto de primera mano por las semanas que estuvo encerrado. También estaba el hecho de que, dependiendo del rango de los soldados, la calidad de las habitaciones difería. Los soldados de más bajo rango ocupaban habitaciones con capacidad para hasta 4 personas mientras que los de más alto rango tenían habitaciones muy amplias para ellos solos.

El siguiente lugar fue la biblioteca. En ella se encontraban infinidad de libros conteniendo información respecto a la historia de Ifni Diu, de los Verslag, y muchos otros temas que eran del conocimiento general; a pesar de ello por lo general no muchas personas la utilizaban ya que la mayoría de los temas que cubrían los libros eran aprendidos por los habitantes de Ifni Diu desde que eran niños. Ante este lugar Seto hizo una anotación mental para regresar después y comenzar a aprender sobre el lugar para pasar lo menos desapercibido posible.

Y así Mura Vitobi le fue mostrando todos los lugares que le serían de interés a Seto mientras estuviera en Ifni Diu.

La última parada fue el Gran Comedor, que como su nombre lo indicaba era el lugar comunitario en donde todos podían comer. Al igual que en las demás instalaciones, el servicio de comida era gratuito para todos los que formaban parte de la ciudadela.

El Comedor era tan largo como un campo de futbol, esto era de esperarse si se consideraba que aquí se alimentaba a todos los soldados de la ciudadela, claro que no todos al mismo tiempo sin embargo ofrecía este servicio durante todo el día para las 3 comidas.

Todo el salón estaba lleno de enormes mesas de madera y bancos largos sin respaldo para acomodar a la gente.

Colgando del techo se ubicaban 4 enormes candelabros circulares en color oscuro. Lo primero que sobresaltaba es que no tenían nada que emitiera la luz que le correspondía a todo buen candelabro. Lo más normal sería pensar que la fuente de luz sólo fuera colocada al atardecer y retirada al amanecer, pero eso no sería muy práctico; pero Seto dedujo que quizás funcionaban de la misma forma que la iluminación en la habitación donde había estado encerrado por algún tiempo.

A la izquierda se encontraban unos enormes ventanales que llegaban desde unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo hasta casi tocar el techo, a través de ellos la luz entraba iluminando.

En la pared contraria a los ventanales se ubicaba una barra por la cual el personal de la cocina servía a los soldados. Al ver esto Seto no pudo evitar recordar las escenas en los mangas de los comedores escolares.

Mura Vitobi se acercó a la barra y encargó de comer, después de todo había regresado de su misión y con tal de entregar su reporte lo más pronto posible se abstuvo de comer, y de paso tuvo que abstenerse más tiempo para darle un tour por la ciudadela a Seto. El nombre de lo que ordenó era uno del cual Seto, como se esperaba, nunca había escuchado.

  * ¿Por qué no comes también? Después de esa caminata de seguro tienes hambre.
  * Ahora que lo mencionas, ya comienzo a tener hambre. ¿Qué hay para comer?
  * Mira, el menú está allá.



Al voltear hacia la dirección que Mura Vitobi estaba señalando vio un pizarrón con varias letras occidentales. Lo observó detenidamente en un intento por saber lo que decía o al menos darse una idea del idioma que era, no parecía ser español, inglés, portugués ni ninguno que conociera.

En ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse como los personajes en las historias donde son transportados a otros mundos donde la escritura y la cultura son muy distintas al de ellos. Aunque pensándolo bien ése era exactamente su caso en este momento. Siendo así, no tenía caso que intentara comprender lo que decía aquel letrero, por lo cual tendría que utilizar la respuesta número 1 para estas situaciones.

  * C-Creo que comeré lo mismo que tú.



Ante esta respuesta, Mura Vitobi le indicó a la persona del otro lado de la barra que sirviera un plato más de lo que había pedido anteriormente.

Una vez que les sirvieron procedieron a sentarse en una de las mesas más al centro del comedor y comenzaron a comer.

Ahora Seto podía apreciar mejor lo que le habían servido. Consistía en 6 “cosas” con la misma forma de un huevo hervido partido por la mitad los cuales estaban acomodados en forma circular, sin embargo la parte amarilla de la yema era de color negro y con algo viscoso en medio que daba la impresión de que no se había cocinado bien; la parte blanca de la clara era de un color ámbar transparente. Estas mitades de “huevo” estaban sobre una cama de lo que parecía ser hojas de lechuga.

Después de un momento de duda, Seto empezó a comer con precaución ya que desconocía qué era lo que se estaba llevando a la boca, pero después del primer bocado prosiguió a comer con más confianza. A pesar de su apariencia sabía muy parecido con los huevos hervidos a los que él estaba acostumbrado, así que mientras no pensara en los detalles de la apariencia entonces todo estaría bien.

  * Cierto, ya te enseñé todo el lugar pero no he hecho lo más importante, llevarte con tu Sección. ¿A cuál te asignaron? ¿La 1ª, la 2ª o a la 3ª?
  * No, me asignaron a la 4ª.



Ante estas palabras, Mura comenzó a ahogarse con su comida debido a la impresión, igualmente no pudo evitar regar sobre la mesa un poco de lo que hasta hace un momento se había encontrado dentro de su boca.

  * Mura, ¿estás bien?



Preguntó Seto mientras que Mura limpiaba su la boca y donde había ensuciado. Después de limpiar rápidamente se acercó a Seto y comenzó a hablar en voz baja en un intento porque lo que iba a decir a continuación no fuera escuchado por los demás que estaban presentes en el comedor.

  * ¡Dijiste a la 4ª! ¡¿Estás seguro?! ¿No habrás escuchado mal?
  * …No, estoy seguro que fue a la 4ª. ¿Ocurre algo malo?
  * No es por asustarte, pero nadie es asignado a la 4ª Sección desde que se creó. ¡Eso es porque ahí se encuentra un monstruo, o mejor dicho sólo está conformada por ese monstruo!



Al escuchar esto Seto comenzó a dudar, si lo que decía Mura Vitobi era cierto entonces él estaba en problemas. Además, si tomaba en cuenta que Kurzs lo odiaba sin ninguna razón y que lo quería muerto lo más pronto posible entonces todo podría ser cierto.

  * Unos dicen que lo dejaron unirse a Ifni Diu ya que era más peligroso no tenerlo bajo vigilancia, otros que está cumpliendo una condena, la verdad nadie lo sabe con certeza pero su peligrosidad no puede tomarse a la ligera. Cuentan que ese monstruo solo pudo repeler una invasión de los Niduras y lo único que quedó de los invasores fueron ríos de la sangre de los que mató. Inclusive el comandante anterior, ya que tenía que pudiera revelarse y amenazar a los Verslag, lo mandó al Tercer Eje esperando que muriera, ¡pero regresó en una sola pieza y sin ninguna señal de herida alguna! ¡También corren rumores de que el comandante actual es indulgente con ese monstruo ya que lo tiene amenazado! Y la lista está lejos de terminar. Por ello se ha ganado el apodo de Bestia Sangrienta.



Seto estaba totalmente sumido en la explicación cuando algo golpeó su cabeza. Al voltear vio que se trataba de Sunemesis quien lo había tomado de la cabeza.

  * ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo?



Seto se levantó de golpe mientras removía bruscamente la mano de Sunemesis.

  * ¿Pues qué no es obvio? Estoy comiendo después de que Mura me enseñó el lugar ya que tú quién sabe a dónde te fuiste. Oh, ya veo. Creo que eso era demasiado complejo como para que tú lo pudieras hacer y por eso preferiste huir.
  * Vaya, al parecer estos días sólo sirvieron para que te volvieras más rebeldes. Creo que habrá que adiestrarte de nuevo.
  * Pero si tu dichoso adiestramiento no funcionó la primera vez nada te asegura que para la siguiente sí surtirá efecto.



Sunemesis y Seto siguieron intercambiando golpes verbales, mientras Mura y el resto de espectadores en el comedor observaban con asombro y confusión el espectáculo.

Para cuando comenzó a reunirse más gente Sunemesis decidió mover la pelea a otra ubicación, por lo cual tomó a Seto de la ropa y lo arrastró literalmente fuera del comedor. Seto no se contuvo y comenzó a reclamar sobre este trato mientas era sacado del lugar a rastras. Lo único que quedó fue el eco de los gritos de Seto que se desvanecían entre los corredores mientras se alejaban.

Después de ser arrastrado por varios metros entre los corredores Sunemesis al fin lo soltó, lo cual Seto aprovechó para comenzar sus reclamos.

  * ¿Qué te sucede? ¡El que estés de malas no te da derecho a agredirme!
  * Yo no estoy de malas ni te estoy agrediendo.
  * ¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta?! ¡Cuando estás enojada pones la misma expresión que tienes en este momento, cara de que te molesta todo lo que ves! ¡Y cuando eso ocurre siempre terminas desquitándote conmigo siendo que yo no tengo la culpa!



La reacción de Sunemesis ante esto fue solamente chasquear la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada, al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta de esto pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo.

Al ver esta reacción Seto no pudo evitar olvidar su enojo ya que esto le hacía recordar cómo eran las cosas antes con Sunemesis de haber llegado a Ifni Diu, por lo cual le fue inevitable soltar una pequeña risa.

  * ¿Qué?
  * No, sólo estaba pensando que al fin estás actuando como siempre.
  * ¿Cómo siempre? Yo nunca me he comportado de forma diferente. Que tú así lo creas es otra cosa.
  * Sí, sí. Como digas.
  * Entonces… ¿Qué te dijo el idiota?
  * Pues dijo que formaría parte del ejército de este lugar y que para eso tengo que empezar a aprender para no desentonar y que me daría 2 meses para que aprendiera a pelear. Aunque comprendo lo primero y creo poder hacerlo, no sé cómo voy a encajar en el aspecto de lo militar, ya que si yo me quisiera comparar con cualquiera de los de aquí, la diferencia sería como la de un bebé y un adulto. No lo comprendo.
  * …Ya veo.
  * Y también hay otra cosa que no comprendo. Dijo que yo formaría parte de la 4ª Sección, pero por lo que me dijo Mura tiene mala fama. Como que el único miembro de esa Sección es un monstruo y cosas así. Al principio sí me lo creí, pero la forma en que lo decía me pareció tan exagerada que comencé a pensar que pudiera no ser cierto, además de que lo contaba con mucho miedo, así que puede que muchas cosas de ellas sean basadas en rumores que no reflejan la realidad. ¡En especial eso sobre esta ese único integrante me pareció una exageración, sólo le faltó decir que tiene cuernos y escupe fuego! ¡Además, ni siquiera creo que exista alguien peor que tú! ¡Y pensándolo bien prefiero los cuernos y el fuego a esas porquerías homosexuales que lees! ¡Jajajaja!



Sunemesis se había estado conteniendo mientras Seto hablaba, pero ese último comentario hizo que su paciencia se terminara. Sunemesis tomó a Seto del cuello de su uniforme y lo acercó hacia ella de forma brusca. Su rostro claramente demostraba su enojo.

  * ¿Oh? Pues lamento decirte que no hay cuernos ni fuego, pero sí las porquerías homosexuales que tanto odias.
  * ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?



Sunemesis lo soltó dándole un empujón hacia atrás. Esto hizo que Seto perdiera el equilibrio e inevitablemente callera sentado.

  * Entonces déjame darte formalmente la bienvenida, soy el único integrante de la 4ª Sección, Sunemesis. Voy a hacer que todo lo que has dicho haya sido con provecho.



Seto tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar lo que recién se le había dicho. En su mente las palabras clave “Sunemesis”, “integrante” y “4ª Sección” se unieron para formar una sola frase que, cuando al fin le encontró sentido, sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría.

La frase “Mierda, la cagué” eran lo único que recorría su mente. Seto se atrevió a decir eso ya que el pensamiento de que ya no estaría a merced de Sunemesis le había armado de valor, pero ahora se percataba que él mismo había cavado su propia tumba, y que ahora que él ya estaba adentro del hoyo Sunemesis se encargaría de agregar cada paleada de tierra lenta y dolorosamente.


	17. Destinado a Morir

Al principio en el universo no había nada, estaba completamente vacío. De ese vacío surgieron 8 seres que tomaron consciencia y se reconocieron entre ellos como iguales. Al ver el vacío que había quedado, se sintieron muy tristes por ello y decidieron llenarlo con su creación.

Dividieron la creación en 4 ejes:

  * El Primer Eje, que es el lugar en donde ellos habitarían y que recibía el nombre de Bartios.
  * El Segundo Eje, que es donde habitarían los primeros seres a los que les dieron vida, la Primera Civilización, al cual llamaron Ifni Diu.
  * El Tercer Eje, que consiste principalmente de los desechos de cuando se crearon los primeros 2 Ejes y que esto sirve como división para separarlos del eje inferior.
  * El Cuarto Eje, donde habitan los seres y mundos que posteriormente crearon. Estos están dividido en miles de universos iguales entre sí en sus orígenes pero que cada uno avanzó independiente de los demás. Constantemente se van generando nuevos universos de los restos que hay en el tercer eje.



Una vez que esos 8 seres terminaron de realizar su Creación y que ésta comenzó a funcionar por su cuenta es que ellos decidieron darse un nombre en común y para que a quienes habían creado los identificaran, el cual fue “Verslag”; y también decidieron darse nombres individuales para identificarse entre sí basados en su participación durante la creación:

  * La Conciencia, Zairax
  * El Tiempo, Heknen
  * La Materia, Zahhak
  * El Cambio, Koroatoan
  * El Juez, Keugrizus
  * El Conflicto, Gasso
  * La Razón, Xargus
  * El Creador, Tokzu



..................

  * Simplemente no lo entiendo…



Dijo Seto mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa y colocaba el libro que había estado leyendo encima de una pila de otros libros a su derecha.

Él se encontraba en la habitación donde había estado encerrado al principio, y que ahora había pasado a ser oficialmente de él, mientras se cuestionaba sobre cómo resolver su problema presente.

Al principio Seto se había rehusado a entrar de nuevo a ese lugar por temor a que lo volvieran a encerrar, pero Sunemesis lo persuadió (a su manera) con la promesa de que podría entrar y salir cuando quisiera… una vez que aprendiera lo básico de Ifni Diu.

Había pasado una semana desde que Seto se unió a las filas de Ifni Diu y que Kurzs Egiu le impuso el reto de estar a la par de los demás soldados si no de lo contrario lo único que le esperaba era la muerte.

Y el primer paso en su plan era el pasar como un habitante de Ifni Diu, para ello tendría que aprender las costumbres del lugar, las historias básicas y, sobre todo, aprender a leer y escribir.

Sobre este tema, la única persona que le podía ayudar en este asunto era Sunemesis, quien después de estarle insistiendo por un par de días cedió y le enseñó a leer y escribir el idioma usado en Ifni Diu… Aunque ese “enseñar” más bien fue que le dio un libro para que auto estudiara.

Sunemesis le entregó a Seto un libro escrito en japonés para que aprendiera a escribir y leer. Seto, por supuesto le cuestionó el origen del libro ya que se suponía que ese tipo de cosas no deberían existir en Ifni Diu, sin embargo nunca obtuvo una respuesta de su parte y sólo le quedó aceptarlo.

Después de algunos días y noches de desvelo aprendió a leer aunque aún le costaba un poco de trabajo el poder escribir, pero eso lo podría superar después poco a poco. El primer obstáculo estaba superado.

Ahora Seto se estaba dedicando al segundo paso, el cual consistía en aprender la historia de Ifni Diu y, principalmente, de los Verslag ya que ellos eran los creadores de ese lugar, de los dioses y todo lo que él conocía. Aunque él aún tenía muchas dudas sobre la veracidad de todo lo que estaba leyendo ya que, así como los todos los dioses habidos y por haber en su mundo se adjudicaban la creación de todo lo que existe, lo mismo se podía aplicar al caso de los Verslag; pero no le quedaba de otra más que apegarse a aquella frase de “Cuando estés en Roma, haz lo que hacen los romanos”.

Sobre el aprender, o mejor dicho, memorizar las cosas básicas sobre la historia y las costumbres él tenía confianza en su capacidad de retención ya que era como si estuviera estudiando para un examen más en su mundo… sólo que este examen tendría que presentarlo un indefinido número de veces por un tiempo indeterminado en el cual no se permitía ni el más mínimo margen de error… Pero omitiendo esos detalles, esta parte no suponía mucha dificultad, por lo cual ya podía considerar este segundo obstáculo igual superado.

Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era otro asunto.

Ahora que ya se había calmado se daba cuenta que lo que exigía Kurzs le iba a ser imposible, eso era la parte de “ser un soldado de Ifni Diu”, o más específicamente el poder pelear. En esta apuesta, con su vida de por medio, tenía todo en su contra. Sobre esto él se podía dar una vaga idea de cuál era el modo de combate, basándose en Sunemesis por supuesto.

Si tomaba alguna de las novelas que había leído en su mundo, al llegar a este nuevo lugar y por alguna extraña razón él hubiera desarrollado o despertado esos extraños poderes pero hasta el momento él no había notado en sí ningún cambio. Lastimosamente ésta no se trataba de una de esas convenientes historias.

Pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse sobre lo ocurrido, lo único que le quedaba era poner todo de sí mismo para lograr esa hazaña, él no moriría sin tan siquiera haberlo intentado.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar a alguien de Ifni Diu que le enseñara a pelear, ya que podía ser que en realidad todos en aquel lugar eran personas con las mismas limitaciones físicas que él y que por obra y gracia de algún don misterioso adquirían las habilidades casi mágicas como las de Sunemesis.

¿Pero a quién le pediría ayuda? Seto comenzó a enumerar a los prospectos.

En la primera persona que pensó fue en Sunemesis… Y la descartó en ese instante. Ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ésa era la peor opción.

La segunda persona que conocía era Kurzs Egiu, Seto se molestó consigo mismo por haber pensado en él. Para empezar, ¿por qué él le querría ayudar si era la primera persona que lo quería muerto? La idea quedó rechazada.

También estaba Mura Vitobi como opción, él se veía amigable y pudiera ser que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle… Pero pensándolo bien, si le pedía su ayuda entonces tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, como que él no era originario de Ifni Diu. Así que tuvo que descartar su mejor opción hasta el momento.

Ahora, ¿quién más le quedaba? Seto pensó, y pensó, y pensó. Siguió pensando por un buen rato a pesar que sabía que no le quedaba nadie más para elegir. ¡Pero tiene que haber alguien! ¡Quien sea con tal de no recurrir a la opción que más temía!

Pero por más que no quería, al final tuvo que aceptar el único camino que le quedaba.

Después de una larga reflexión como preparación mental, se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. Seto esperaba que la puerta estuviera cerrada, pero el hecho de que la pudiera abrir lo puso más nervioso aún. Salió de su habitación a pesar de que Sunemesis se lo había prohibido por el momento ya que dentro de esa restricción había una pequeña condicional, la cual era que mientras fueran unos cuantos pasos afuera estaba bien.

Y exactamente, Seto sólo caminó un poco hacia la izquierda y se paró frente a la primera puerta que encontró. Y antes de que cambiara de parecer rápidamente tocó la puerta mientras contenía su urgencia de salir corriendo.

Esperó unos segundos y… nada, nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar de nuevo con un poco menos de temor, nada de nuevo. “Quizás no hay nadie” pensó por un momento Seto, pero eso no era posible ya que él había podido salir, así que la persona de la habitación de junto sí debía estar.

Seto comenzó a tocar con mucha más insistencia hasta que al fin se abrió la puerta, o mejor dicho la persona en el interior decidió abrirla, y esta persona era Sunemesis la cual estaba bastante molesta, la razón era más que obvia.

  * Deja de estar ahí parado y entra.



Fue todo lo que dijo Sunemesis antes de regresar al interior de la habitación.

  * No puedo entrar así sin más, pudiera ser que te encontrara en un mal momento.



La reacción de Sunemesis ante esto fue el de quedársele viendo con la expresión “¿A qué rayos te refieres?” en su rostro.

Esto no se le había ocurrido antes, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de Sunemesis fue que por primera vez se dio cuenta de esto, o mejor dicho fue consciente de ello.

Sunemesis al parecer tenía poco sentido común. Cuando ambos aún estaban en el mundo de Seto hubo varias ocasiones de las cuales tomar referencia, como esa ocasión en la que ella entró al baño de repente y atrapó a Seto en su traje de Adán en donde ella argumentaba no haber hecho nada erróneo.

Al principio Seto creyó que simplemente a Sunemesis no le importaba lo que la rodeaba y hacía lo que le placía la gana, pero con la respuesta que en este momento estaba obteniendo de Sunemesis es que él se había percatado que había cosas que ella veía como normales quizás porque nadie le había enseñado, por decirlo así, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Viéndolo de esa forma, se trataba de una niña que no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo; aunque en este caso la niña era bastante crecidita, suficiente problemática, demasiado rebelde y que por más que se le explicara de razones al final terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería.

Seto no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros, quién sabe qué le pudiera hacer Sunemesis si se atrevía a reírse abiertamente.

  * Entonces voy a entrar.



Seto entró la habitación de Sunemesis, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ya una vez adentro pudo apreciar que su habitación era idéntica a la de él: una cama sencilla en una esquina, una mesa con dos sillas en otra, y nada más.

Esta carencia de pertenencias le sorprendió a Seto ya que él al menos ahora tenía una cómoda en la cual guardar su ropa a pesar que ésta consistía en los 2 únicos uniformes que le eran permitido usar (y uno de ellos lo traía puesto) ya que su ropa que traía puesta originalmente le fue confiscada para evitar que alguien de Ifni Diu la fuera a encontrar; igual ahora tenía un espejo, cepillos y algunas otras cosillas para verse presentable (a pesar de que no salía de su habitación).

Sin embargo en el caso de la habitación de Sunemesis si tan solo se quitara la mesa y sillas del panorama entonces no habría sido muy diferente a una prisión ya que incluso las ventanas estaban cerradas y la única iluminación en el lugar provenía de la lámpara ubicada en el techo. No pasó desapercibido para Sunemesis el que su visitante se había distraído con algo, así que le habló para regresarlo a la realidad.

  * ¿Qué sucede?
  * ¿Eh? Ah, nada. Es que me preguntaba por qué no estaban abiertas tus ventanas si aún es de día.
  * No me gusta que estén abiertas. ¿Qué quieres?



Una respuesta corta, rápida y que en lugar de aclarar dejaba más dudas. En la experiencia de Seto eso significaba que Sunemesis no quería hablar de ello, así que lo mejor era no insistir más.

  * Oye Su, te molestaba para ver si…
  * ¡Pero si ni siquiera he terminado de hablar y tú ya te estás negando!
  * Porque ya sé qué es lo que quieres, no es difícil de adivinar. Tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con el idiota, ¿no? De seguro quieres que te ayude con ello. Una cosa fue el que aprendieras a leer y escribir, pero lo que ahora quieres te es imposible y lo peor es que tú mismo lo sabes pero al parecer no quieres aceptarlo.



Seto se quedó en silencio, no porque no supiera qué responder sino porque Sunemesis tenía razón en todo, casi parecía que ella le había leído la mente.

  * Esto fue una ridiculez desde el principio. Primero por el Idiota que impuso esa condición y después por ti que aceptaste. Si tan solo te hubieras mantenido callado… el Idiota se habría olvidado de la idea. Supongo que ya habrás leído sobre el por qué los habitantes de Ifni Diu son especiales de entre todos los demás seres de la creación.
  * Sí… – Dijo Seto con calma mientras decía de memoria lo que había leído en uno de los libros que aún seguían en su habitación. – Ifni Diu es el segundo de los 4 ejes de la creación, en ella habita la Primera Civilización que, como su nombre lo dice, son la primera población que crearon los Verslag y por lo mismo les sirven a ellos y a cambio los Verslag les dieron acceso a todo el conocimiento o algo así.
  * Así es, aunque eso suena muy ambiguo, en palabras que puedas entender ese “conocimiento” se refiere a todo lo que los libros que leías en tu mundo siempre hablaban. Tecnología, magia, alquimia, súper poderes, esoterismo; todo ese tipo de cosas que es pura fantasía en tu mundo coexiste aquí, en otros mundos puede que empleen algunas en forma individual o en conjunto pero al final nunca podrán utilizar más de la mitad a la vez. Pero ése no es el punto, lo importante aquí es el que creíste que podrías lograr en cuestión de días algo que sólo está limitado a la Primera Civilización.



Seto escuchaba atentamente a Sunemesis mientras ésta daba su explicación ya que lo que ella estaba diciendo no lo decían los libros que hasta el momento había leído. Dichos libros sólo se limitaban a decir que la Primera Civilización tenía permitido utilizar el conocimiento que estaba repartido en los mundos del 4º Eje y nada más. Se veía claramente que el autor esperaba que los lectores ya supieran de antemano a qué se refería con “conocimiento” y por eso omitió el dar una mejor explicación, cosa que era cierta ya que en Ifni Diu eso debía ser algo común aparte de que estos estaban dirigidos para los habitantes de ese mundo y no para un intruso como él.

  * Por eso te dije que te era imposible.



Seto solamente se quedó callado viendo al suelo quizás estaba reflexionando sobre su error, quizás estaba pensando en algún método para salir librado de ésta, Sunemesis no sabía. Lo único cierto es que, con su silencio, Seto le estaba dando la razón.

  * Supongo que no me queda de otra más que arreglar tu desastre. Voy a hablar con el Idiota, haré que desista en esa loca idea. Quizás al final tengas que volver a estar encerrado pero será mejor eso a estar muerto…
  * ¡No!



El grito de Seto fue tan repentino que incluso Sunemesis se sorprendió de escucharlo.

  * Su, entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, lo entiendo a la perfección. Pero pesar de ello, a pesar de que me sea imposible quiero lograrlo, tengo que lograrlo. En primera porque ya no voy a regresar.



Seto hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que había pensado en los últimos días pero que había decidido no prestarle mucha atención, o mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo para tener al menos una mínima esperanza.

  * Esto ya me lo había dicho Kurzs que en mi mundo la persona llamada “Amamiya Seto” nunca existió. Pero si así fuera entonces no habría problema ya que lo único que tendría que hacer sería volver a empezar ya sea como “Amamiya Seto” o con alguna otra identidad, eso sería lo de menos. Pero sé que eso no sucederá porque yo… Voy a morir aquí.



Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control, su voz comenzaba a cortarse y lo que parecían ser lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en la esquina de sus ojos.

  * No sé si sea antes o cuando se cumplan los 2 meses que dio de plazo Kurzs, si fuera después entonces no sé si vaya a morir por alguna otra de sus ocurrencias, si vaya a morir cuando me manden a luchar o muera por una causa natural; pero lo seguro es que voy a morir aquí. Así que yo…



Y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Al principio Seto intentó contenerlas pero al final le fue imposible, después de todo el que haya podido decir esa verdad ya era demasiado para él y simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era secárselas con su mano.

Sunemesis, por su parte, observaba con indiferencia este momento de debilidad de Seto. Por parte de él, lo más seguro es que en cualquier momento ella le comenzara a decir cosas como “ _Deja de llorar, así no solucionas nada_ ” o “ _Si ya lo sabes entonces deja de ser tan patético_ ” o alguna frase poco sensible de ese estilo.

De repente Sunemesis puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Seto, este hecho sorprendió al propio Seto que nunca se esperó eso. ¿Acaso estaba intentando consolarlo? Lo que se hubiera esperado de ella era que lo ignorara y incluso que dijera que era una tontería llorar por algo así.

  * ¿Y la otra razón? Dijiste que ésa era la primera, entonces debe haber otra.



Por lo general cuando Sunemesis hacía cosas fuera de su carácter era que tenía alguna intención oculta (y que por lo general implicaban algo sobre las historias homo que a ella le gusta leer) por lo cual Seto siempre se ponía en alerta para evitar resultar perjudicado (cosa que nunca lograba); pero en esta ocasión sin embargo esta acción de Sunemesis lo hizo extrañamente feliz y logró tranquilizarlo. Después de inhalar y exhalar unas cuantas veces y al fin haberse tranquilizado Seto se secó las lágrimas y habló en voz baja al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada, casi como si le diera pena decirlo.

  * …Porque odio a Kurzs.



Silencio, ésa fue la respuesta ante tal declaración. Seto no necesitaba ver a Sunemesis para saber la clase de expresión que debía tener Sunemesis en este momento, la cual sería algo como una mezcla de aburrimiento y decepción ya que ella de seguro esperaba algo mucho mejor. Después de algunos segundos de suspenso Sunemesis al fin habló.

  * ¿Eso es todo? Y yo que pensaba que era algo más importante. Yo también lo odio pero si le fuera a cortar la cabeza por cada vez que me hace enojar ni siquiera a una Hidra le crecerían las cabezas suficientes para reponer las que ya habría perdido.



Seto pensó para sí mismo “Lo sabía” cuando escuchó aquella contestación y no tenía forma de reprocharle ya que él se tenía bien merecida la burla, pero a pesar de que Sunemesis se estaba burlando de él, éste no sentía como si fuera con malas intenciones principalmente por el extraño comentario de la Hidra del cual algo le decía que Sunemesis era capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

  * ¿Acaso intentaste usar un ejemplo que yo entendiera?
  * Sí, ya que si uso un ejemplo de aquí no sabrías a lo que me refiero porque eres un ignorante.



Sunemesis apartó su mano de la cabeza de Seto al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujón hacia atrás. Seto procedió a acomodar su cabello en la zona en la que Sunemesis había colocado su mano antes de alzar la vista y ver a Sunemesis directamente a los ojos.

  * Perdón por ser un ignorante, ya estoy trabajando en ello. Y si quiero dejar de ser un ignorante por completo debo sobrevivir aunque muera en el proceso.
  * ¿A pesar de que te estás contradiciendo?
  * A pesar de que me estoy contradiciendo.



Sunemesis se quedó en silencio mientras veía detenidamente a Seto. Mientras esperaba que Sunemesis continuara pudo observar que un ligero pliegue se formaba entre sus cejas. “Lo más seguro es que ella debe estar pensando bien en qué decidir” fue lo que pensó Seto al verla comportarse así, teoría que fue apoyada por los segundos que seguían pasando y ella seguía sin responder. Al final Sunemesis pareció haber llegado a una conclusión ya que caminó hacia la puerta antes de volver a hablar.

  * Con el uniforme venía una espada. Tráela, vamos a salir.
  * Salir… No te refieres a ir a mi habitación, ¿verdad? ¿No se supone que no puedo salir?
  * Está bien si es conmigo, y si el Idiota se queja yo me encargaré de callarlo. Apúrate, ¿o acaso todo lo que me dijiste fueron puras mentiras?



Seto no necesitó escuchar nada más antes de ir a buscar la espada antes mencionada y salir corriendo tras Sunemesis mientras se la acomodaba en la cintura.

Mientras ambos recorrían los pasillos para ir a quién sabe dónde Seto no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ya que todos a los que se encontraban se les quedaban viendo y murmuraban a sus espaldas. Por lo que él había experimentado de antemano en el comedor de la fortaleza y los comentarios de Mura Vitobi, de seguro Sunemesis era la que culpable de toda esa conmoción, y él sólo por acompañarla igual estaba provocando lo mismo.

Después de caminar un rato llegaron a la parte posterior de la fortaleza. Al salir de inmediato se encontraban unos escalones que daban a un área pavimentada. En el piso diferentes líneas de tonalidades en café se intercalaban formando patrones que adornaban el suelo. Esta área se extendía en círculo y en cada uno de sus puntos cardinales se abrían en un nuevo sendero por su cuenta.

En el medio se hallaba una enorme fuente. En medio de la fuente se alzaba una columna con varios grabados sin forma precisa en ella y la cual se alzaba varios metros por arriba de las cabezas de todos. En la cima de esta columna salía disparado hacia los cielos un chorro de agua que fácilmente podía alcanzar los 12 metros de altura y que ya una vez llegado al punto más alto el viento se encargaba de dispersar delicadamente hacia la dirección en la que estaba soplando. Esta columna de agua no era la única ya que 8 chorros provenientes de la orilla de la fuente le hacían compañía, aunque estos sólo llegaban a la mitad de la autora pero no por eso dejaban de ser menos impresionantes. La fuente estaba rodeada por un hundimiento no muy estrecho ni profundo por el que caía el agua que se desbordaba, esta tenía distribuidas en el borde unas macetas en forma de copas con rosas rojas en ellas que si se observaban con detenimiento estaban alineadas con los chorros de la fuente.

Más allá de esta colosal fuente se podía apreciar un plano que se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba y con unos cuantos grupos de lo que parecían ser árboles esparcidos por aquí y por allá.

Por lo había aprendido Seto a través de los libros, el Segundo Eje tenía un diámetro de 1,500 km con la ciudadela en el centro, la cual ocupaba ¼ de esa extensión y que le concedía 375 km de uso exclusivo. Algo bastante exagerado en su opinión, ni siquiera juntando las ciudades más grandes en su mundo llenarían la extensión que ocupaba la ciudadela y desaparecerían si se tomaba en cuenta la extensión total de Ifni Diu.

Considerando esto, lo que estaba observando Seto debía ser parte de la Ciudadela. ¿Qué tan vasta y ridícula debía ser? Cuando Seto lo leyó por primera vez se había dado una idea pero ahora que lo estaba atestiguando se dio cuenta que su imaginación se había quedado corta.

Sin embargo su caminata no terminó ahí ya que Sunemesis no se detuvo.

Ambos pasaron la fuente para seguirse alejando de la fortaleza hasta que ésta parecía una simple casita a lo lejos y los pequeños grupos de árboles tomaron la forma de grandes bosques; sólo por esto fue que Seto se dio cuenta que habían recorrido una distancia bastante grande ya que había estado distraído con los alrededores.

Y es en uno de estos bosques en los que ambos se adentraron. Por un momento Seto pensó que volverían a realizar una larga caminata, sin embargo sólo fueron cosa de unos minutos ya que Sunemesis se detuvo hasta que llegaron a un claro.

Este claro en el bosque era bastante particular.

Primeramente porque el área estaba extendida en un círculo con rocas medianas y chicas que delimitaban el área, lo cual hacía constatar que había sido creado en forma manual por alguien.

En segunda era su extensión que debía ser cercanos a los 25 metros de diámetro, y a pesar de esa gran separación la luz del sol era tapada en gran medida por las copas de los árboles que circundaban el claro.

Y el tercer factor que lo hacía resaltar era lo que había en su centro. En medio del área se encontraba un árbol que llamaba la atención más que los encontrados en el resto de la arboleda no por su tamaño, sino por su tronco. Dicho tronco no era de madera sino de un material cristalino de a Seto le recordó al ámbar cristalizado ya que la luz pasaba a través de él haciendo que éste brillara y sus colores variaran  entre rojo y naranja con unos puntos oscuros. Las ramas del árbol se retorcían e iban en todas direcciones para terminar tupidas de hojas verdes, hojas bastante normales en comparación con el tronco, pero éste ya era lo suficientemente impresionante por su cuenta así que esto le daba un buen contraste en la opinión de Seto.

Este árbol era tan impresionante que Seto no pudo contener la necesidad de acercarse y tocarlo sólo para asegurarse de que era real. Mientras Seto seguía contemplando este árbol Sunemesis lo interrumpió para recordarle lo que habían venido a hacer.

  * Lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir?



Estas palabras hicieron que Seto reaccionara olvidándose del árbol para centrar su atención en Sunemesis. Así era, esta salida no tenía el propósito de turistear el lugar sino sobre que Sunemesis le iba a ayudar en su problema presente. Aunque él aún no tenía claro de en qué consistía pero tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

  * Sí.



Respondió Seto con voz segura. Ante esta respuesta Sunemesis ya no esperó más e invocó su espada.

Su posó su mano en el aire como si fuera a agarrar algo que ya se encontrara ahí, de inmediato un fino polvo carmesí hizo su aparición en el área alrededor de su mano el cual fue haciéndose más notorio conforme se iba acumulando. Estas partículas procedieron a extenderse más allá de su mano al mismo tiempo que iban cambiando de color hasta tomar la forma final de espada.

Ésta no era la primera vez que Seto veía este fenómeno, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores hoy su vida no estaba en peligro por lo cual se pudo dar el lujo de maravillarse con él.

Ya para cuando la espada estaba por terminar de formarse Seto reaccionó sobre que él debería estar haciendo algo más. Si Sunemesis le había indicado que trajera una espada entonces significaba que la iba a usar y por lo tanto esto se iba a tratar de un entrenamiento.

De inmediato Seto giró para tomar la espada que colgaba a su derecha y proceder a desenfundarla, sin embargo mientras él realizaba esta acción fue interrumpido. Seto fue invadido repentinamente por una sensación extraña en el pecho. Al alzar la vista lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sunemesis cerca del suyo con apenas unos cuantos centímetros separándolos, ella por su parte no lo estaba viendo a él sino más allá, ¿Quizás es que había algo atrás de él? Seto procedió a girar  para cerciorarse de qué podría haber, sin embargo no pudo girar ya que algo parecía detenerlo desde el pecho, así que dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar. Y fue entonces cuando vio la fuente de ello.

La espada de Sunemesis estaba clavada en su pecho con solamente visible la empuñadura, por lo cual era asumible que la hoja lo había atravesado por completo.

Seto dirigió lentamente su mano hacia la espada, ya fuera por instinto en un intento por retirar la espada o para cerciorarse si lo que estaba viendo era real, él no lo sabía. Pero antes de lograra alguna de estas acciones Sunemesis retiró bruscamente el arma de su cuerpo provocando que Seto cayera de espaldas.

La sangre hizo su aparición de inmediato saliendo rápidamente de él formando un charco que a cada segundo crecía más y más en tamaño.

Seto comenzó a sentir cómo brotaba la sangre de su cuerpo, llevó sus manos a su pecho sintiendo primero la viscosidad de ésta y al alzarlas pudo observarlas empapadas de aquel fluido rojo; sólo así es que al fin comprendió lo que le había sucedido.

En un momento desesperado Seto intentó hablar sin embargo en vez de su voz lo que salió de su boca fue sangre, se trataba de su propia sangre. Al parecer la espada le había perforado un pulmón haciendo que la sangre invadiera su garganta y finalmente ahogándolo.

Su visión se iba nublando, los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaban a desaparecer y el frío lo empezó a invadir, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había algo que para él no estaba desvaneciéndose, era Sunemesis que seguía parada frente a él observando cómo es que estaba muriendo.

Seto estiró su mano en un intento por alcanzarla, la alzó débilmente y al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas, con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, pero no con la intención de pedirle ayuda, sino más bien por instinto. En el poco razonamiento que aún le quedaba sabía que si no quería que todo terminara tenía que aferrarse a Sunemesis, debía aferrarse a Sunemesis, quería aferrarse a Sunemesis.

Sin embargo su mano nunca llegó a alcanzarla ya que sus últimas fuerzas lo dejaron y su mano cayó al suelo. O así hubiera ocurrido de no ser que Sunemesis la atrapó mientras hacía su caída.

  * Por qué tenías que parecerte a mí en las cosas que menos quiero.



Dijo Sunemesis mientras se agachaba hacia el cuerpo de Seto y con su mano libre limpiaba parte de lasangre que había salido de su boca.

Sunemesis iba a proceder a levantarlo cuando alguien la interrumpió.

  * Quizás porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ti que ya empezó a imitarte. Si no querías eso entonces nunca te le hubieras acercado.



Atrás de Sunemesis se encontraba Kurzs, asomándose entre los árboles con los brazos cruzados y una mirada bastante molesta. Sunemesis no le respondió nada, no debido a como era su costumbre de ignorarlo sino porque no quería admitir que lo que dijo Kurzs era cierto.

Si Sunemesis hubiera optado por no traer a Seto a Ifni Diu, si no se hubiera quedado junto a él para cuidarlo, si no lo hubiera salvado ese día entonces nada de esto estaría ocurriendo; por lo tanto la culpa de todo esto recaía en ella. Y ya que ella era consciente de esto es que no objetó contra lo que había dicho Kurzs.

  * Bueno, ya no importa eso ahora. Lo pasado, pasado. Lo importante es corregirlo lo más pronto posible.



Kurzs dejó su lugar de entre los árboles y caminó hacia Sunemesis mientras seguía hablando.

  * Y por eso mismo es que yo ofrecí una solución a ello, una bastante adecuada a la situación debo agregar. Le impuse un reto que le resultaría imposible de realizar y al cabo de 2 meses ya estaría muerto. Aunque pensándolo bien mejor hubiera dicho que en menos tiempo, pero bueno, 2 meses es nada comparado con la infinidad de milenios que hemos esperado.



Después de caminar algunos metros Kurzs al fin llegó a donde Sunemesis y Seto se encontraban, y se paró junto a ella mientras observaba a Seto con desprecio.

  * Se suponía que él debió haber muerto hace 13 años. ¿Entiendes eso? Desde hace 13 años la guerra con los Niduras pudo haber acabado. Éste es el mayor deseo de los Verslag, de Ifni Diu y principalmente tuyo, y aún cuando no lo creía ya posible de ti una vez más volviste a interferir.



Kurzs estaba hablando calmadamente, pero por dentro estaba furioso. Internamente estaba intentando controlarse para mantener el tono de su voz lo más normal posible. Como él ya había dicho, la muerte de Seto era en extremo necesaria para poder acabar con los Niduras, y no quería entrar en detalles con Sunemesis sobre un tema que ella conocía a la perfección y que desde el principio había estado de acuerdo, pero que sin embargo ahora parecía rechazar.

  * Cuándo vas a entender que esta cosa no es…



Kurzs alzó su pie y lo dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Seto para pisotearlo. Lo bajó con tal fuerza que los huesos que tuvieran la desgracia de estar en el lugar del impacto resultarían rotos, y así habría sido de no ser porque su pie fue detenido por Sunemesis a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto.

A pesar de llevar tanta potencia el golpe Sunemesis fue capaz de detenerlo con una sola mano. Ante esto Kurzs que estaba a punto de seguirle reclamando si no hubiera sido porque Sunemesis habló primero.

  * Ya lo sé… Pero aún así no voy a dejar que muera.



Esto sólo hizo enfurecer más a Kurzs que comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en su pie, la cual era respondida en misma medida por la fuerza de Sunemesis para detenerlo.

Ambos estuvieron en esta pequeña lucha por un rato hasta que Kurzs fue el primero que se rindió. Lo mejor era desistir por el momento ya que no quería que sólo por esto fuera a provocar una pelea en serio contra Sunemesis, eso era lo que menos quería tanto en el aspecto personal como en su papel de comandante de Ifni Diu. Éste entonces procedió a retirar de golpe su pie.

  * Ya no importa, ahora por tus caprichos habrá que esperar más tiempo para terminar esta guerra, ya me idearé algo para que muera te guste o no. Aunque ahora con lo que hiciste va a resultar más tedioso. Jamás creí que fueras capaz de activarlo con tu sangre con tal de que no lo mate.



Kurzs dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido, no sin antes darle una última advertencia a Sunemesis.

  * Ahora con esto procura mantenerlo bajo control, ya tengo mis manos llenas contigo así que no quiero a otro como tú suelto. Y que quede claro, todo lo que pase a partir de ahora será tu culpa.



Después de estas últimas palabras de advertencia, Kurzs se marchó. Pero esto no le importaba a Sunemesis, ella estaba decidida a evitar que Seto muriera ya que de no hacerlo entonces ella no sería diferente a los Niduras.

……………

Negro, todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era pura oscuridad. Seto intentó moverse pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía si estaba amarrado, si alguien lo estaba deteniendo o simplemente su cuerpo no lo quería obedecer, simplemente por más que lo intentaba no lograba moverse.

Si no podía mover su cuerpo entonces quizás su cabeza sí lo lograría, sin embargo al quererla mover ésta tampoco se movió; por esto mismo tampoco pudo apreciar el estado en el que él se encontraba. De lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Era tanta la que inclusive por un momento dudó de si sus ojos estaban tan siquiera abiertos. Podía ser que todo ese tiempo hayan estado cerrados explicando así tanta falta de luz.

Mientras Seto seguía confundido por lo que le acontecía una luz hizo su aparición frente a él. Por lo que podía percibir frente a él había una puerta que alguien había abierto permitiendo que la luz lo iluminara sólo a él, ya que el resto de la habitación seguía en tinieblas. Pronto hizo su aparición la persona responsable.

No alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, no sabía si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, pero sabía que era una persona y que esa persona le estaba hablando a él. Y a pesar de que no tenía idea de quién se trataba no podía evitar el que una gran tristeza le invadiera el pecho al punto de querer llorar.

Esta persona le dijo unas palabras iniciales que no logró escuchar, así que él mismo intentó hablarle pero para su sorpresa su voz no salía. Ahora con la luz que lo bañaba estaba seguro de haber movido sus labios, seguro de haber dejado salir unas palabras y sin embargo no pudo escuchar nada.

Aquella persona se le acercó y tomó su mano en un intento por hacer que se moviera, sin embargo Seto parecía negarse a ello ya que rechazó la mano de esa persona; no sabía por qué pero parecía haber una razón bastante poderosa por la cual él se estaba rehusando. Pero esto parecía no importarle a aquella persona ya que insistía en que ambos salieran de aquella habitación donde todo lo que la habitaba era la oscuridad absoluta.

  * No importa, ya dije que vamos a salir y eso es lo que haremos. Cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Va a ser complicado si no sé cómo llamarte.
  * ……………



De nuevo no logró escuchar lo que había dicho. Seto sabía que había respondido algo pero no logró escucharlo, sin embargo la persona frente a él parecía que sí ya que continuó con la conversación.

  * Eso no es lo que te pregunté, si hubiera querido esa respuesta entonces nunca te hubiera preguntado. Bueno, no importa. Si no tienes yo te daré uno, déjame pensar… Ya sé, te llamarás …………… y para hacer las cosas justas tú también puedes darme uno, ya que no me gusta mi nombre actual. Sí, es una buena idea, me gustaría que tú me dieras un nombre nuevo.
  * ……………
  * ¿Que por qué? Pues porque a partir de este momento nosotros somos hermanos.



……………

Cuando Seto despertó se encontraba de regreso en su habitación. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana ya tomaba un color anaranjado así que no era difícil adivinar que ya debía estar atardeciendo.

Igualmente tenía la sensación de que había soñado algo importante pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Esta duda no lo dejaba en paz así que  intentó recordar lo que había pasado en ese sueño pero por más que se esforzaba simplemente no lograba visualizarlo, quizás se golpeó la cabeza cuando Sunemesis lo empujó.

Un momento, ¿Sunemesis lo había empujado? ¿Pero por qué?

Casi al instante que se hacía estas preguntas fue que recordó la causa. Seto se levantó de golpe y de inmediato dirigió sus manos a su abdomen, comenzó a palpar en el área donde recordaba haber sido apuñalado, no sintió nada; no sintió dolor por alguna herida, no sintió algo que equivaliera a una cicatriz, no sintió ningún vendaje o algo aplicado en él, nada en absoluto.

Seto se levantó la ropa para cerciorarse y al hacerlo pudo comprobar que no había nada. Por un momento pensó que si habría sido verdad lo que había ocurrido, pero pronto una voz lo sacó de sus sospechas.

  * Te tardaste mucho, pensé que despertarías hasta dentro de varios días.



Al otro lado de la habitación pudo encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, Sunemesis, sentada junto a la ventana y con su vista centrada en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

  * Su, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo que tú me…
  * ¿Qué yo qué?
  * …No, nada.



Seto prefirió callarse, después de todo no estaba seguro de qué había ocurrido así que no sabía exactamente cómo empezar a preguntar. Él recordaba a la perfección que Sunemesis lo había atacado, recordaba la sensación de un objeto extraño dentro de su cuerpo, recordaba cómo se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, recordaba lo que se sintió morir. Mientras pensaba en lo sucedido una idea loca cruzó su mente y escapó de su boca.

  * Oye, no me convertiste en un zombi o algo parecido, ¿verdad?



Ante esta cuestión Sunemesis al fin apartó la vista de su libro para dirigirla hacia Seto.

  * ¿Acaso estás muerto para ser un zombi?
  * Pues… No.



Dijo Seto en forma vacilante mientras se volvía a inspeccionar. Seto estaba seguro de haber muerto en ese momento pero sin embargo seguía vivo y ni en su primera revisión rápida ni en ésta pudo notar nada extraño, en otras palabras en su cuerpo no había quedado rastro alguno del ataque que recordaba haber sufrido.

  * Entonces deja de estar diciendo estupideces. Tú no has muerto en ningún momento.
  * ¿Pero cómo explicas lo que pasó?



Sunemesis se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la cama hasta quedar al lado de Seto.

  * Lo que hace diferente a la Primera Civilización de quienes habitan el 4° Eje es la estructura de su alma, se puede decir que esta particularidad es lo que les permite hacer todo lo que tú no puedes pero que necesitas para ganar esa apuesta que hiciste con el Idiota. – Dijo Sunemesis mientras ignoraba de forma evidente el contestar la cuestión que se le había hecho. – Así que lo que hice fue ajustar un poco tu alma. Digamos que es como cuando tienes un edificio formado con bloques Lego en base a un manual, entonces lo desarmas y con esos mismos armas otro edificio completamente distinto. Físicamente son exactamente lo mismo pero su aspecto no, así que fue algo así contigo.
  * Está bien, ya te había dicho que soy un ignorante así que deja de burlarte de mí. Creo entender a qué te refieres pero eso no responde del todo lo que te pregunté.
  * No tiene caso explicarte, así que supongo que será más rápido enseñarte los resultados.



De repente Sunemesis propinó una patada hacia la cara de Seto, por la cual Seto ya estuviera sufriendo de dolor y quizás con la nariz rota de no ser que en el último instante logró alzar sus brazos y amortiguar el golpe.

  * ¿Lo ves?
  * ¡¿Ver qué?! ¡Si lo único que hice fue evitar que me golpearas!
  * Voltea y lo entenderás.



Sunemesis retiró su pierna lo suficiente para que Seto pudiera girar la cabeza. Al principio pensó que se refería a que viera su pie así que centró su mirada en éste. No tenía nada en particular, sólo que estaba algo sucio la punta de su bota como de arenilla, nada importante, así que quizás sea otra cosa la que tenga que ver.

Seto ahora posó su mirada en la pared y fue que notó que había un agujero que no debería de estar ahí.

Se trataba de un agujero de cerca de unos 12 centímetros de diámetro y poco más de medio pulgar de profundidad. Alrededor de éste se podían ver fragmentos de lo que parecía ser cemento, el material de la pared, sueltos y algo de polvo de estos mismos. Un momento, la patada de Sunemesis, un agujero que antes no estaba, y la bota sucia. No, no podía ser, es demasiado loco, pero de ser así, si en verdad era así…

  * Su, no me digas que… este agujero lo hiciste tú…
  * ¿Eres tonto o sólo pretender serlo? ¿Si eso le hice a la pared cómo es posible que tú estés bien?



Seto no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que ella lo mencionaba en verdad resultaba algo bastante curioso. Él había detenido una patada, pero no se trataba de una patada cualquiera sino de una que había provocado tal agujero en una pared por su parte no era de un material frágil, y para haber sufrido la segunda tal daño entonces la fuerza que llevaba dicha patada debió ser bastante potente.

Y sin embargo él había evitado resultar herido deteniéndola con sólo sus manos. Él se conocía bastante bien y considerando los factores anteriores sabía que eso no estaba bien, que en situaciones normales él habría enfrentado una suerte parecida a la pared aunque pusiera toda su fuerza en detenerla.

Seto entonces posó su mirada en sus manos, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que éstas estuvieran bien. Las revisó y giró una y otra vez incrédulo de lo que había ocurrido.

  * Su, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?



Sunemesis no respondió nada. Lo único que ella hizo fue dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta no sin dirigirle a Seto unas palabras finales antes de salir.

  * Supongo que fue demasiado por hoy. Mañana empezaremos a entrenar en serio, así que disfruta de tus últimas horas de flojera.



Sunemesis dejó la habitación quedándose Seto a solas mientras contemplaba la nueva decoración en la pared. Él aún tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que había sucedido y necesitaba respuestas a ellas para poder estar un poco más tranquilo. Y sin embargo había una que era la que más le preocupaba en este momento ya que en cierto periodo indefinido de tiempo le podría traer grandes repercusiones de no solucionarse de inmediato.

  * ¿Qué no piensa arreglar la pared?




End file.
